The Divine and Atonement
by Isanarya
Summary: It has been over three years since our heroes have saved the world, yet peace still remains elusive as a new cult known as the Purists appear with goals that put Vincent, Cloud, and Nanaki in danger. And what secret does the new Empress of Wutai carry?
1. Chapter 1

Behold, my first Final Fantasy story! Yeah! For some reason this just popped up in my head and I had to get it out. Fellow authors out there can understand what that is like. True I have other stories out there that are screaming for my attention, but I could not give them the effort they deserved with my head wrapped around this. So now that I have this part out, I can focus better on everything else. And don't worry, I won't just write this part and forget about it. I have major plans for this. But this first chapter was a purging if you will. I hope you all will like it. Oh, following chapters will not be as short. TRUST ME. So, on with the story.

Isa.

Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy or its characters. So there!

_Words like this represent thoughts. _

* * *

Chapter One

What is in a name?

_She used to call me 'Vinnie'._

But somewhere along the line in these past three years the ninja decided to grow up. Gone was the somewhat clumsy, chatty, loud, obnoxious little girl, and in her place was a graceful, sarcastic, deadly and vivacious young woman. And although she still maintained that mischievous gleam in her metallic eyes which kept everyone around her on their toes, she didn't call him 'Vinnie' anymore. She called him Valentine.

Certainly this was a more acceptable name; it was just that an infinitesimal part of him missed the old endearment. In some small way it had made him feel more human. A feeling he craved more desperately than he would care to admit. This less personal designation of his person left him feeling somewhat cold and perhaps a little wary of this new person before him. Claret eyes narrowed once more on the leader of the ragtag group he found himself traveling in. Deep brown hair that had once been cut boyishly short now gently brushed creamy shoulders that were sprinkled with a few freckles due to exposure to the sun. She still wore her trade mark white bandana yet it now carried a symbol of the Leviathan in its center. Her frog collared sleeveless top was a deep blue and ended just about mid-thigh with slits going up the sides to her waist showing tight black shorts that ended where her tunic did. The delicate clinging of the material did little to hide the attributes that the young ninja appeared to have developed along with her mental maturity.

Vincent though decided to ignore this and focus on something else. Instead he watched as his former battling partner got into a heated conversation with one of her underlings; a scout by the looks of his attire. His eyes were drawn though to her hands which moved animatedly as she spoke. In fact her whole body seemed to move when she talked. It was very rarely still. Apparently the ninja still maintained the energy that had so annoyed everyone else in the past.

_At least not everything has changed._

Vincent thought back to three days ago when he had met up with his young friend. He had been traveling through the mountains of the Western Continent for several days. His black chocobo Ruth making slow but steady progress through the rough terrain. He had not realized he was in Wutai territory until four ninja stars landed on the ground before him and a strangely familiar voice called out to him in the clear morning air.

"You have strayed into Wutai territory, traveler. State your purpose before you are allowed to pass."

"I am just as you had said a traveler. I seek no trouble, only a safe passing."

"You say you do not seek trouble but I know for a fact it follows you, Vincent Valentine."

Leather creaked as Vincent tightened his grip in Ruth's reins. "You have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am, yet I do not know you."

The scent of ginger and vanilla invaded his senses before a young ninja woman dropped down from a ledge above him. With her fists on her hips and her chin lifted in that arrogant manner, add to it the laughter brimming in those steel grey eyes Vincent was left with little doubt as to whom he was dealing with.

"You break my heart, Valentine. Have you really forgotten me after just a year?"

"Yuffie, it has been…a while." Vincent couldn't help the pause at the lack of his former nickname. Something he was still not accustomed to three days later. "You look…different." He said taking in her appearance.

"I must say, Valentine. When you use such charming words it's a wonder you don't have women flocking all around you."

Vincent though refused to comment on this as he took note of the group of ninjas that had gathered around their little reunion.

Yuffie on the other hand never took her eyes off her former team mate as she issued orders to her men. "Judoki, I thought I had told you to keep the others back until I had talked to my friend here. Please leave until I have finished." She then waited until the others had left just as silently as they came before walking over to where Vincent was still seated atop his chocobo. "I wish to apologize for my comrades. They mean well but sometimes have a hard time following orders when they are worried about my wellbeing."

"You were expecting me." Vincent said as he swung his leg over Ruth and proceeded to get down. It was a statement, not a question.

"You could say that. I've had my scouts keeping an eye out for you for a couple of weeks now. When word reached me about where you were heading, I decided to wait here for you to come to me. It certainly took you long enough." Yuffie said with a cheeky grin.

Vincent raised an eyebrow as he stared at the ninja before him. "My apologies, Yuffie. Had I known you were waiting for me I would have moved faster."

"Don't worry about me. It is yourself you should be worried about. Strange things have been happening lately and for some reason it involves you."

"Explain."

"What do you know about the Purists.?"

Vincent gave Ruth a bundle of greens then followed Yuffie to a large boulder to lean against in the shade. "Not much. From what I have heard they are a small cult that places a high value on life."

Yuffie squatted down before the boulder and leaned back on her heals as she looked up at Vincent. An act she had done many times in the past. Her deep sigh though alerted Vincent to the fact that the former prankster was now very serious. "They aren't so small anymore. They are growing in number and power daily. They walk around in black cloaks that cover their faces and I suspect they are the ones behind a recent string of kidnappings and murders."

"And why does this pertain to me?"

"To think I once considered you the patient one. Alright then, here's the deal. About a month ago a couple men in black cloaks came to the temple asking for you. They said they had seen you in the area but lost your trail. These men claimed to be bounty hunters searching for a mass murderer and that you were the main suspect. Apparently you are a danger to society."

Anger swept through Vincent's being swiftly, but only his eyes gave his feelings away. "I have not done what these men accuse me of."

"Calm down, Valentine. I know this. That's why I threatened to kick their sorry asses if they ever came back to Wutai again. They left in a hurry after that. But you my friend are in serious danger. So is Cloud by the looks of things. It seems the Purists are targeting those with shall we say, unique attributes. Yes they put a high value on life, _human_ life. Their leader has come out and blamed everything that is wrong in the world on those whose genetic makeup is altered. Those with Mako or Jenova implanted in them are a threat to society and the safety of the whole world. What started out as a small cult has grown in massive proportions. Many people are starting to listen to what this guy is saying. Tifa has already started receiving death threats to her and the children just for befriending Cloud. Nanaki has noticed cloaked figures moving about Cosmo Canyon at night. And you my friend are being watched."

Vincent closed his eyes as he took in the information. He should have known something like this would happen. The fear of that which is different is a very common human trait. Vincent figured it wouldn't take long for someone to capitalize on that fear. Three years had done a lot to the people on this planet. A man by the name of Sephroth hated the world so much for what had happened to him that he set about to destroy it. He very nearly succeeded if not for a mismatched group of heroes. Then, two years later, an infection spread that was brought about by Sephroth clones. It ravaged the already desolate lands and seemed to target the planet's most precious commodity, children. Again these genetically altered humans tried to destroy the world. But they too were stopped by the same group of heroes. And for a time people were able to look past the fact that one of these heroes had been a Mako/Jenova infused swordsman, a gunslinger possessed by demons, and an ancient animal guardian who could speak.

But as times continued to remain hard and progress moved at a slow pace, people were beginning to lose hope. And apparently they needed someone to blame. They seemed to have forgotten that Shinra was the real culprit behind all the atrocities the world had to deal with. The fact that it all went back to them was a moot point.

"I thank you for the warning, but if I'm being watched I must leave." Vincent pushed himself off the boulder and started to walk back to Ruth. A small warm hand on his arm stopped him though. He tuned his head to look down into stormy grey eyes that held some very strong emotion in them; fear. This new emotion in the eyes of one whom he had never seen it before was enough to make him stop to listen to what she had to say.

"Don't go. Because if you leave who knows when I may see you again and then all I will do is worry about you. These people are dangerous and while they may not be incredible fighters, what they lack in strength they more than make up for in numbers now. Come with me back to Wutai. You can stay there until Cloud and the others figure out what our next step will be. Please, you will be safe there."

"This Vincent will not go into hiding." The force of his words and the slight growl added to his voice caused Yuffie to momentarily break contact with him before gently placing her hand back on his shoulder and smiling up at him.

"Was that you or Chaos talking?"

Vincent shrugged off her touch and continued walking back to Ruth. "It doesn't matter. I still will not hide from these…terrorists."

The ninja though was very persistent and not a little stubborn. She quickly dashed over to stand before Ruth with her arms held out wide on either side of her. "Don't make me do this, Valentine. Remember I was the one who bred and raised that chocobo you are sitting on. I trained him and know commands to make him sit on you until you agree to come with me. Besides, don't think of it as hiding. You are just going to be staying at a place that is somewhat difficult to get to and you won't be so easy to find for a while. It will be like a vacation."

Vincent sighed and looked over at Ruth, only to see the chocobo staring longingly at the ninja woman before it. _Traitor. _

"Very well then. I will accompany you to your refuge and remain there with you until we get word from Cloud."

Yuffie slowly put her arms back down and walked over to where he was standing. After gently running her hand down Ruth's beak, she looked back up at him. "Promise? Do I have your word?"

Claret eyes looked down into the metallic grey eyes of the young woman before him and knew things were about to change. How exactly he didn't know, but he could feel it was going to be drastic. "You have my word."

That had been three days ago. They had been traveling at a steady pace deeper into the mountains. The going was tough but Ruth was an excellent chocobo and Yuffie was apparently used to trekking through this terrain. The ninjas that followed her were quite skilled as well as Vincent had a hard time following their movements himself while they traveled. Most of the time he didn't even know they were there unless he listened hard for them or they came together for a meal at nighttime.

Yuffie Kisaragi it turned out had finally stepped up to the responsibilities her title called for. She accepted her duty as princess and set about returning the honor and respect that her people had lost during the end of her father's rule. From what Vincent could gather from the few ninja that would talk to him, mainly Judoki her second in command, the people of Wutai dearly loved their princess for all the effort she was putting in to making Wutai what it once was. They were especially proud that one of their own had been a part of the group that helped to save the world.

Vincent swiftly brought himself out of his thoughts as the sound of Yuffie's black boots approaching reminded him of where he was.

"Bad news, the men that were following us have found our trail again. We need to move out. You and I though will be going alone from now on."

"Won't they still be able to follow us?"

A devilish smile spread across the ninja's face and Vincent felt somewhat strange watching her. He knew that look and knew he probably wouldn't like whatever was going to follow it. But part of his mind was else where wondering where her childlike features had disappeared to.

"Because they will be following someone else. All I need is your Ruth and we should be all set."

"Why do you need Ruth?"

"Bekliv, come here."

Claret eyes widened as a man almost as tall as he stepped forward wearing his clothes. Or at least replicas. He even had a wig made to look like Vincent's hair. It wasn't an exact match but for someone following at a distance, the resemblance would be uncanny.

"This is why we need Ruth. And don't worry, Bekliv is an excellent rider. I wouldn't trust Ruth with him if he wasn't. The plan is that you and I hide out here till night fall after everyone else has left. There is no moon out tonight so we will have even better chances of going unseen. The rest of the group will continue going north and east while we head west."

Vincent couldn't help but agree that this was a good plan. A much better plan then the Yuffie three years ago would have come up with. The only one who didn't like the idea was Judoki who sulked all day till it came time for the groups to separate. While Yuffie was giving Bekliv instructions on how to take care of Ruth while introducing him to the bird, Judoki pulled Vincent aside to talk with him.

"She is special you know. She is our princess and her safety is very important. I trust you to keep an eye out for her. I hear you were once a Turk so that shouldn't be a problem, plus you look like you can take care of yourself. Don't let me down."

"She will be safe."

Judoki nodded once before walking back towards his princess. Vincent watched as he said something to her which caused her to laugh and Judoki to scowl. She lighted patted the disgruntled man on the shoulder before rubbing the adoring Ruth's beak one last time. Vincent could read her lips as she told Ruth to be a good chocobo and turned away to walk back towards him.

"Well, everything is all set. All we have to do is camp out here till sunset and everyone leaves. And then my friend it will be just you and I."

"Indeed." Came his reply as Vincent got comfortable in the alcove he and Yuffie would be hiding in for the next few hours. He leaned up against one side with his arms folded and his right leg propped up beneath him. Occasionally he would open his eyes to watch his companion as she sat on the ground lotus style and meditated.

_Very different from the younger Yuffie. _

Yet even this new mature Yuffie couldn't stand to sit so still for very long and eventually gave it up and got started organizing her materia. After doing this for what had to be perhaps an hour, Yuffie stared up a Vincent with pleading eyes before he handed her his own materia to organize. He watched as she carefully laid them out before she set about her task. She was very efficient and had organized them in a way that would be easier even for him to use as she tailored them to Vincent's style of fighting.

_I didn't think she knew me so well, or that she would have remember after all this time. Hmm._

"Here you go, Valentine. All organized." Yuffie said as she set his materia down at his feet.

"Thank you."

"I'm surprised you had not done so yourself."

Vincent raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his young companion. "I am not in the habit of using them."

"Honestly I'm not either. But since leaving them with Cloud isn't as safe as we once thought it would be, I prefer to keep mine on me at all times. I'll never forget seeing Bahamut attacking Midgar."

"Nor shall I."

"I'm glad I found you, Valentine."

"Hmm."

Both of them were silent after that as they watched the sun fade into the horizon and Yuffie's group of ninja's disappeared with it.

* * *

AN: Well, you likes? You no likes? Let me know. Either way I plan on continuing on. And on and on and on and on...MUWAHAHAHAHA!

Isa


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go folks. Another chapter just for you! My muse is having a lot of fun with this story. It is just not often that inspiration strikes me when I actually have the opprotunity to work on it. Oh well. Anyhow enjoy reading!

Isa

Disclamer: Characters and FFso not mine. But lordy how I wish they were. Me have lota mula then! But saddly that is not the case, although this story idea is mine. So there! Ha!

* * *

Chapter Two

The Hardest Part of a Journey Is Often the First Step

It was nearly midnight before the duo set off on their private journey. With the lack of moonlight and their combined stealth, they were less than shadows passing through the night. Yuffie though could barely contain her excitement at joining up with her old teammate. It had been hard not to rush forward and hug the stoic gunman. Just in time though she remembered whom she was dealing with and refrained from doing so. Her father would certainly have been proud to see how seriously she was taking her role as Princess. Yet his death a little over a year ago still seemed so surreal.

The Geostigma that had so ravaged much of the youth of the world left a trail of victims that included all ages. Her father was perhaps one of the last. Yuffie had arrived home with news of the cure just in time to watch as her father slowly slipped away. From that moment on Yuffie Kisaragi stopped avoiding her people and stepped up to the role she was destined for.

The steely determination in her eyes as she came down from the top level of the pagoda startled and frightened its remaining guardians. Yet it was with no hesitation that they bowed low before her and acknowledged her new status as leader to the Wutai people. Little by little, the people of Wutai started regaining the honor and prosperity that had been lost to them the past thirteen years. It was with pride that they looked upon their new leader for she inspired hope, faith and happiness to a people that had seen so little of it before. Gone were the brothels, casinos and pawn shops filled with bookies and stolen goods. Much of the money that Yuffie had acquired during her adventures went to restoring the temples and the towns themselves. The rest went to a safe held deep within the main temple of Leviathan to only be used when needed. Finally the future of Wutai was starting to look bright and the people owed it all to their tireless leader.

But the truth was Yuffie was tired. And though she was deeply devoted to her people and her duties; the ever energetic ninja needed a break. Perhaps she should feel a little guilty. After all, Yuffie may have been genuinely happy to see her old companion; truth be told she was just as happy to see him because he was an escape from the ever present duties and stress she had acquired over the past year. Albeit only a temporary escape, nonetheless one she intended to take full advantage of. Besides, it truly was good to see the mysterious man again. And while she was around, Yuffie could ensure that her friend stayed safe and out of harm's way. So she may have been using him a little but it was really for the man's own good.

Yuffie lead the way as they climbed further and further up the mountains. The terrain steadily got more difficult the longer they traveled yet the ever stoic gunman never once complained or made it apparent that the journey was in anyway taxing. The sun was just beginning make her first appearance of the day when Yuffie called a halt to their progress and found an overhang to relax under.

"Leviathan, if I had known you were going to yap my ear off Valentine, I would have never agreed to this whole thing."

Vincent just raised an eyebrow and silently shook his head to decline the offered canteen of water. Yuffie shrugged and took a deep swig of it herself before locking the cap back on and placing it back in her pack. "I figure we have about another day of climbing before the trail levels out again and from then it will be just a few hours till we reach our destination."

Vincent nodded before turning away from her to watch as the sun made her majestic debut over the rim of the mountains. Yuffie had always enjoyed watching the sun rise and wondered if Vincent felt the same.

_What goes on in that head of his? _Yuffie wondered not for the first time.

"Give me about five more minutes and then we can continue on." The ninja said from her position on the ground.

The gunman looked over his shoulder and glanced at the prone figure of his comrade as she lay down. "I do not recall you tiring this easily before. Do not set such a quick pace on my account."

Yuffie just opened one eye to look at Vincent before closing it again. "It is not the pace which tires this Yuffie." She replied, mimicking his earlier words. "In fact since you seem to be handling it so well, perhaps we can speed up a bit in order to reach our destination that much quicker. After of course, I have lain here for five minutes."

"Indeed."

_Indeed._

And it was so, for exactly five minutes after Yuffie had said that she got up, stretched, and motioned for her now silent companion to follow her once again. Yuffie kept the pace as fast as the terrain would allow. She hadn't quite done something as physical as this in several months and her left leg was really starting to feel it, yet her pride would not let her say anything nor slow down even a little bit. They didn't stop until around noon when the direct sun and the heat would make travel next to impossible, even for a high class ninja and former Turk. So upon finding the first alcove that would provide shelter for both of them, the duo settled down to cool off.

It was while Yuffie began to unpack a small snack that her first shocker of the day took place. A conversation was started and it wasn't by her.

"Does your leg trouble you often?"

"Pardon?" She said, tilting her head to the side. Surely she must be imagining things for Mr. Mysterious over there never was one to take part in normal conversation. Well, very rarely at least.

"Does your leg trouble you often?"

"My leg?" She asked before looking down and realizing she had been rubbing it the whole time. "No, and it is really no bother now. Every now and then the muscles stiffen up but other than that it is fine."

"You never did tell me how you came to need that brace on it."

"And I doubt I ever shall. We all have our secrets, Valentine. Let me keep mine."

"Very well, my apologies then."

"You have nothing to apologize for. No harm done. But if you want to make it up to me you can tell me what you have been doing these past couple of years. We didn't really get the chance to talk the last time we saw one another."

"Traveling."

"Traveling? That is it? Come on there has to be more to the story than that."

"We all have our secrets, Yuffie. Let me keep mine."

"Touché. Although, is that a smile I see? Is the Vincent Valentine perhaps telling a joke?"

"It is, I believe, just your imagination."

"Say what you will funny man, but I think underneath that mysterious and dark exterior is a comedian just waiting to come out."

Vincent though just turned his face away and hid it once more behind the high collar of his cloak. But his smile did not go missed by the sharp eyed ninja.

_One day, Valentine, I will hear you laugh. _

"Have you had any luck in finding those documents pertaining to anymore of Hojo's experiments?"

"No I have not. Rufus has been…very accommodating in allowing me access to all of his files yet there is nothing of much value to me."

"What is it exactly you are looking for?"

"…"

"Oh yes, the ever popular silent response. Very well then. I'll leave you to your secrets. Besides, I think it has cooled off enough for us to continue journeying. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Fine then. I must warn you though that the trail is going to get a tad bit more rugged, but it won't be too bad."

That did turn into perhaps one of the largest understatements of the year. Yet despite the nearly impossible climb, Vincent was able to keep up with the nimble ninja as she climbed the mountains that had always been her home. If the going was tough, Vincent didn't show it and Yuffie was not surprised by this. They were making better progress than she would have thought. If they kept going at this pace, their destination would be reached in no time. And then she would have a hot bath, and a soft bed, and…but her thoughts were interrupted when the rocks beneath her feet turned out not to be quite as stable as she had first thought. It would also be her sad fortune that her leg chose that moment to lock up. To her time seemed to move in slow motion as her brain registered the fact that wow suddenly the ground has disappeared, wow she really was a long way up, and hey wasn't the sky a nice shade of blue. Till finally, wow I think I like the color red although I don't recall rocks ever feeling this nice before.

It took a moment for Yuffie to realize that the firm form behind her was Vincent and that his claret colored eyes were now focused on her while his hands held her shoulders. Once the reality of the situation fully hit her, Yuffie leapt forward as if pinched. "Um, heh, sorry about that. I didn't mean for that to happen. I don't know what came over me."

"There is no harm done. Are you certain you can continue on?"

Yuffie could just feel her cheeks burn at what had just occurred and the implication that she wasn't fit enough for the tough terrain. "Yes." Was all she would say as she hastily turned around and continued up the track as though nothing had happened.

They climbed on in silence the rest of the day and when the moon had reached its peak in the inky sky the path had just started to level out. Yuffie paused a moment to stare at the edge of the valley they were in. The forest within it was dense and thick traveling all the way up the sides of the bowl of the mountains. Though it couldn't be seen from her current position, Yuffie knew the exact location of where they were heading and her body ached for the comfort it would bring. She may have only been with Vincent for a few days, but she had been traveling through her mountains for a few weeks now and was more than ready for small luxuries waiting at their destination.

Shouldering her pack once more Yuffie turned away from the majestic view and continued on. "Stay close to me Valentine. There are many false trails up ahead and I'd rather not have to search for you tonight. Just a couple more hours and we will be there."

His silence was a reply she was used to so she couldn't help the startled jump her body gave when his voice floated up from behind her. "Who made these trails?"

Willing her heart to slow down to a normal pace, Yuffie glanced over her shoulder. "My people of course. We have several safe places scattered throughout the mountains. All of them have false trails leading to dead ends or in circles. There are very few people who have them all memorized."

"And are you one of these people?"

"If I told you that, Valentine, I would have to kill you."

"Indeed."

Yuffie couldn't help but smile at the reluctant humor in his voice. Little by little Yuffie could tell she was starting to crack his rough exterior. Perhaps only a hairline crack that didn't even break the surface but hey, a girl had to start somewhere! Because it seemed that at some point during this little journey, Yuffie decided to be Vincent's friend; whether he liked it or not.

"We have about two more hours of this moonlight and I'm going to need it once we reach our destination."

"Why is that?"

Yuffie looked over her shoulder at Vincent and winked. "That my friend is a surprise."

The dense undergrowth of the forest proved to be more challenging than Yuffie had remembered. Yet they continued on at a steady pace on what seemed to be nothing more than a deer trail, an old and unused one at that. Yuffie was used to silence yet the fact that it was nearly impossible to hear the man behind her as they traveled through the heavy vegetation was slightly unnerving. It was all she could do to keep from looking behind her every few minutes to be sure he was still following her. The one time she did glance back red eyes stared back at her with an eerie glow that seemed to come from within. He was but a mere shadow passing along until bits of moonlight would slip through the thick leave of the trees above them, making him appear otherworldly. Twice she had the feeling of being hunted or felt the eyes of a predator upon her but Yuffie dismissed it as byproducts of sleep deprivation. There were no predators in this valley and monsters lurked at the other end in deep caves. Her imagination was an active one in the middle of the night.

Finally, just when Yuffie felt her nerves were beginning to fray, her eyes beheld a sight that was by far the most beautiful thing they had looked upon in a long time. "At last, we have made it. Mr. Valentine, welcome to your new home. Or at least temporary residence."

Vincent stared at the cliff face before him and at the lake before it. "We are camping here?"

"Of course not!" Yuffie walked up towards the cliff face and felt along it for a few moments, her fingers probing every rock and crevice in obvious search of something. "Damn it but I was counting on having more moonlight to work with. Hmm."

Vincent just stood back as the ninja paced before the wall and along the rim of the lake; occasionally stopping to look back and forth between it and the moon above. Finally after squatting on the ground and squinting at apparently nothing for a good fifteen minutes, Yuffie let out a shout and rushed forward in her excitement.

"Ha! I knew I could find it. Valentine, come here so I can show you something."

The silent Turk obeyed and stood not a foot from where the excited young woman was nearly prancing in place. "What is it you wish me to see?"

"See where my finger is pointing? I want you to follow the direction of it on the rock wall. It may take awhile but there are actually symbols hidden there. They are imprinted on the cliff with a special material known as 'Mintalia' or Moon Dust. They can only be seen with moonlight shinning directly on them. Took me a while but once I was able to get the angle right and knew which direction to look…"

"Those symbols were what you wished to show me?"

Startled at the interruption, Yuffie lost her momentum but tried to pick it back up, stuttering in the process. "Y-Yes…um…how…um…you certainly found them rather quickly."

"I had been able to see them the whole time. If I had known what it was you were looking for, I would have assisted you in your search. My apologies."

"What! You were able to see them the entire time? And you didn't tell me? What do you mean you are able to see them? There is hardly any moonlight and you weren't even at the right spot and how…? You know what, never mind. All that matters is that I found the right symbol we need to enter. Please don't tell me you can read what this says as well?"

Amusement glittered in his claret eyes yet his voice gave nothing away. "I can only see the symbols, not read them. Does this perhaps ease your mind?"

"In ways you will never know." Yuffie muttered under her breath as she reached forward and pressed upon the desired symbol causing a portion of the rock wall to recede and move to the side revealing a passageway. "All right then Mr. Smarty-pants, right this way."

Yuffie didn't even bother looking back this time as she walked into the dark corridor. After going ten paces she reached up and tapped the wall beside her and the entrance closed once more leaving the duo in total darkness. Without any hesitation Yuffie walked two more steps before her foot met with resistance. "I knew those steps where around her somewhere. Hang on and I'll get us some light."

Feeling for the wall once again with her fingers, Yuffie found the niche she was looking for and smiled to herself. "Fire." She said and a small flame leapt from her fingers into the niche that was filled with a liquid of some kind. This niche continued on up the path of the stairs till it was lost from sight around a curve although the glow from the now flaming trail told of its continued journey.

"There that is better. I realize it may seem a little rustic but don't worry. I was planning on using this place so I cleaned it up and got it ready for our stay here. It is well stocked with food and other supplies to last us up to a week or so. After that we would have to hunt, not that I think that will be a big deal for you." Yuffie said as Vincent followed behind her. Though the place was obviously old, it was maintained very well and the steps were even and straight. Along the ceiling and walls where random carvings of religious symbols and of the Wutai god Leviathan. The niche along the stairs itself was made to look like the great dragon.

After coming to a landing that curved right and going up several more steps, they finally made it to a great door set in the stone itself. Pulling the key out from a hidden pocket, Yuffie unlocked the door before opening it with a dramatic flare and bowing to her taller companion. "May I present for you sir, the presidential suite."

Vincent walked through and stood in the middle of a large domed room. Yuffie hurried past him and threw her things on a fur covered cot in far corner before flinging herself down beside it. She stared up at the high ceiling feeling peaceful for the first time in weeks as her eyes followed the large diamonds that had been placed in the blue stones above her set in the constellation of Leviathan. Yuffie looked around trying to see things as Vincent was. The floor itself was level and smooth as were the walls and the doomed ceiling gave the impression of size to a room that probably only twenty-five meters in diameter. There was a small seating area to one side made up of large pillows and a low table to eat on. The niche that had disappeared in a hole by the door continued on around the room. Yuffie had set up a cot for Vincent at the opposite end of the room than hers. There was even a thick wooden changing screen to give her privacy when she wanted to change.

_Not that I think he would look, I just don't want either of us to be uncomfortable._

Deciding that if she stayed on that cot any longer she would start to fall asleep, Yuffie quickly sat up and marched over to where Vincent was still standing in the middle of the room. "So are you ready for the grand tour?"

Vincent just lifted and eyebrow and nodded.

"Alright then, so well um this room is obviously the main living area. My cot is over there and yours is on the other side over there. This is the sitting area should you feel the desire to relax." Yuffie continued on as she pointed out the various shelves and cabinets set up around the room. "This one here as all of our food and this one has the medical supplies should we need them. That shelf over there is full of books for you that I picked out myself. I don't really know your tastes so I got something of everything. Um…oh yes follow me this way."

Yuffie led Vincent to a door that was somewhat hidden by the mural painted on it and opened it to show him what was beyond. It was a room of sorts that was actually exposed to the elements at the far end with an opening just large enough for Yuffie to kneel under. She had left the door behind her open so light from the other room would follow them to provide some illumination. In the middle of the room about fifteen feet from the arched opening was a small pool that apparently was a hot spring. Yuffie had tried it out when she had come here to get this place ready and couldn't wait to use it again. "This incase you couldn't tell is a bathing room. As it is difficult to get modern plumbing out here, I'm afraid any business you need to do will have to be done outside. Now if you don't mind I am in dire need of a hot soak and wish to take one before I put this stinky body in that wonderful bed. I'll just get my things so I don't disturb you."

The ninja walked past Vincent as he too walked out of the bathing area and went strait to the bookshelf to search for something to read. Yuffie grabbed her bag off her bed and shut the door to the main room behind her, using the last of the moonlight streaming in through the opening to provide the light for her. After stripping off her grimy clothes, Yuffie sank into the heavenly water with a sigh.

"Oh yes, I needed this. Leviathan how I needed this. No more traveling for a least a week. And besides, how bad could it be living here with Valentine? Stress free for seven days sounds absolutely wonderful. Hell, a week in this hot spring sounds absolutely wonderful right now." She sighed deeply once again before ducking her head under the water and proceeding to wash her hair. After soaking till she was good and pruney, Yuffie reluctantly left the hot spring and dressed in her usual tight black shorts but instead wore a white tank top. She had carefully cleaned her headband and set it up before the archway with some pebbles on its tips so it could dry. Then after grabbing her bag, Yuffie opened the door and stepped back out into the main living area.

There she discovered Vincent settled on one of the large futons in the sitting area with a book between his large hands. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her presence which Yuffie tried really hard not to find offensive.

_What did you expect, Yuffie? A smile, a gesture, a nod? Or how about a "Did you enjoy your bath? You did a wonderful job picking out books for me, Yuffie. This one here is just so enthralling, I can't put it down. Not even to look at you."_

"Well the hot spring is free if you wish to use it. I have a fresh bar of soap for you to use just incase you don't have your own."

Vincent just nodded once, eyes never leaving the book.

"Would you mind terribly if I turned down the fire? I don't think I will be able to sleep well with it being this bright in here. Would you like a candle to read by?"

Again the stoic gunman just nodded his head.

Yuffie sighed before tossing her bag to the floor under her cot before walking over to one of the cabinets and placing a lighted candle on the floor besides Vincent. He mumbled out a thank you but said nothing more as Yuffie turned a knob on the wall which turned the bright orange flames around the room into glowing blue orbs of light from the nearly extinguished fire. Settling down under the heavy fur blankets as the room within the mountain was bound to get cold, Yuffie whispered good-night and promptly fell asleep; dreaming of red eyed men and throwing gigantic bars of soap at them.

* * *

AN: Sooooo...what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Can't tell yet? Please tell me, reviews really make my day. Make me feel all tinglly inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there!! Told you I wasn't done with this baby yet. I've been bombarded with ideas for this story for weeks now and have finally had time to start to get them down. I can't wait to see the rest of this story as it progresses. I'm so excited! I must say it is somewhat difficult to write for someone like Vincent because of how introverted he really is. I'm trying very hard to keep in in character as best I can. I've read some fics that turn him into a weeping, emotional, chatter box at the drop of a dime. I've heard of artistic license but, um...REALLY! Or they make Yuffie cry about every little thing every few paragraphs. I can't do that. I won't do that. Yes EVENTUALLY Vincent will start to open up, but not with a tearfest. There will be a relationship between the two but it will develop gradually. Lets face it, while physically Vincent is about 30 years old, emotionally he's...well he needs work. Good thing I've got lots of duct tape!! HAHA! On with the story!

Isa

Disclaimer- Waaaaaayyy to poor to own FFVII or its characters.

* * *

Chapter Three 

The Silence is Deafening

'Thirty-four.' Claret eyes quickly scanned a few more paragraphs before once again leaving the page of the book. 'Thirty-five.' The book had promised to be more engrossing than it actually was. But then again, he didn't normally have this type of distraction. If someone had told him that the Wutianese princess would be somewhat loud, Vincent wouldn't have denied it. If she had been accused of having the profound ability to annoy those around her, he would not raise a single argument. And in most cases, Vincent could be found avoiding those whose personalities were so opposed to his own. He liked peace and quiet, he liked to be left alone. These were things he had resigned himself to live without for the duration of his stay with the energetic ninja. And yet…

Had it been any other member of the infamous Avalanche group, Vincent wouldn't have thought much of it. He wasn't exactly the type to inspire friendly conversation. But the fact that it was Yuffie quite unsettled the normally very settled gunman. Almost like clockwork his claret eyes would leave the page of the book he was reading to stare at the ninja for a few moments before returning once again to the book. It had become a routine. And every time he looked at her, he would see the same thing. Yuffie Kisaragi of Clan Kisaragi, leader of Wutai and by her own account "The World's Greatest Ninja" was fast asleep.

It's not that he wasn't grateful for this at first; Vincent was very surprised and grateful. But that was three days ago. Again, a somewhat worried looked crossed Vincent's face as he looked at the person causing this worry in the first place. His eyes settled once more over the _still _slumbering form of the ninja in question. How in the world could someone sleep for three days? Vincent recalled the dark smudges under Yuffie's eyes and the fatigue that lingered in them. But he never would have thought that the normally energetic ninja would skip sleep and go straight into a coma. This was unheard of.

Despite his misgivings, the shinobi seemed to be fairing quite well under the circumstances. Fearing a fever, the former Turk was pleased yet surprised to find none. And even in an apparent deep sleep the young woman found it impossible to keep still. Several times Vincent found himself walking over to Yuffie's cot to place the blanket over her, only to have it thrown back off moments later. He gave up after the first day however, letting the fur blanket lay on the floor where it fell. But wasn't three days long enough to catch up on whatever sleep she may have lost the past few weeks? Vincent was starting to do something he never made a habit of. He was worried. Already his eyes had left the book he was trying to read thirty-six times. And it was still early in the morning.

'_This must stop_.'

Just as he was setting down the book and stood up, the young woman must have pick up on his intent to wake her. There was a long, sleepy groan and Vincent watched as Yuffie proceeded to stretch in what he considered a cat like manner. Slowly, as though she had all the time in the world, Yuffie raised pale white arms above her head and pointed her toes as she stretched her body; causing her back to arch momentarily and another deep moan to escape her. Vincent paid no mind to the loud pops and cracks that accompanied the movements as the ninja brought her arms to her sides and rolled over, curling her legs under her and slowly pushing her arms once again above her head on the cot as she stretched her back. She finished her strange ritual by lying once more on her belly with her legs out behind her before pushing herself up on her arms, causing yet another outrageously loud crack to be heard as she arched her back one last time, letting her head fall back on a deep sigh.

Finally realizing she had an audience; Yuffie swung her head to the side as she grinned at her companion. "Mornin' Valentine," came her sleepy greeting as she lifted her head back up and proceeded to stand up.

"You slept for three days." Vincent said as Yuffie bent down to touch her toes then wrap her arms around her legs while holding the pose.

"Did I now? No wonder I feel so good. Three days, huh?" Vincent just nodded as Yuffie straightened back up before bringing one leg behind her and over her head. Much like he had seen dancers do. "Well that is better than last time I guess. About a year ago I worked myself into such a frenzy after the death of Godo that when I finally did get some sleep, I slept for two weeks. Judoki was furious as I recall. So were the other guardians. I hope I didn't worry you." Yuffie said as she did the same with her other leg.

"Not so much. You were not running a fever and did not seem to suffer any ill effects. I just let you be." There was no need to tell her about the constant vigilance or checking through the small library Yuffie had brought for a medical book to explain what could be wrong with her. After all, there was only so much you could say to a person intent on turning themselves into a human pretzel. Why hadn't he figured on the ninja being so limber? And it certainly wasn't that interesting to watch. Vincent held back the sigh of relief as Yuffie finally came to the end of her morning stretches.

"Well, now that I got all the kinks out, I'm starving. You didn't happen to eat all the food the past three days, did you?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a no. Good. I could eat a whole ox."

Vincent decided he needed air. He had barely left the mountain at all the past three days. Only going out to relieve himself before coming back to keep on eye on his hostess. Yuffie saw him heading towards the exit and emerged from the fridge with her arms loaded and a packet of bacon gripped in her teeth.

"Yuff guining outshide? Gunig mish brekfashts."

The dark gunman just raised an eyebrow as he attempted to decipher what the young woman was saying. "Start without me."

Yuffie just shrugged as she shut the fridge door with a foot. "Shoot yerself."

Vincent shook his head as he opened the door and followed the fire lit path down the stairs and outside. The instantly bright sun that greeted him when he exited the cave opening caused the former Turk to pause a moment and shade his eyes against the glare. After blinking his claret eyes back into focus, Vincent set off in the direction of the caves Yuffie had spoken of upon their arrival. He recalled her saying something about them having monsters in them. Vincent had been idle for too long and could feel Chaos getting restless. A cave full of monsters could prove the distraction he needed.

Chaos had been acting more restless the past few months than Vincent cared to admit. It was becoming increasing more difficult to contain the demon during fights and even around people. Chaos craved blood. He wished to bathe in it, drink it, and feel it flow over his claws. Vincent shuddered at the images the demon presented to his mind's eye. Images of his team mates' decimated bodies while Chaos licked their blood off his claws filled Vincent with anger and dread.

'_**Host, you are easy to toy with.'**_

'_One might think you would be tired of it by now.'_

Vincent noticed the cave was looming up ahead and nearly sighed in relief. Perhaps he could work off some of the pent up energy and aggression Chaos was feeding him.

'_**Perhaps if it were me doing the killing instead of you.'**_

'_I will not risk letting you loose in your current blood lust with a comrade so near.'_

The inhuman laughter that rang out in his head caused Vincent to pause while loading his gun. He had spent many years dealing with the demons within his body yet their laughter still unnerved even him. It did not sound natural or pleasant. He had gotten used to the deep and almost guttural monotone of Chaos's voice. It was smooth and animalistic, breathy and profound; a strange combination that spoke of something old and terrifying. But it was his laughter that still gave Vincent the chills.

'_**Finally admitting your inability to control me?'**_

'_I'd rather not test fate. She has been an unkind mistress.'_

Vincent proceeded to ignore any further comments made by the demon as he walked into the cool, damp recesses of the cave. Already his senses were on high alert while he waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark. Thankfully this didn't take long as he heard movement in a chamber to the right. Releasing the safety and coiling his muscles to attack at any moment, Vincent walked into the chamber.

Perhaps it would have been prudent on Yuffie's part to mention that the cave was home to Mountain Wyverns. It would have prevented Vincent's surprise at seeing one of the ancient beasts wrapped around a stalagmite with its gaping jaws looming above his head ready to release its acid fire. Prudent and Yuffie were two things that never went together though.

Vincent barely managed to leap out of the way as the fiery blast shot just beyond him. Chaos rumbled at the back of his mind, ready to join the fray. This was what he had been hoping for after all, a chance to get rid of some of his aggression. He just hadn't planned on taking on a creature that could eat a Behemoth on his first go.

Vincent attempted to keep out of the striking range while keeping an eye on both the head and tail. Fangs the size of a grown man dripped with acid and poison while jeweled eyes watched its prey with morbid fascination. Most of its snake like body remained wrapped around the stalagmite while its tail moved almost lazily at the rear of the chamber. Vincent realized he had very few shots to make that could actually kill the giant beast. This one was smart too to have lived long enough to get this large.

The Wyvern took Vincent's hesitation as an opportunity to attack and he was forced to roll away while attempting to fire a shot at the beast's head as it struck. The beast recoiled with a roar as Vincent's bullet grazed its face, leaving a large bloody gap where most of its nose had been. The giant tail thrashed about, colliding with the cavern walls and causing it to shake as the ceiling began to give way. Vincent had to move fast in order to avoid getting caught in a cave in.

'_**Host, I wish to take care of this. Let me take care of this.'**_

'_Since when did you get so polite about killing something?'_

'_**Merely changing tactics, Host.'**_

'_I do not need you to do this. I can take care of it myself.'_

'_**Than do so already. I grow weary of this battle.'**_

Vincent fought not to roll his eyes as he dodged another attack from the snake like dragon. The beast had stopped whipping its tail into the walls but was instead preparing to unleash yet another blast in an attempt to finish off the gunman. Vincent saw his opportunity and cocked the gun while taking careful aim. Just as the creature's cavernous mouth was open at its fullest, Vincent pulled the trigger, the bullet screaming as it blasted out of his powerful rifle and through the air.

Years of intense battle had taught the gunman that head wounds, no matter how small, always bled a lot. And that bleeding merely compounded upon itself a hundredfold when a head gets blown apart. Vincent sighed as he looked down at his now ruined outfit. Brain matter and other bits of skull covered every part of him and more kept falling from the now gruesome ceiling. A gloved hand reached up to pull a piece of the creature's skull fragment from his cheek.

'_**That was a bit…anticlimactic. If you were going to make such a mess, perhaps you should have allowed me to kill it.'**_

Though it was true that Vincent normally preferred a clean kill, he couldn't deny a small smile of satisfaction at the complete and total destruction of the monster. Not just anyone could take on a fully grown Mountain Wyvern and live to tell about it. He felt some of the pressure he had been feeling the past few days lift off his chest.

Sparing one last glance at the now decapitated body thrashing about in its death throws; Vincent left the chamber and walked out of the cave. Coming back to the secret entrance of the hideaway, he stopped to consider the lake situated before it. Perhaps a quick dunk to get rid of most of the mess was in order. Not even bothering to remove his boots, Vincent calmly walked into the lake as far as he could still reach the bottom and dunked his head. Claret eyes watched as the water around him turned a deep burgundy red and pieces of brain matter and bone floated off his form.

'_Whatever fish are in these waters, they shall have a small meal.'_

When the water around him was no longer so red and his lungs had just started to burn, Vincent walked back out of the water and wrung out his wet hair and cape. After passing through the secret entrance and hearing the rock wall shut once more behind him, Vincent decided to take off his boots and leave them to dry. Climbing up the stone steps and trailing water behind him, the stoic gunman thought that perhaps it was time to take advantage of the hot spring pool this hideaway offered.

Vincent's return found the shinobi woman in the middle of the room listening to her small portable headset and doing katas. Her eyes were closed as she moved about the room gracefully with her giant shurikin in her hand. Quickly spinning around with her weapon held out from her, Yuffie suddenly stopped and kicked up, holding her leg up beside her head. Metallic silver eyes opened as she brought her leg down and looked at Vincent.

She smiled and closed her eyes once more, continuing on with her routine. "Missed a spot." She said, indicating an area on her forehead.

Vincent reached up with a gloved hand wiped away a smear of blood. "Thank you." Going over to his pack, he grabbed it before heading over to the room with the hot spring pool. Sunlight streamed in through the triangular opening at the side of the room, reveling blue painted walls. A deep sigh was heard as Vincent lowered himself into the hot water. Usually he was left with cold lakes or streams to bathe in during his travels. This was a welcomed luxury. His eyes drifted closed as his mind wandered to the past events that lead him here. He probably would have left the Western Continent by now if he had not been stopped by Yuffie. Who were these 'Purists' and what did they want with him?

During his travels he had heard whispers of strange disappearances. Perhaps he should have paid more attention. But then again, he had his own problems to deal with. The increasing difficulty he was experiencing trying to control the demons within him had sent him to Rufus in hopes of finding clues in Hojo's old notes. Rufus had been very accommodating and also very curious, but he left Vincent alone as he dug through Shinra's warehouse. He found nothing though. Nothing that applied to him or what he was going through. He found it strange that almost all reports pertaining to him where not there. Vincent had assumed at the time that perhaps they had been destroyed when Avalanche had attacked the lab three years ago.

And then it clicked. Not only were his files missing, but so too were the ones about Nanaki and Cloud. Hojo had kept meticulous notes on every experiment he had ever preformed. Yet the lists of those hundreds of people he had experimented on were not at the warehouse either. Vincent fought to stay calm as he quickly scrubbed himself down with Yuffie's sandalwood scented soap. There had to be some other reason those notes weren't at the warehouse Vincent searched through. Perhaps they were stored at another location or had been destroyed. But his instincts told him otherwise.

Dunking under the water to rinse the soap out of his hair, Vincent stood up and climbed out of the pool. Quickly drying himself off, he dressed in a clean set of clothes from his pack and left his cape in a wide patch of sunlight to dry. Tying the bandana back into his hair, he walked out of the small room and into the main area. Yuffie was kneeling at the small eating table with a pen and a parchment of paper before her. She raised an eyebrow at his somewhat casual appearance yet said nothing of it as she indicated the paper before her.

"I'm checking in with Judoki and the others. I was supposed to send them a message when we first got here to let them know we made it but…well…anyways I figured it would be best to do so now."

"You are writing it?"

"Yes. Cid was worried they might try taping into radio signals and listen in on the PHS, or that they may use it as a means to track us. He says he working on it right now but in the meantime we have other means to communicate with them."

"Are you not worried they would intercept this?"

Yuffie laughed as she continued to write. "If they could read ancient Wutianese I would be. Anything you want me to add? Cid would be checking up with Judoki so he could send any message you wish to Cloud."

"Have them ask Rufus Shinra if there have been any thefts or strange occurrences at their warehouses or offices. I wish to know if they are missing any unusual documents."

The ninja regarded the man before her. "All right then. Anything else?"

Vincent shook his head before returning to his spot on the cushioned floor and picking up the discarded book. Yuffie finished writing the note then rolled it up tight and tying a piece of leather around it. "Wanna see how they will get this?"

She didn't bother to see if her silent companion followed as she walked towards the room with the bathing pool. Stepping around Vincent's cloak, Yuffie crouched down and crawled out the triangular opening.

Vincent was surprised to see a narrow ledge about a foot and a half wide outside the opening. Yuffie was walking along it as though there was a three hundred foot drop just to the left of her. She stopped mid-step to look over her shoulder at him. "Coming?"

He nodded and she continued on the narrow path till them came to a fairly large round ledge that supported a tree. Vincent watched as she reached into a hollowed out hole in its trunk and pulled out a large, thick leather glove. Yuffie slipped on the glove which reached just past her elbow. "Behold Valentine, the finest mail carrier service in the world!" And walking towards the ledge, Yuffie let out a shrill whistle while holding the gloved hand in the air.

An answering cry could be heard as a large golden eagle was seen soaring in the air before them. Vincent watched as it flew towards them, the sun glinting off its golden wings. It slowly circled above them before pulling its wings back and diving down towards the ninja. Yuffie laughed as the eagle pulled up at the last second and landed the gloved arm, its enormous wings flapping twice more before being gracefully folded.

Yuffie pulled some pieces of bacon from some hidden pocket and fed it to the bird before turning once more to Vincent. "This is Zmrir. I trained him myself. He is our fastest messenger bird and the most beautiful. Aren't you, Zmrir?"

Vincent watched with amusement as the bird preened and seemed to puff out it chest a bit at the young woman's words. Then golden eyes locked on to his for a moment and Vincent felt as though the bird was assessing him somewhat. While man and bird were locked in a staring contest, Yuffie sighed dramatically and reached for the message she had stashed in the tree. She tossed it towards Vincent who was forced to blink and catch it. "Here, make yourself useful. Tie this to the strap on his leg here. I folded it so small so it wouldn't appear that he was carrying anything. Plus it won't hinder his flying." Seeing the gunman's hesitation, she sighed again before marching over to him. "Would you prefer to hold the bird while I tie it? He is very well mannered so he won't bite you."

Before Vincent could protest, Yuffie deposited the bird onto his gauntlet covered arm. Bird and man regarded each other as Yuffie pulled off her glove and tied the message to Zmrir's leg; muttering under her breath about grown men being such babies and why she always seemed to get stuck with them. "There, all done."

Yuffie pulled more bacon from her mysterious pocket and gave it to the bird. "Take this message to Judoki my love. And be safe." The great Golden Eagle rubbed its head against his mistress's hand before taking off to the skies once more. "Well that should keep Judoki from further panic attacks. Ready, Valentine?"

Vincent nodded as he followed the ninja but at a slower pace. He contemplated the genius of ninja clothing as Yuffie always managed to pull objects from pockets that didn't seem to exist. She was still in the white top and black shots she had slept in past three days. They didn't look different from other clothing.

Once back inside Vincent picked up his book and continued to read while Yuffie rummaged through the various cabinets. Giving up, the young woman walked over to the book shelf and found one that interested her before kneeling once again at the low table with the book before her. Vincent watched her from the corner of his eye. Yuffie's lips would move as she read the words before her. Her cheek rested on one hand while the other hand lay on her leg, its fingers constantly tapping out a rhythm.

Something was different about the young woman. He couldn't quite place his finger on it. He caught himself watching occasionally, looking for clues that would help him figure this new persona out. Vincent couldn't recall a single time during their previous travels that Yuffie was ever this quiet. It wasn't natural. Could a person really change that much in just a year? Then again, helping to save the world twice and take over the ruling of a country would do much to hasten the process he supposed.

'_But that shouldn't mean a complete personality change.'_

"Yuffie."

Her head shot up at his unexpected words, causing her hair to swing a bit around her face. "Valentine."

'_Again with the last name.'_

"What troubles you?"

She blinked. The look on her face causing Vincent to wonder if his question had offended her somehow.

"You aren't normally so…quite." He hoped the clarification would help. Instead she looked even more bewildered than she had previously. The disbelief in her voice further proved it.

"My being quiet _bothers _you?"

'_Yes.' _"No, I just know it is not in your nature to be this silent for such long periods of time."

"Are you saying you are willing to actually participate with me in a…gasp…conversation?"

"The current one hasn't been too painful." He deadpanned.

A pair of delicate dark eyebrows shot up before musical laughter filled room. That was one thing Vincent did like about Yuffie, her laughter. It was neither fake nor forced. She didn't laugh like she was afraid of being heard, but she didn't sound like a goose either. Yuffie laughed with her whole being, straight from the heart. It was a nice change from the laughter he heard in head throughout the day.

"Who knew giving you the silent treatment was all that was needed to get you to crack a joke?"

"Was that your intention?"

Yuffie wiped a tear out of her eye with a finger as she shook her head at him. "No, but the outcome was well worth it. I was just trying to be quiet and give you space since I figured that is what you wanted."

"I did not take an oath of silence. And neither should you. If you wish to talk to me Yuffie, you may. Just be aware I won't answer all your questions."

"Fine then. I understand. And thank you. There is one thing I have been dying to ask you. Actually there are several but I'll save them for another time."

"You wish to know about my message to Cloud?"

"It has something to do with the Purists, doesn't it?"

Vincent nodded as he set his book down and folded his arms. "As I was going through Shinra's old records, many of them turned up missing. I thought nothing of it at the time but now it seems like too much of a coincidence."

"Coincidence? How so?"

"Hojo kept everything. Every experiment he ever preformed, whether it failed or not, he kept the notes on it. The lists of those he experimented on, as well as the notes on Cloud, Nanaki, and me are missing."

Yuffie gasped as the meaning behind Vincent's words came to her. "If Rufus doesn't have them…"

"Let's just hope he does or that they were destroyed."

"Tomorrow we'll send a message to Reeve as well. If anyone would know about old records of Shinra's it would be him."

Vincent said nothing as his companion rose from her seat and stretched. "Well, that was fun. We should do it again sometime. But for now I think I hear that pool calling my name."

"Indeed." Was all the gunman said as he picked up his book once more, wondering if he was ever going to get the opportunity to finish it.

For some reason this made Yuffie laugh once more as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

AN: So? Still enjoying it so far? Let me know what you think!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I sure got that out fast. I didn't lie when I said I was getting bombarded with ideas here. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. I had fun with these two. Hell I'm such a dork that I even clapped for myself as I wrote this. True story. Anyways, here is to the longest chapter yet. Get ready 'cause now that I have laid the foundation, the story is really going to start picking up. Lots of action and such will be coming your way. It gives me tingles. I hope you all enjoy the Yuffie/Vincent interaction. I did my best to make it flow. Enjoy the story folks. R&R.

Isa

Disclaimer-If you had to ask, you must be an idiot.

Chapter Four

Introverts Stare at Their Shoes, Extroverts Stare at Yours

Time passed fairly quickly for Yuffie. After her shock at Vincent striking up a conversation with her, telling her not to be silent (something she will forever doubt really happening for years to come) to two fell in to a comfortable routine. Vincent was always the first one up and usually took the opportunity to bathe and eat before Yuffie woke up. And then once she awoke he would always be found in one of two places: on the floor cushions reading or by the tree waiting for any new messages from Zmrir. Yuffie was perplexed by the relationship between the man and the bird. They often got into these strange staring competitions, almost sizing each other up before one would eventually have to look away. Sometimes Vincent won, sometimes Zmrir. Yuffie just figured it to be a thing between predators for surely if ever a man could be classified as having a 'predator' persona it would be Vincent Valentine. Or perhaps she was reading more to it than it really was and should simply label it as a 'Man Thing'. Many strange and useless occurrences that happened with/between/around the male species that Yuffie couldn't and didn't want to understand often fell into that category. Cid and Barret had their own ever growing sections.

So while Vincent was doing his own morning routine, Yuffie had her own to go through. Every morning she would wake up and start her yoga stretches. She found they did wonders for her body and mind and thus never failed to complete them every morning. They often put Yuffie in a better mood and kept her body limber. Tifa had shown an interest in them a while back and Yuffie was happy to show the fellow martial artist a few poses. She had once offered to teach Vincent the few times she had caught him watching her, but he refused to acknowledge her request; quickly returning to the book he was reading or deciding he needed to go out. Perhaps he was afraid doing yoga would ruin his gothic image? Whatever his reason, Yuffie didn't care.

They were getting along just fine without worrying about that. They had even had a couple adventures. It had taken four days to wash the stench of the Mountain Wyvern out of Vincent's cape. Yuffie thought that perhaps she should have warned Vincent about their tending to build nests in those caves this time a year but she did apologize for that and wasn't he lucky that it wasn't a mother protecting her nest that he had run into? Well, Vincent did not find this the least bit funny even after the fact but Yuffie made it up by spending the next four days scrubbing the offensive odor out of his cloak. That should have promised her at least an interview for a place in heaven, she thought. Besides, his cloak had never looked better, or smelled as nice. It was possible she could convince him to thank her for such a job well done. Then again, considering the look on his face when he figured out that she had forgot to use the sandalwood soap and used her vanilla and ginger scented soap instead, maybe not.

They couldn't save his clothes though so they ended up burning them.

"Don't worry, Valentine. I'll buy you some new clothes. Maybe even have them embroidered with a picture of a Mountain Wyvern to commemorate the event?"

"Indeed" was all he said as he bowed his head further in his now clean cloak and closed his eyes.

But Yuffie had seen the small smirk he had tried to hide. She had noticed he did that a lot more these past few days. Well, considering the source, a lot more than normal. Like maybe once a day or two. So it wasn't much but hey, a ninja had to start somewhere.

She had even managed to get him to tell her about some of his travels. No one though, could accuse Vincent of being a story teller. In fact, Yuffie often found them lacking. Usually his recounts of his travels happened somewhat like this:

"So when you were traveling did you come across any strange people?"

"Yes."

"Oh…where?"

"Everywhere."

"Any place specific?"

"No."

"Ugh!"

Or,

"You went back to the Crater?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was looking for something."

"What?"

"…"

Sigh, "Did you find it?"

"No."

"Was it still infested with highly evolved monsters?"

"Yes."

"And you went alone?"

"Of course."

"What did you do with Ruth?"

"Left him in a cave a few miles south."

"Weren't you worried about him? That whole area is extremely dangerous!"

"No."

"Do you have any idea how difficult it was to breed a golden chocobo with black feathers and his temperament?"

"Very difficult?"

"You Mr. Valentine are impossible!"

"…"

"Ugh!"

And so on and so forth. It continued like that for nearly a week. The one time there was any kind of dispute between them was when Vincent found out that Yuffie had ventured into the caves alone.

"Look, Valentine, I'm fine. Still alive, still have all my limbs and I'm not suffering any ill affects."

"You should not have gone there alone."

"You did." Yuffie said as she put her fists on her hips and lifted her chin to glare at the taller man.

"Did you not tell me yourself that the Mountain Wyverns were nesting in those caves this time of year?" Vincent never raised his voice but then he never needed to. He usually scared the living shit out of people just by glaring at them. Yuffie though never had a problem looking him in the eye and had never once been intimidated by him, in any form he took.

"Yes, but I know how to avoid those places. I just needed to do something. I'm tired of being cooped up in that room all day. You can only do katas so many times a day, Valentine."

"I apologize. I had no place telling you what to do. You can obviously take care of yourself."

The young woman just looked at the stoic gunman before laughing and bringing her arms back down to her sides. "It is just no fun arguing with you, Valentine. You give up way too easily. Would it make you feel better if I at least tell you I'm going to the caves so you don't miss out on the fun yourself?"

"If that is what you wish to do."

"Fine then. So, what are you making me for dinner tonight?"

The two started walking back through the wood towards their temporary hideaway. Vincent raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at his shorter companion before looking forward again. "Mountain Wyvern steaks."

"Wouldn't you know that just happens to be my favorite?"

"Indeed."

Yuffie smiled at the memory as she took a bite of the cucumber sandwich. They were running low on the supplies that she had brought but they certainly wouldn't starve. Besides, hopefully they would be leaving this place soon. Though she had grown fond of this little place away from the world, Yuffie could hear her title calling her.

'_Poor Judoki. He must be in full panic mode now, having to take care of some of the lighter duties for over a week.' _Yuffie thought with a smile.

Just then, Vincent returned from his post by the tree. He silently handed the small strip of paper to the shinobi as he continued to stand and wait for her to read it.

It was short and simple. As always Judoki was straight to the point, but then, that was why she had made him her second in command. Silver eyes read the message before her.

'**Cloud coming to Wutai. Two days. Urgent.'**

"Well, Valentine, pack it up. Looks like we're out of here."

"It is time then?"

Yuffie nodded as she smiled up at the former Turk from her spot on the floor. "Yup, it seems that Cloud is on his way here with urgent news. He'll be here in two days."

"How long does it take to travel from here to your city?"

"If we leave now it will take three days. But don't worry, I know a short cut." The devilish grin that spread across her face at that moment would cause anyone concern. "So let's mosey!"

"It doesn't sound any better coming from you."

"Yeah? Well shit, and I thought it had a nice ring to it."

They were silent after that as they cleaned up the place and packed their belongings. Food that wasn't perishable they left there, as well as the cots and blankets as Yuffie assured Vincent that they would be fine where they left them.

"I'll come back to this place later to clear it out properly. It will take us about a day to reach the short cut and after that, we'll be in Wutai before you know it." Yuffie turned the knob all the way to completely extinguish the flames before they left and then sealed the door once more behind them. "So long, vacation. It was nice while it lasted. Ready to go?"

Vincent nodded and Yuffie shouldered her pack before heading off through the woods in the opposite direction of the caves at the other end. It was not yet mid-day so the sun had not reached its full intensity yet. Plus they were under the shade of the forest. An hour later they were standing at the top of another mountain range preparing to climb back down the other side.

"Now you know why I was going into those caves, Valentine. I was keeping myself in shape for this."

"Hmmm."

"I'm glad I added those extra stretches this morning. Otherwise my muscles would be feeling it tonight."

Vincent remained silent about this as they descended down the steep trail. Bamboo trees grew all around and the air was filled with their fresh scent. The intense green of the bamboo around them would have made it difficult for most people to find their way around, but Yuffie knew just where they were going. Once they reached more level ground, it became easier to move at a quicker pace. But they still had a long ways to go.

The sun was just starting to set when they decided to make camp for the night. They had made it just the past the halfway point and Yuffie figured they would reach their destination before noon the next day. "I'll take first watch. I find it easier to stay up than try to wake up later."

Vincent said nothing as he climbed into his bedroll. Yuffie assumed he had gone to sleep since he kept his back to her. But then again, she also knew Vincent required very little sleep. It was an unspoken rule between them. She never mentioned former loves or some of his eccentric habits and he never brought up Godo or the spasms in her leg she would try to hide.

With a sigh, Yuffie laid back and stared at the stars through the bamboo shoots. The bamboo reminded the young woman of the Forest of the Ancients. They were such a vibrant green that they seemed to glow even at night. It wasn't as if they were in a particularly dangerous area. But with Purists roaming around, it was better to be safe than sorry. Thus Yuffie and Vincent felt the need to keep watch.

Her birthday would be coming up soon. And with it came her coronation. She doubted she would be given many more opportunities to travel like this once she became Empress. Yuffie wished she could put it off till these threats to her friends could be taken cared of. But her country had been without an official ruler long enough. It wasn't fair to her people to deny them that bit of comfort.

She would just have to make the most of this last bit of freedom before duty and tradition took over her life. Besides she had already been given the chance to get to know one of the most mysterious men on the planet. Who would have thought her and Vincent would have gotten along so well? Though she did not fear he would behave as Cid and constantly tell her to shut the hell up, she had imagined though that he would ignore her at best. Their interactions with each other had been more than she could have hoped for. Sure she couldn't write a book on him, but maybe an introduction? A summary perhaps?

'_Behold Vincent Valentine, the former Turk turned world savior. This dark and stoic man favors the three barreled Cerberus and has a killer aim. The love of his life met with a tragic end and his body and mind are inhabited by demons. Don't let that fool you though, he is a loyal friend, to the point of obsession and has an unexpected sense of humor. Also he cooks a mean Mountain Wyvern steak. Just keep him away from Golden Eagles, don't ask, just obey.'_

Yuffie snickered to herself at her own thoughts. It sounded more like one of those profile summaries for a dating service. Something Vincent would never sign up for. Silver eyes turned and looked once more at the back of her companion. It really was a shame though; he was just so damn pretty. What right does a man have to eyelashes that long anyway? Oh well. It didn't seem like the type of question to ask him.

Yuffie continued to lie on the ground looking at the stars for a few more hours before a shadow suddenly blocked her view. The glow of his claret eyes proof of his inhuman qualities. "Is it that time already?"

"Almost, I could not sleep."

"Alright then. It's all yours." Yuffie stood up and walked to her bedroll. With a yawn and a salute to the man that was now leaning against some larger bamboo, the ninja was asleep before her head hit the ground.

A few hours later, Yuffie woke up and began her morning stretches just as the sun was about to rise. She had donned her blue frog collared tunic again so she could look a bit more presentable and secured the last clasps on her black boots. Neither ninja nor gunman spoke a word to each other as they cleared up the camp, making sure not to leave evidence of their stay.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Good." Yuffie said as she adjusted a strap on her pack.

Setting off at a brisk pace, the sun slowly climbed its way up in the sky as Yuffie and Vincent continued traveling the fairly level path. Just as the sun was nearing the point right above their heads, the bamboo trees thinned out and they had reached the edge of the bowl. There were several loose boulders scattered around the sheer rock wall before the duo. Yuffie walked over to a small group of them surrounding a few bamboo trees that had grown right to the rock face. Once the cluster of stones had been reached, a small entrance at the bottom of the wall could be seen. It was about two and a half feet in height and two feet wide. Plus it was partially blocked by a small boulder not quite three feet away from the opening.

"How do you feel about tight spaces, Valentine?"

Vincent squatted down and peered into the small opening.

"Your shortcut I presume?"

"Don't worry; this is just the first part. Once we get past this, it will be a breeze and we'll arrive at Wutai in no time. You will just have to trust me on this one."

"Indeed."

Yuffie laughed as Vincent stood back up. "Just do it the way I do. I find it helps if you go sideways. Although," the ninja woman paused while passing a critical eye over her former teammate, "those shoulders of yours may pose a problem. Work out much, Valentine?" Vincent lifted an eyebrow and merely handed his weapon to Yuffie who nearly dropped the unexpected weight. "Point taken. Leviathan, that thing must weigh as much as I do. Oh well, might as well try while we are here. Just um…just think thin."

Since their packs were mostly empty as they were down to the bare essentials, Yuffie didn't worry about being hindered by them. With a salute to her still silent partner, the limber shinobi woman settled herself before the opening. Due to the location of the boulder, she had to make a slight 'L' shape as she turned her body sideways and kept her legs out in front of her. She sent one last jaunty smile up at her partner. "You'll just be begging me to teach you yoga after this, Valentine." And proceeded to pull and wiggle her petite frame through the hole.

After a minute or so, Yuffie was all the way in and she looked down once the light from the opening became blocked. "Hey Valentine, if you get stuck let me know and I'll help nudge you out."

Vincent didn't say anything as he followed Yuffie's movements through the opening. It was a tight squeeze but eventually he was all the way in as well and trailing behind the young ninja as they continued to move onward.

"Stuck yet?"

"No."

"Good. It will start opening up here real soon and then you will even be able to stand up."

"…"

"Some day you will look back on this and laugh, Valentine."

"Doubtful."

Yuffie laughed as she pulled herself onward and after a few minutes stood up and dusted herself off. Vincent soon followed suit as he stood up and looked around him. A quick check of her pack and such reassured the ninja she didn't loose anything along the way.

Yuffie took the opportunity as well to look around as she pressed onward. The cave was extremely large yet beautiful as glowing ivy and mako crystals created enough blue tinged light to travel the caves comfortably. There was a great chasm before them with a depth even Yuffie didn't know and a natural walkway spanning the dark void.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she said with a grin.

Silence met the ninja's ears but Yuffie only shrugged as she indicated for Vincent to follow her. A dull roar in the background got louder as Yuffie lead Vincent through a series of tunnels that seemed like a maze. Which in fact they were but she wasn't going to point that out. Eventually they passed through a narrow corridor where any conversation Yuffie may have wanted to hold with Vincent would have needed to be shouted. Coming around a curve, the corridor opened up into a massive chamber that looked as though it could have housed dozens of her Guardians' pagodas and there still would have been room to spare.

Enormous mako crystals grew from the stone ceiling and glowing ivy vines climbed the walls and dangled from the ceiling as well. The chamber was so large most of it remained in darkness as they were too far away to be seen. Stone steps lead down towards a wide flat area with a fast moving river rushed by and towards a tunnel in the middle of the chamber. The source of the river and the noise was a two hundred foot waterfall that emerged from the open mouth of Leviathan which had been carved into the stone.

"Impressive, isn't it? I've come here since I was a little girl and it never fails to catch my breath."

"What is this place?"

Yuffie considered the mysterious man before her, then shrugged and started walking down the stone steps. "Just a short cut, Valentine. My, short cut. Just make sure you forget this part of the trip. Can't have everybody knowing about my secrets, can I?"

"You trust me with this secret of yours?"

Yuffie made a very un-princess like snort as she continued down the stairs. "Idiot. I trust you with my life."

She had taken a few more steps before she realized her shadow wasn't following her. "What?" Yuffie asked, taking it the somewhat bewildered look on his normally hidden face. "It's true you know. After everything we have been through, why wouldn't I trust you with my life?"

Vincent shook his head before catching up with the ninja.

"You trust me as well, don't you?"

"Perhaps."

"What? What do you mean 'perhaps'?" Her voice echoing off the walls rang with indignation.

"As I recall you had once been quite the notorious thief."

"But…that was years ago! And I gave all the material back to you! Besides, you all know why I stole them. It wasn't as if I had wanted to."

"You also led us into many traps and ambushes."

Yuffie stood on top of the last three steps as Vincent walked on past. Her mouth was currently doing a wonderful impression of the Koi fish in her pond back home. "Hey! That's not fair! It was never intentional. Besides, you're in my territory now, buster. No one knows these mountains better than I do. So you are going to have no choice but to trust me if you want to find your way out of here." She said as she poked him in the chest.

Vincent just stared down at her before turning away. "Indeed."

'_Indeed.'_

Deciding to ignore the tall gunman for the moment, Yuffie marched past him and towards the small boat anchored in the rushing water. Making sure it was properly secure and in working condition, the ninja stepped into the boat and stashed her pack under her seat. Then she looked pointedly at the cloaked man before indicating the unoccupied seat before her.

A dark eyebrow rose up before Vincent calmly walked towards the edge of the bank and carefully lowered himself into the rocking boat. Yuffie wasted no time for as soon as Vincent had placed his pack under his seat, the ninja released the tether that anchored the boat to the shore. Vincent glared over his shoulder at her as the boat shot forward which Yuffie answered with a cheeky grin.

The speed at which the boat traveled forced the ninja to grab the handles located on either side of her. She felt smug satisfaction at seeing Vincent doing the same. In no time they had entered the tunnel and the sound of the swiftly flowing water caused a strange echo. Smaller mako crystals lined the walls of the tunnel, casting a strange blue glow about them. Yuffie thought it was beautiful.

"You know, Valentine, under different circumstances this might almost be considered romantic. Quick, say something cheesy and endearing."

"I think there is a pebble in my boot."

"A flawless delivery, Valentine."

"Hmmm."

Yuffie remained quiet during the rest of the journey. The swift current took them around many twists and bends, but the boat stayed true and they never took on any water. Yuffie could feel the current starting to pick up and knew they were reaching the end of their three hour journey.

"Yuffie, why does it feel we are constantly moving at a downhill angle?"

"Because we are. Water doesn't move this fast uphill, Valentine."

Vincent looked back over his shoulder at the smug ninja behind him. "Is there something you should warn me about?"

Yuffie smiled and shook her head. "Nope, only that you should probably get ready to duck."

At that moment the boat took a definite pitch forward as the water seemed to drop suddenly at a new angle. Vincent had a few seconds to turn back around and duck his head as the boat passed the lower ceiling of the tunnel. Both parties got splashed at bit as the boat shot out of the tunnel and onto more level water.

The sudden stillness of the air around them was a strange thing after listening to water echo off tunnel walls for so long. They had arrived to a small underground lake. The chamber it was in was very large but naturally made. In the middle of the lake was a large white statue of the god Leviathan rising out of the water. Yuffie could feel the peace of the chamber enter her body and relax her mind. The current carried the boat around the 80 foot statue towards stone steps that led straight into the water.

Once the boat touched these steps, Vincent carefully stepped out first and was soon followed by Yuffie. She grabbed her pack and walked towards the center of the stairs so she was standing directly before the statue. The ninja bowed very low and saw Vincent bow a bit stiffly out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you, Watcher of the Waves, for our safe journey."

With one last bow before the deity, Yuffie nodded to Vincent and they slowly climbed up the stairs. "In case you were wondering, we are directly below the main Temple of Leviathan. This part here is restricted. Very few people are allowed here."

"Than I am honored you showed me this place."

The ninja smiled at her tall companion as they proceeded to the top of the stairs to a large stone door. It was covered with ornate carvings and ancient Wutai manuscript. The mechanics for opening the door may have been old but they were very complicated. Of one did not have the key, the door would not open and could not even be forced.

Claret eyes widened perceptibly as Yuffie pulled the key out from one of her pockets. Noticing the strange look on Vincent's face, the young woman paused while inserting the key into the lock. "What?"

"Your weavers, I think, are geniuses."

Yuffie tilted her head to the side as she regarded the gunman. "Pardon? I don't get it?"

But the former Turk chose not to elaborate. Yuffie just sighed as she shook her head. _'And people say that I don't make sense when I talk.'_

Turning the key with an audible click, the many locks on the door released and Yuffie turned the knob, pushing the door open with an ease that belied the sheer size of the door. Once the duo where on the other side, she shut it and locked it again, placing the key back into her pocket.

They walked up several more steps before reaching another door. This one was a simple wood one, painted red and unlocked. The priests of the temple had long since gotten used to seeing their princess coming through that red door. In fact they would have thought something was amiss if she didn't. But for her to emerge with a companion, well that was unheard of. Several pairs of eyes followed Yuffie and Vincent as they left the temple. They were too well mannered to whisper their shock in front of the Princess, but the Head Priest would be sure to hear about it.

'_Just one more headache I will get to deal with.'_

Luckily the main temple was close to the palace so Yuffie would not have to walk through town to reach home. As much as she loved her people, she did not want to deal with them or their questions. They had arrived at Wutai without causing a stir and Yuffie wanted to keep it that way. There was no reason to announce her movements, nor the movements of her friends to the enemy. That was part of the reason she had chosen that particular entrance into Wutai. They could travel undetected and quickly.

It was Staniv who met them at the rear gates of the palace. He was soon followed by Judoki. Both men bowed low before their princess and gave Vincent a quick and courteous bow of greeting.

"A messenger pigeon from the temple informed us of your arrival, Princess. But don't worry. The only ones who know are those who need to." Staniv said; already knowing the question Yuffie was going to ask.

"Fine then. Any news?" she asked as she led the small group into the back entrance of the palace.

"Our border patrol has noted a few cloaked men roaming just outside Wutai territory. They don't enter it, but they are moving around it." Judoki signaled for a few servants to come forward and they took Yuffie and Vincent's packs for them. The group entered a small room which turned out to be Yuffie's private library. They gathered around the small table in the center and waited while another young woman of the household served them tea.

Yuffie smiled and thanked the woman as she picked up the tray and shut the shoji screen behind her. She had been surrounded by servants all her life, yet she always remembered to thank them every time. Yuffie may be used to servants, but she wasn't used to people acting so stiff and formal around her or being called 'Princess' or 'Your Grace' all the time. She knew it would only get worse once she was crowned Empress.

She grimaced into her cup as she took a sip of tea. Who would have thought she would ever miss being called 'Brat'? "So did our diversion work then?"

"Yes. That is why we believe they are only searching outside our borders. The Purists believe your friend over there has left Wutai. Although, I did not appreciate waiting three days for a letter from you."

Yuffie had set her cup on the table and spun it around with her finger tips. "My apologies. I fell asleep."

Judoki snorted as he folded his arms. "No matter. You are back and safe so I may finally start to rest easy this night."

Vincent took the moment of silence as an opportunity to speak up. "When is Cloud expected to be here?"

Staniv looked up from pouring himself more tea and almost smiled at the gunman. He remembered when he had first laid eyes on the strange man three years ago when he traveled with Yuffie. "He is expected to be here later this evening. Apparently he has something urgent he wishes to discus with you."

Yuffie finished off the last of her cup and rose up from the table. The men rose up too and the young woman had to fight off the laugh. But her smile gave her away. "Who said chivalry was dead? I think that is enough for now gentlemen unless you have something more pressing to discuss?"

Neither man said anything, so Yuffie nodded and opened up the shoji screen once more. A young maid was there instantly and she bowed low before the ninja. Yuffie tried not to groan. "Please show Mr. Valentine to his quarters please. He is a guest of honor." Turning back towards her companion. "I'm sorry that I must leave you for now but I'm filthy and starving so I'm off to get cleaned up and then…

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Grace, but there is an urgent message." The servant bowed low to encompass the whole group before looking back up at Yuffie. "There is a gentleman by the name of Xyler Malakai who wishes to speak with you on the video screen."

"Xyler Malakai?"

"Yes, Princess. He claims it is a matter of state. That it has something to do with the men of his that you threw out of Wutai."

Yuffie felt the blood drain her face. A sense of dread filled the ninja as she excused the man still kneeling before her. Feigning a calm she did not have, she looked at her three companions still standing around the table. Judoki and Staniv had shocked looks on their faces while Vincent remained as unreadable as ever. The slight narrowing of his eyes indicated his curiosity as to what would cause the reactions he was seeing.

Yuffie decided to clarify things for him. Clearing her throat, she looked at all three men in turn before coming last to Vincent and looking him right in the eye as she spoke. "It would seem I have an audience, via video, with a Mr. Xyler Malakai, founder and leader of the Purists organization. And he claims it is a matter of state."

* * *

AN: So some of you will notice that I changed the name of a character in my story. Incase you haven't guessed, this guy is the villan. And I mean his is EEEEEEEEEEVVVVVIIILLLLLL. I did not like the previous name as it did not fit the character I have painted in my mind. Some people have names that fit them wonderfully. This guy I wish to have a name that even when you say it, you almost feel you have to whisper it. As if saying it too loud would somehow summon him. I don't want to give too much away but I just wanted to explain the change to those you who loyally follow my story. I don't want to confuse anyone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so yay, I've updated. I bet some of you thought I forgot about this little nugget of joy. Well here is the latest chapter. I hope you all can forgive me. There isn't much Yuffie/Vincent interaction here. But I use this chapter to introduce a new side of Yuffie rarely seen. I also use it to lay the groundwork for some really BIG and IMPORTANT things that are going to take place. Take this as opportunity to see a different faucet of Yuffie's character that I don't think as really been explored. Believe me; Vincent was just as startled by it as you will probably be. But in a good way. I hope.

Isa

Chapter Five

Something Wicked This Way Comes

It was a somewhat surreal experience to see the former prankster of Avalanche assuming her role as princess. Never before had Vincent seen Yuffie demonstrate such a commanding and mature air. The person on display before him was not the same person who had teased him about yoga stretches this morning.

The young ninja calmly dismissed the servants in the room before turning once more to her companions. "Judoki, Staniv, Valentine, come with me please."

The trio followed the young woman down a long corridor before coming to a stop near the rear of the palace. It was a wide open space that was about three stories high and had different corridors and rooms branching out from it. An ornate staircase lead to the upper levels as deep mahogany railings and banisters separated the walkways from the floor below. Sliding screens of glass were pushed aside to reveal an ornate and expansive garden. The chirping of the birds outside was contrary to the emotions running through the small group as they awaited further orders from Yuffie.

Two maids appeared by Yuffie's side, but her eyes remained on the men before her. "If you would please wait out here, I think it would be best if he didn't know you were here, Valentine. Xyler probably wouldn't speak to me if he did not think I was alone. Hopefully this won't take too long." Bowing to her companions, Yuffie entered the shoji doors held open by her maids whom shut them quickly behind her.

Vincent leaned back against an enormous pillar that faced the doors and waited. He cast his gaze to the other men in the room and saw that they too found comfortable positions to wait in. It wasn't long before Yuffie's voice drifted out of the room and into the gunman's ears. Vincent wasn't trying to eavesdrop on the conversation, nor was it that the walls were thin enough for this to happen naturally. One simply couldn't help having demons in them that heightened certain senses. It just came with the territory. The gunman just shrugged to himself and focused his hearing a little bit more. Why not take advantage of the situation?

"Good afternoon to you as well, you're Majesty. I hope that everything finds you favorably?"

"Of course, Mr. Malakai, I can't imagine why it wouldn't."

"Nor can I, Princess. I was curious though as to how the search was going on a certain former teammate of yours; a Mr. Vincent Valentine? I was most upset about the reception my people met at your country."

Vincent stiffened at the sound of the man's voice. It reminded him of someone. It was almost too pleasant yet held a certain note of coldness underneath it. This was the man that was after him?

"I have already told your men that I have no intention of helping you in your search. I know Mr. Valentine better than any of you and know for a fact that he would never commit the crimes you and your organization accuse him of."

"Now, now, now, Princess. We have no desire to hurt your friend. We only wish to question him on his whereabouts. Give him a chance to prove his innocence. Surely if he is not guilty as you say, there shouldn't be a problem in his coming here to prove it."

"I was not aware your organization had been given the right to police the world. Nor had I heard of anyone granting you the power of judge, jury, and executioner if the reports I've heard about you are correct."

"Careful, your Grace, you tread on dangerous ground. We only wish to see the betterment of our world. Someone must go after these dangerous criminals. I and my organization simply have the means and desire to do so."

"What you do looks more like genocide to me. What about the murders committed by your own people? How do you excuse those?"

"I have no inclination to have this type of discussion with you like this, dear Yuffie. However, I would be more than happy to explain the purpose of my small and humble organization with you in person. You might find that our goals are actually very similar."

Vincent shifted from one foot to the other. He wondered what Yuffie would say if she knew he had no intention of letting her speak to this man alone and in person. Yet before Yuffie could respond, Xyler changed the subject to one that confused the gunslinger.

"I wish to offer my condolences on the death of your father. Was it _old age_ that was his final downfall?"

Yuffie's indrawn breath alerted Vincent to the seriousness of the question. _But why? _He knew Yuffie didn't have the best relationship with her father, only referring to him by his name and never any sort of endearment except Old Man. Why did the question of her father's death upset Yuffie so?

"Actually it was the Geostigma combined with his old age that ended his life. But that was over a year ago and since then not a single outbreak has occurred."

"Geostigma, you say? I thought the Kisaragi line was impervious to things like disease and _age_. How old was Lord Godo when he died, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Where are_ you_ going with this, if you don't mind _me_ asking, Xyler Malakai?"

"I was just curious. There have been rumors of your family having exceptionally long lives. Some have even hinted that Godo was over four hundred years old when he died. But then, there are many legends surrounding him, perhaps this is just another?"

"I don't believe in legends and rumors, Mr. Malakai. I know how old he was and he lived no longer than any other person on this planet. I would though appreciate you telling your men to stay out of my country. If I catch any of them past my borders I will have them jailed."

"You are in no position, Princess to give me orders."

"On the contrary, this is my country and if I say you and your followers are not allowed in, you will be kept out. My word is law here."

"For now."

"Are you insinuating something, Mr. Malakai?"

"Never, Princess. I am sorry this discussion did not go as planned. It is a real shame. I hope your upcoming coronation goes well, your Grace. I'm sure it will be…memorable."

Vincent heard glass breaking and the sound of electricity sparking. He looked up when the shoji doors slammed open, causing the other occupants in the corridor to jump slightly. Yuffie stood there positively fuming and behind her was the video monitor with a kunai sticking out of the middle of it. She glared at everyone in the room, daring them to say anything about it as she stomped towards the doors opened to the gardens outside. No one said anything or moved as she stood there looking out upon the peaceful sight with her arms folded and her foot tapping impatiently.

"Li Jong!" she all but shouted.

Suddenly a dark clothed figure appeared kneeling beside the Wutai Princess. Vincent noticed the others in the room become tense upon this man's arrival. Obviously this man was a ninja and a very skilled one. Death seemed to shimmer off him as he remained kneeling before his princess, waiting her orders.

"Li, I want all the Wu Shang to be placed on high alert. Double the border patrol and be sure that all safe houses are in working order and the roads to them are clear. All suspicious characters are to be brought in for questioning. Send word to all the villages and towns to be ready to move at a moments notice. I want people to be prepared but not in a panic, understood? Report back to me when this has been accomplished."

"Yes, your Grace." Came the whispered reply as the ninja disappeared again.

"Princess, the Wu Shang?"

"Yes, Judoki."

"But, they're supposed to be a last resort. What happened?"

Yuffie sighed as she turned to face her companions and Vincent noticed the wariness in her metallic gray eyes. They lingered on him for a brief moment before she shook her head. "Come, we have much to discuss and preparations to make."

The three men warily followed her as she led them up the stairs into a room surrounded with weapons hanging on the walls and a balcony looking out to the gardens below. There was a large round table in the center of the room with an enormous map of Wutai set in it. Yuffie took a seat at the top most chair and laced her fingers together, resting her chin on them as she stared at the map and waited for the others to take a seat.

If Vincent had not listened in on the conversation that took place below, he would be shocked at the Yuffie on display before him. As it was, he could only sit back and watch the emotions that raged behind her eyes and guess the reason for them. He chooses not to sit down and instead leaned against the door frame leading to the balcony. Judoki and Staniv took seats at opposite sides of table facing each other and waiting for Yuffie to speak.

"I have reason to believe Wutai to be in danger. It was a veiled threat but a threat nonetheless and considering the source it is to be taken seriously. Leviathan, I'm too tired for this." The exasperated princess said as her head landed unceremoniously with a thud on the table. Vincent almost smiled. _This_ was more like the Yuffie he knew. "I haven't even had a bath yet! Damn Xyler Malakai!" came the muffled curse from the ninja woman whose face was still pressed against the wood of the table.

"I have called upon the Wu Shang because of how serious I believe this threat to be." She continued as she raised her head and looked back and forth between Judoki and Staniv. "Apparently Mr. Malakai doesn't like the fact that I won't allow him or his lackeys into Wutai."

Yuffie recounted most of her conversation to the men in the room but left out the questions about her father. Vincent wanted to question her about this yet figured she had her reasons. It was not his place to bring up something he wasn't supposed to know about.

"Also, Staniv, I want you to alert the monks at our temples that they are to be placed on high alert as well. Malakai wants something and I don't want to be caught unawares."

"Princess?" there was a slight tremble to the robust man's voice.

"Do this quickly for me, Staniv. Then come back here as soon as possible."

Staniv stood up, bowed low to his princess and walked briskly out of the room.

"That was considerate of you, considering."

"Shove it, Judoki. You know how well those two get along. Ever since Li went through the Trials at the Pagoda, he and Staniv can't be in the same room together for more than five minutes."

"You could order them to put aside their differences for something as important as this. They are both too well trained and prideful not to."

"I could but the tension in the room would annoy the hell out of me. I have half a mind to make them have a rematch."

"Yuffie, you cannot. They would kill each other!"

The young woman sighed as she glared at her advisor before sinking lower in her chair. "Why do you think I haven't ordered it yet? Valentine, are you sure you don't want to sit down?"

Vincent nodded as he looked outside once more. "I am sure, but thank you, Yuffie."

"What is taking him so long?" Yuffie wondered out loud.

Judoki shook his head as he considered the troubled young woman before him. "That was tall order you gave him, Princess. Even a ninja as capable as Li Jong would need more than a few minutes to complete all the tasks given to him. I would know as I was the one who trained him."

"As the former Captain of the Wu Shang I am surprised at your hesitation in my involving them, Judoki. I would have thought you would have insisted on it."

A somewhat silver eyebrow shot up as the stout and gruff advisor sighed. "I just wonder if you are reading too much into the words of this Xyler Malakai. Though I do not doubt the capabilities of the Wu Shang or their new captain, I wonder if you are acting a little too preemptively."

"As I said before, Judoki, considering the source, I believe I have no other choice. I will take any and every threat to Wutai seriously and act as quickly as I can with whatever I deem necessary. Whether that is increasing patrols or involving Wu Shang, I will not see harm befalling any of my people if it is within my power to prevent it. Am I clear on that?"

The steel under Yuffie's voice was enough to make even Vincent stand up straighter. He looked back over to Yuffie to see she had lain her head back down on the table. Vincent couldn't help but be grateful for the fact that he did not have the future of a country and its people depending on his decisions.

"Cloud will be here this evening, correct?"

Judoki cleared his throat before answering. "Yes, we are expecting him just after sundown."

"Good." Came this somewhat muffled reply as Yuffie kept her arms stretched out before her and her face still pressed into the table.

Judoki looked up at Vincent who shrugged and continued to look out the open balcony to the gardens below. It wasn't as if he could provide answers to the strange behaviors of one ninja woman. If Judoki hadn't figured it out after knowing her since she was a child, Vincent sure as hell couldn't help him.

Fifteen minutes of silence later, Yuffie's head shot up, much to Vincent's surprise as he suspected she may have fallen asleep, and she looked towards front of the large table. Seconds later, Vincent felt a presence quickly approach the room from the balcony. It was the Wu Shang Captain, and he suddenly appeared kneeling before the head of the table. Vincent allowed a small part of himself to be impressed. This man had skills that were almost comparable to his own. Almost.

"Li, report."

"Your Highness, all orders have been carried out to the fullest. All safe houses are either ready or almost ready and the routes to them are secured. We have doubled patrols along the borders and around the villages. Your people and the Wu Shang are ready for your orders."

The man had continued kneeling during this entire exchange and had yet to rise from his position on the floor before the table. He spoke in a soft voice that was barely above a whisper. His soft voice belied his deadly nature.

"Very good, Li" The dark clad man stood up and glanced at Vincent before turning his attention back to Yuffie. "I'm sure you are curious as to my new companion. Li Jong, I would like you to meet my friend and former comrade, Vincent Valentine. Valentine, this is the Captain of the Wu Shang and one of my personal guards, Li Jong."

Both men nodded to each other as they sized the other up. The Wu Shang Captain was dressed all in black silk with a frog collared sleeveless shirt. His features spoke strongly of Wutai with his lightly tanned complexion and almond shaped eyes. Long black hair was tied in a low braid going down his back and on his bicep just below his shoulder was a black tattoo in an ornate design; a symbol marking him as a member of the Wu Shang. His steely eyes were almost black like most Wutai natives and they were assessing the gunslinger in a manner that would have made a lesser man nervous. Vincent wasn't that type of man. After a moment or so in which Vincent did not let his stoic facade slip, the Wu Shang Captain nodded once more before bowing a greeting to the former Turk and turning once again to face his princess.

"Finished?" she asked exasperatedly. Neither man said anything and Yuffie just sighed before mumbling something about men and birds and men again. "Good. Mr. Valentine is someone I with whom I place my trust emphatically and I expect you all to do the same. At this moment Staniv is informing our temples to go on high alert as well. I do not like Xyler making threats towards my country and my people. If he is after something, we will do everything in our power to prevent him from attaining it. As for my up coming coronation…"

Judoki spoke up at once, "Surely you don't mean to postpone it?"

Yuffie tapped her fingers impatiently against the table as she rested her chin on her other hand. "If it means preventing an attack on innocent civilians who will be lining the streets on that day, than hell yes, if I have to I will postpone it."

"You're Grace, as Captain of the Wu Shang I can promise you that we will allow nothing to happen during your coronation as our Empress. It is our honor and privilege to see to the security. Your people need you, to allow this Xyler character dictate and place fear in our hearts gives him his victory."

"I realize that, Li, but I will not leave my people open for attack either. Nor am I planning on postponing it. But the date does need to be changed. My people have been without an official leader for long enough, don't you think. Judoki, what preparations need to be made to move up the date? I want this to happen as soon as possible."

Judoki looked shell shocked for an instant before quickly composing himself and pulling out a small PDA from some hidden pocket on his person. Vincent again was left wondering about the quality of Wutai clothing and its amazing attributes. After a few moments of searching, Judoki apparently found what he was looking for.

"We can have something put together for you in about three days…"

"Excellent. I knew there was a reason I kept you around, Judoki." Yuffie beamed at the older man before turning towards her general. "Will three days suffice for the Wu Shang?"

Vincent had a feeling that if it had been within the man's nature, he would have rolled his eyes. "The Wu Shang is always ready to protect the Empress." Li Jong said with a bow.

Yuffie sighed as she shook her head. "I refuse to hear or acknowledge that title from anyone for the next three days. Understood?"

Before either man could reply, there was a knock at the door before Staniv silently let himself in and quickly shut the door behind him. There was a tense acknowledgement between him and the Wu Shang Captain before Staniv bowed before Yuffie. Yuffie however was the type of person whose nature allowed her to roll her eyes; which she promptly did in the face of such formality.

"All temples have been alerted and are taking necessary precautions. High Priest Hao Shin wishes a private audience with you later, however. Something about taking guests in through the back door."

Vincent looked over at Yuffie, attempting to figure out the meaning behind the words. She had told him that was her special short cut and that they had come from a sacred part of the temple. Had they committed some sort of major faux pas in using that back entrance? Yuffie hadn't made a big deal about it at the time, but then, things that most people would baulk at rarely if ever fazed the shinobi woman. He hoped she wouldn't get into trouble on his account. Yet looking at her face, Vincent could tell she wasn't worried in the least. Annoyed maybe, but not worried.

"You can tell that old goat that I will meet with him later but I have no intention of apologizing. I did what I felt was necessary and in no way did any of my actions put Wutai in any kind of danger. Vincent Valentine is not the enemy."

Staniv lost the battle of not smiling while Vincent shook his head. "Shall I summarize that, Princess? Or would you have me tell him that verbatim?"

Yuffie just threw her hands in the air as she rose up from her seat. Judoki quickly rose from his while Staniv and Li Jong continued to stand at attention. Vincent made a move to stand as well and no longer lean against the door frame but Yuffie quickly spun around to face him. "Oh no, Valentine, not you too!" A somewhat dainty finger rose in the air to point at him. "You, sir, are not to move, just lean or whatever. You," again that same finger pointed to each man in turn. "Li, continue to monitor the progress of preparing the safe houses and the patrols. If anything unusual happens I trust you to take care of it and inform me immediately. Staniv, I don't care what you tell the High Priest just tell him something. Judoki, see what preparations need to be made to get the coronation ready in three days. Yes, Staniv, we are moving it up. Get together with the other Guardians and let them know as well. I also wish to be informed the minute Cid first contacts us tonight before he lands." All three men just stood there staring at the raving young woman. Even the imperturbable Wu Shang Captain looked somewhat taken aback by the outburst. "Well?" she said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Every one of you insists on acting formal and calling me 'Princess' and yet you here you all are standing here after I have just given you an order?"

There were three quickly murmured apologies before each man left the room to complete their tasks. Yuffie nodded and marched over to the open door Staniv and Judoki had left through as Li had chosen to leave the same way he had come in. The young woman stood in the doorway for a moment before turning back around her face Vincent. "Aren't you coming?"

The former Turk tried hard not to smile. For a while he had wondered who the young woman sitting at the head of the table was whilst listening to her make plans to protect Wutai. Certainly she was nothing like the clumsy and immature prankster he had traveled with a few years ago. But after an outburst like that, Vincent felt that reality was as it should be again. "I thought you had said I was not to move."

A very un-princess, but very much Yuffie like snort followed by what sounded suspiciously like 'ass' was mumbled out of the ninja's mouth. "Now he wishes to joke with me. Whatever, Valentine, stay there if you want. I just thought you might like to know where your room is."

Vincent nodded as he pushed himself from the wall and went after the apparently very stressed out Yuffie Kisaragi who didn't even look back to see if he would follow her. He figured it would be best to head to his quarters and stay there for a while so as to lay low and out of her 'Range of Rage' as he had once heard Cid refer to it as. Something told him that the next three days would only make it worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Ta Da

Ta Da! Behold my latest chapter in this thrilling saga! Take a whiff, its fresh! Hope you all enjoy! Be forewarned, this chapter is twice as long as the last. I'm going to make it standard that all my chapters for this story be around 10,000 words. Ha ha! Means more story for you folks. Ooops, more work for me.

Isa

Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing you can't take away from me. At a price!

* * *

Chapter Six

All Work and No Play…Wait, Yuffie is Never Dull!!

It was official. This was it. Set it in stone and alert the media. Someone was going to die. Yuffie didn't know who as of yet, but she had a list of potential victims and this time she was going to do it. Hell, maybe it would turn into a bloody massacre. Newly crowned Empress of Wutai makes bold statement with mass murder. Imagine the shock that would reverberate across the land. Hell, maybe the world. But Yuffie didn't care at the moment. It was finally the day of her coronation and she had had enough.

She fought hard not to glare at the attendant whom had accidentally poked her again with a needle while making last minute adjustments to her ceremonial kimono. One of eight she would have to wear that day. Someone needed to remind her why she was doing this again.

The sun had not yet risen and already Yuffie Kisaragi could feel a headache coming on. In fact, it had yet to leave the past three days. Instead of thinking about all the ceremonies and rituals she would have to go through that day, and refraining once again from threatening a certain needle challenged seamstress; Yuffie tried to focus on her previous meeting with Cloud and the rest of her former Avalanche gang.

Cloud had arrived just as scheduled. The sun had just set and the sound of the _Shera's_ engines filled the air as everyone waited in the field behind the palace. Yuffie was excited to see her friends again; excited to hear what news they had to bring on the Purists. Cloud had been the first to exit, followed by Nanaki, Cait, and a cursing Cid.

Yuffie gave them all a quick hug, even a somewhat surprised Cid, and led them inside. After seating everyone once again in the 'Planning Room' as Yuffie had dubbed it, Cloud quickly took over and got to business; falling ever so easily into the leader role he claimed to despise.

"Well, it would seem Malakai and his followers are branching out further and faster than we had at first thought. They have already taken over much of Midgar, Junon, Kalm, Mideel, and Gongaga. It would seem the Purists are now setting their sights on Cosmo Canyon, North Corel, and Nibelheim. These places have yet to be swayed only because of their strong attachments to the members of Avalanche. Midgar also has some levels that are not touched by the Purist's influence. But who knows how long that will last. They play recordings of Malakai's teachings over the airwaves almost constantly in some of theses places.

"Threats are made to those who do not comply and follow in his vision. His latest crusade was to get the Gold Saucer shut down, claiming it to be a pit of sin. This though was not as successful as he had hoped. Gold Saucer is still running yet protests are held outside it's gates daily and they have had terrorists threatening to blow the place up. All of this and more had been going on in the past three months. But just last week, many of his so called 'Converters', those that go around in the hooded cloaks doing his dirty work have almost disappeared, only to show up outside of Wutai. A few were left outside of Cosmo Canyon, yet Nanaki has set up a constant watch to be certain none enter."

Nanaki nodded at this while Cait patted his head and gave a thumbs up. "Even while I am away, a Guardian never leaves his home unprotected."

"And I've worked out a way to get our PSA'S to work with no outside channel's being able to listen in." Cid added while blowing a large amount of smoke out from his ever present cigar. "Yup, there aint no way those damn Purists will be cuttin' in on our frequency."

Yuffie grinned at the pilot before turning back to Cloud. "What about Tifa and the kids? Barret should be here too. Where are they?"

"Tifa took the kids to Nibelheim and Barret is making sure things are locked down in North Corel."

"Well they need to get here within the next two days. I had a little conversation with a certain Xyler Malakai today…"

"Wait just a damn minute, Kid! You had a conversation with the leader of the Purists organization and you decide now is the time to tell us?! It should 'ave been the first thing outa that mouth of yours!" Cid bellowed as his cigar wagged in his mouth as he continued on. "What in the Sam hell were you thinkin'?!"

"I was thinking that I wanted to hear what you all had to say first. And I see now how it ties in with my conversation this afternoon. That his thugs are now circling my country does not surprise me after what I heard from him today. And because of that conversation I have decided to move my coronation up. That is why I want everyone here."

"Yuffie," Cloud interjected, knowing how those two could go at each other for hours. "What did he say to you?"

So Yuffie had told them the same thing she had told Vincent and her advisors that afternoon. When she was finished, Nanaki looked grave, Cloud was looking off to the distance deep in thought, Cid looked shocked, and Cait, well looked robotic.

After a long pause, Cloud finally spoke up. "What I don't get is why he is targeting you. While he may have a problem with Vincent, Nanaki, and I because of our 'altered' existence, you don't have that. Wutai was also the least targeted area that Hojo kidnapped people for his experiments. So your people aren't really affected by any Mako alterations. Yet it seems more personal with you. What could he be after?"

Vincent chose that moment to speak up and Yuffie found herself extremely grateful towards the gunman. "Cait, what about the information I asked Reeve to look up? The information on the missing files?"

Cait seemed happy to finally be able to join the conversation and hopped up on the table. "Yes it was a strange request indeed yet we would not fail you oh Vincent Vinnie Vin Valentine; oh no we would not. Searched for hours we did, days even. Looking and looking and looking…"

"Git to the point yer bloody robot!" Cid yelled, kicking the table.

"Fine then, always so impatient, you loud smoke stack. Where was I, oh yes, we were looking and looking and then we found these." The feline robot produced a small stack of papers and handed them over to Vincent who proceeded to quickly go through them.

"These are incomplete copies. Were there no originals?"

Cait hung its head and pressed its ears flat. "These were all we were able to find. We are very sorry.

"Then my fears are confirmed. Hojo's list of the people he experimented on as well the notes on what those experiments were must be in the hands of Xyler Malakai and he is using those lists to target specific people and families."

"That is grave news indeed." The giant cat said.

"It gets worse." The little robot said as he then brought out pictures taken from a bird's eye view and ground level to be passed around.

When Yuffie got hers she gasped. In the photos were what looked like various single storied buildings surrounded for miles with barbed wire fences and dozens of armed guards. There were people in dark cloaks all around. But that wasn't what bothered the young shinobi woman. In these photos, buses of people were being dropped off, people of varies ages and genders. Whole families brought in then separated. Children were being pulled from mothers' arms while men fought to keep their wives and loved ones from being taken away. People were being beaten and starved; raw sewage and dead bodies floated in the small stream where these poor people were forced to bathe and drink. Yuffie couldn't take anymore and quickly passed the photos to Vincent who went stiff upon examining them himself.

"These photos were taken by a spy we sent to investigate reports we had on a concentration camp located in the Mideel area. We believe there are at least four more of these camps located in various places around the world. Mr. Reeve has started to set up a resistance force in Fort Condor to combat the growing number of the Purists. Our spy was able to report much information back to us before being captured. We do not know what happened to him although it would appear that there is an underground strong hold located beneath the compound. It's entrance is a cave not far from the main camp. What goes on there we can only guess at but the screams he heard coming from there at night leave little doubt to the cruel intentions of this group."

Yuffie had listened to Cait with mounting concern. Things were worse than she had thought. So far her people had been lucky in avoiding the influence of the Purists. But it did not seem they could remain unaffected by it for long. Already she seemed to have the personal attention of Xyler Malakai and she shuddered to think of the implications of their conversation. If he was really after what she thought he was, things were going from horrible to Meteor Fall. To think total annihilation by Sephiroth's hands looked better than what Malakai had in store from them should he succeed. That was bad.

"Well, the good news is that for the moment, Wutai is safe. The Wu Shang is mobilized and all my people are on alert. We will not be caught off guard. Wu Shang is a superior fighting force and even our civilians would be more than they could handle as most of them have been trained in the ninja ways since they were small children. If worse comes to worse my people can hide until the nastiest part of it is over and an opportunity comes for them to attack. My people will not fall even if this palace burns to the ground."

"What do you mean they can hide?" Cloud asked, though still in a bit of shock over the change in the former prankster.

"Let's just say that if my people don't want to be found, they won't be. They can hide for years if need be. Trust me on that one." The usual smirk had found its way back onto the ninja woman's face.

"Alright then. Hopefully it won't come to that. But it still brings us back to the problem at hand." Cloud indicated the photos before him. "We cannot allow this to continue. No matter what this has to stop. But the question is: how do we do it? We don't even know where this Xyler Malakai is."

No one that night really had any answers and when it started to run into the morning hours, it was decided that none would be found that night as they had enough to think about for now. Cid promised Yuffie that he would leave later that afternoon to pick up the others as they figured there would be safety in numbers. Yuffie in turn had assured Cloud that they could use Wutai as a sort of base and a place to keep the kids safe. The blond swordsman said he was grateful and servants lead everyone to their guest rooms.

The next couple days for Yuffie though had been pure hell. As soon as word got out that the coronation was to take place in three days, people started to lose their minds. Or at least they had in Yuffie's opinion.

"Leviathan give me patience!" she would almost yell as yet another fabric swatch was shown for her to choose as one of her eight ceremonial kimonos. And then there were fittings, and more fittings, and she had been poked so many times by the same seamstress it was a wonder she still had any feeling left at all. Yuffie the World's Greatest Ninja and Savior was NOT a pin cushion!

She had counted on some changes in the way people treated her, but she hadn't known it would be so dramatic or that is would annoy her so. The constant bowing and apologizing was grating on her nerves. So much so that she almost constantly walked around with a scowl on her face by the end of the second day. Her 'Friends' for the most part avoided her. She barely got the chance to see them anyway with all the organizing she had to do. Didn't she have people to take care of at least half of this? What good was it being Empress if you had to take care of EVERYTHING? Couldn't someone else pick out the color of the flowers going around the altar? Or figure out what noble sat by this noble at the dinner? It was getting ridiculous!

She had actually growled at Cloud, Vincent, and Tifa when they had passed by her in the garden and asked how she was doing. "That bad, huh?" Tifa asked, while Cloud and Vincent had disappeared in the wake of such feminine anger.

'Typical.' She thought to herself.

Before she could answer her friend though, her servants had found her hiding spot and quickly converged upon them. Yuffie noticed their hurried approach and leapt off the bench she had been sitting on, taking of at a run and leaving the shocked servants in her wake calling out for her return.

"Empress! Empress come back! We need you to pick out…"

Yuffie hadn't heard the rest, she was too far away. She hadn't even been crowned yet and all ready the formality was starting. She had even caught Nanaki and Cloud bowing to her with the others and had just about lost it then.

Another sharp prick to her side brought Yuffie back to the present. This time she wasn't going to put up with any more. "Enough Tika! Enough. If it isn't ready by now it won't be. Now please, go with the others to get ready for the ceremony. Really, it's beautiful, you can't perfect it anymore." The elderly seamstress nodded reluctantly and taking her assistance with her left Yuffie in a rare moment by herself.

Yuffie took the opportunity to look at herself in the large mirror. She didn't recognize the reflection. They had never let her see what she looked like with the ceremonial kimonos on, so she was somewhat shocked at what she saw. Her hair was done up in an ornate style she had no idea how it had been accomplished. Various loops had been made where her hair was pulled back, each held in place by one of her mother's jade hair pins while a large and fragrant white lily was pinned into the side of her hair behind her left ear.

A deep maroon eye shadow with hints of gold had been placed over her eyelids, and kohl added to her lashes. And dark red gloss had been added to her lips, her top fully covered and a single red stripe down the center of her bottom lip. No other make-up had been added as they said she need no more. Long earrings with diamonds at the end of them hung from her ears and necklace that had belonged to her mother also hung around her neck, it was made of pearl and abalone. The end result made her look exotic.

But it was the dress that really drew her attention. It was the first layer of the eight kimonos she would don that day. A pure white with delicate silver embroidery running all through it. Almost invisible until the light hit the silver threads when she moved. Long sleeves belled out where they stopped just past her finger tips. The soft flowing fabric accentuated her figure nicely and flared out at the hips, its delicate folds ending in a long train that was currently pooled at her feet. For the first time in her life, Yuffie felt beautiful. And she was amazed at just how much she looked like her beloved mother.

'If only you could be here.'

But that was a sad thought, and Yuffie refused to have those today. A knock on the screen alerted the ninja to the fact that her moment of private reflection was over. Quickly she slipped into her getas, thankful for the ninja training that allowed her to balance and walk in them gracefully, before answering the door.

Chekhov's daughter, Shia, was there. She had taken over for the former guardian in the wake of his death. Shia had dressed in her formal Pagoda garb and bowed low before her empress as she entered the room. Yuffie fought rolling her eyes. She really did.

"You're Highness, all is ready. It is time for the ceremony to begin. Please let me escort you to your friends."

"Lead the way, Lady Shia."

If everyone else felt the need to add titles, she could to. Maybe it would be twice as annoying when she did it. And maybe Cid would quit smoking. Maybe.

The morning was peaceful and still, crickets continued their light chirping before the sun drove them back into hiding. Yuffie had followed Shia to the covered walkway outside that lead to her wing of the palace. It was surrounded on either side by a shallow pond filled with lily pads and koi fish that were barely visible in the pre-dawn light. Servants lined the hallways and corridors as they entered the main part of the palace, all bowing low as their future Empress passed.

They continued on until they reached the doors leading to the Royal Gardens. Here all her friends had been assembled as well has the other guardians and advisors. Everyone had dressed up for the occasion, even Barret and Cid had forgone their usual T-Shirts and Mesh in favor of something more formal. Cid still had his cigar of course, it was just unlit. Vincent though still looked the same, although he had removed the gold plates that covered the tips of his boots and his hair looked a bit tidier.

Yuffie smiled at them all and winked at Denzel as he yawned loudly. His eyes got extremely large as he blushed and looked away. Shia bowed low once again before turning to join the other Guardians. Everyone stood waiting. Suddenly a gong sounded and the doors were opened wide. Servants had scattered flower petals on the path leading to the center of the garden where an altar had been erected before a large pond with a statue of Leviathan rising from it.

Yuffie set her arms in her sleeves and walked down the path, lead by the High Priest and six of his monks. Slowly, everyone else followed a discrete distance behind and was made to kneel on various cushions that had been placed on the grounds around the altar and off the main path. Yuffie could almost hear Cid grumbling at this. The monks stopped when a gong sounded again and proceeded to kneel with everyone else before the altar. Yuffie kneeled on a white cushion as well as the High Priest began the process of The Blessing. No one could get crowned without The Blessing having been bestowed upon them by the High Priest.

Birds began to chirp as a glow started to fill the sky behind the altar. Soon The Blessing was completed and Yuffie rose gracefully from the ground.

'_No small feat in these shoes. Feat, shoes, Leviathan I crack myself up! Speaking of which…_'

The High Priest stepped aside as Yuffie slipped her getas off and proceeded to walk out across the pond. It might be considered a miracle to some but it was something ninja had been doing for centuries. Yuffie just focused her energy to the soles of her feet. When she got to the center of the pond, she stopped and turned to face the witnesses.

"I, Yuffina Kisaragi of Clan Kisaragi, daughter of Empress Mei-Zhen Kisaragi and Lord Godo, summon Leviathan, Lord of the Waters and Watcher of the Waves. I ask for his blessing so that I may rule these lands with wisdom and in peace. Let our lands be fruitful and the seas plentiful. May our people prosper and know the grace and divinity that is your own. This blessing I ask of you." Yuffie finished the prayer with her head bowed and her palms pressed together before her. '_Leviathan, give me the strength to protect my people._'

Her summon materia glowed and pillars of water rose up and arched around her. Leviathan also rose up out of the waters and spiraled around Yuffie. The sun chose that moment to rise and the glow of its light shinning through the pillars causes multitudes of rainbows to appear and Yuffie's kimono seem luminescent. Slowly the giant sea serpent lowered its massive head till it rested lightly on Yuffie's upturned hand. A low whistling was heard as Leviathan slowly nodded its approval of the young ninja woman before disappearing in an amazing display of light. The water also just evaporated with the departure of the water god leaving Yuffie surprisingly dry.

Yuffie stepped out of the pond feeling somewhat light headed. Sure she had summoned Leviathan before but the results had never been anything like that. And with the blessing of their High Priest and their God, it meant all she had to do was don the rest of the kimonos and the crown and she was officially Empress. Suddenly her knees felt very wobbly. It didn't help that her friends were staring at her like she had grown a third limb. Which she might have. She didn't know. Anything was possible after what she had just experienced.

All of a sudden she wanted to get away. She wanted to bolt and hide. But the unexpected weight of seven layers of kimonos, each a different color representing the seven blessings an Empress must have, shocked the young woman enough to root her to the ground. Someone must have helped her into her getas for now she was walking through the palace once again, this time being escorted by the Guardians. Staniv and Shake in the front, followed by Gorky and Shia.

Before she knew it she was on the steps leading up to the palace, looking out upon a multitude of her people who had waited a long time for this moment. Some had even camped out the night before to reserve a spot where they could see her better. All were cheering and smiling and waving, hoping to get her to wave back at them. But Yuffie could only stand there, trying to feel anything but shock and cold fear. The High Priest came seemingly out of no where carrying a large ornately carved wooden box. The crowd recognized it for what is was and went absolutely silent. Yuffie tried not to find it eerie.

The priest opened the box and removed the black velvet that was covering something precious. And it was very precious indeed. Yuffie hadn't seen it since before her mother's death nine years ago. It was still beautiful. It glimmered in the early morning sun as the High Priest bade Yuffie to kneel, raising the object above her head. Yuffie did so and soon felt the weight of the solid gold Crown of Heaven set upon her head. She rose and watched as all around people bowed down to pay homage to their new Empress.

Three hours later, a shoji screen quickly slid open then slammed shut as Yuffie leaned against its frame panting. Who would have thought she could move that fast in layers of silk and in these shoes? No one at the feast that was for sure. Metallic grey eyes scanned the room she had run into to make sure she was really alone. Finding it empty, Yuffie let out a deep breath. Kicking off her shoes she walked over to the nearest chair and flopped ungracefully into it. If anyone expected her to move in the next twenty years they would have to pry her out. She had been on her feet in those gawd awful shoes since four that morning and now it was almost noon. She hadn't even been allowed to sit at her own banquet, instead having to move around and have random people stop and pay their respects to her.

Her head ache had returned full force; a pounding that made her want to bury her head under the nearest pillow. It reverberated in her head and went in tandem with the knocking on the door.

"Empress? You're Highness are you in there?"

Yuffie closed her eyes and tried to melt into the seat.

"Yuffie, it's us, your friends. We know you are in there, Vincent followed you and Nanaki sniffed you out. Is everything all right?"

'_Damn cat thing and his superior nose. Damn Valentine and his Vincentness. And damn Tifa for sounding so worried._'

"Nhg." Was the only reply she could make at the moment however.

The door slid open and light flooded the room, causing Yuffie to hiss and fling an arm over her abused eyes. The door slid back shut and Yuffie continued to sit there, choosing to ignore those around her.

"Yuffie, everyone was worried. You disappeared and we couldn't find you. You can't run away from your own coronation, you're Highness."

"Can it, Tifa. I've got the mother and father of all headaches and guess what, their making babies. So if you would please turn that light back off so I can put my eyes back in their sockets that would be great."

Everyone was quiet for a moment till Yuffie sighed, lifted her arm off her eyes and proceeded to stand up. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you. But really, I can't handle all this formality. Especially from you guys. It just isn't right."

"Well I sure as hell 'ave no intentions of kissin' yer pampered ass. You'll always be a brat to me." Cid said as he crossed his arms in font of his chest, his now lit cigar miraculously still perched on his smiling lips.

Yuffie did the only thing she could at that moment to express her joy at his words. Walking over to him, she plucked his cigar out of his mouth, and before he could protest, planted a smacking kiss right on his mouth before placing the cigar right back in his now gaping mouth.

"There, never knew I could shut you up so easily." The young woman said as she winked at the now blushing pilot.

"All right then, escort me back to the torture chamber please. I'm sure some one out there hasn't seen me in this getup."

Just then, the screen slammed open and Li Jong stood there with the other Guardians lined up on the hall behind him. Instantly Yuffie was on the alert.

"You're Majesty, we have to get you out of here now. We have received word on an attempt on your life and we must escort you out of the Palace immediately."

At that moment there was a loud explosion that shook the entire Palace. Soon screams could be heard and people were panicking. The lights flickered then went off. Yuffie tried to breath from beneath the pile of bodies that had thrown themselves over her in an effort to shield her from the blast.

"Damn, Girl, you sure know how to throw a party." Came Barret's gruff voice as he picked himself up off the floor.

Yuffie laughed mirthlessly as two sets of hands helped pull her up as well. One belonged to Li and the other to Vincent. She smiled gratefully at them both as she dusted herself off.

Tifa was being helped up by Cloud, but her knuckles turned white where she griped his forearm. "Cloud, the kids, we left the kids in the banquet hall."

Everyone looked to Yuffie who only nodded and marched back towards the door. "Let's go then. It would seem my first act as Empress of Wutai will be damage control. Come on Tifa, I'm sure they are fine. The explosion sounded like it came from outside the main part of the Palace."

"Highness…!" The Guardians called out startled as she took of down the halls ahead of them. "We have to make sure the area is cleared first."

"You forget I guard the top level of the Pagoda now. So either keep up or shut up."

All down the halls, servants and guests were running around, trying to figure out what was going on, looking for answers; looking for her.

"Oh, Empress! We are so glad you are safe, when that explosion happened and you were no where to be found we all feared the worst!"

"My Lady! Are you alright? We looked everywhere for you!"

"What is going on? What are we supposed to do?"

And so on and so forth. Yuffie did what she could to reassure those she met along the way but she was in a hurry to make it to the banquet hall. She had sent Li on ahead to find out where the explosion had taken place and if anyone had been hurt. Li hesitated for only a moment before taking off to follow her orders.

They made it to the banquet all to find it relatively undamaged. The windows had been shattered and a few of the chandeliers had fallen down upon some tables, but no one seemed hurt. Yuffie found Denzel and Marlene with the Head Priest surrounded by a few monks. Other monks were going around and tending to a few people who had received minor damage from the broken glass, or helping to calm others down.

As soon as they came into view, the children left the safety of the monks and ran into Tifa and Barret's arms. Both were talking about a mile a minute as they told the others what had happened while Yuffie walked over to her High Priest to thank him.

"There is no need to thank me, You're Grace. Children are to be treasured and protected. I would not have let anything happen to them if it was in my power to do so."

"Well, thank you anyway, Father Hao Shin. You and your fellow brothers have done well in taking care of my people and helping to calm them down."

They bowed to one another before Yuffie turned once again to her friends. Walking over to them, she ruffled Denzel's hair and smiled as once again he blushed and looked away, then hugged Marlene. "I'm so glad you are both ok, Kiddo."

"Father Hao Shin and the other monks looked after us. He's pretty fast for an old man. I told him so and he just smiled and said it was because he ate his vegetables. As soon as the explosion happened, he was right there with his arms around both of us, making sure the glass didn't hit us. I was actually very scared but he talked to me to keep me from thinking about it." Yuffie sometimes forgot how Marline could talk 100 miles per minute. Very much like herself at that age.

"I wasn't scared at all." Denzel said proudly, doing a very good impression of Cloud with his arms folded and his head turned away.

"Really, Denz?" Yuffie said as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, I just wish who ever did this would show themselves so I could kick their ass!"

Yuffie laughed and stood back up as Cloud gently bonked Denzel on the top of the head with a fist. "Tifa doesn't like it when you talk that way."

The boy quickly mumbled an apology. Li Jong returned at that moment with a small handful of other Wu Shang warriors. Yuffie nodded to them and to Judoki whom had arrived with them. Turning once more to the kids, she tried to keep the weariness out of her voice. "Hey guys, how about you follow Father Hao Shin back to the Main Temple for a cool tour and then he could have his monks show you just how fast they really are."

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" the thirteen year old asked.

"Yes. But I promise you won't be bored. Just be on your best behavior or I'll have them ordain you and shave your head bald."

Denzel put a hand up to his unruly locks while Marlene laughed. "Come on Denzel, at least she was honest with us about it."

Yuffie waited till the children had left with the High Priest before leading the others back up stairs while servants began the task of cleaning up the now ruined banquet hall.

"Shake, I want you to organize the clean up of the banquet hall and assist the monks in finding and treating those that need it. Shia, please assist him." The duo bowed low as Yuffie turned from them and let everyone one back into the Council Room. Everyone chose a seat except for Li and the rest of the Wu Shang. Yuffie shrugged off her outer kimonos till she was left in the white one and slipped her getas off once again. Laying them across the back of the chair, she finally took her seat at the head of the large round table.

Judoki started to protest this, "You're Grace, those ceremonial kimonos must be worn till the sun has set, they can't be thrown across the back of a chair like…like…"

Yuffie held up a hand, preventing her most trusted advisor from continuing. "Before this gets any further there are a couple rules I'm going to have to insist you all follow. Under no circumstances while we are alone are you to refer to me by any title. My name is Yuffie. Nor are you to drone on about the proper protocols and etiquette of an Empress as if they hadn't already been drilled into my head since I was born. Yes I know it tradition to wear the robes till the sun has set and the ancient fan dance is preformed but incase you haven't noticed, there won't be a fan dance tonight. As for where I lay them, the way I see it I bought them, I was poked within an inch of my life with a needle by a blind seamstress for them; so if I want to lay them over the back of a chair, or chocobo or on the floor I will. And no one can say a damn thing about it."

Everyone was silent as they took in the words of the deceptively calm young woman before them. Cid though just took a long drag of his cigar. "What about 'Yuffina'? Can we call you that?"

"Absolutely not. The Old Man gave me that name when I was born and I have yet to forgive him. Any other stupid questions?" Yuffie just winked at Cid as Barret and Cait guffawed at the other side of the table. "Li, I take it you have your report?"

Li bowed before coming forward. "Yes, Y-Yuffie." The man seemed to be having trouble with the informality. But then an order was an order. "The explosion took place on the East Wing of the Palace. Most of it was completely destroyed. It would seem it was empty though as no bodies were found and no one has reported any major injuries."

"So they took out my private rooms. Were they armatures? Surely they didn't actually think I would be in them at this time of day."

"At this time I don't believe they were looking to kill you or anyone else just yet."

"A statement then."

Yuffie looked over to Vincent. This was the first time she had heard him speak in days. She hadn't realized she had actually gotten used to the timbre of his voice. But then, she did hide out in a cave for nearly two weeks with only him for company. Of course she would have grown accustomed to it. Interesting that she would actually miss it.

"Yes, it would seem that way. Again, no one was seriously hurt. If they had been looking to cause that kind of collateral damage or hurt you, they would have aimed for the place with the highest population of people." The Wu Shang Captain said before turning once again to face Yuffie.

"Hell kid that was nothin'." Cid said as he rested a boot atop the rim of the table.

"You shoulda seen what we had dealt with about three or so years ago. I don't think a little bomb is gonna take down this girl." Barret added his own two cents.

"We still have much to discuss and take care of. Yuffie, you have to reassure the people that you are safe and that everything is ok. There is much panic out there." Staniv broke in.

Yuffie sighed and rubbed her temples. What a great day this was turning out to be. Why did these sorts of things have to happen to her?

"Li, take your men and do a sweep of the area. I want the person responsible for this found by tonight. Do not report to me unless you have found them or something else as important comes up."

Li Jong and the rest of the Wu Shang members in the room quickly bowed and just as quickly disappeared. Her friends, with the exception of Vincent and Nanaki, shook their head in amazement at their apparent speed.

"Judoki, I want the air waves opened for a mass transmission. Cid, please help him set it up. All of Wutai needs to hear this. Staniv and Gorky, I want an updated status report of all our temples. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Cait, and Valentine, I just want to thank you guys for coming to my coronation. It wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but if you give me a little while, I promise to make it back to you guys so we can discuss our plans on what to do about Malakai."

"You think he is behind this?" Cloud asked.

"Don't you?" the shinobi countered.

It had taken a few hours to get everything ready for the mass broadcast Yuffie had wanted. That hadn't stopped her from entering town and talking with people, reassuring them by her mere presence that all was well. She talked with all the servants and thanked them for the extra hard work they had put in restoring the banquet hall and all the general preparations they had gone through to get the palace ready for the coronation on such short notice. She met with her council members to discuss further plans about the protection of the people. And she visited her Chocobo Shiva just for the comfort the giant golden almost silvery bird gave her. She had been very busy. It was a good thing she was an adrenaline junky, otherwise she would be exhausted.

The sun was just getting ready to set when Li Jong as well as six other members of his squad marched into the palace with a prize for their Empress. After locking him in an interrogation room located under the Palace, the Captain of the Wu Shang left his six men to guard the prisoner while he went in search of Yuffie.

"You've found him?" Yuffie exclaimed as she turned to face the man who had just tapped on her shoulder. They were getting ready to do the broadcast but she figured that could wait. She wanted to be able to tell her people that the one responsible had been captured but she wanted to be certain of it first.

Everyone followed Li down several flights of stairs to where the old holding cells were kept. They had been updated over the years so that even a member of the Wu Shang would have found escape almost impossible. The guard bowed down to Yuffie as she approached his room.

"He hasn't done anything but sits there and chants quietly to himself. We believe he acted alone on this." One of the guards informed her.

"We caught him attempting to make a run for the boarder." Li said as they watched the captive through the one way mirror. The man on the other side was wearing the trademark black cloak and was swaying back and forth. His hood had been pushed back to reveal almost white short hair and very gaunt features. His age was impossible to determine but his sanity was quite obviously gone.

"Is he completely restrained?"

"Yes, Empress." The guard next to the door informed her.

"Good, then I'm going in." Yuffie said as she grasped the door handle.

"But…You're Majesty…" came the startled voice of Li Jong.

"Do you not trust in your abilities to properly restrain a criminal?"

The captain of the Wu Shang straightened his back noticeably. "Of course. But this man is deranged. Who knows what he could try?"

"That's why Valentine is going in with me. I'm sure he can handle whatever that man tries." Yuffie turned towards her silent companion, "Ready to play good cop, bad cop? You being the good cop of course."

She could see him wanting to smirk at that. "Of course."

Vincent opened the door for Yuffie and bowed at the waist as she walked by. She tried not to roll her eyes as she knew it was just a show for the man who had currently stopped swaying to watch them enter. She had to be seen as the powerful and strong Empress of Wutai.

Yuffie took the seat at the table on the opposite side while Vincent closed the curtains before the mirror, blocking the others outside from viewing. Yuffie kept the smile off her face thinking of how Li would be _very _upset by this.

"Well, don't you look like Death warmed over? Really, it seems Xyler will take in just anyone these days."

Than man before her refused to say anything. He just closed his eyes and continued to chant. Yuffie though refused to be deterred.

"Why does he see me as such a threat? Why does your master fear me? Not that I blame him really. I would be scared of me too if I were him. Thank Leviathan I'm not. The guy can't even fight his own fights. That's a sign of weakness if you ask me. Pathetic really that he hides behind people like you."

Yuffie noticed Vincent had moved to lean against the wall beside the table with his arms folded. His eyes appeared as nothing but slits as he stared at the pitiful man before him. She wondered what he was thinking.

"They say that you are only as powerful as the people you have following you, and if you are anything to go by, Xyler isn't much a leader."

Finally she got a reaction from the cloaked man before her as he stopped chanting to open bloodshot eyes and glare at her.

"You dare to speak of the Master with such disrespect? He is wise and powerful, while you are nothing."

"And look at where we are at, you are captured, I'm crowned Empress, and your 'Master' is in hiding. You're not doing a very good job of convincing me."

"He does not hide. He fears nothing."

"Then why does he not come here himself? Why does he send fools like you to do his dirty work?"

"His Divinity must not be soiled by such actions. He is pure and will remain so. I gladly do as he asks to keep it that way. I have already been forgiven for my actions. But you and that abomination with you will never know of Gaia's divine light! Of Master Malakai's divine love and guidance!"

"Than give me a chance to learn. Where can I find him? Surely if he is as great as you say he will be willing to guide me to the right path?"

"I will tell you nothing!"

"I'm trying to be nice. There are ways of making you talk."

"I do not fear you."

A kunai embedded itself on the table before him while Yuffie rose from her seat with a devilish smirk. "Maybe not. But the Wu Shang can do all kinds of things with that little knife there. Shall I expound upon them for you? Or perhaps a demonstration?"

"No matter what you do, it is nothing compared to what the Master does to those who betray his love and trust."

"Empress."

Yuffie as startled for a moment as she was getting ready to reach for the kunai. It was a bit unnerving to hear Vincent refer to her as such. She decided she didn't like it.

"Yes?"

"Allow me to be left alone with the man. I have a few questions of my own."

Yuffie looked over at Vincent before returning her attention to the captive. His eyes had gone over to where the former Turk was still leaning against the wall, but his face was now covered in sweat. He obviously did not like that idea.

"Go ahead. I will leave you to it." She picked up the kunai and placed it back in her robes. "And to think you could have done this the easy way. What a waste."

Yuffie walked to the door and quickly shut it behind her. Li Jong and the rest of the Avalanche members quickly converged upon the young woman. Yuffie chose to ignore all their questions for a moment and sat on a chair directly across from the interrogation room. If she couldn't see it in person, this would be the closest she could get to a front row seat. People continued to talk around her as Yuffie found herself in deep thought.

"Empress, you should know better than to close the curtain. How can I protect you when I cannot see you?"

"Why did you leave Vincent in there?"

"Were you able to git anything outa the bastard?"

It surprised her that Vincent had offered to take over though. She may not know much about his exact experiences as a Turk, but she knew enough about them and his desire to relinquish that past to be somewhat concerned. She had only asked him in there to intimidate the guy. Yuffie had no qualms in doing what she had to in order to get information out of the guy. He had blown up her palace and could have killed many people. And he obviously felt no remorse for it. She was trained as a Wu Shang assassin so therefore knew all kinds of techniques. Then again, the simple fear of those techniques usually got people to talk before a single drop of blood fell. Either way she was ready to do whatever she had to.

"You weren't in there very long, Yuffie. What did you say?"

"Are you sure it is safe to leave Vampy in there wit the guy?"

"Is Vincent ok with this?"

Of course Cloud would wonder something like that. Who knew more about being haunted by the past then the former emo boy? But why did Vincent volunteer? Why would he willingly assume the role he had tried so hard to destroy? Either way, Yuffie knew she would have to thank him. She could only guess at the difficulty he might have over having to do this. Chaos though might enjoy it.

'_Oh God, Chaos!'_

Even she had noticed the slight changes in Vincent while they were killing monsters. There was more bloodlust to it. And Vincent seemed to stare off into space a whole lot more than usual, something Yuffie had figured out as moments when he would be conversing with the demon; or being forced to listen to it. Despite his not so obvious efforts; Yuffie noticed that Chaos seemed to be closer to the surface than usual. He would relish an opportunity like this.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, a blood curdling scream pierced through the normally very soundproof walls of the interrogation room. Yuffie shot up from her chair and zoomed over towards the door. A hand on her arm stopped her just as the screaming came to an abrupt halt. Everyone in the hall was silent as they waited for something, anything to happen to let them know what was going on. Li Jong kept his grip on Yuffie's arm though just incase the tried once again to enter the room.

Ten minutes went by as whimpering steadily grew from the other side of the door. Suddenly the door opened and Vincent calmly walked out. "You may retrieve him if you wish."

Yuffie wondered if there was anything left to retrieve. Li quickly let go of her arm to see for himself and Yuffie followed him after one last quick glance to the once again silent gunman as he leaned against the opposite wall. She caught his eye as he nodded for her to go ahead and Yuffie couldn't help but give him a small smile before following her Captain.

"It's true. Everything my Master says is true. M-m-m-monster!! You are all MONSTERS!! DEMONS! Every last one of you!"

Yuffie looked at the man as he raved non stop while Li and the rest of his men unlocked the chain that kept his arms behind his back and attached to the floor. From what the ninja could see, there didn't appear to be a scratch on him. But he still looked horrible. He looked like a man who had just experienced hell and came out the other side ruined.

"YOU WILL ALL BURN! ONLY THE HOLY FIRE CAN PURIFY YOUR FILTHY SOULS! IT IS TOO LATE FOR REPENTENCE! DEATH IS THE ONLY WAY! IT COMES! MY MASTER SHALL SCORCH AWAY YOUR SINS! DEMON! DEMON!"

With a quick nod Yuffie's way, Li swiftly knocked the man unconscious as they carried him down the hall towards his cell. Everyone else that was left quickly turned towards Vincent who proceeded to ignore them all. Yuffie was having none of that.

"Well, what did he say?"

"Nothing of much help. He doesn't know where Malakai is, has never even met him. Only those higher in the Order, as he called it, actually get to meet Malakai. Apparently after he did this he was supposed to get promoted."

"Great, a man with a career path. Anything else?"

"He had hinted at another attack happening in the near future. He doesn't know when though."

"Well alright then, we'll just have to work with that. Now I must go and inform my people that the culprit has been cap…"

At that very moment loud explosions rocked the area and caused the lights to flicker. Yuffie's heart sped up as she raced towards the exit. This could not be happening now. Why now?

'_Like I really needed this today?' _

"Seems like Malakai wanted to start the fireworks early. Damn it! What the hell is going on?"

Yuffie started to run up the steps but was stopped by a solid wall of red. "What the…Valentine?"

"We do not know the situation up ahead. It would be wise if you did not go first."

"Whatever, just hurry. I'm not in the mood to stand around while my country is under attack." Yuffie shouted as another round of blasts shook the building.

Together with Vincent in the lead, Yuffie and the rest of the Avalanche gang hurried up the steps to the main level of the palace. People were running everywhere, panic evident in their voices and on their faces. There had not been an attack on Wutai since Shinra tried to invade many years ago. Palace guards spotted her and instantly rushed to Yuffie's side.

"Empress, you are safe!"

"I need to know the situation, gentlemen! What the hell is going on?"

"We do not really know ourselves. So far the blasts are happening outside the palace."

Yuffie did not wait to hear anymore, she quickly left the guards standing there and rushed to the main steps leading up to the palace. Pushing the large double doors open wide, she stood at the top of the ancient stone steps with dread settling in her heart.

Wutia was on fire. Everywhere people were running around in a panic as their homes and businesses were being destroyed. People were dying; her people. Yuffie watched in horror as more missiles appeared in the sky, taking deadly aim at her country.

Judoki, Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent appeared beside her, each at a loss for words at the sight before them. "So this is Malakai's 'Holy Fire'?"

"Empress."

"Where is Li?"

A shadow appeared to kneel down at her feet. "I am here."

Yuffie did not even spare him a glance, her eyes fixed on the destruction of her country. "The prisoner?"

"He had an unfortunate accident."

"Fine. I want the Wu Shang to get this city and all other villages evacuated."

"Yes, you're Majesty."

"Empress."

"All temples are to be secured as well."

"Yuffie!"

Yuffie spun around to face her advisor. "What Judoki?!"

"We have to get you out of here."

"Excuse me? My people need me…"

Judoki walked forward and wiped the tears out of Yuffie's eyes. Tears she hadn't even realized she shed. "Your people need you to be kept safe. This can't be done here."

"Yuffie," Cloud took a step forward. "Cid is getting the Shera ready for take off. We're going to take you with us."

"But…"

"More missiles are heading this way. They are showing up on the radar and are expected to arrive within the next five minutes. The projected target is the palace."

"Denzel and Marline?

"Are in a secure location surrounded by temple monks. Yuffie, it is time."

The newly crowned Empress of Wutai turned once again to face her city. The glow of the fires lighting up the night sky and the smell of smoke filled the air. This was her home. She used to run around on those streets. Jump across those roof tops. Hide in the various shops from her servants when she was younger. And now…

"Your people will understand. Come, we must get you out of here."

Tifa came and put an arm around her tense friend as they led Yuffie through the palace. Servants were already being escorted out by the Royal Guards, as well as other ministers and lords. Each stopped to bow as Yuffie and her group passed by.

"Wait! You're Grace!"

Yuffie turned around to see two of her ladies in waiting rushing up to her. They skidded to a halt before her and proceeded to bow low. "Majesty, we have packed your belongings and brought your weapons."

"You can't take down this Malakai character dressed in your Ceremonial Robes."

Tears sprung anew in the ninja's eyes as the stepped forward and grabbed each girl in a fierce hug. "Thank you."

The girls smiled and stepped back. "Now you must leave."

"Yes, and don't worry about us. We'll be here waiting for you to return."

Yuffie could do nothing but nod as once again she was lead away with her belongings in her arms. She sent a silent prayer up to Leviathan to keep her people safe. She only felt too helpless at the moment.

Once they reached the grounds behind the palace Yuffie looked up to see Barrett and Nanaki waiting at the top of the ramp for them. "'Bout time you got here. We've got to go. Cid's ready to take off."

"Yuffie, get up there." Judoki came forward to hug her. "The guardian's and I will stay behind to take care of things here."

"We will rebuild." Yuffie said with steel and determination.

"Yes, we will. We always do."

"You know I must go after Malakai for this."

Judoki smiled a somewhat sad smile as he cupped her cheek. He had never told her how much she was like a daughter to him. But then he never had to. "Of course. We knew what we were getting when you were crowned Empress. We are proud to have a fighter for the world as our leader."

He stepped away from Yuffie as Li came forward to take his place. "I hate that you are going where I cannot see you and protect you. But if you are not safe with friends such as these, I feel you can't be safe anywhere."

Yuffie moved as though to give her childhood friend and training partner a hug. "Li…"

The Captain of the Wu Shang stopped her by setting his hands on her shoulders and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. His move shocked her and made Yuffie guess at some things Judoki had been hinting at for a while. "Be safe, Yuffie." Came the whispered words as he pushed her immobile form up the last of the ramp and stepped back as the hatch shut between them and the ramp was drawn up.

Yuffie rushed to the deck and leaned against the rail, her hands gripping it tight as she felt the lurch of take-off. In no time at all, Yuffie could only make out the sharp angles and steeples of the palace roof and the bright twin lights of the missiles gaining on their target. She held her breath as Cid took her further away from her home even as the deadly threats drew closer. Tear streamed unchecked down her cheeks as she watched the once beautiful and proud Palace of Heaven, the center of Wutai, and her home go up in a blaze of glory. The explosion heard and felt even from the airship.

The young woman continued to stand at the rail and watch as the distance between her and the destruction of her home grew greater and greater until all that remained was the bright glow of the fires in the distance. Ashen faced, she joined the rest of her friends on the Bridge and sat down on the floor besides Nanaki. Her fur covered friend licked her chin before resting his great head on her lap. No one said anything as no one really knew what to say.

"Cid." Came the unusually subdued voice of the young ninja.

Startled by the sound of her voice, Cid jumped a bit before leaning over the wheel of his airship to look down at Yuffie seated on the floor below him. "Yeah?" Came his gruff voice though toned down to almost a whisper.

"I need a bottle of your homemade whiskey."

Cid gulped, before pulling his cigar out of his mouth. "Now?"

"Yes, Cid. Now."

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Another chapter in this thrilling saga! I hope you all enjoyed this. I used this chapter to give you all a glimpse of just how evil Xyler Malakai really is. I also thought you could see how Yuffie takes to her official role as leader to her country. I couldn't really picture her jumping for joy about it. Yes she loves her people and Wutai, but the finality and actuality of the situation would be hard for anyone to really deal with. As always, I love reviews!! I love to hear about what you all think.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

(Does the 'New Chapter' dance) Hey there! Lookie lookie, a new chapter! So exciting! I just want you all to know that Vincent is very difficult to write for. I plan out how I want things to go but he takes things a different direction. Says something about his thoughts being his own or whatever. I told him this was my story before he oh so rudely reminded me that I don't own him. Um, yeah I totally already knew that. Why he has to go and rub it in my face is beyond me. And it hurts. So anyway this chapter is dedicated to those who wished for more Yuffie/Vincent interaction. I also want to thank all those who have reviewed. THANK YOU!! Really I love reading all of them, even the ones that critique things as they actually help out a lot. So keep 'em coming! Enjoy this new chapter too!

Isa

Disclaimer: Me no own. Only this story is mine. sigh

* * *

Chapter Seven

If The Lady Wants Whiskey, Better Give it To Her AKA

Yuffie + Alcohol Too Much Information, Really.

"We're going to need more than that, Cid. Where did you put them all from last time?"

"I was hoping we would never play again so I had them boxed up in the cargo bay. I just never got around to getting rid of them."

Vincent looked on as Yuffie stomped her foot and started walking back out the door of the small dinning area just off the kitchen. It wasn't the main mess hall where the crew members ate, but the private area Cid used when he had company on his ship. At the moment the gruff pilot was pulling out large glass bottles of an amber liquid Vincent could only assume was the whiskey Yuffie had been referring to.

"Look, I'm going to get out of this getup and when I return, I expect those shot glasses to be here." And without waiting for a response that was sure to be very rude, the ninja took her leave.

"I'd better follow her. She may need help with that." Tifa said as she rose to follow her friend.

Vincent looked around at the other inhabitants of the room and noticed they too had their eyes trained on the door the two women just walked through. All were seated around the circular metal table in the center of the room. Though Vincent had placed his chair in a corner away from whatever festivities were about to take place and Nanaki relaxed at his feet.

"Hey," came Barret's gruff voice. "Think the kid will be alright?"

"She a tough cookie, although, I think the day has taken its toll on the brat. That's why I figure this could help. It won't fix things for her but at least it will help take her mind off it for awhile."

Cid rose to the intercom by the door and sent for one of his crew to bring up the shot glasses Yuffie wanted. Then he too sat down and waited. No one really wanted to say anything else on the events of the day as the shock had yet to wear off from either of them.

"It'll be a shame to see her out of those robe thingies." Barret said.

Cloud just smiled and nodded while Cid grunted and took another drag of his cigar.

"Yeah well, who woulda thought she could pull off lookin' like a lady?"

Barret, who just so happened to be sitting next to the often crude pilot, not so gently elbowed him in the ribs and almost caused Cid to drop his cigar in his lap. "If I recall correctly, you were blushing when she walked in the room for the first time and did so all day whenever you looked at her. You were no better then that Denzel kid." The big man guffawed while slapping the now angry pilot's back at his own joke. "Does Shera know you have a thing for young ninjas who happen to be rulers?"

One of Cid's crewmen came in carrying a small box and handed it to his Captain before giving a jaunty salute to everyone in the room. Cid proceeded to unpack the shot glasses, setting them down on the metal table a bit harder than necessary while glaring at the man next to him.

"Shut yer pie hole! It aint like that at all! It was just strange seeing the brat all done up like that is all. Even I could admit she didn't look like such a little girl and that she actually looked pretty for once."

Everyone in the room laughed at Cid's expense as he tried to fight back the blush that was once again rising on his cheeks. Even Vincent fought down a smirk. He to had been stunned when Yuffie had joined them that morning wearing the first layer of her Ceremonial Kimono; the delicate translucent material clinging to her form very attractively. And he could honestly say that he had never seen her made up to look so…feminine. She had actually looked quite beautiful.

The former Turk really had no idea what to think about it. She had displayed a grace and poise that morning that he didn't think the young woman was capable of. And that moment when Leviathan had risen out of the waters to greet and accept her as Empress had almost stolen his breath. The sun had been at just the perfect position to make her appear to glow and sparkle in her white robe that was reflecting rainbows created by all the pillars of water that surrounded her. And the gentle smile on her face as she greeted the Great Serpent only added to the effect. In that instant, Yuffie had almost looked like a goddess. It was really quite strange to think of her that way.

Shaking his head as though to clear it of such thoughts, Vincent looked up as the two remaining female members of Avalanche entered the room. Once again Yuffie was in her usual tight black shorts, only this time it was a sleeveless navy tunic that ended just past her lower back. Though is was more of what Vincent was used to, he couldn't help but lament the fact that after today, he could no longer look at her as just a young ninja girl anymore. What a shame he didn't indulge in the brain numbing delights of alcohol.

There were twenty-five shot glasses set in the middle of the table and Cid filled them up as Yuffie and her fellow martial artist took their seats at the table. Cloud was straight across from Vincent's location, with Tifa on his right and Barrett on his left. Yuffie sat next to Tifa and across from her was Cid. Vincent had a view of everyone's faces as the loud ship captain dolled out the drinks, five glasses in front of each person and set the bottle in the center of the table.

"You in?"

Vincent shook his head at Cloud's request and sat back to enjoy the show. He had heard stories of this particular past-time amongst his former comrades but he had never witnessed it. It promised to be entertaining at least.

Cid removed the extra five glasses and sat down at the table. "Alright ya pansies, you know the rules, the one who needs their set refilled the least wins, you pass out you lose. Vincent, as the sober one here you are delegated to keep count."

With a nod from the gunman, Cid continued on, "Fine then, Cloud since you won the last round, you go first. And remember, you better not fuckin' lie! Now, first drink folks! Bottoms up!"

Everyone reached forward, grabbed a shot glass and downed it all at once.

"Hot damn, that's what I call a warm up! Alright, Spiky, let's get this show on the road!" Barret said with a cough. Cid's homemade whiskey was like no other.

The Avalanche members waited on a baited breath while Cloud contemplated his first turn. "I've never…lost a game of 'Shots of Truth'."

Everyone but Cloud grumbled before reaching forward and taking a shot.

"Lame-o."

"Pussy."

"Come on, Girl, show 'im what ya got!"

"I've never bragged about playing only once." Tifa smiled as she watched the swordsman reluctantly reach forward to polish off his own glass. He was the only one that time.

"Good one!"

"Ha! Take that, Featherhead!"

"Featherhead?"

"Well, doesn't his hair style resemble a chocobo?"

There was a moment of silence while everyone pondered this. Cloud just glowered at the table with his arms crossed. Finally…

"Ha Ha Hahahaha! Featherhead!"

"Chocobo!"

"No wonder you did so well at Gold Saucer, the damn birds must've felt like you were one of them!"

"CHOCOBO!"

This set off another round of laughter in the room while Cloud just shook his head. Finally after a few more minutes at the poor man's expense, Yuffie decided to take her turn.

"I've never dressed up in drag."

Again there were a few more snickers in the room as once again Cloud reached forward for a glass. What was a surprise is that Tifa did as well.

"Really Tifa?"

The brunette just shrugged after she took her shot. "It was for a school play when I was six or seven. Not a big deal."

It was Cid's turn as he took a long drag off his cigar before eyeing the young woman in front of him. "I've never been crowned Empress."

"Well that was inspired." Yuffie reached forward and downed her shot without taking her eyes off the pilot. "Way too easy, Cid. Lucky for you all I'm playing to lose tonight." With that she licked her lips and set her glass back down on the table with a small smile.

"I've never been kissed by an Empress."

Cid's cigar fell out of his mouth while Yuffie leaned over and high fived Barret. With a grumble about getting him back, Cid downed his glass as well.

On around the table it went. Shot glass after shot glass being emptied then refilled. Vincent kept count but figured that in the end it wouldn't really matter as they were all getting outrageously drunk. He recalled the Captain of the Shera saying something about his whiskey being 300 proof. Vincent wasn't sure if that was even possible but wouldn't put it past the man. The fact that any of the people before him were able to sit up, much less form coherent sentences was completely beyond him.

"I've never tried to light a fart on fire!"

Vincent watched as Cid, Barret, and surprisingly Cloud all reached forward. Yuffie and Tifa looked scandalized. The would-be SOLDIRE just shrugged, although a bit lopsidedly, and grinned sheepishly at them. "I was once a 12 year old boy."

Tifa still looked shocked but Yuffie waved it off before pointing at the man sitting before her. "Well, that's better than him. I caught Flamo over there trying to light his up with one of his cigars a few months ago."

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

"Damn near took out half the cargo bay."

"Ah hell no! That's not what happened at all!"

"So there is some truth to this?"

"Half the cargo bay? Impressive man!"

"Always knew you were full of hot air."

"Damn it BRAT! All I did was put my cigar down on a canister for one minute! One lousy fucking minute! Could've happened to anyone!"

"Right and you just happened to be squatting down right in front of it. Besides, you NEVER put your cigars down. I happen to recall you holding it a discrete distance from your ass." Yuffie proceeded to demonstrate as she stumbled from her chair and mimicked a very drunken version of the incident by squatting on the floor and pretending to hold a cigar near her rear end much to everyone but Cid's delight. Vincent found it very hard to hold back a smile while watching. "Next thing I know this huge flame..."

"It was an accident! And it wasn't huge."

"That's what she said."

"Shut the fuck up, Barret!"

"Cid, you took the shot."

The room got quiet a moment while the chain smoking blonde contemplated the truth of those words. After a minute he too shrugged in much the same way Cloud had done before offering his own explanation. "I was once a 12 year old boy."

Laughter once again reigned supreme in the room as the game continued on.

"I've never stolen from Cid's cookie stash."

"Hey! Who told you about that?"

"Cid has a cookie stash?"

"YUFFIE!"

"I've never stolen materia."

"There you go again, bringing up the past."

"Boooo low blow and an easy shot."

"That's what you get for stealing my cookies!"

"Shera said you had to share!"

"Bullshit!"

"Oohh I'm teeelllllllliiiiinnnnnggggg!"

"I've never tried grope a member of the team."

"I've never lost a bet to Marlene."

"I've never punted Cait's head off."

"I've never asked someone else to kill a spider for me."

"One time, I swear. Just one time and she'll never let me live it down."

"Poor Cloud. Did Tifa have to come rescue you?"

"I've never been mistaken for the opposite sex."

"Just wait till my turn comes up, Flamo!"

To Vincent it seemed that once the line had been crossed and sex had been mentioned even in the most general way, things started to get even crazier.

Tifa surprisingly was the one to start the new rounds. Throughout the game, he noticed that the two women tended to team up, following up with similar challenges. He wondered where the two would take go with this. "I've never kissed a woman." Obviously the three men at the table had to take shot.

"I've never checked Tifa's boobs out."

All three men sheepishly reached for a glass. Cloud not so embarrassed though. '_Interesting. I wonder when that happened.'_

"I've never checked out Cloud's ass!" Cid wasn't going to let the girls off the hook. But Tifa and Yuffie just looked at each other, shrugged and took their shot.

"It is a might-y fine one."

"Yes, I happen to agree." Tifa nodded her acknowledgement.

Cloud just turned a bit pink at being made the subject of this.

"I've never considered a headband to be a fashion statement."

"Wait, do goggles count?"

"Fuck you, Brat!"

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me."

"Yes."

"Bottoms up then, Old Man!"

"I've never walked in on my parents having sex."

"I've never kissed Tifa."

"Ha, I knew it!"

"'Bout time, Spiky!"

"I've never kissed a dude."

Vincent raised an eyebrow not at the two girls but at the chain smoking pilot.

"Ha ha ha!! Good one, Cloud."

"Why do you have to remind me about that shit?!"

"Shut up fool! You think I like it either?"

"Well why the hell aint you takin' a shot?"

"I didn't kiss you back, asshole."

"I WAS DRUNK, DAMNIT! Besides, you almost looked pretty in the soft glow of the kitchen light."

"Hey! Barret, Cid! Watch it guys! You're gonna spill the whiskey!!"

"I've never slept with a woman."

"Cloud can't talk you into it, huh? OUCH! Damn it woman that hurt!"

"Sick-o."

"I've never been sat on by a chocobo."

"That only happened because you told it to!"

"Drinky, drinky Ciiiiiiiid!"

"Oh yeah, well (hic) I've never had sex with a man! Ha!"

Tifa was the only one to reach forward.

"What?!"

"Damn it, Cid. I-hic-I told you I was playing to lose. Why did you have to go and ask a stupiiiiiiid question like that?" Everyone around the table was looking at her a bit shocked. "Oh please. What'sss the big deal?" Yuffie started refilling her other three shot glasses spilling much of it on the table. "Hey, watch the whiskey!" The young woman then yelled at herself as she set the bottle back in the center of the table. Or as near it as she could guess.

Cid sat back with a smirk on his face. "The brat can't find someone to put up with her long enough, eh?"

Vincent thought Yuffie would blow up at the man for such a callous comment but instead she just shook her head, apparently not bothered at all by Cid's words.

"Not quite. The Princess of Wutai is expected to be pure for her husband-to-be. But you know how much stock I put into Godo's words. It was more like I've always been too busy." Then with a mischievous gleam in her metallic eyes that put Vincent on edge, the young woman reached forward and quickly swiped the almost third of the way full bottle of whiskey from the center of the table. Then she downed the five shot glasses before her and stumbled towards the door. "Although, with the help of this little baby here," swishes the bottle around, "maybe I could convince one of your crewmen to help me do something about that, seeing as I have some free time."

"Damn it, Yuffie! You git yer ass right back here!"

"Oh Cid, what are you going to do to stop me? It's none of your business after all." Laughed the ninja as she started going backwards out the door with the bottle behind her back.

"I'll fire them all! If they so much as look at you that way…"

"Well if you fire them then you REALLY can't stop them then." And with a speed and agility that belied the massive amounts of alcohol she had consumed, Yuffie took off down the hall.

"Way to go, ya damned smokestack! Now she's gone and she took the whiskey with her!"

"She's bluffing, right? Tell me she's bluffing."

"Never know with her. She been under a lot of stress and is very drunk. If there is one thing she's always been known for its rash decisions."

Tifa tried getting up but promptly fell against Cloud. "I should go get her."

Vincent shook his head and stood up. "I'll go. It would appear I'm the only one capable of doing so."

Cloud nodded and picked up Tifa, carrying her out of the room while Cid and Barret proceeded to empty everyone else's glasses. "Damn this is some strong shit! Hey what do you put in this?"

"Aviation fuel."

Silence.

"No shit?"

Vincent didn't stay to hear the rest as he left the room. He had a ninja to hunt. The former Turk had guessed right. The evening's events had proved more than just amusing. They were very enlightening. He learned more things about his comrades tonight than he did in all their travels and battles together. Some things though he wished he could still be ignorant to.

As for Yuffie, he knew she was just saying those things to get under Cid's skin. After all, she had been aiming her barbs at him all night. But it did still bother him to hear her talk like that. Despite everything, she did deserve better than some drunken tussle with some random guy. After all, she was now the Empress of Wutai with a reputation to uphold. And she said they were friends, which he supposed he could agree with. So he figured that meant he had to protect her, even from herself.

Vincent found her on one of the outside decks. He walked up and stood beside her, watching silently as she took a long pull from the nearly empty bottle. Then she leaned forward over the rail with her elbows resting on it, the bottle held loosely in her hands.

"Care for a sip?"

Vincent shook his head as he regarded her profile. She didn't look too terribly upset, but there was still a bit of sadness that refused to let her go. "I don't drink."

"Wouldn't you know I don't either?"

"You seem to hold your liquor fairly well."

"And for a sober Valentine you are terribly talkative. Unless you aren't really sober. Hee hee, were you sneaking shots when no one was looking?" Gunmetal grey eyes looked up at him filled with mirth.

"If I had you wouldn't be able to prove it."

"True. So who won this round?"

"Cloud."

"Damn it!"

"I thought you were playing to lose?"

"Oh I was. But that man is downright unbearable when he wins."

"Perhaps if you weren't constantly taking aim at Cid?"

"Yeah but it is worth it to see his face turn so red."

"Hmmm."

"Featherhead. Heh heh heh. Flamo. Hahaha!" Yuffie started laughing again at her own private joke. Vincent only smirked and watched as she turned so her back was resting against the rail and a foolish grin broke out over her face.

"Valentine, I demand you laugh!"

The gunman actually snorted at her. "Is that an order Empress?"

Eyes shinning with laughter met his as she vigorously nodded. "If I say it is will you do it?"

"Perhaps."

"What if I _make_ you laugh?"

"You are welcome to try."

"Now that wasn't the smartest thing to do, Valentine. That sounded like a direct challenge and I, Yuffie Kisaragi the World's Greatest Ninja and Empress of Wutai, never back down from a challenge!"

Vincent knew this and wondered about his sanity for a moment. Knowing Yuffie he had just opened himself up to a world of promised mental torture and unending headaches while having to endure whatever that diabolical mind of hers cooked up in an effort to make him laugh. He found that he didn't really mind the prospect of that as much as he should. That was the reason for questioning his sanity.

Yuffie just laughed maniacally as she quickly downed the last of the whiskey. "The good thing about Cid's whiskey is that it takes a while to kick in. You don't know how much you've really had till laterz. And then your head feels reeeealllly fuzzy and you can't think logically. Hey speaking of..of well um…does fuzzy logic tickle? Heh heh heh, cause my brain sure feels tickly."

Vincent deftly grabbed the now empty bottle out of the swaying ninja's grip and set it down. "I believe you've had enough."

"Silly Valentine says that only after I've finished the bottle. Hey, wait…when did you learn to multi-multi-multiply? Cuz there's like five of you." She held up three fingers.

"This isn't very dignified behaviour for an Empress."

"Shhh, don't tell her."

Yuffie laughed once again at her own joke which caused her to further lose her balance. Before she could topple over the railing, Vincent caught her and held her by the shoulders to steady her.

"My hewro!"

Vincent shook his head and attempted to remove his hands. He watched with a blank look on his face as the young woman promptly folded up into a heap on the floor of the deck. Instead of being bothered by it though, she merely laid back all the way with her arms and legs out; the goofy grin never leaving her face.

"I'm sure Cid is handling himself much better than this."

Yuffie just rolled her eyes and snorted in a very un-ladylike manner. "You've obviously never seen him drunk. Speaking of…where'd my bottle go?"

"You drank it all."

"Huh? When?"

Vincent held back a sigh. "A few moments ago."

"Prove it."

The tall gunman bent over, picked up the empty bottle and held it above her head.

"That has got to be the most depressing thing I've ever seen."

Even as she said these words, Vincent watched as her eyes started to droop. Sighing, he switched the empty bottle to his gauntlet and held his hand out for her. A smirk came out though as Yuffie went cross-eyed staring at it.

"Did you develop the magical ability to make a full bottle of whiskey appear in that hand?" The wistful tone her voice had taken made the smirk spread a bit more.

"No, I'm going to help you up then take you to your room for some much needed sleep."

"I liked you better when you had magic powers, Valentine."

"Indeed."

"Indeed." She mimicked with a deeper voice. It only made her start laughing again as she reached up for him to help her. As he pulled her up, he slightly over compensated; not counting on her trying to spring up in her usual fashion. The result was her almost crashing against him. His quick reflexes kept them both from toppling backwards but Yuffie had ended up pressed tightly against his chest. It was as though time moved in slow motion as startled yet sleepy grey eyes met and clashed with ruby as a single finger rose up and oh so gently traced the edges of his eyelashes before running along his cheek. "You have great eyes, Valentine. Shame about those eyelashes though."

And Gaia help him, he couldn't stop himself. "And what's wrong with them?"

But Yuffie refused to answer because she had chosen that exact moment to pass out. 'Typical. _At least she didn't vomit on me.'_

Without any other options, Vincent had no choice but to lean forward and sweep the arm holding the bottle under her legs and attempt to carry her through the narrow corridors to her room. It was awkward but they made it to the Cid's private dinning cabin where Vincent quickly deposited the bottle in the nearby trashcan to get a better grip on the sleeping woman in his arms. Nanaki was still in the corner while Cid and Barret were passed out at the table. Neither looked like they would wake up terribly comfortable in the morning but Vincent wasn't in the mood to do anything to help them.

Instead he nodded towards his wise friend on the floor. "Do you happen to know where her room is?"

The Guardian of Cosmo Canyon nodded and rose up, leading the way for Vincent to follow. "I see you have found our ninja friend." Nanaki said while turning down a couple of corridors before coming to a stop at what Vincent presumed was Yuffie's door.

"Yes. She managed to avoid further trouble till I got to her."

"A miracle then."

Vincent slid open the door and proceeded to place the limp young woman on her bed. He noticed that the room looked as though it was one she had used often. There were even a few pictures of all their friends on a small desk under the window. Tifa it seemed had decided to drape Yuffie's many kimonos over the back of the chair where they gently pooled to the floor. Careful not to step on them, Vincent rose from laying Yuffie on her bed where she promptly curled in to a ball facing him.

"I'll return shortly."

Nanaki nodded before lying down on the floor beside the bed. Vincent came back with a couple of pain relievers and a glass of water, setting them down on the small table by the bed. Then he pulled the small trashcan from the bathroom attached to her cabin and set it too by the bed. Satisfied with his good deed for the day, the tall gunman turned once more to his friend on the floor.

"Are you staying here then?"

The lion-like cat nodded once more before looking up towards the shinobi woman as she turned over on the bed. "I shall watch over her tonight. She has had a very hard day. And when she wakes up, she need not be alone."

Content with the knowledge that she would be looked after, Vincent let his eyes wander to her form once more before leaving the room. He fought not to smirk as a slight snoring sound escaped from her before he heard her mumbling something about a cramming a certain cigar where the sun won't ever shine.

Sliding the door shut behind him, Vincent decided to return once more to the observation deck outside. He found that he preferred fresh air while getting his thoughts in order. He had actually grown to hate being inside small cramped spaces. But then again, thirty years in a coffin tend to do that to a person.

Once outside, the cool air and slight breeze helped to instantly settle his nerves. The day had been stressful for everyone. But worst of all for the young woman sleeping off the alcohol down the hall. He knew the attack on her people bothered her to the core. If there was one thing Yuffie had always been, it was protective of those she cared about. And while he wouldn't have believed it when he first met her, Vincent knew without a doubt that she loved her people and her country. The dedication and hard work she put into Wutai in the past year proved it.

He had noticed during his time there that her thoughts were first and foremost with her people. Vincent had often caught her sneaking away during the preparations for her coronation just to walk around the city and talk with its citizens. And despite her being their ruler, the people welcomed her into their fold as though it were natural for her to walk into a ramen shop and help make the noodles, or play a game of tag with some children in the street. Perhaps it was normal to them. From what he gathered, she had never been sheltered from her people and had always chaffed at formalities her title called for.

But she knew how to handle the serious responsibilities of that title. She knew just how to take care of the situation when her people were under attack. She responded with a calm determination to see to her people's safety and needs. In Vincent's mind, she was already proving to be a wonderful leader. The perfect leader for Wutai actually; ready to do what ever was necessary.

And while it was admirable, and not surprising considering her training and upbringing, Vincent had problems accepting the fact that the fun loving ninja was more than prepared to get the information she wanted out of the captured terrorist by any means necessary. Being a former Turk, Vincent knew a thing or two about interrogations and torture. The idea that _Yuffie_ had knowledge of such things bothered him to no end.

He watched with a combination of surprise and morbid fascination as she pulled a kunai from some hidden pocket on her robe. While he was happy to know she always carried some form of protection on her person, hearing how she was planning to use it on the crazed man before her caused a strange reaction in him. Chaos had been thrilled, always happy with the prospect of blood shed, and had been beyond delighted and utterly fascinated with the possibility of the delicate looking woman performing the task. Vincent on the other hand wouldn't have it. While he knew she had been trained as a Wu Shang assassin, that didn't mean he wanted to see how for that training went. He had a vision in his mind of Yuffie and thought it had been altered enough in one day, or even in the past couple of weeks to have it so drastically and permanently altered anymore.

So he had stepped in. Knowing he had Chaos' full support was both reassuring and disturbing. And while he didn't relish the thought of resurrecting the ghosts of his past, he would do so for Yuffie. Luckily it hadn't taken much on his part. Chaos being as close to the surface these days as he was, along with the situation all but demanding his presence, Vincent was able to sit back and let the ancient demon do most of the work. He kept enough control over the situation to ensure that the right questions were asked and that the prisoner was not harmed. Not that Vincent really cared about that, he would have been more than happy to extinguish that particular bit of wasted life. But he figured Yuffie wouldn't like it. It was a shame that Wu Shang Captain beat him to it. As much as Vincent hated senseless killing, he had been known to make exceptions.

But it would seem his efforts had been for naught. Wutai had been attacked, its capital destroyed, and its Empress now on the run. Not that Yuffie was really running away. He knew she would take it upon herself to take out Malakai, for herself, her people, even the whole world. If there was one thing Yuffie was more than capable of, more than ready for, it was a fight. And Malakai had just made it personal for her. And he also knew without a doubt that he and the others would follow her. Men like Malakai were like parasites that needed to be exterminated. It was just a shame there weren't others capable of performing the task. Why Fate seemed to enjoy choosing them to constantly be the saviors of the world Vincent didn't know. He made a mental note to ask her sometime should they ever meet.

Fate certainly did enjoy messing with him though. Very much like a certain sarcastic ninja now that he thought about it. He wondered what it was about her that allowed him to let his guard down. The only other person he felt more comfortable around was Cloud and perhaps Nanaki. Nanaki though was an animal, a wise and intelligent one, but an animal nonetheless. Cloud understood him on a more fundamental level though. Both had tortured and troubled pasts that they had difficulties letting go; although it would seem the swordsman was progressing in that area in his life. And Vincent wished him all the luck and knew that a certain martial artist and two kids played a big part in that.

Yuffie on the other hand, where she didn't offer understanding instead she offered acceptance. She even knew when Chaos' feelings would leak out in his mannerisms and yet would not shy away. Even during the worst of his transformations, she had been there, calmly taking everything in. He wondered if this was something she had received from her late mother for Lord Godo didn't seem nearly as accepting. Although, during his stay at Wutai everyone had treated him respectfully; doing everything they could to make him feel like an honored and welcomed guest. So perhaps it was just her culture that made her so accepting.

And while he was almost to the point where he could say he was comfortable with the idea of his friendship to Yuffie, things had changed tonight and he blamed it entirely on Cid's whiskey. Yuffie invading personal space was a very common thing. In fact it was accepted to the point of actually being expected when dealing with the spirited young woman. But never before had she done so in such a manner and that was why he blamed the whiskey. Or Cid, because really, it was so much easier that way seeing as how he made it and allowed her to drink it in such quantities. Vincent still didn't know how such a small person had managed to consume amounts that would put a man at least twice her size out of commission.

Her actions had completely thrown him off balance. It had been a long time, years actually since anyone had touched him in a way that didn't involve violence or small casual contact like a hand on an arm or shoulder. This had been completely unexpected. But it was her words that had shocked him to the core and made him contemplate whether or not he was suffering from a mild form of indigestion due to the strange feelings in the pit of his stomach. Even thinking about it now caused him to wonder if Cid kept medicine for such ailments in his first aid box by the kitchen sink.

'_What had her words meant?'_

Not the part of her liking his eyes, although that was strange enough, but what was wrong with his eyelashes? He had never really paid attention to them before as he wasn't one to dally in front of a mirror for any reason other than perhaps trying to stitch a wound on his back. He had certainly done that many times although nowadays Chaos took care of such things easily enough. But as far as closely examining his appearance, he never saw a need. Nor did he want to look close enough and see the demon he knew was there looking back at him through his eyes. Knowing the demon was there and actually seeing it were two entirely different things.

But of all the things Yuffie had to say and do, why those? And why was he still thinking about it? Deciding his thoughts were only going in circles and confusing ones at that, Vincent decided instead to head to his cabin. The sun would be rising in a few hours so he may as well try to get his customary two or three hours of sleep. Damn demon made him an insomniac. Reaching his cabin, he dimly noted that Yuffie's was slightly larger than his, not that he really cared as he had slept in much worse. Resolving to no longer let his thoughts stray to the ninja tonight, Vincent slipped off his boots, set his cloak on the hook by the door, and promptly fell asleep over the covers of his bed.

Vincent rose with the sunrise, feeling its warmth even through the thick steel walls of the airship. His room only had a small porthole to allow sunlight in but it was more than enough for him. Donning his cloak and boots once more, the still somewhat tired gunman slid the door to his cabin open and went in search of his fellow comrades. It wasn't a difficult search, having only to follow the obnoxious and tired grumbling of the two loudest men on the face of the planet.

Sure enough, Cid and Barret were exactly where Vincent had left them last night, albeit instead of sleeping soundly, both men were holding apparently throbbing heads in their hands and complaining quite pitifully about everything.

"Fuck…feels like a bloody midget with muddy shoes has been walking along my tongue all night. Gawd my head!"

"Shut up, Fool. Why do you hafta be so loud? Muh head's not any better. I swear someone took an axe to it and split it in two. Do you see my brain? I can feel it tryin' to explode."

"You talk too fuckin' much."

"I'm never drinking that shit of yours again."

The pilot sniffed before once more cradling his head in his hands. "You say that every time."

"I sure as hell mean it this time."

"Yeah? Well you say that too."

Vincent smirked at the men, and then moved out of the way as Tifa walked into the room.

"Here guys, stop being such babies." She set a hand on each man's shoulder and used a panacea and cure 2 on them. "There, all better?"

"Tifa you're a saint."

"My hero."

Tifa shook her head at the men before glancing up and smiling at Vincent as he took his seat from the night before. "Good morning, Vincent. You're up early as usual."

"As are you."

"Yes, well, Cloud gave me the same treatment last night so I wouldn't wake up in a similar condition as these two here. I think he was saying something about having a meeting later on this morning, after everyone has fully recovered first."

Vincent thought this was a good idea and had expected something like this from their former leader. Though Cloud was always reluctant to be called that, Vincent felt no qualms over giving the blond that responsibility. _He _certainly wasn't the one for it, but Cloud was perfect. Some men it seemed were just born to lead no matter how much they might not wish to.

"Where's the kid?" Cid asked as he poured himself as cup of coffee and added a shot of whiskey. "Don't look at me like that, Tifa. This will take the edge off. I've had a hang over enough times to know."

The brunette sighed before answering the question. "Still sleeping. And I'm going to assume she will for a few more hours yet."

Barret stood up and stretched, groaning as a few loud pops and cracks filled the room. They were nothing, however, compared to the loud cracks Yuffie could produce. "I'm thinkin' we should just let her sleep then. The past few days had been bad enough with all that planning and shit. Then yesterday, well…ya know?"

Cloud walked in at the moment and took a seat in the same chair from the night before. "I agree. The meeting can wait till after she wakes up."

Cid finished off the rest of his coffee, grabbed a bagel and headed out the door. "Well, I guess I'd better go make sure those idiots haven't screwed things up too much. Let me know when she wakes up, eh?" And with that, the pilot walked out the room and it wasn't long before his booming voice could be heard even through the steel walls as he made his way down the stairs and through the door that lead to bridge. "ALL RIGHT YOU FUCKTARDED COCKBITES! WHO'S THE BRILLIANT THINKTANK THAT ACTUALLY SPILT COFFEE ON _MY_ CONSOLE AND DIDN'T CLEAN IT UP?! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU ALL WHEN THE SCREW-UP FAIRY DECIDED TO PAY US A VISIT ON THE ONE NIGHT I LEAVE YOU ALL IN CHARGE?"

"Yes, obviously he suffers no remaining effects of the hangover." Tifa said as she stood next to Cloud's seat and drank her glass of orange juice. With a final shake of her head, she squeezed the blonde's shoulder and started to head out the door. "I'll be doing my morning exercises on the outside observation deck if anyone needs me."

Barret rose from his seat and left as well. "I gotta get cleaned up. I feel like I've slept in a vat of alcohol."

"You kind of smell like it too." The swordsman said in his quiet manner though you could tell by the twinkle in his unusual blue eyes that his was joking.

"Shut up, Spiky. You're not exactly a bucket of daisies yourself."

Cloud simply shrugged and sipped some more at his coffee. Once the two were left alone, a companionable silence filled the room, both men content to be left alone with their own thoughts. After a few minutes though Cloud looked up from his still steaming cup and regarded the man before him. "How are you holding up from yesterday?"

Vincent knew what he was talking about but was glad that the question was presented in such a general way. "Fine. The situation could have been worse but I am glad they did not turn out that way. Things are still under control."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Hn. You seem more content lately."

"I am. Or at least I'm finally started to get there. I can honestly say that, taking current events out of it, I'm actually kind of happy. I think…well…I know Tifa being there through it all helped."

"I had thought as much." Vincent almost smiled at the man across the table.

"How was it staying with Yuffie for almost two weeks?"

Vincent paused, not quite sure how to answer the question as he was trying to decide that himself. "It was…interesting. Yuffie is not quite the same girl she was when we fought against Sephiroth."

"She still doing her stretches in the morning?"

The dark haired man nodded.

Cloud smirked as he took another slow drink of his beverage. "She taught Tifa, you know? One morning when Yuffie was visiting us, Tifa watched her and wanted to learn. You could say the rest was history. Now she does them every morning as well."

Vincent closed his eyes as he recalled having watched the various poses and positions the young woman was able to bend her body into. He figured it must come in handy for a martial artist to be so limber. He said so to his friend.

"Yeah, well, I always knew Tifa was limber. And you're right, her martial arts plays a big roll in that. But that first morning when I watched her perform them myself…well it was enlightening. I never knew just _how_ limber she actually was." Cloud set his mug down and the twinkle that had shown up in his eyes let Vincent know just what he was hinting at. "Gave me the courage to confront her about a few things. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to see just how those exercises are coming."

Cloud set his now empty mug in the sink and walked out the door with a small smile on his face and his hands in his pockets while Vincent just shook his head. He really was happy for the man. It was nice to see his shoulders lifted of the burden of his past. Like Vincent, Cloud tended to internalize everything; never opening up to anyone. But Vincent was the one person he had turned to in order to relieve some of the pressure. Though he was somewhat more talkative than the former Turk, it would seem he was even more so now that he was starting to find happiness in his life. Vincent imagined he was seeing a bit more of the man Cloud would have been if not for the tragic events of his past; joking, smiling, just being more relaxed in general.

He could admit to being a tad bit envious in all honesty. Though he would never admit it out loud, having a hard enough time doing so to himself, Vincent wished for the sense of peace and contentment his comrade seemed to have found. If nothing else he wished to remove the constant presence of a certain demon in his life. That would certainly go a long way towards giving him some sense of peace.

Vincent was drawn from his thoughts by the clicking sound of claws on a metal surface as Nanaki walked into the room followed by a drowsy looking Yuffie. The newly crowned Empress grunted in greeting from her current position leaning into the open refrigerator door. Finding something that seemed to satisfy her, Yuffie plopped down in a very undignified way in the chair Cloud had just vacated and pulled her kunai from one of her hidden pockets. With a critical yet bleary eye, as one of them seemed to want to stay shut; she scowled at the helpless orange in her hand before proceeding to peel it with her deadly weapon.

"Are you sure you should be handling a blade this early in the morning?"

The baleful glare she sent his way was answer enough. Knowing that now was definitely not the time to question the surprisingly silent ninja before him, Vincent decided to take his cues from the four legged beast that was currently drinking from a bowl set down for his convenience and keep any other thoughts to himself. Nothing new there really.

After a few more moments the silence was almost starting to get to him. He was actually worried about the young woman sitting across the table and he'd be damned if he was going to allow her to ignore him. He knew Yuffie had never been a morning person but this was ridiculous. Even for her.

Clearing his throat, because this was certainly new territory, Vincent tried once again to start a conversation with her. "Perhaps a panacea and a cure 2? I know the others had to…"

"Don't need it, thanks." Came the terse reply.

Vincent looked to Nanaki who gave an animal impression of a shrug before turning to look at Yuffie once again. He knew his conversation skills were somewhat lacking but this was waxing on pathetic. The gunslinger had no idea he was apparently _this _bad at it. Though he had always been unsure of just how to deal with the sometimes temperamental ninja and all her Yuffieisms, this was something else entirely different and now he had no idea how to proceed.

And the violent way she was peeling and subsequently eating the orange made him very reluctant to try again. Being a firm believer that discretion was the better part of valor, especially in a situation like this, Vincent thought it best not to say anything else. Perhaps if he was lucky, she would forget he was even there, particularly with the way she was handling that knife. He hadn't survived as long as he had in the Turks by being stupidly reckless. And only a fool would provoke such an unpredictable woman when she had a weapon. Make that _especially_ when she had a weapon.

Finally after what seemed like hours yet in reality had only been a few minutes, Yuffie rose and headed back to her room, muttering something about taking a shower. Somewhat bewildered scarlet eyes met feline ones across the room, asking silently what the hell that had been about.

"Was that what a Yuffie hangover looks likes?"

The great cat shook his head no. "I do not believe she has ever had one. I think it has something to do with the ribbon her father gave her. It dilutes and nullifies everything that tries to enter her system. That is why she is often able to drink more than anyone else. In all the times I've seen this game played, she has never had any of the negative side affects the others demonstrate."

Vincent pondered this and concluded that it was a logical assumption, well at least part of it. "And her…" the man tried to search for the right word, "mood?"

"I believe she drank away part of her grief last night and has moved on towards anger."

"Ah." Now _THAT _made sense. Finally Vincent felt he was on stable ground once again. Yuffie's anger was something he could deal with. It wasn't directed at him and he didn't have to wonder about the source or the cause. Yes, this was good. Well for him anyway. Though this was a new way for her to express it as usually her being angry involved a lot of shouting and something getting beaten or threatened with a certain large pointy shuriken; this was also a new situation. Of course she couldn't shout and beat something or someone to a bloody pulp, at least not yet anyway, so instead she took her anger out on fruit and well, himself. Although he was thankful for the fruit's sacrifice, but he would rather it bore the full blunt of her anger than him.

And knowing her emotional state for the moment would certainly make things easier when dealing with her. Last night had set him a bit on edge around her as he didn't know how to exactly handle it. While he knew what he might have done in the past should a situation like this come up, he was now a different person and this was Yuffie. He would certainly never bring it up and for now he was just happy that she apparently had forgotten about it. It was bad enough that he was forced to acknowledge that fact that she was no longer the little girl he had always thought of her to be, but to then add unwanted physical contact, well, Vincent could only handle so much.

Another bonus was the fact that she was no longer crying. It had been quite the shock to his system when he first saw those silent tears falling down her face. He should have known she wouldn't be the type to sob loudly. If he hadn't known better, he could have sworn she hadn't even known she was crying when Judoki first wiped the tears from her cheeks. They didn't stop running the entire time till after the ship took off and she ordered Cid to bring out his whiskey. Vincent just hoped with all his being that he never saw such tears in her eyes again. Cold hearted killer he may seem to be, there was just something un-natural about tears in the eyes of someone like her.

He really should slap himself to stop such sentimental thoughts. Perhaps he really was starting to come down with something. First the indigestion and now this, whatever this was. If he were a man of less self-control he might have been tempted to bang his head back against the wall. It would not help things in the long run but on the short term he might feel better. Too bad he could never be alone even in his thoughts as Chaos was thoroughly enjoying the mess his already troubled mind was in.

Nothing like demonic laughter to start the day. Wishing for something to kick, as well as the lack of self-discipline to actually do so, Vincent stood and quietly left the room. Perhaps it was time he checked on his own chocobo Ruth. He did not want the animal stressed from the pandemonium and the flight.

He was found two hours later still in the chocobo stables leaning against Ruth's stall with a book in his hand. He rose from his spot on the floor as Tifa walked into the room.

"Cloud's ready now, Vincent. He wants us all to meet in the conference room by the Bridge."

"Very well, Tifa."

The brunette silently waited as she watched Vincent put the small book back into his cloak. "I know we don't get much time to talk, Vincent, but I want you to know how grateful we've all are at how well you take care of Yuffie. And that if you ever need anything…well you know; I mean I know you and Cloud are both the strong silent types but you have friends. I just…I just wanted you to know."

Vincent studied the young woman before him; saw the sincerity shining in her warm chocolate eyes and found he was moved by it. Not really knowing what to say, the dark gunman settled on a slight nod and a quiet "Thank you" before following the now smiling Tifa.

Everyone was already waiting for the pair as Vincent took the vacant seat next to Yuffie and Tifa took the one to Cloud at the head of the long table. The room was surrounded by tall windows all around, letting in a lot of sunlight and showing the ocean they now flew over. Vincent had to blink at the sudden brightness compared to the dark and artificially lit haul where they kept the chocobos. He was relieved to note that though Yuffie seemed just as tense now as she had this morning, her anger seemed to have dissipated. Or at least was now kept in check.

"Alright, now that we are all here, let's begin. Obviously we have much to discuss. First on our priority list is making sure Yuffie remains safe."

There was a very rude sound from Vincent's right.

"No matter what you may think about that, you know it's true, Yuffie."

"If you think you are keeping me out of this fight…"

"If there was a way to stop you I'm sure Judoki and Li would love to hear it. As it stands, nothing short of constantly keeping you drugged and tied up would suffice. And I don't know any knots that could stop a ninja. Vincent though might."

Vincent shook his head. "Perhaps a ninja but not a Yuffie."

Cloud nodded as Yuffie smiled. "So that leave us little choice but to make sure that you are never alone."

"I don't need a damned babysitter."

"Call it what you will, Yuffie and solo missions are now nonexistent. Any time you are not on this ship you will always have someone with you. Maybe even two people, and always one of us."

The ninja grumbled a bit and folded her arms but declined to say anymore about it. Taking this as a sign that he could go on, Cloud decided to continue. "As for the source of the attack last night, Cid and I have concluded that the missiles seemed to have come from offshore submarines. Having found no traces of boats or other such weaponry that could have sent those missiles at us, that is the only other source that makes sense."

"How da hell did that bastard get a hold of a submarine?" Barret said while angrily slamming a fist down onto the cold surface of the table.

"That we do not know, nor do we know how many he has or what other weapons he has in his control. That is why are on our way to Fort Condor to see what information Reeve may have. Cait has been in the other room charging up so when he is done we can ask him. Though I doubt how helpful he may be in this."

"So what do we know?" Tifa spoke up from watching Yuffie's fidgeting fingers across the table from her.

"Well, not much as of yet I'm afraid. Vincent, tell me if I'm wrong in this but those were Shinra mid-range missiles, were they not?"

Vincent nodded. "But I don't believe that Shinra is in league with Malakai. It is far more likely that some of their old storehouses have been raided."

"That is what I think as well. Won't hurt to alert Rufus about this either. See if he can help in locking down any other such facilities."

Everyone agreed that this was a good course of action. Satisfied with everyone's cooperation so far, Cloud turned his Mako-enhanced blue eyes towards the young woman at Vincent's side. "Yuffie, I need to know if there is something that made Malakai come after you and Wutai specifically. Is there anything you could think of that made this more…personal for him?"

"Eh, the scenery?"

"Yuffie."

There was a deep sigh before sorrowful grey eyes looked up and met everyone else's at the table before looking back down again. "Look, I wish I could tell you guys, really I do. I mean, if I were to trust anyone with this it would definitely be the people in this room. But…not now, Cloud. Ask me later when we meet up with Reeve so all you of can hear it at once and I never have to repeat it. I should be ready then. I mean, I guess I have to be since our enemy already knows, or has guessed at it. I want just want…shit I wish it never came to this because this…this is more than just my reluctance to discuss a family secret. This is over two thousand years of Wutai and Kisaragi hidden history I'm carrying. So excuse my reluctance."

Silence filled the room as everyone stared at the young woman whom refused to look up to meet their eyes. Instead she stared down at fingers that fiddled nervously with the hem of her shirt. A gloved hand reached out and held them for a moment effectively stopping their movements. The sadness that met him when her silvery eyes finally rose up to meet his made Vincent tighten his hold a moment before letting go.

"We understand."

"Thank you." Came her whispered reply.

"Can't you tell us something then, at least give us some idea what we're up against or whatever?" Cid's frustration laced heavily in his voice.

"I can tell you that if ever Malakai found what I believe he is seeking and we fail to stop him, we would be spending the rest of our lives hoping Sephiroth's meteor really had hit."

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you all think? You know you want to hit that little button that tells me. Either way I hope there was enough Yuffie/Vincent interaction for now. I like to give hints of what is to come. Special cookie to anyone who can guess what the secret is that Yuffie is hiding. Like a chapter dedicated to that person or persons. Either way, keep an eye out for updates!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hahaha! Two story updates in a week! Who's on a roll? (points to self) Hellz yeah! I am. That's who. This chapter is dedicated to those who have been so wonderful to send reviews. Especially Chaotic Angel 7 and Szshara Again for their constant reviews. It brings a smile to my face to see your names on my review list over and over again. There are others and they too shall be mentioned in later chapters. For now though, this chapter is dedicated to them. Enjoy!

PS- By the way, when it comes to Yuffie's uniform, think of Soi Fong from Bleach. It is kinda like that. But not all the way! I just think hers is so cool. It says 'Yes, I'm going to totally kick your ass while looking ultra sexy.'

~Isa

Disclaimer- I'm hurt. Really and truly. I had thought we were past this. No? Fine then. FF7 and their characters are not mine. This story idea is though. So ha!

* * *

Chapter Eight

They Say the Truth Can Set You Free. I Happen To Find It To Be A Pain In The Ass.

Yuffie ignored everyone for the rest of the flight. She noticed that Cid had once again hidden the whiskey and shot glasses but she couldn't find it in her to care. The kunoichi had her fill of the vile drink the night before. She had no desire to go another round. But she was restless. Part of her wanted nothing more than to crawl under the covers of her bed and lock the cabin door. But mostly she had the longing, no NEED to do something. Anything really. Yuffie was not a patient person by nature. It was something she had cultivated over the years but right now when she needed it most, she found that she didn't have any. Right now she was just angry. Very, very angry.

Her country, her people had been attacked and now Malakai was doing Leviathan knew what to them right now and all she could do was pace around this metal airship and count light fixtures! So far she had counted 43 in this particular stretch of hallway 64 in the one before that. Productive, no. Sufficient at putting her brain to sleep so she wouldn't have to think about what she would be telling the others in a few hours time, a little.

She was jarred out of said counting by one of Cid's crewmen running into her hard as he rounded the corner. "Oh sorry, Yuffie! I mean, You're Highness! Or Miss Yuffie…or…"

The young ninja growled at him and sent him scampering back the way he came. Great, not only did she have to start over again, but now she would have to find that guy and apologize since she had lost her people skills along with her sanity. Turning around so she could get started once again on her self-appointed task, Yuffie ran smack dab into a wall of black cotton.

"Damn it Valentine! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Once again that infamous eyebrow rose as the tall gunslinger considered the apparently irate woman before him. "I was under the impression that it was impossible to sneak up on a ninja. Especially the 'Greatest Ninja in the World'. My apologies."

Yuffie poked him in the chest. Damn insufferable man didn't even give her the satisfaction of moving back a step from the force she put in it. Stupid jerk! "Don't you patronize me, Mister! In case you haven't noticed, I'm busy."

Vincent had the gall to actually look around them and then back at her this time with both eyebrows raised in question. "Busy?" he deadpanned.

"Yes damn it! Now move so I can get back to counting light fixtures."

Vincent just stared at her for a long moment, no doubt questioning her sanity before moving to the side to let her pass. Yuffie smirked at him triumphantly as she marched back to the beginning of the hall. Once there she turned around, prepared to start her counting anew when she noticed Vincent had already continued walking down the hall and was about to turn the corner. Just before Yuffie could start her counting though, she heard a deep voice echoing down to her end of the corridor.

"There are 64." And with that a red cape disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

"UGH!"

What the hell? Did that seriously just happen? Sure she had suspected that the halls would all have the same number of lights, but damn it she was planning on counting those! Now what was she supposed to do? All the other corridors where busy and would most likely result in her being ambushed by her worried friends. She had already been kicked out of Shiva's stall. Apparently the damn bird had gotten annoyed with her constant presence and grooming. Traitor. But wait…was that a chuckle or a cough? Damn it! Vincent Valentine's strange, dry, and unpredictable sense of humor had struck again! But if he was going to be having a joke at her expense she wanted, no…DEMANDED to hear the result of it. Especially if that meant getting an actual laugh from Mr. Icicle.

Stomping through the portal behind her, Yuffie continued her stomping until she made it outside to one of the observation decks. Once there she sat along the edge, dangling her legs and leaning her arms on the bottom rail before her. Closing her eyes, Yuffie took a moment to enjoy the feeling of the wind as it blew roughly through her shoulder length locks. And just like that, she realized something was missing that had been with her all morning. The anger that had been boiling just below the surface, that had been so close to exploding that holding it in had been eating away at her, was gone. Well, not gone per say as she was still mad at the lack of Malakai's neck to wring. But it suddenly felt lighter. Like she could breathe again. And it was all due to one Vincent Valentine.

That little stunt he had pulled back there had sufficiently distracted her from her anger long enough to give it a chance to cool down. And he had done it in such an understated yet very Vincent like way that she hadn't seen it coming. The others had been trying all morning to get her out of her funk, but their forced efforts had only made matters worse. But Vincent comes along and manages to calm her down by getting her riled up about something else. Something petty and not at all worth her time and it totally worked! In a reverse psychology kind of way it worked! Damn that man was good! But how did he do it? How did he know?

Looking back, Yuffie realized that he had been doing this since she had first joined AVALANCHE a little over three years ago. But it wasn't until they had been forced to live together for two weeks that the man had actually perfected it. Well shit. Now what was she supposed to do now that she couldn't stomp around in righteous anger anymore?

Stupid Vincent. Perhaps she should go and pester him? After all, he deserves it for being so damn 'Vincent-y'. And she would too. After she enjoyed this breeze and view for a bit longer.

The ocean stretched out before and below her for miles and miles. In the next few hours they would be reaching the coast of the Cosmo Area. Then they would fly straight through crossing more land and another stretch of ocean till finally hitting the coast Junon Area only to land at Fort Condor a short while later. All in all Cid said that at the speed they were going, they would reach their destination in about ten hours. Yippee.

Yuffie really didn't want to think about the conversation set to take place once they got there and got the briefing from Reeve. Was she really about to go through with this? Did she have a choice? Resting her head against the cool steel of the railing, the newly crowned Empress thought about her options.

Locked in her mind and heart were the secrets that had kept the Kisaragi Clan on the throne for over two thousand years. It wasn't anything nefarious by any means, but it would certainly change the way everyone looked at her, that's for sure. Her people even guarded the secret they themselves weren't really privy to. It was a secret that had gotten her mother killed years ago and was once more threatening her people, maybe even the whole world.

Shit, she really needed to find someone to pester before she drove herself crazy thinking about this. Vincent of course was still an option, but Cid was certainly an easy and favorite target as well. Decisions, decisions. Before she could give it anymore thought though, Yuffie was joined by her four-legged friend just as they started flying over Cosmo Canyon.

From this height, one couldn't make out more than the major geographical features. Nanaki though, probably knew each and every stone they were looking at even at this distance. "It is good to see home again, even if it is only in passing."

Yuffie reached over and absentmindedly scratched behind the ears of the great feline as it sat down next to her. "I can imagine it would be. Do you think your family is alright?"

"I would like to believe so. My boys, though young are still strong. So is the rest of the village. We are peaceful people as you know, but we do not like to see that peace disturbed. We protect our own, much the same way your people do."

The young woman nodded as she pictured in her head the changes that had taken place at Cosmo Canyon since Nanaki had basically taken charge. It had become a spiritual haven of sorts. All were welcomed and a sense of peace permeated the place. After his grandfather's death, Nanaki had taken over the running and protection of the canyon, much like his own father had done. And strangely enough, the people didn't seem to mind. Often the people of Cosmo Canyon could be seen seeking Nanaki for advice and words of wisdom. It was heartening to know that even through troubled times, people still managed to look past their differences and come together. And no one, outside of AVALANCHE was more protective of Nanaki and his family than the people of Cosmo Canyon. Should Malakai come himself demanding his capture, those people would defend him to the very last one and still not turn him in. Yuffie had been there enough times and had seen it herself to not doubt it.

"I am glad to hear that."

The great head of the beast turned away from the vista and feline eyes looked deeply into Yuffie's. "You know that no matter what the future brings or what you tell us, we are all going to be here for you. Do not doubt that."

Psychic Red has struck again. "You say that but only because you have no idea what the truth means."

"It does not matter. We are pack now. A family. And we will always stick together. Would you not do the same?"

"Of course, but…"

"Than that is all one needs to know."

Yuffie stared at him with wide grey eyes before choking back a sob and throwing her arms around her furry friend. "Thank you, Nanaki."

The guardian of Cosmo Canyon rested his head against the slightly shaking shoulders of the quietly sobbing young woman. "You're welcome, Yuffie."

After a few moments, Yuffie pulled away and stood up. Suddenly feeling drained, she looked down to her friend and often times confidante. "I don't know about you, friend, but I think I've had enough of this view. I'm going back inside. Are you planning on staying out here, then?"

Nanaki nodded before lying down and resting his great head between his paws. "For awhile. I do not know when I shall look upon my home again. But I don't believe it will be soon."

Not knowing what to say but understanding better than anyone else perhaps, Yuffie nodded before patting him on the head once more and heading back inside. Once there, the sudden lack of strong winds and the bright artificial light gave her a moment's pause to adjust to before once more heading down the long corridors.

Still feeling drained and a bit shaken up by her own feelings and her conversation with Nanaki, or Red as he sometimes allowed her to call him, Yuffie decided to skip pestering anyone at the moment and just went straight to her cabin. What better way to pass time and stave off boredom than a nice long eight hour nap? Hopefully she could sleep during the whole rest of the flight and that would keep her from thinking any depressing thoughts or feeling the way she did now. Which happened to be like chocobo dung.

Reaching her cabin and just barely managing to take off her shoes, the exhausted and emotionally drained Empress of Wutai collapsed on her bed with a grace that could only be exercised by one Yuffie Kisaragi; at an angle with one leg hanging off the edge behind her and the pillow on the floor. Not that she noticed however. She was asleep before the last shoe came off.

"This is yer Captain, speakin'! Rise and Shine, You're Highness! Time to git that ass outa bed!"

Yuffie awoke with a start to the last thing she ever wanted to see when she first opens her eyes. Cid's grinning face was about a foot from her own and it looked like he was preparing to launch another verbal attack on her poor abused eardrums. Seeing the ever present cigar perched precariously on the edge of his bottom lip, Yuffie did the only thing she could think of to get the obnoxious man out of her cabin so maybe she could get some peace and quite.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for?!" Cid shouted from the hallway as he crouched down to retrieve the cigar Yuffie's ninja reflexes had grabbed then tossed out the open door. "Don't you know that's private fuckin' property?"

The same hand that had tossed the cigar now reach down and pulled the pillow off the floor so Yuffie could now use it to cover her head. She had gotten him out of her cabin at least. "Can it, old man." her muffled voice cursed from under the pillow. Before Cid could rebuff her words, Yuffie tossed her pillow at his head and stood up to stretch while Cid was once more bending down to pick up his cigar, cursing Yuffie the whole time.

Cloud chose that moment to walk by and stick his head in the door. "Good to see you awake, Yuffie. Ships about to land in about an hour. Reeve is already waiting for us. And apparently there is news from Wutai."

That instantly cured any grogginess Yuffie felt from just waking up and she sprinted out the door to follow Cid and Cloud back to the bridge. "News from Wutai? When? Did Judoki send it? Or Li? Is everyone alright? What…"

"Hold on there, kid! Sheesh! We just got the transmission. It is actually a message in code and the communication line opened up just long enough to send it through. Apparently they want to make sure it gets to the right person and isn't intercepted by the Purists before they open up the line completely. It just came in a few minutes ago. That's why I came to wake you."

"Sorry about the cigar. And the pillow."

Cid just grunted as they continued down the corridor. "Eh, not like I didn't see it comin'. You're always a brat. Why would that change when you are waking up?" But the smile he sent over his shoulder at her reassured Yuffie she was forgiven.

Once they made it to the bridge, Yuffie joined the others on the lower deck as Cid went back to the helm and proceeded to bring up the message to play on the Shera's hologram field. There was a moment where the only sounds were static before an image of Judoki appeared before them all.

"_To the Last White Rose_

_Though weeds gather at the gate_

_The garden is safe._

_Travel by the stars_

_Seeking ever the sunlight_

_We await the Bloom."_

"That was pretty, but what does it mean, Yuffie?"

"The first part is easy, I'm the White Rose, the weeds are the Purists, and the garden represents my people. It is given in Haiku form to tell us what wavelengths to broadcast it and the last part tells me where to coordinate the signal to. Cid!"

Yuffie ran up to the helm and wrote down the information he would need. "Enter this, then burn it please." Cid did as she asked then set his cigar to it, watching dispassionately as it burned in his finger tips before he dropped it to let it turn to ash on the floor. "Thank you."

"Yuffie."

Hearing her name, Yuffie turned towards the speaker as she waited for Cid to get everything ready.

"It will take Cid a few minutes. Perhaps you will want to, freshen up."

"Are you saying I stink, Valentine?"

"I think what he is trying to say is that when they see you, it would probably be best not to look like you just woke up. The first time they see their leader, for the sake of morale, she can't look like she rolled out of bed. Especially at a time like this." Tifa said gently.

"Shit, you're right! Don't do anything until I get back!"

"We wouldn't dream of it, Yuffie." Cloud called after her as she sprinted out the door. Damn but she was doing a lot of sprinting. Throwing open her cabin door then slamming is shut once more behind her, Yuffie dove into the bag her maids had packed, hoping to find something appropriate. There it was her Wu Shang uniform. Being all black and made of a material that didn't rustle or make noise, it signified her status as a ninja. A sleeveless halter, while it completely covered the front, the back was left open. But it gathered slightly at the front of the neck, where an attached masked could be pulled up to cover the bottom half of her face. A black sash wrapped around her waist and went over the somewhat loose pants that tied together under it but had wide slits going from her hip to her knee. Black ninja shoes that made no sound and left no prints along with black leather forearm protectors that went up to her elbows completed the outfit.

While appearing risqué, the uniform allowed for a wide range of freedom of movement. Her mother had designed it and had worn it herself. The reason the back was left open was to display a tattoo only the Commander of the Wu Shang could have. Even the uniform signified her position as the Commander as hers was the only one of its kind. Yuffie cringed at the thought of the painful hours it took to complete her tattoo. And it was a tattoo that would keep on growing. It was round and intricate in design and sat in the middle of her back just under and between her shoulder blades. Different symbols in ancient Wutianese circled round and round the center circle that held the mark of the Wu Shang. Each symbol represented the code name of each and every member of the Wu Shang that had sworn fealty to her. All of them had sworn fealty to Yuffie; all 2,000 of them. Luckily the symbols were small and had been done in such a way that they made a beautiful design. The point in having such a tattoo exposed? One: none could question her rank and two: if you are the enemy and you should be unlucky enough to see it, it means your death is upon you.

Quickly after throwing on the outfit, Yuffie rushed into the bathroom attached to her cabin and ran a comb through her hair before splashing water on her cheeks. There, now she looked awake and ready to go. One last thing though. Going back to the cabin part, Yuffie kneeled down on the floor and pulled a long wooden case out from under the bed. With a deep sigh, Yuffie opened it and reached in, pulling out the solid gold crown. Delicate in appearance, the solid weight of it settled heavily on her head as she set it there.

One last glance in the mirror confirmed that Yuffie had achieved the look she was aiming for. If there was one thing she had learned since becoming the leader to her people, it was that appearances were everything. If she was going to lead her people through these troubled times, she needed to look the part. Yes she was now their Empress, but she was also a warrior. Thus why she chose to wear the Wu Shang uniform with the crown and to add even more of an impact, Yuffie grabbed the red kimono layer from her Ceremonial Robe. Red symbolizing courage. All in all, it had taken her a little less than five minutes and when she returned to the Bridge, with the kimono robe folded over one arm, Cid had just finished up.

"'Bout damn time, Kid! What took you so lo…"

Cid stared flabbergasted as Yuffie continued on past him and down the steps to her previous position.

"Sorry, had to make sure the crown was straight you know."

"Yu-Yuffie, is that what I think it is?" Tifa came closer to inspect the now exposed tattoo on her young friend's back. Tifa, being an accomplished martial artist herself knew a bit about the Wu Shang or at least how certain things worked.

"Yo! Yuffie! When did you start gettin' tats?" Barret joined Tifa in examining her back.

"Oh that? Yeah. Got it done a couple of months ago actually. They wanted to get it done before I became Empress. Kind of unprecedented but then again, I was unofficially leading the country before the crown was on my head. This just means that I'm the Commander of the Wu Shang. It also symbolizes that I have completed the highest of training offered by the Wu Shang and have passed their final tests."

Yuffie shivered a bit as Tifa traced the outer edges of the circle with her finger. "How many symbols do you have here, Yuffie?"

"All of them, Tifa."

"All of them? But Yuffie, it looks like there are hundreds of symbols here!"

"2,000 to be exact."

"2,000! Yuffie that's insane!"

"Hey! What's the deal, here? I don't get it!" Barret grumbled.

"Look, can we discuss this some other time? There are more important things to worry about here." Yuffie said, stepping forward and preparing to don the red robe; leaving it open to expose her Wu Shang uniform.

"Yeah, like why the hell you're walking around with holes in your fuckin' clothes!"

"Not now, Cid." Yuffie turned towards the crewmember in charge of Communications. "Will this do? Or do you need me to stand somewhere else?" She was standing in the middle of the lower deck with the globe of Gaia spinning behind her.

"That will be perfect, Yuffie. We will get a good shot of you with our cameras and they shouldn't have any problems hearing you. The line is open and it's a go when you're ready."

Yuffie nodded and took a deep breath. There was a bit of static to be heard but then it was clear and Yuffie stared straight ahead of her. "This is the White Rose. I seek the Gardener. Come in, Gardener. I repeat this is the White Rose."

There was a bit more static before the projector came on before her and Judoki's face appeared large as life on the screen. "Yuffie? Thank Leviathan you're still safe."

Yuffie did her very best to keep the tears from coming to her eyes but her voice was still a bit shaky. The relief she felt at seeing her long time friend, mentor, and advisor safe was staggering. "I am so glad to see that the same can be said for you, Judoki. Tell me the status please. I want to know what's going on with my country."

The large man sighed and sat back. Yuffie could see he was in a small room of sorts. Natural stone surrounded him and he was flanked on either side by the Guardians and members of the Wu Shang. The sound of a door opening and closing drew Yuffie's attention as Li Jong came into view. If the kunoichi didn't know any better, it looked like he may have rushed to be there.

"It's good to see all of you." Yuffie acknowledged the presence of the others in the room and they returned it with nods of their heads.

"Li, glad you could make it. Lady Yuffie just requested a status report. Care to give the update?"

"You're Majesty, Sir; the palace is confirmed to be destroyed as well as much of the capitol. Luckily we were able to evacuate the palace and most of the city. There are of course some casualties from the first wave of missiles."

Yuffie took a deep breath and looked down as she heard this. Though she knew it was a possibility, hearing that there were in fact people who had not survived made the ninja's heart ache. "How many?" She asked, steeling herself as she looked back up.

"386 dead, 130 injured. The rest of the villages and towns had already been evacuated. You had ordered the safe houses prepared just in time it would seem." Judoki supplied.

Yuffie nodded, and tried to feel a small bit of comfort at that thought. "Considering the number of people that were in the capitol, these numbers are a lot lower than they could have been." The advisor went on to say.

"I want a list of the names, Judoki. I want this list to be maintained and kept until I can retrieve it myself."

Shia stepped forward with resolve in her eyes Yuffie could see even through the monitor. "I will make the list for you and keep it, You're Grace. It would be my honor." She finished with a bow.

"Very well. Thank you, Shia."

"Yuffie, is that what I think it is, under the kimono?" Staniv asked.

The young woman nodded and opened the edges of the kimono wide then spun around and lowered it from her back and down her arms until the tattoo was reveled. Yuffie looked over her shoulder and saw the members of the Wu Shang in the room place a fist over their heart and drop to one knee.

"You look like your Mother." Judoki whispered with pride in his voice.

"Thank you. You know that I am serious then, by wearing this. Wutai is at war. And her Empress _WILL _fight." She said as she readjusted her robe while turning back around.

"But, Lady…!"

"Can it Li. Or do I have to show you the Mark again? Who amongst you can stop me? When there is ever a war in Wutai, the Empress always fights to protect it. That much is not going to change. What would be the point of all my training? Now, do you perhaps have pictures of the damage to my Palace and the city?"

Her Wu Shang Captain nodded and pulled out a camera, hooking the cords up to it to send them the images. One of the crewmembers on deck announced that the file had been received.

"Thank you, Li. What about any further attacks?"

"There haven't been any. After the missiles took out the Palace, they stopped. All the civilians are in the safe houses and we are sending scouts out constantly to keep an eye on things. Word is there is much action at the beaches, it seems the Purists are planning an invasion." There was almost a smile in Judoki's voice as he said this. Yuffie couldn't help but smile a bit herself. Though she didn't like the idea of her country being invaded, she knew without a doubt that the Purists wouldn't stand a chance against her Wu Shang fighting forces. One Wu Shang warrior worth any ten fighters Malakai could scrounge up. Even when Shinra had tried to invade using SOLDIRES, Wutai still would not be conquered. Add to it the fact that it was a nation of ninja warriors, well, really what was Malakai thinking?

"Very well then, as Commander of the Wu Shang I am implementing standard procedure 616, Backdoor Welcome. Give some civilians the opportunity to volunteer for this. No children though. We shall show Mr. Malakai a true Wutai Welcome."

The members of her counsel and Wu Shang all nodded. There was a determination in them Yuffie could see. Yes, there will be retribution. They would make sure of that.

"In the mean time, I'm going to put those pictures you sent me to good use. Xyler isn't the only one who can use propaganda. Keep 616 going even when you get the broadcasts. Also, I want the Guardians to go to the temples and make sure they remain secure. I want double sentries posted at all temples where possible."

Bowing low, Staniv and the rest of the Guardians took their leave, intent on completing the tasks given to them by their leader. The Wu Shang warriors also kneeled down once more before basically disappearing from view. All that remained were Judoki and Li Jong.

"Yuffie, as your friend and advisor, I must know; how are you doing?"

The young woman responded the only way she knew how. Crossing her arms and cocking a hip to the side, Yuffie smirked at the men on the screen. "I'm the World's Greatest Ninja, and a Kisaragi, Judoki. My country has been attacked and there is a mad man loose on the Planet once again. How do you think I'm doing?"

"I know none of us can keep you from fighting but please, don't be too reckless. You have people who love you and need you to stay as safe as possible."

"You have my word and that of everyone else on this ship that Yuffie will be kept as safe as possible."

Yuffie turned around to gape at the tall form of Vincent as he stepped forward to enter the camera frame. "Valentine?"

"It reassures me beyond words to hear you say that Vincent Valentine. Just knowing you and the rest of your friends are there with Yuffie takes a burden off an old man's heart."

The kunoichi turned once more to the monitor as she heard these words from her mentor. "Oh Judoki. I'll be fine. I promise. Although there is one last thing we need to discuss. I don't think you will like it either. But you are not to tell the others I have told you this. Same goes for you Li."

"I have always guarded your secrets, Lady Yuffie." Li said with sincerity as he stood rigidly at Judoki's side.

"Later I will kick your ass for the 'Lady' bit. But for now just listen to me." Yuffie spared a quick glance at the others in the room, eagerly listening in on what appeared to be a very important message. With a sigh and an apology in her head towards her friends, the Wutai Empress continued on in her ancient native tongue, known only by a select number of people in the world.

"_I'm going to tell them, Judoki. I have to tell them the truth about Wutai and the Kisaragi throne."_

The reactions where just what she expected. The two men on the screen gasped and looked appalled while confusion settled in the room behind her. Leviathan would nothing ever be easy for her?

"_But…you can't be serious!" _Judoki almost shouted as he too spoke in the lost language.

"_I wish it didn't have to come to this. But I believe our enemy may already know or guess at it. How he came to this information I couldn't tell you. But it is too dangerous for the enemy to know but my allies have no idea what they may very well die for. They have questions and I really have no choice but to answer them. I owe them, you see."_

"_How do you know you can trust them with this? They aren't from Wutai. They have no ties to our country or our beliefs. There must be some other way. We of the Wu Shang have guarded this secret since the beginning. We are honored to keep it. We have proven our loyalty and our trust. How can that mean so little? How can you betray Wutai like this?"_

Yuffie couldn't help but be taken aback by the force of Li's words. Never had she seen him this worked up over anything. In all the years she had known him; never had he displayed this much negative emotion. The betrayal in his voice cut straight to her heart and she actually lifted a hand to it as though to sooth the ache he created. Li must have noticed her reaction for remorse entered his eyes and a flicker of some other emotion she couldn't name came and went with it. But his body still showed the vestiges of anger.

"_Li, it's not like that at all. No one appreciates more than I do the sacrifice the members of the Wu Shang make in the Kisaragi name. Remember, I too went through the training. I too went through the torture and the agony, both mental and physical that is required of those in the Wu Shang. Though I did not have to, I did it to show you just how much I do appreciate everything. Your trust and loyalty mean more to me than you can ever know. You mean more to me than what you are accusing me of. But these people are my friends, no they are my family. Time and again they have risked their lives for me and vise versa. And now they are willing to fight with me against the man who did this to our country. Never once have they asked me for something in return. What more proof do I need from them? What more do you need?"_

Yuffie quickly wiped the angry tears from her eyes. She was furious at Li for putting her in this state and how hurtful his words had been. Mostly she was furious at herself for letting his words affect her so and letting him see how much it hurt. They had known each other for years, had practically grown up together. They had even gone through the Wu Shang training together. That Li would call their friendship and her loyalty into question like that was unbelievable. How can he possibly think she would ever betray Wutai? Did he think she came to this decision lightly? That she wasn't still beating herself up over it? But she knew what he really meant by that last comment. 'How could you betray me?' As she glared at him through the camera she sent a silent message to him with her eyes. 'You may feel I have betrayed you somehow, but it is you who have truly hurt me.'

"_Yuffie…I…"_

"Judoki, I'm not telling you this because I'm asking for permission. I'm telling you because I think you should know. Because I want you to know what I'm about to do." She said once more in common tongue, ignoring the words and the pleading look in the Captain's eyes.

Her Second in Command nodded, eyes quickly going between the man at his side the young woman before him. "Very well, I will trust your judgment on this. I do not believe you would do anything to put Wutai in danger."

"Thank you, friend. I can't tell you how much it means to hear you say that. But I think this conversation has gone on long enough. We still have much to do. Captain Li Jong, I trust you will be able to carry out my orders in the usual efficient manner?"

Stiffening at the formality in her voice, the deadly ninja went down to one knee and bowed low, his face once more a mask betraying no emotion as he looked up. "Yes, Empress. The Wu Shang will not fail you."

Nodding, and feeling the ache in her heart growing at the sight of her childhood friend acting so cold, Yuffie sighed. "I am glad to hear that. Be safe then and may Leviathan watch over you. May she watch over us all."

The screen before her went blank and static once again filled the speakers before they too where turned off. Feeling the whole of her universe tilt on its axis, Yuffie surely would have crumpled to the floor if not for a pair of strong hands on her upper arms to hold her up. Grey eyes looked up into the crimson orbs of the man behind her. And without a word spoken by either of them, Yuffie turned to lean her forehead against Vincent's chest while his arms dropped once more to his side. Neither touching except for where Yuffie's forehead came rested against him. After taking a moment to calm her nerves and forcing herself to take a deep breath or two, the last Kisaragi started to feel slightly better. Well not really but she felt she could pretend. With a small head butt against the cloth covered chest before her, Yuffie looked up with a pained smile on her face. "Thanks, Valentine."

Vincent only nodded before stepping back and allowing Yuffie to acknowledge everyone else in the room. She gradually took in the faces of everyone else in the room. Shock was the most prevalent, followed closely by concern with equal parts of confusion thrown in. There was a slight cough beside her as Yuffie turned towards the young woman holding a stack of what looked like papers in her hand.

"These are the images you requested." She said quietly, as though afraid of further upsetting the emotional ninja before her.

Yuffie smiled a bit at her before taking the pictures and walking over to sit on the steps leading up to the upper portion of the bridge. Everyone slowly started to get back to their duties as they got over the shock of what had just happened. Though they hadn't understood the words exactly, the emotions and actions displayed came though loud and clear. The Empress of Wutai had gotten into an argument with her Captain of the Wu Shang and both seemed the worse for it. So they chose to give her space while Yuffie looked through the pictures showing the devastation done to her home. The rest of the AVALANCHE group just quietly stood by, waiting for the inevitable fallout.

"Where's Cait?" Everyone jumped at the quiet sound of her voice. Any other time she would have smiled.

"He should be finished charging. I'll go get him." Tifa said, touching Yuffie's shoulder as she passed her on the stairs.

"Have him bring the photos Reeve's spy took." Yuffie called out after her, slumping once more against the steps behind her.

"Yuffie, what just happened?"

"Nothing, Cloud."

"Bullshit." Cursed the chain smoking pilot.

"Does it have something to do with what you are going to tell us when we get to Reeve's?"

"I told you, Cloud, it's nothing." A small hand absently reached up to rub the area over her heart, the ache still there and not likely to go away anytime soon.

"Yuffie, I'm sorry. I didn't know what it was I was asking you to do. If whatever this is causes this kind of reaction, well…you don't have to tell us then."

Gun metal grey eyes shot up to Mako infused blue. The sincerity in Clouds eyes just about did Yuffie in for a third time that day. Shit, it was a regular weep-a-thon with her wasn't it? "No, Cloud. I said I would tell you all, and I will. Li will just have to get over it." The hurt in Yuffie's voice as she said this just couldn't be masked no matter how hard she tried. Feeling too restricted with the kimono on, Yuffie decided to take it off for a moment, folding it over the railing around Cid's control deck. Not being able to sit any longer, the always energetic young woman got up to pace around the lower deck while they waited for Tifa to return with the annoying robot.

Five minutes later Cait's animatronic voice carried on through the door even before his small metal and faux fur body did. "And then the whole lab nearly blew up and Dr. Livingston was so furious. It took Reeve a week to convince him to stay. Heh heh, but you should have been there…Hey Doll! Lookin' swell in the new getup!" Cait said as he noticed their destination and the Yuffie walking up to him from the lower deck.

"Thanks Robo-Kitty."

"Don't encourage her!" Cid shouted from the helm.

"Shut up, Smokestack." The two said at once.

Cid continued to curse under his breath as Yuffie ignored him.

"What can I do for ya, Cupcake? Must be important to have interrupted my nap." Cait mused, scratching the back of his head. A trait he must have gotten from his creator since Yuffie didn't think a robot could actually itch.

"I need you to take these photos upload them into the systems computer. Then I want you to hack into all video communication systems so I can send a message out. I want to show the world these pictures." She passed the photos to the outstretched hands.

"That's a tall order, Lass."

"If a stupid Purist can do it, surely one Cait Super Robot Extraordinaire can." Yuffie said with a smile before turning serious once again. "This is import, Cait. Please."

"Aye, well, since you put it that way…come on ya stupid pilot! Let's get started shall we?" the robotic cat jumped up to land on top of Cid's controls.

"Git down from there you crazy robot!"

It only took a few minutes and a whole lot of cursing from both the pilot and the robot for the ship to once again air a message, this time to the whole world. Yuffie figured it might take longer but she hadn't counted on the enthusiasm of one Cait or the eagerness of Cid to get the job over with so the robot would go the fuck away.

"Ready when you are, Kid!" He shouted.

Yuffie nodded and once more donned the robe, this time closing the front and tying the sash. This time she didn't want to look like the warrior. But instead she wanted to convey the seriousness about the situation in a different manner.

"So, how do I look?" She asked, turning to the gunman who once again appeared behind her.

"Like an emotional wreck."

Yuffie rolled her eyes before once again turning to face the front of the ship where she could see the world flying forward to meet her through the tall windows. "Why don't you tell me how you really feel, Valentine? Not that it matters really. Actually it may help, my looking like shit and all. Make it more believable."

"Hn."

"Got those images loaded up and ready, Cait?"

"Sure thing, Toots!"

Once again, the camera for video conferencing came out, only this time it wasn't blocked by another screen image. Yuffie nodded to show she was ready while Vincent stepped back to get out of the shot. The red light came on to indicate it was ready to record and already emotionally drained young woman took a deep breath. It was show time.

"Greetings everyone. This is Yuffie Kisaragi, member of the group AVALANCHE and newly crowned Empress of Wutai. I'm sorry to interrupt whatever it was you were previously watching, but what I have to tell you and show you today is very important."

All around the world people stopped what they were doing to watch their television sets, others going to tell their neighbors to do the same. In Golden Saucer, where TV's usually show racing stats, online poker results, or interactive trivia now tuned into Yuffie. In Costa del Sol people left the beaches and gathered in bars or pubs listening to a young woman who was known as one of the saviors of the world. All noted how grown up she looked in her beautiful robe and crown. They also noticed how haunted and tired she looked. Most of the people of Gaia were fond of their heroes and did not like the changes they saw in the demeanor of one usually so vivacious.

"As I had just mentioned, I was recently crowned the Empress of Wutai. Though I am honored by this and happy for the opportunity to lead my people, that happiness is tainted by the fact that on the day of my coronation, Wutai was attacked by missiles. 386 innocent people died and 130 are wounded. Who did this you may ask? It was none other than Xyler Malakai, leader of the Purists organization. This man, who claims to want nothing more than peace on Gaia is responsible for the deaths of 386 innocent Wutai men, women, and yes children."

Images began to appear on the screen of the aftermath of Malakai's attacks. They showed the still smoldering ruins of the once beautiful Palace of Heaven where not even a pillar was left standing. Various pictures of homes and businesses as people worked to pick up whatever pieces they could find of their now scattered lives. Other pictures showed people crying and clinging to each other, searching for loved ones, helping dig a family out of the ruble, or worst of all, the dead being carried away with white sheets over them.

The image cut back to Yuffie just as she was wiping a tear from her face. "I am speaking to you now from the Shera, airship to the amazing pilot Cid Highwind as I've been forced to leave Wutai at the risk of my own life. Now my people no longer have homes and I no longer have a country to come home to. Malakai set out to conquer Wutai, it seems he has destroyed it instead."

The ninja paused to take a deep breath. Now was the moment all her acting abilities would be brought out to their fullest. She had to be convincing in this for her plans to work. "And now I speak to you, Xyler Malakai, wherever you may be. Please, I humbly beg of you, stop these attacks on my people. Whatever you may have against me, please stop taking it out on them. They have done nothing to deserve this. You had mentioned my upcoming coronation when we spoke last. Perhaps you have a problem with me being Empress." Another deep breath while Yuffie closed her eyes. She knew without a doubt that her words were confusing her friends. But they needed to be said in order for 616 to work. She made sure her advisors knew that. It was the next words out of her mouth that would cause an uproar. But they too were necessary for the plan she had yet to tell anyone about. Yuffie just hoped that Cid or hell, any one of her friends would keep their mouths shut until the broadcast was over.

"If it is my throne you want, than fine. I will step down only if it means you will cease these senseless attacks." '_Like hell I will!'_

And just like she thought would happen, transmission came to an abrupt halt as the camera was shut off and lowered back down into the floor and everyone converged on her at once.

"Yo! What the hell were you thinkin'?!"

"Are you outa yer fucking little ninja mind?"

"Yuffie, what did you just do?"

"How can you just give up like that?"

"Yuffie, surely you can't mean that?"

"Wowie, Doll! Even I didn't see that coming!"

There was mass hysteria all around the Flight Deck. Crewmen were talking amongst themselves, making gestures at her and generally echoing what her friends were saying. The only one not saying anything was standing off to the side eyeing the young ninja woman speculatively. Yuffie was jolted back to the situation at hand by two firm hands shaking her shoulders roughly.

"Damn it, Brat! If I'd a known you were gonna pull that little stunt I would have never let you do it in the first place! Now the whole fucking world thinks you're giving up and that Malakai has won!"

"I know. That's why I did it." Yuffie tended to forget that the angrier Cid got, the more he cursed.

"You know? That's why you did it? That's it, you've lost your ever fucking mind, that's what happened. Now we're gonna go have a nice lil' chat and you're gonna tell me why you've decided to fucking give up after all the trouble I went through to get you here! Barret, grab her."

"But, Cid!"

Yuffie didn't get to finish as she was hoisted up and thrown over the shoulders of one Barret Wallace like she was nothing more than a sack full of Sylkis Greens. Really if this was the sort of thing Marlene was exposed to, Yuffie totally felt sorry for her. Thinking it wouldn't be worth the effort to get out of the large man's hold, the ninja accepted defeat as they lead her from the bridge and back to the conference room they had used before. This time though she was at the head of the table as Barret dropped her unceremoniously in the seat, blushing a bit as her bare hip grazed his cheek. Poor man, he deserved it though.

Everyone else took seats around the table, attempting to block her escape. Yuffie tried not to roll her eyes. As though their sitting in a semicircle around her could stop a ninja of her caliber. At that moment, Vincent came in bring up the rear and choosing instead to lean against the only exit in the room rather than sit with the others. Figures. Not that she was planning on escaping, but still, she had liked the idea of having the option.

"Now, Short Shit, explain yourself."

Yuffie looked at all her friends gathered around her and wondered how long she could draw this out. Taking note of the looks on their faces, the kunoichi figured not long at all. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you ahead of time what I was going to say, but really I had to do it that way. Your reactions to my words had to be believable."

"I don't get it, Yuffie. Why?"

"Easy, Cloud. Procedure 616."

" Kiddo, that don't mean shit to us." Barret said with a shake of his head.

"Of course it wouldn't. We don't advertise secret Wutai invasion tactics you know. These words don't leave this room. Wutai basically has a plan for just about everything. Different procedures to follow in case certain circumstances happen. This one happens to be one I came up with while I was training a few years ago. 616 basically lets the invading enemy enter your territory. Gives them the impression you have given up. Or at least partially give up as different things are done to destroy the morale of the invading force so that by the time they reach their destination, usually the capitol, they become easy pickings for your forces that come up behind them. This catches them off guard while also blocking any escape routes. In other words, it's a trap, Old Man."

"Yeah, I figured that, Brat!"

Yuffie just shrugged as she continued on. "In order for this to work, I had to convince Malakai and in turn the rest of the world that Wutai was vulnerable. That wouldn't have worked if the camera showed you guys standing behind me calmly accepting my words. Malakai wouldn't believe them for a moment."

"What sort of things will you do to dampen the morale of the Purists?" the other martial artist in the room spoke up.

"Well, basically we pick them off one at a time at various points during the journey. And not in full out battle either. In much more subtle ways only the Wu Shang know. I had asked Judoki to get some civilians to volunteer simply to make it more believable as they traveled though Wutai. Nothing but empty villages would put them on their guard."

"Aren't you worried about what would happen to them?"

"Even our civilians are trained in ninja arts. Shinra learned the hard way a many years ago that the people of Wutai are not to be underestimated. Malakai is about to learn it for himself."

"So that's it then? All that out there was just part of some elaborate scheme of your to take out Malakai's forces?"

"If they honestly think I would just hand over my country, then they deserve to die. And I'm more than ready to take the fight to them."

"Are you ok with that then? The actual death of your enemies?"

"I've killed before if that's what you're worried about, Tifa. Wu Shang Assassin, remember?" the ninja said pointing towards herself. "I'm not exactly proud of it but I will do whatever is necessary. And in a fight, when it comes down to choosing between my life and the life of my enemies, well I choose to keep mine thank you very much."

Yuffie looked at the others nodding their heads while taking in her words but the only ones who truly seemed to understand were Cloud and of course Vincent. Still the man hadn't said a word to her. Choosing instead to silently observe her from a distance, glowing claret eyes scrutinizing everything from his post against the door. Whatever. If Mr. Broody over there didn't want to talk that was fine with her. One less person questioning her actions.

"So now what are we 'sposed to do? Sit on our asses and twiddle our thumbs?" grumbled the gun armed man.

"No, first we go to Reeve's and find out what he knows. Then we wait. Hopefully things will play out the way I want. Cid how much longer?"

"I'm not sayin' nothin' till you tell me what the fuck is up with your outfit."

Yuffie couldn't help but allow a small smile to steal across her face. Taking off the robe and folding it over the back of the chair, the kunoichi pushed back the chair and struck a pose just for the purpose of further bothering the red faced pilot. "What's wrong with it, Cid? This is the uniform of the Commander of the Wu Shang."

"It has holes in it."

"Well the back has to be open to show my tattoo. It's kind of an important mark. The others allow for a greater range of movement. See, let me show you, Cid." Barely able to contain the twinkle from entering her metallic eyes, Yuffie set her hands to grip the edges of the large table with her thumbs on top. Then she leaned forward and pulled her weight up, bringing her legs and body up until she was basically doing a hand stand on the edge of Cid's conference table. This gave everyone a good view of the tattoo. Yuffie took to opportunity to look up and make sure she had everyone's attention. Yup. She did. Her elbows lowered till they were level with the table and Yuffie arched her back, bringing her legs over hear head and keeping her toes pointed. Such a move required much in the way of strength since her arms were still over the edge and had no purchase to rest on, plus balance and flexibility. From here she could have easily brought her feet down to rest on the table by her head. Instead she chose to keep one leg parallel with the table and bending the other knee till her other foot rested on her shin. Over doing it, perhaps. But totally in compliance with Yuffie's style? Absolutely. Besides she needed this since she didn't get to do her usual stretches when she woke up from her nap.

"That answer your question, Cid?"

Cid grumbled something about her getting off his damn table as he stood up and headed towards the door. "We'll arrive at Fort Condor in about half an hour. No more damned acrobatics till then, got it? I'm leavin'. Someone's gotta pilot this ship when it lands."

Yuffie waved him off as she settled herself once more in her chair. "Yeah, yeah."

"Well I'm not leaving till somebody tells me what the hell is up wit that tat."

"Like I said before, it signifies that I am the Commander of the Wu Shang and have completed their training."

"Yeah, I heard that part. What did Teef mean by 2000 symbols?"

"The 2000 symbols represent the members of the Wu Shang who have sworn fealty to me, which just so happens to be all of them at this moment in time. It is done in ancient Wutainese so only I and a handful of people know what those symbols mean. Not that I would put their actual names on my back. We are still a somewhat secret group. Only Li and I use our real names. The others use code names. That is all."

"No it's not. What Yuffie is not telling you is that in order to get a member of Wu Shang to swear fealty to someone, that person must defeat them in battle." Tifa said as she stared at her younger teammate.

"The Wu Shang were spoken of with awe and reverence amongst the members of SOLDIRE. Even they were reluctant to get into battle with one of them. 2000, Yuffie?" Cloud stared at Yuffie with new respect in his eyes.

"Well it wasn't like it was all at once you know."

"Damn, Kid. That's pretty impressive."

Yuffie looked over at Barret and smiled. She noticed Nanaki was nodding in agreement.

"Well, thanks. Really it isn't something previous leaders of Wutai hadn't done either. It's just part of the territory. Now, I've had enough of this room and this conversation so if you don't mind I'm going to take care of a few things before we land." So without further preamble, Yuffie stood up taking her robe with her and walked to the door. Vincent still leaned against it and didn't move even when she reached him. "Valentine, mind letting me out?"

The gunslinger narrowed his eyes at her before nodding and sliding over to let her pass. Just as her hand was turning the knob, he leaned down to mummer in her ear. "We will talk later."

The brunette's head shot up as steel grey eyes regarded the taller man before her. When the former Turk didn't elaborate, Yuffie just sighed. "Fine." She grumbled before continuing on her way.

Ignoring the still shell shocked looks the members of Cid's crew gave her, the Wutai leader hastily made her way to her cabin. Once there she sat on the edge of her bed and took off her crown, turning it round and round in her hands while she stared at it. Was she doing the right thing? Could Li be right? Is she betraying Wutai and all that she holds dear? What was more important, protecting ancient Wutai heritage or saving the world once again from a mad man? Realizing the cold object in her hands wasn't going to give forth any answers; Yuffie sighed and once more reached under the bed for the case that held her crown. For now it would just have to wait in its wooden home until the time came for her to wear it again.

She took her robe and joined it with the six others still folded over a chair. Grabbing a hanger, she hung them up and set the hanger on the hook by the bathroom door. Deciding she needed fresh air, Yuffie started to walk to her door before a knock stopped her. Guessing who it was, she took a deep breath before sliding the door open. Just as she suspected, Vincent stood outside the threshold.

"Already? Fine. Can we do this outside though please? I could really use some fresh air." Without waiting for a response, the agile ninja took off down the corridor. With the still silent man following behind her, Yuffie led them to the outside deck from the previous night. Holding back the blush at her bold behavior towards the stoic gunman, Yuffie turned to face him as she leaned once more against the railing. She had been drunk at the time. But now she was sober and would not embarrass her self in such a way this time.

"You are hiding something."

Yuffie blinked. Trust Vincent to get straight to whatever was bothering him. But what the hell was he talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Gleaming crimson eyes bored into hers and Yuffie fought the urge to turn away as Vincent took a step closer to her. "Why did you offer Malakai your crown? It was an unnecessary move on your part. It goes beyond Procedure 616."

Well shit. Damn Turk training. Damn Vincentness. "Is that so?"

Vincent stepped closer till he was practically towering over her and Yuffie had to tilt her head to look up at him. "What are you planning, Yuffie?"

Did his using her name always send shivers up her spine? Must be the cold winds swirling about them on the deck. Not being able to move back further with the railing pressing up against her, Yuffie slid over and turned away from the intimidating presence behind her. She was proud of herself for not jumping when he settled in next to her. Very well, she could ignore him like this too. It would be difficult with his cape constantly brushing against her bare hips and thighs from the wind but whatever. She was a trained ninja and she had dealt with worth while trying to keep her focus. Not that she could think of what those things were at the moment but she knew she had.

"You know we won't let you face him alone. I won't let you."

Yuffie's head shot up to stare at Vincent as his eyes held hers. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"That is your plan, isn't it? You are offering him your crown in hopes of drawing him out, of getting him to let his guard down to take you to his base. While risky, it is a good plan. But you will not be going there by yourself." He said with finality.

"Oh? You going to try and stop me, Valentine?" Yuffie snorted as she broke eye contact, feeling like she could breathe again once she did so. Strange.

"No, I will come with you."

"You don't think I can take care of him myself?"

"It is not your abilities I lack faith in. I am simply keeping a promise."

"Ha! Whatever. I don't need a babysitter. I am not a child."

There was a pause before Vincent stood and walked toward the door that would take him back inside. Yuffie turned her head to watch him as he turned to look at her before walking through the door. "I know." And with that the ever confusing gunman walked through the door leaving Yuffie alone on the outside deck and wondering why it felt like something had just changed.

* * *

AN: Wow, that chapter was a real doosey! Seriously that took a lot out of me. I had no idea the things that happened in this chapter were going to happen. Especially what happened between Li and Yuffie. I felt drained after just writing it. Wow. Hope you all liked it. As always, your reviews feed my muse!

~Isa


	9. Chapter 9

It's an update extravaganza! Woo hoo! Once again, major thanks to those of you who have sent reviews. You guys are AWESOME! I think I get the best people who review to simply because you give more than a simple "Update Soon". Not that there is anything wrong with those kinds of reviews. Really, just taking the time out to do that is nice. But you guys rock!

I know that 2000 is an impressive number for Yuffie to have defeated. But this chapter will explain how it was possible to do so in such a short amount of time. Still though, it would be incredibly grueling. I know I couldn't do it. I'm learning martial arts myself and couldn't imagine the agony Yuffie's body would go through with this. There are people in the world who actually do what Yuffie did. Just not quite on her scale but there is such a trial as will be mentioned in this chapter. I'm proud of myself, I actually did research! LOL.

So, without further ado, I present Chapter Nine. Enjoy. By the way, this one, well, it took a bit out of me. Heh heh, don't they all right? But really, I though the last one was bad. Nope. This one gets marks for toughest so far. Why do I do this to myself? 'Cause I luv ya's I guess! Or I'm masochistic.

~Isa

Disclaimer- Is this really necessary? It hasn't changed from the last eight chapters. I'm still crazy poor. If I did own the rights to FFVII or any of its characters I would be un-crazy poor. LOL.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Revelations and Reactions: It must be indigestion.

The dull roar of the _Shera's_ engines shutting down echoed in the gunman's ears as the group disembarked the large airship that had landed in what was once used as a nest for a giant bird. The roof of Fort Condor had been cleared off long ago to make room for the preferred landing pad. The sun was just starting to set behind them as the members of AVALANCHE followed Reeve as he guided them from the roof and to the stairs that would lead them into the building.

"I'm glad you were able to make it here without further incident. And in good time, too." The tall and somewhat reclusive man said as they walked down various corridors lined with what looked like soldiers who stopped to salute them as they passed.

"Reeve, this is quite the organization you have going here. What is this?" Cloud asked as they entered what looked like a conference room. It had a large round table in it center with a map of Gaia set under glass. Everyone took a chair as Reeve stood at the front of the room. There was a screen behind him used for projectors, but it was currently off. Vincent took his seat and waited for the man to speak, trying to ignore the fact that Yuffie had sat as far away from him as possible.

"Well, as you all know since I had left Shinra; I had been working on finding or creating a new energy source to use in place of Mako. We have been doing great with solar energy, moving its efficiency up from 45 to 85 percent of that of Mako. Also we have come a long way with cold fusion. But since this Purist group as grown more powerful and more violent, I've started to gather people to counter Malakai's efforts. They are from all over Gaia and want to preserve the peace we all had fought so hard for. We call ourselves Gaia's Coalition Forces or GCF for short."

"Heh and you volunteered yourself as leader, eh?" the pilot smirked.

"Actually they elected me to the position." Reeve said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Either way, you will have GCF's entire resources ready at your disposal. I must congratulate you on your coronation, Miss Yuffie. Although I'm sad the day had ended the way it did."

"Thanks Reeve. Hopefully that broadcast went out the way I planned it would."

"Yes, that was good thinking on your part. Propaganda is a very effective weapon that you have utilized quite effectively. I'm glad Cait was able to be of assistance to you."

"Damn bot."

The ninja woman smiled at Cid before turning once more to Reeve. "Did Cloud pass on my messages?"

"Yes, and we've been hard at work getting what information together that we could before you got here. Vincent, those files you requested? So far as I can gather, they have disappeared, although our guests that will be arriving shortly should be able to better fill us in on how things are going on Rufus' end."

Vincent nodded. "It is as I thought. If Rufus does not have those files then it is safe to assume Malakai does."

This did not sit well with the former Turk. They needed those files, not only for his personal peace of mind, but for the sake of the hundreds if not thousands of people affected by Hojo's horrible experiments. Those lists in the hands of someone like Malakai did not bode well for the people of Gaia.

"I believe Malakai is using these lists to target specific people or families."

The room went into a stunned silence as Cloud sighed and nodded towards Vincent from the opposite end of the table. "That makes sense. I had done a little checking of my own during my travels and the only families that had been effected are those who'd had someone in their family experimented on by Shinra. Malakai is apparently hoping to destroy any possibility for mutated genes to carry on."

"That's murder!" Tifa shouted as she pounded a fist on a table.

"Genocide, actually. Think of the number of ghost towns that have started cropping up lately. I've seen them. It's not pretty." Vincent added.

"After listening in on some of his sermons, this fits the profile exactly. But what about Yuffie here? Have you been able to determine the reasons behind this attack? I'm sorry to say that even my best intelligence officers have been able to come up with nothing."

All eyes turned to Yuffie who had a rueful smile on her face. Vincent's eyes narrowed in on her hands as they tore random sheets of notebook paper someone had left behind on the table. He wanted to reach out and still those hands but quickly beat down that urge. What was with him?

Wary grey eyes shot up to meet his for a moment, as though picking up on his intent, before sliding back down to her hands and spreading them flat on the table instead. Well at least she had stopped.

"Yuffie now is the time." Cloud's quite voice filled the room.

"Yeah, I know. Is the door locked and these walls soundproof?"

Reeve went over to lock the door before taking the seat at the head of the table. "It is now. And these rooms are indeed soundproof."

The small young woman heaved a great sigh and to Vincent appeared to suddenly shoulder the weight of the world on her shoulders. She refused to meet anyone's gaze though. Instead focusing on the hands that turned a small scrap of paper round and round with her fingers.

"What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room. That is not a request. I am actually obligated to kill anyone upon their learning of this secret if they are not part of Wutai or more accurately the Wu Shang or our priests." Yuffie glance up just long enough to smile briefly at everyone's shocked faces before looking down once more. "I'm making an exception this time and I hope that Leviathan forgives me for this.

"Over two thousand years ago, Wutai was basically at war with itself. It was lead not by a central government, but divided into several sections all ruled by various feuding clans. And new clans would spring up all the time. Though they fought constantly over every issue it seemed; there was one thing that they all wanted. That was the right to rule over the whole of the Western Continent. One clan started to rise above the rest. That was the Kisaragi Clan. But it seemed that the stronger it grew so to did the blood shed. Many lives were lost and it seemed Wutai would sink beneath the bloodbath.

"People longed for peace but did not agree on how to get it. For years battles were fought as Wutai continued to destroy itself from within. Until one day, a young woman stumbled upon a cave that took her deep into the heart of the mountains. Separated from the battle and from her husband, the young woman wept by a deep pool surrounded by the glow of Mako crystals. Her heart and soul wept for her husband fighting on the front lines, the men and woman who fought beside her husband, and even for those whom they were fighting against. She wept because she was tired of the fighting, of watching loved ones die, and because she felt helpless in her inability to stop it.

"Her tears fell into the pool she knelt beside and she sent a prayer to whomever she thought might listen for the chance to end the fighting and bring peace once and for all to the land. The Planet it seemed, listened to her prayers and felt the sorrow she felt. Too long had it been drenched in the blood of innocents. The Planet heard her prayers and the sincerity in them, and decided to answer them.

"The woman's tears that had fallen into the Mako spring gathered together and formed a sphere. Then it rose from the water and crystallized in her hands. The woman stared at the glowing orb in her hands and heard a voice in her head.

"_Your prayers have been heard, Child. And your pain moves Us. Too long have the Children of Man been fighting amongst themselves. Their blood sinks deep and carries with it pain and sadness. It cannot go on. We give you this gift, Child. Use it well, but know this, when your task is complete, a sacrifice must be made. Time you need and so time We will give you. A gift and a burden only to be passed down to your daughters, Daughter of Man. Do you accept it?"_

"And the woman was shown then, a vision of two possible futures. One; should she refuse the gift and the consequences of it. And the other of her acceptance and the sacrifice she would eventually be forced to make. The woman considered her choices, and the pain she would have to face and eventually pass down to her own future daughters. In the end, the woman rose pulled the orb close to her chest.

"_I see the choices before me. But if there is any way to end this pointless war, I will take that path and not regret it. My family shall bear this burden with honor and I know my sacrifice will not be in vain."_

"And so it was that Yue Kisaragi left the caves with the glowing orb still in her hands. While it had taken hours to reach the pool before, she found herself at the exit of the cave after a few short minutes. She raced out of the cave and down to the battlefield below. As she drew closer, the orb in her hands started to glow brighter, feeding off her desire to end the bloodshed. It felt her desire to protect her beloved and soon a bright light filled valley where the battle raged, causing all to pause as they witnessed the vision before them. Down the rim of the valley, a lone woman stood wearing the colors of the Kisaragi Clan. The light was coming from her. Suddenly a great roaring was heard and the river that ran through the valley suddenly seemed to rise and gather around this woman. Thinking the woman to be evil, many ran towards her hoping to cut her down and stop whatever she was doing. A wall of water rose up between them and her though, growing taller till it seemed to touch the heavens. And out of that water a serpent came. It attacked the men that had hoped to kill its mistress. It called the water to it and sent the waves crashing down on them, killing hundreds in an instant. Those left alive in the wake of such power quickly dropped their arms and bowed low to their victors.

"Knowing its task was done for the moment, the creature soon disappeared in another flash of light that returned to the woman's hands. One man recovered from his shock the soonest and recognized the woman who stood alone from the others. With a cry of joy he raced towards her, happy to see her alive and happy for the victory she brought them. Word spread of the Kisaragi victory. But not everyone believed the tales. Battles were fought but the loss of lives was kept to a minimum. Eventually the mere sight of the creature was enough to bring the battles to a close. Many clans were clamoring to ally themselves to the Kisaragi Clan. Finally after five long years, the battles were finally over. Wutai was united under one flag. And it was the Lord's daughter and her husband that many felt deserved the honor of ruling the new country. And on the year anniversary of their coronation, in the Mako pool where it had all started, Yue gave birth to a daughter.

"The people rejoiced, and the couple was happy. For many years Yue and her husband Xian ruled Wutai, but as time went by, Yue noticed that while she looked the same as she did when she had entered that cave long ago, her husband did not. He was aging. Long ago she had told him the events that had happened and so both knew there was to be a sacrifice. She wept for him, knowing that soon she would be watching him join the life stream and she would not be able to follow. Xian held his wife's hands and told her that the peace they brought to the lands was worth it. He said he understood and would wait for however long it was necessary for them to join together again. The people it seemed didn't seemed to mind the fact that they were ruled by an ageless woman. The deemed it further proof of her divinity and right to the throne. Her daughter though was just reaching maturity when once again the peace of Wutai was threatened.

"Warriors from other lands had discovered our shores and threatened to take over our lands. The battles were horrible, and Xian chose then to form a group of elite warriors of his own to combat these invaders. He became the first Captain of the Wu Shang and their primary goals were to protect Wutai and its Empress. The invaders were not prepared for the ferocity of the Wu Shang. And though their numbers were low, their skills were impressive. It was during one battle though that tragedy struck. Yue, though the Empress, refused to stay out of the fight. Xian had gone on ahead with the front lines, leaving his Wu Shang warriors to protect his wife and daughter. From the top of a ledge, Yue stood by, watching and prepared to call upon the powers the Planet had given her as she watched the battle below. Her daughter stood beside her as she too was ready to fight. But it seemed the crystal wouldn't work. The serpent wouldn't answer her summons. After the years the glow had faded till it was almost gone.

"Yue looked up at the battle before her and her heart started to break once more. To think, all the hard work that went into making Wutai a single peaceful nation, and just when they needed her most, she could do nothing. Desperately, her eyes sought out her beloved on the battle field. She found him easily enough and the joy she felt at finding him quickly turned to despair as she watched him fall beneath the blade of their foreign enemy.

"_NO!" _She cried as she tried to race down there to avenge her husband, but the Wu Shang held her back. Yue sobbed as she watched helplessly the body of her husband getting trampled under the force of battle. Filled with anguish and rage, the Empress threw the crystal orb away from her where it landed in the dirt a few feet away. But instead of bouncing away, the orb rolled back till it was once again at her feet. It flashed a bright light and suddenly the great serpent was before them. Coiled and looking ready to strike, it regarded those before it with curiosity before locking its gaze with Yue.

"_It is time, Child. The time for sacrifice is at hand. We morn with you the loss of your beloved, but know that he is with Us now. You know what you must do in order to save your people. We are proud of what you have accomplished, dear Daughter of Man. That is why we offer you this chance to save it. Your daughters shall carry on where you left off. Time will not touch them till We deem it so."_

"Yue looked back at her daughter and at the members of the Wu Shang around her. She could not help but feel sad. The loss of her husband was too much and she did not want to think of her precious daughter having to suffer as she was.

"_But what will become of my daughter? Is she too destined to find love only to be force to let it go?"_

"_No, Child. We would not do that. But it is your line that must fulfill the sacred duty to these lands. Should your daughters find someone worthy to rule with them, they too must be anointed in our waters to receive our gift. But it does not come without a price. For only the worthy shall receive it or die."_

Yue turned to embrace her daughter. _"Ai, I must ask…"_

"_No, Mother. You need not ask. I already have my answer. You raised me to hold Wutai higher than myself. Long ago you told me something like this might happen, so don't think me unprepared. I will be honored to continue on where you left off. Even if that means I must spend a lifetime alone."_

"_Not alone." _Spoke one of the members of the Wu Shang. _"We of the Wu Shang will always be here to protect the Kisaragi line. When we started, Lord Xian had told us our first duty would always be to Wutai's Empress. In his honor we will continue that."_

"_Child, it is time. If you wish to save your people, you must act now."_

"_Very well. Let us begin."_

"Yue stepped away from her daughter and towards the serpent that had not moved since its arrival. Tentatively, she held her hand out towards it, watching with awe as it rested its giant head on her palm. With a smile, Yue looked back once more towards her daughter and disappeared in a flash of light. When the light cleared, all that was left was the now glowing orb where Yue had once stood.

"Ai walked over and knelt down to pick it up, feeling the warmth of it in her palm. _"Leviathan. That is the name of Mother's favorite constellation in the heavens and so that shall be the name of the one we give thanks to and summon to protect us."_

"And so with a heavy heart Ai joined the battle, surrounded by her loyal Wu Shang warriors and summoned Leviathan with a fury and power that had never been seen before. Soon the battle was over and the enemy forced to retreat in the face of such power they had never encountered. Wutai became feared for many years and was generally left alone by the outside world. Almost forgotten. The Wu Shang took it upon them selves to protect the secret of the Kisaragi clan. The location of the pool and the power it offered known only by them and the Empress. Men sometimes risked entering the pool in hopes of being deemed worthy enough to rule beside the Empress but most died. Years passed and many things were forgotten by the people. But Wutai will forever pay homage to the Great Serpent Leviathan, even if the true reason why they do so remains hidden. And the daughters of Yue will never forget her sacrifice and what it means to us."

Finished with her tale at last, Yuffie continued to stare at hands while the rest of the room took a moment to gather their thoughts. Vincent didn't know what to think. It seemed too far fetched and yet, even though Yuffie had told them in story format there was a ring of truth to her words. He had known a general history of the country, but nothing as in depth as that. Nothing as fantastic as that. Should he believe it? That some ancestor of Yuffie's had basically made a deal with the planet and granted them long life and a throne in return for stopping a civil war? It didn't make sense but then again, if the planet had someone like Aerith speaking for it back than like it does now he shouldn't be surprised.

"So what does that mean? You've got a fountain of youth hidden beneath your mountains only you can use?" Cid of course was the first to speak.

"In a nut shell, yes."

"Yuffie…how far back does it go? The generations then?" Reeve asked.

"Yue was my great-grandmother."

"I don't believe it. You said this happened like over two thousand years ago! That's a nice story or legend but it just aint real. Come on, Kid. No one can live that long!" Barret's booming voice echoed throughout the room. But Yuffie just remained seated, not looking at anyone.

Vincent tried to think back to all his dealing with Wutai when he had been a Turk. Thirty some years ago, Shinra was just starting to gain power and was sending people over to try and gain access to Wutai's lands and resources. Diplomacy first had been the rule back then. Not a very strong one though. He and a couple other men had been invited to the palace to introduce Shinra's plans to Wutai's leaders and attempt to start business negotiations. He remembered the Empress having pressing duties elsewhere but that Lord Godo had met them instead. Vincent could recall thinking he looked fairly young to be leader of the country, but there had been a depth to his eyes the former Turk hadn't been able to place. And then when he had accompanied Yuffie during her Trials, he had been surprised at how little the man had aged. While before he had looked to be in his early twenties, as he came down the stairs with Yuffie he had only looked to be about thirty. Not nearly old enough to be Yuffie's father it had seemed, but still the same man whom he had met thirty years prior. The young ninja's antics at the time had distracted him from further thinking about it. But now he began to wonder.

"When you say continued sacrifice, has every Empress become Leviathan?" Tifa wondered aloud.

"No only Yue. She will not permit anyone else giving their life like that. Don't think my grandmother or mother didn't try. They wanted Yue to be able to enter the life stream to join Xian. But she refuses. Ai died fighting against the second great invasion of Wutai about one thousand years ago. My mother died during the Shinra invasion. I don't know how though, Judoki won't say. He was with her when it happened."

"So every invasion against Wutai has resulted in the death of its Empress to save it?"

"No Cloud, not every invasion. Just the big ones. Some sort of sacrifice is always required it would seem. But we've got this one covered. We're letting the bad guys in this time." Yuffie said with what might have been a triumphant smirk on her face but she still kept her head down. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yuffie, you must forgive us but this is all a little hard to swallow. You're saying that your mother and grandmother were over 1000 years old when they died?"

"Hard for you to swallow? Why not put yourself in my shoes? You think I wanted this responsibility placed on me? You think I like the idea of going through the years basically alone because all those I care about will die long before I do? I know, why don't you ask my grandfather when we see him next? Ask him how old he is now and how old he was when he met my grandmother. Better yet, ask him how old _she _was when they met."

"Your grandfather? He's still alive? And what do you mean the next time we see him? That means we've met him before."

"You've met him alright. But it wasn't a formal introduction. At the moment he's looking after Marlene and Denzel."

"The High Priest? Father Hao Shin? That old man?"

"Yeah. That's him."

"But I thought you don't age?"

"We don't, or at least the daughters of Yue don't. The waters only seem to delay aging in our husbands, not stop it. Leviathan this is the strangest conversation ever! Look, I really can't take much more of this. I've said more than I should have. I-I…excuse me."

And everyone watched in stunned silence as the shinobi woman shot up from her seat and bolted out the door, slamming it shut behind her. The silence continued for a few moments, no one really knowing what to say. The whole time Yuffie had refused to look up and meet anyone's eyes. And now she was off, most likely suffering a Yuffie panic attack. Vincent felt sorry for whatever poor soul happened to be in her path this time.

Cloud was the first one to speak. "Well, that was, wow. I really don't know where to go from here now guys. Yuffie must suspect this is what Malakai was after. And to be honest, the idea of someone like Malakai staying in power for that long doesn't sit well with me. But what are we to do? And do we believe this?"

"I believe her."

"Vincent?"

"I saw Lord Godo over thirty years ago when I was in the Turks, and again three years ago when I joined Yuffie for her Trials. He looked like only eight years had passed instead thirty. But then, that could be because when I saw him the second time he wasn't in great condition."

"That's right. Yuffie had to defeat him and earn her official status as ninja. That was also when she received Leviathan."

"Hmm, Reeve, what do you think?"

"At the moment Cloud I don't know what to think. When I was investigating the possible reasons behind the attack of Wutai, I'll admit this never crossed my mind."

The swordsman sighed and slowly stood up. "Then I guess this meeting is adjourned for now. We all need some time to process this. Someone check on Yuffie though. She needs someone right now I think."

"I'll do it." Tifa said and Vincent tried hard not to feel disappointment that the martial artist had beaten him to it.

'_It's better that she go.'_

Yet for some reason Vincent found his feet following quietly behind the brunette's as she went in search of their wayward ninja. It wasn't hard to find her trail. Yuffie had left a path of destruction in her wake. Various members of GCF were found picking either themselves or paperwork up from the floors of the narrow corridors. Vincent noticed that they were steadily making their way up towards the roof. Of course she would go outside. She always goes outside when bothered by something.

Vincent opened the door that lead to the roof and started to walk up the steps as quietly as possible. When he could just see over the edge, his enhanced eyes had no problem picking out Yuffie sitting on the roof's safety rails with Tifa sitting beside her in the twilight. The gunslinger leaned against the wall of steps with one leg propped beneath him as he folded his arms over his chest and listened.

"So, you want to talk about it?"

"I thought I just got done doing that, Teef."

"But, are you ok? I guess that's what I'm really asking."

"Worse and Better."

"I don't understand."

"That's the better part. I've had years to get used to the idea and you all are getting it thrown at you and you have no idea what to do with it or about it."

"And the worse?"

"I had to be the one break the pact of trust. I was the one who spilled the greens about our secret. And I'm the one who must live with it. Did you know that you guys were the first real friends I'd ever had? I had spent years trying to keep people away because I didn't want to get close enough to care. I was never mean, but I never let anyone in, you know? Then you guys came with your "We're going to save the Planet" attitudes then I saw how you all interacted with each other and well I wanted to be a part of that. And don't think that I hadn't wanted to make an exception to the rule before this. If there was a way I would have offered you all the chance that Godo and Old Man Shin got. But even if I had been able to offer it to you, there is no guarantee it would have worked or that you would even have survived."

"I was curious about that. Not about being granted the long life, but the part about not surviving. How many have survived? I guess I can only think of your father and grandfather but surely there might have been others?"

"Nope. That's it. And both Ai and my mother had met their Wu Shang Captains later on in their lives."

"Wu Shang Captains?"

"Yeah, it just so happens that the only men to survive were both Wu Shang Captains. I don't know if it is because they have the fortitude to survive the pain or if the Planet picks Wu Shang members due to the oath they gave Yue. Either way that seems to be the way it's worked out in the past."

There was a pause before Tifa spoke up again, this time a slight hesitation in her voice. "Then Li Jong…?"

There was a typical Yuffie snort before she spoke. "It's not like that at all. There is no rule that says once you become Captain you get to marry the Empress. There have been more Wu Shang Captains than Empresses, remember. Besides, I doubt he wants it."

If Vincent had any less self control he would have snorted at that one. Instead he shook his head and continued to listen.

"_She truly is naïve."_

"Hmm." The martial artist paused, obviously thinking along the same lines as Vincent about that. "If you say so. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"I thought that was what you had come out here to do?"

"Yuffie…how old are you?"

The kunoichi's laughter rang out and filled the air that surrounded them on the roof. Vincent was reminded again of how much he liked the sound and how little he had heard it lately. Before this moment he hadn't realized he missed it. Strange. That weird feeling came back for an instant but left just as quickly. What _did_ he eat?

"Seriously, Tifa?"

"Don't make fun of me."

"Think you can handle it?"

"After tonight you could tell me the sky is not blue but orange and I would be inclined to believe you. So please tell me."

"If you are sure. You won't look at me or treat me differently will you?"

"Yuffie."

There was a pause and Vincent didn't realize he was holding his breath till it came out in a slight whoosh when he heard Yuffie's answer.

"19."

"19? That's it?"

"That's it."

Even though he couldn't see it, Vincent had no problems picturing Tifa eyeing the young ninja speculatively while Yuffie tried her best to look innocent.

"Fine then, how long have you been 19?"

"Ah, now you ask the correct question."

"Yuffie."

"Geez Teef. Relax will ya? One year, alright? I've only been on this planet for 19 years going on twenty."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed." Yuffie laughed.

"No, no, no, it's not that. I'm just, well if you had been older it would have made more sense for you to have the mark of all 2000 Wu Shang members on you back. Now I'm just even more confused."

"If you thought hard enough about it, you wouldn't have a problem figuring it out. Your sensei was a retired member of the Wu Shang correct? Master Yamaoka? I know he wasn't allowed to give you the true training of its members but you did learn how to fight from him, right? Surely he had told you something of his past."

"Yes, he did mention this tournament he entered…YUFFIE!? You didn't. Tell me you didn't! Don't you know the risks involved in that? Against normal martial artist that would have been incredibly difficult and could have crippled you. But your opponents were all members of the Wu Shang, impossible and grueling. Men have died in the attempt!"

"Well now you know how I was able to get them all in such a short amount of time. I only would have needed to do it twenty times."

"ONLY TWENTY!?"

"But I didn't so calm down. Remember Tifa, I had been at the top of the Pagoda for the last three years. There are several recruits that had to get past me before they could even consider their training complete. That took care of a couple hundred at least. And sometimes it was only five or ten in the kumite. Sometimes they would throw a twenty man one at me but it wasn't too bad."

"And you never were allowed a draw?"

"Well if that happened or I lost I would have had to start all over. So no, I never allowed myself either of those."

"Yuffie I don't know how in the world you can be this nonchalant about the 100 Man Kumite. Yamaoka told me he almost became permanently crippled after completing his. He had me do a 5 man and then later a 10 man Kumite to show I had completed my training. I did ok during the 5 man but the 10 man was almost too much for me. I only had 3 wins, 6 draws and a loss on the last match. I couldn't walk for almost two weeks and one man broke three ribs and my collar bone."

"Well remember when I missed Cid's birthday party last year? Now you know why. I had just completed one the day before I was supposed to leave and was basically bedridden for over two weeks. It took me another month of training to get myself back to where I had been. And then as soon as I was healed I was back to work and back at the Pagoda."

"How in the world did you heal that fast?"

"Magical pool, remember? Seems to help heal us Kisaragi women when we need it. And boy did I need it. In fact, just before I set out to meet Valentine, I had just gotten to the point I could walk again from my final Kumite. It was the worst. My final opponent was my hardest and he was fresh while I was worn out from 99 other Wu Shang fighters. At one point I thought he might have broken my spine. This was fine because I had shattered _his_ collar bone and basically made it almost impossible for him to leave unassisted."

"It was Li wasn't it?"

"The Captain is always the last one."

The two women were quiet for a moment, apparently taking in the now twinkling stars above them and perhaps enjoying the breeze that swept softly through. Vincent knew he did, but then he did tend to run hotter than the average human. Just another reminder of his inhumanity.

"So you really are the World's Greatest Ninja, aren't you?"

"Was there ever any reason to doubt? What do you think I had been telling you guys all along?"

"It's just, wow. I really don't know what to say to all this. I just have a heard time taking it all in, you know? How do you do it?"

"I live in a constant state of denial."

"Really?"

Sigh. "No, I just don't think about it though. As long as I focus on the here and now I'll be ok. I try not to think about the future beyond what I need to for Wutai. I don't think about how it affects me personally. Helps keep me sane."

"I can see why you would do that. Although, you know that we are all here for you no matter what. You'll still be my friend even when I'm old and wrinkly and missing teeth right?"

"Only if you'll still be my friend when I'm young and spry when you turn into that old woman."

Tifa sniffed. "When you put it that way I'm quite positive I'll most likely hate you. But then I'm sure it will be the same with Cloud. At least a little bit anyway. With all the Mako and Jenova cells coursing through his body, I doubt his will age like mine either. And you can probably count on Vincent and Nanaki to stay around for a bit longer as well."

"How are things going between you and Spiky anyway?"

"I'm not sure that's any of your business, Yuffie."

"Considering what I just reveled tonight that argument isn't going to work with me. Spill lady!"

Vincent was torn between embarrassment and curiosity at the new direction this conversation was going. He knew he didn't need to stay to hear this. He had only come up here after all to make sure Yuffie was doing ok like any friend and gentleman would do. Since she seemed to be doing alright at the moment, Vincent didn't really need to stay and hear the rest. So why did he?

"Fine. But you will keep that little ninja mouth of yours shut."

"Judoki couldn't torture it out of me. And believe me that man knows his way around a kunai."

'_**Did she learn it from him then?'**_

Unbidden the image of Yuffie once again in the interrogation room wearing her delicate robes and twirling a kunai around her fingers came into his mind. Chaos' apparent fascination with the petit young woman's hidden violent nature had yet to abate. Indeed it seemed to only get worse. Vincent chose to ignore further comments on comparing techniques and shook the image from his head.

"Ok. Fine. Things are going… pretty well actually. I can't explain it really. After the last incident a little over a year ago he makes an effort to be around more. He does less deliveries and tends to stay as close to Edge as he can."

"Close to _you_ is more like it."

"Anyway, things were nice. He was around more and starting to open up around the children and sometimes even me. But it seemed like he was always on guard somehow, around me anyway. I couldn't figure it out. Sometimes he would just stare at me with this unreadable look in his eyes for the longest time. It always seemed like he was on the verge of saying something before he would just change his mind I guess. We were starting to become friends again so I chose not to push him and ask him to just spit it out. You know how that man is with confrontations. At least the emotional kind. But there were these little signals you know? Running his finger tip down the top of my hand before departing as I wiped down the counters. Coming up behind me to rest his had on my shoulder while I did the dishes to ask me how my day went. Little things like that."

"Oohh. Go on go on!"

"Well everything was just so quite and understated. And so very Cloud. I really tried not to read too much into it. Do you remember that week you stayed with us about four months ago?"

"Yeah. I remember. It was right before those Purists creeps came to the Palace to _warn_ me about Vincent. I had needed a break so I came to stay with you guys to help around the bar for a bit and feel normal. I showed you some of my yoga stretches and poses."

"Well it seems Cloud had taken a liking to yoga as well during that week. Quite the liking actually."

"Really? Well if he wanted to learn all he had to do was ask."

'_Again so naïve.'_

"Yuffie you really weren't kidding the other night were you? About having never been with a man?"

Now was definitely the time to leave. In fact, 10 minutes ago was the time to have left. Why couldn't he get his feet to move?

"Shut up, Tifa. What does that have to do with…Oh? Wow. Really? Heh heh heh. Go Tifa."

"Shut up, Yuffie."

"So…how was it?"

Pause.

"It was amazing. It was just so…I don't know…right I guess. I mean, I had been scared at first that it would ruin our budding friendship that I had been working so hard for but actually it made it stronger."

"Well of course, it's obvious you guys are in love. So does that mean you guys are an official couple now?"

"I guess so, I mean, we've basically been acting like a couple so, yeah."

"It can't be really official till he lets you drive his Fenrir. Please tell you at least have gotten to take it around the block once?"

"Don't get me started on that bike."

"Jealous of an inanimate object are we? Trouble in paradise?"

"Its not that I'm jealous, much. It's just that out of 24 hours in a day, he is with that bike at least 12 of them. Sometimes more. The number of dates he has cancelled to fix some problem or install some new part is just…it just drives me a little crazy I guess."

"Why not drape yourself naked over the thing and ask him which one he'd rather take for a ride?"

"Yuffie!"

"Hey, I'm just saying..."

"Think it would work?"

"Hell if I know. He's your lover. You shouldn't have to ask me that."

Vincent honestly couldn't think of any hot blooded male it wouldn't work on. Especially one as enamored as Cloud was with the woman doing it. But he really didn't need that mental image in his head. He also made a mental note to himself to avoid getting a lift from Cloud anytime in the future.

"Yuffie, I'm glad you told us."

"Yeah, well that makes one of us."

"Is this what Li was mad about? When you talked to him earlier?"

"He questioned our friendship and my loyalty to Wutai."

"What?! How could do such a thing? He must be blind not to see the utter devotion you've shown to your people the past few days! Hell the past couple of years! And why would he question your friendship?"

"We grew up together, Tifa. He is only a couple years older than I am. We trained together and went through much of the Wu Shang training together. Always he has sworn to protect me. And the Wu Shang has always been the keepers of the secret. He took it as a personal insult that I would tell you guys. The jerk."

"If you were anyone else I'd threaten to kick his ass for you. As it is well, I think you will do a much more thorough job."

"That's right, dishing out the pain Yuffie style. Thank you, Tifa."

"For?"

"For being you. For coming out here and crashing my pity party. I've really had about enough of it the past couple of days. I really didn't know how you guys would react to what I told you so. So far it is much better than I had anticipated. I should have known better I guess."

"Yes, you should have. Though I still don't know what to think of all this, I'm still here for you. Remember that."

Vincent peered over and watched the girls hug before quickly heading back down the steps and into the short corridor before the door. Hopefully it would seem like he was just arriving. He most certainly didn't want to get caught by either woman listening in on their conversation. Too many questions and he wouldn't have an answer to a single one.

Tifa came through the door and had to stop short to keep from running into him as he tried made it look like he was about to put his hand on the knob. She looked like she were about to say something before a strange smile stole over her face as she took in the scene.

"On your way to see Yuffie?"

"Cloud was looking for you."

"Really? Well I had better go find him then. It's good of you to check on Yuffie, you know."

"Hn."

That mysterious smile of hers changed into one of understanding as Tifa reached forward to place her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok to care, Vincent. It just means you're human."

Vincent stepped aside to watch her pass. It took him a full 23 seconds before he was able to recover from the impact of her words. If Cloud didn't know how lucky he was to have someone like Tifa, Vincent would be sure to tell him so.

'_Human.'_

'_**Pointless drivel.'**_

Taking a deep calming breath, the dark man pushed open the door and walked up the steps. Yuffie was in the same place she had been before, appearing as though she hadn't moved at all and had no intentions to. Taking his customary position it seemed in these situations, Vincent leaned back against the railing beside Yuffie with his arms crossed and facing the opposite direction.

"Welcome back. I didn't expect you to return."

"Excuse me?"

"Valentine, I saw the wind blow your cape into view while I was turned to hug Tifa. You were on the stairs the whole time weren't you?"

"I did not know ninja eyesight was that good at night?"

Once again the young woman beside was laughing and Vincent wondered why he felt so good at being the one to cause it. Even if he didn't know how. He really should see what kind of meds they kept in this place. Surely they had something for this? Whatever it was.

"It's not. I was bluffing and I'm surprised it worked. Why were you listening in on us, Valentine? Hoping to join in on a little girl talk?"

"No."

From the corner of his eye he saw Yuffie's head turn to look at him before she simply shrugged her shoulders and turned back to gaze at the stars that were beginning to glimmer overhead. He refused to turn to look at her fully as even in his peripheral view he could see the curve of hip and thigh exposed by her pants while her legs were bent so. He wholly agreed with Cid that she needed cover herself up more. Although he had a sinking suspicion his reasons were totally different. Now though was not the time to think about that. Actually never sounded about right.

"Sooo, why are you here?"

"What is the Kumite?"

"Oh that. It's a test of sorts of physical and mental perseverance. A bit like running the gauntlet but worse perhaps. Most consist of a five or ten man challenge, preferably a different man each time. You have two minutes to defeat your opponent before the next round begins and a new one takes their place. There are no breaks or time outs. The goal is to defeat each opponent as quickly as possible. The longer you spend on each round, the more injuries that are likely to occur. Thus the physical and mental training in each person is the key. Physically you need the strength and skill to defeat each opponent and still be able to move on to the next round. Mentally you need find a way to work past the pain and fatigue."

"And you did this against one hundred different opponents consecutively?"

Again she shrugged. "A couple times, yeah."

"A couple?"

"Twelve times. Happy now? Sometimes I only had to do a fifty or twenty man kumite."

Vincent really didn't know what to think about that. Chaos on the other hand was eager at the prospect of going a few rounds against the deceptively small woman. Something Vincent was _never_ going allow. Not if he could help it.

"That is impressive, Yuffie."

"You think so?" Once again the kunoichi whipped her head around to look at him, causing her hair to swing gently about her shoulders and filled the air with her subtle scent. Vincent held his breath.

"My mother, Empress Mei-Zhen made what I did look like child's play. For three days straight she fought one Wu Shang member after the other. Once she had defeated them all they would start the process over again. Some guys ended up fighting her four or five times, others not able to go past the first. She tried to make it go on to the fourth day but no one wanted to challenge her any more. Most simply weren't able to. Maybe in a couple hundred years I can reach that level. After of course I convince Cid to quit smoking." Yuffie chuckled to herself and Vincent could see the struggle she had at trying to pretend her circumstances were normal.

Vincent only nodded and raised his eyes to the glimmering stars above them. Once upon a time he had all the constellations memorized. Now his thoughts often ventured beyond those stars, his garnet eyes not really seeing what he looked at. But tonight, he decided to pay attention for once. Automatically one group of stars drew his attention, one being brighter than all the rest.

"Was that her constellation?"

In a move only a ninja, probably only one named Yuffie could do, the young woman let go of her grip on the railing and spun herself around till she was facing the same direction as Vincent. "Yes. That's it. That brightest star there is the eye. It goes back from there to the neck, body, and finally the tail." Her finger traced the path of the stars while Vincent's eyes followed. "I know that where ever I go on this world, those stars will always be looking after me."

"That's almost poetic."

"Oh hush. Don't sound so surprised, Valentine. I'm far more than just a powerful fist thank you very much."

"Indeed."

Why did she always seem to laugh whenever he said that? That such a simple word would amuse her so was just strange. Then again, when one considers the source it shouldn't be that surprising. Yuffie's mannerisms would forever be an enigma in his mind. He was drawn however out of his musings by the slight shivering of the young woman next to him. It figures that just when he finally gets the scent of the soap she uses out of his cloak, something like this has to happen. Her muffled half shriek of surprise as he dropped the cloak over her head made it worth it though.

"V-Valentine?"

"You were cold."

"Indeed." She said in a superior and slightly smug voice. Then she glanced over at him before smiling and nodding. "Thank you, Valentine."

"Hn."

"Which in 'Vincent Valentine Speak' means 'You are so very welcome, Yuffie. Anything for you, oh mighty ninja!'"

"Indeed." He said while cursing the lack of his cloak to hide his small smile behind.

"You know I haven't forgotten my challenge, Valentine."

"I didn't expect you would."

"But you had hoped. Admit it."

"Perhaps a bit. Yes. But I haven't met the Yuffie Kisaragi who could forget a single challenge. Even self-imposed ones."

"Ha! You got that right."

There was a comfortable silence while Vincent contemplated why it seemed just as hard to look at her now while covered in his cloak as it had been when she had so much exposed. Was she sniffing it? Discreet it may have been, but it seemed that Yuffie had just taken a quick whiff of the lapels of his cloak before burrowing deeper with a slight smile on her face. It was dark out now. He was most likely mistaken. The amused laughter of Chaos was easily ignored.

"We are friends now aren't we, Valentine?"

"I believe that is the word they use for it. Yes."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Hn."

"No Valentine this does not mean I will braid your hair."

"Perhaps it is time to go inside. I'm sure Reeve has set aside room for us."

"How does it feel to be right all the time?"

"I simply state the obvious."

"Whatever." Yuffie nimbly hopped off her perch and Vincent followed her down the steps. Once inside the complex however, the young woman turned back towards the gunslinger behind her. "Here ya go. After all, you do have an image to maintain."

"Where is your leg brace?"

"In my pack." She answered, jovial mood suddenly gone. Vincent instantly regretted the instant change in her demeanor. But it was too late to take the words back and now he was curious.

"I was under the impression it was necessary."

"At times I do seem to need it more than others, but I've worked hard the past couple years to no longer need it. Instead it serves as a reminder. Just as that claw on your arm does for you I'm sure."

"You know nothing of it." Vincent stared down at Yuffie and crimson clashed with silver in a small battle of wills. Why was it she was able to meet his gaze head on while full grown men had such difficulty?

"Don't I? I know for a fact that your arm is perfectly fine under there. You keep that metal gauntlet as your own personal reminder of the monster you think you are."

"I am a monster, Yuffie." And though he did not raise his voice, there could be no mistaking the anger and anguish it carried.

"No, Valentine, _you_ are not. You were forcibly made to use your body as a host for vicious demons. I happen to think you are a hero."

Vincent snorted as he brushed past her while swinging his cloak back into place. "What kind of hero do you think I am, Yuffie?"

"The kind that doesn't let his demons control him, that's who. If those demons weren't inside you, where would they be? Roaming free perhaps? Could you imagine Hell Raiser let loose on the population? Or hell, Chaos? You keep that from happening, Vincent Valentine. Or what if someone like Malakai was in your place? What do you think someone like him would do with that kind of power? He's a real monster and he _doesn't _have the excuse of being an unwilling host for powerful demons."

Vincent was forced to stop at the end of the corridor that leads to the main passageways of Fort Condor. It wasn't the door in front of him, but rather the young woman behind him who clutched the end of his cape like a life line, forcing him to confront her words. All the while trying not to show how much they affected him. Though she didn't touch any part of him, Vincent swore he felt the heat from her hands traveling down the cape and straight to him.

"I meant it when I said I trust you with my life, Valentine. All those battles in the past where you transformed, not once did you loose control. Never did you turn to attack your friends. And you only ever transformed when one of us was in extreme danger or you were close to dying. Yet even then you never lost who you were. You still remained Vincent Valentine despite having fur or wings or whatever. And since we are friends now you have no choice but to listen to me."

Vincent turned his head enough to look over his shoulder at Yuffie and sure enough, there she was with his cape still in her hands and that special grin of hers spread wide across her face. Most people probably would have faced certain death had they taken such liberties with his person or their words. All he could do was stand there and take it when it came to her it seemed.

"It's in the rules."

"And what are you reminded of?"

"Pardon?"

"What do you need to be reminded of when you wear your leg brace?"

At this, the red cape came fluttering down as Yuffie dropped it and held her hands at her sides in a fist, her eyes refusing to meet his.

"My failure."

"What failure?" Vincent turned around to fully face Yuffie as she backed up a few steps and leaned back against the wall.

"My failure to my people, my mother and Godo, Wutai, and most of all Yue. I failed to uphold the promise made by my great-grandmother all those years ago. I've paid my penance and have done as I am supposed to. But the brace is a reminder of my initial failure. And when the day comes that I need never use the brace, I shall keep it so that I never forget."

Vincent walked over till he was standing before the dejected looking ninja. He hesitated for a moment, pondering the implications of his actions and the possible repercussions as well as his sanity. He wondered about Chaos' silence since Yuffie's profound words but chose not to think about it. Of course the calming scent that Yuffie always gave off might have had something to do with it now that he was literally wrapped in it. But that certainly didn't explain his own actions. Since when did he initiate non-violent physical contact?

Slowly, as though expecting at any minute to be caught committing a serious crime, Vincent's fingers came forward to gently lift Yuffie's chin and force her to look up at him. Her gunmetal grey eyes looked up at his with shock clearly registering in them followed by confusion. Vincent pulled his hand away, but if his fingers had lingered a moment more than necessary than hopefully she wouldn't notice.

"You are not a failure, Yuffie Kisaragi."

"How do you know?"

"As you said before, I am always right."

"You said you only state the obvious."

"So I did."

They continued to stare at each other for an immeasurable amount of time as Yuffie smiled up at him and Vincent felt the world tilt on its axis while that strange feeling from before come over him once again. Perhaps this was all that demon Chaos' doing?

'_**Host, as much pleasure as I derive from your discomfort, this one is entirely your own doing. Blame it not on me.'**_

Yuffie was the first to break eye contact as a wide yawn forced its way out of her mouth, causing the ninja to blush. "Well, Valentine. I'm beat. I don't know about you but I'm going to flag one of Reeve's men down and force him show me where I'm supposed to sleep tonight."

Pushing herself from the wall, the young woman turned back to Vincent before she opened the door. "Thank you. For tonight I mean. And for being my friend. I think we did a good job surviving our first fight. Because that's what friends do you know, they fight and then they make up and get back to normal."

"Yuffie." _'Thank you.' _"Good night."

"Good night, Valentine."

Opening the door, Yuffie quickly stepped out and Vincent could hear her as she stopped a man who just so happened to be passing down that hall. "Hey, where's a girl gotta go to find a half decent bed to sleep in?"

With a click the door shut, leaving Vincent alone in the hallway with his thoughts. Not liking the direction they seemed to be heading, he quickly walked through the door himself intent on finding a medic. It just had to be indigestion.

* * *

AN: So, what do you think? Sorry there might not have been as much one on one Vincent/Yuffie interaction as some of you might have hoped but we'll call this chapter foundation shall we? So who guessed that was what the secret was? Some of you who reviewed got pretty close I'll admit. This was another fun chapter to write. I hope you all enjoy reading it. Once again I hope to have the next chapter out pretty soon. I was hoping to have this one out sooner but was having some computer trouble. Almost lost this story. Yikes, right? Again, I hope to hear from you all to let me know what you think. I'm trying really hard to keep Vincent IC. This story is spandex, not cotton so, no fluffness. Well ok, maybe later but it will only be like 0.05 percent. Until next time everybody!

~Isa


	10. Chapter 10

Da da da DAAAAAA! Behold citizens! I am New Chapternator! Here to rescue you and your reading needs! (Takes in shocked faces) Hmm, too much? Ah well, either way you're getting a new chapter then you're going to read it and like it! Or, at least I hope you do anyway. You guys are still rocking my world with those awesome reviews. Really, you make my day and my muse is basking in the glow of them. Truthfully she's almost impossible to live with now her ego is so massive. Luckily for you all it means another update! Yay for Super Massive Ego Muse! I kid really. You all have said such amazing things about my story; I can't help but wonder if it's really about MY story. Surely my writings aren't nearly as good as some of you make it to be. I mean, wow, have you read some of these reviews? I giggle and clap like a giddy school girl when I read them. And re-read them. Over and over and over again. Oh and pardon any errors, this is the best I can do without a beta.

Things are about to start heating up. Oh boy oh boy. The tension! The twitchy trigger fingers! Tension! Twitchiness! Aahhh!!

~Isa

Disclaimer: I REALLY don't think this is necessary. If you do, see previous ten chapters. : P

* * *

Chapter Ten

What Doesn't Kill You…Was Probably Feeling Generous

What a gorgeous day. What effulgent sunshine. Never had a day dawned as brightly as this one. And it was on such a day Yuffie Kisaragi awoke feeling like a new woman and plotting what promised to be the painful death of one Xyler Malakai. The smile on her face as she walked around Fort Condor was not a little frightening and many quickly moved out of her path as the petit young woman traversed through the halls. Not that she noticed. Yuffie was too busy imagining the sounds of Malakai's gurgling last breath as she pulled out his innards. Ah yes, sweet sweet redemption.

Had he known her thoughts, Chaos would have been very proud. As it was, Yuffie continued on her path oblivious to the nervous looks that followed her. Instead she was quite pleased with herself. She was done wallowing in sadness and self-pity. Her tears had been shed and her raw nerves exposed too many times in the past 72 hours to count. But that was in the past. Today, Yuffie Kisaragi pulled herself together and was ready to move on, move forward. So after once more donning her Wu Shang uniform, the kunoichi left the small room that had been provided for her with a noticeable bounce in her step. Her friends would have been proud and happy for her if not for the almost manic smile on her face.

So lost in her happy thoughts was she, that Yuffie actually bumped into someone in the hall. Catching herself, Yuffie opened her mouth to apologize to the small man before her as she helped him gather his papers. "Sorry about that. I was kind of lost in thought for a moment there." She still had trouble wiping the grin those thoughts caused off her face.

The man gathered the rest of his papers, saying it was nothing, before looking up and seeing who it was that had actually bumped into him. Upon recognizing the young woman holding out a small stack of papers and seeing the demented grin, the man's face instantly lost all color and he almost dropped his papers once more. "Oh, gawd, not another one." The pained look on his face and desperation in his voice instantly caught Yuffie's attention and brought out her curious nature.

"Excuse me? I take it I am not the first person to bump into you this morning?" Upon closer inspection, dark circles ran deep under the man's eyes as they shifted nervously about. Almost as though fearing an attack of sorts. Judging by his uniform and the types of papers in her hands, this man was a medic. Something had kept this man up late last night and now he was obviously suffering from sleep deprivation. What else could cause a medic to behave this way? After all, who would terrorize a medic?

Refusing to answer the question, the medic just eyed her warily. "_You're_ not needing medical assistance of any kind, are you?"

Yuffie stifled a laugh; the poor man looked ready to bolt at any moment. "Not that I am aware of."

"Oh, good." He said while quickly snatching the papers out of her hand, relief flooding his face as he swiftly rose to his feet and started to walk away. "Thank Gaia. I knew I should have taken the opportunity to transfer to a different base weeks ago. But noooo, I just had stay at headquarters and deal with…mumble mumble…crazy…mumble grumble…not what I was trained for…Mother told me…grumble…" and so on and so forth till he was fully out of the earshot of Yuffie.

'_What the hell was that about?' _

Yuffie stayed rooted to the spot, not knowing what to think about what had just happened. What a strange man. Obviously in serious need of some medical or mental attention himself. What could have possibly caused a grown and professional man to snap like that? Oh well, not her problem. She had more important things to think about. Like how to remember the damned exit to this place so she could go outside and get some much needed exercise and stretching done.

After finally finding the exit, the nimble ninja took off at a run through the trees, leaping from branch to branch and laughing at the sheer joy it caused. With each push off the next branch, the depression that had been lingering around Yuffie lifted away from her heart. After about an hour of this, Yuffie completed her circuit around the complex and entered the training fields in the back. She was grateful for the fact it was empty. No one around to watch how rusty she was. It had in fact been a few weeks since she could get a solid training session in. After the last kumite, she had been too busy searching for Vincent, then they were basically restricted to the cave for two weeks, and finally once she did make it back home, her days had been filled with planning. But now, ah yes, now she could go all out. Look out straw dummies and various strategically placed targets, Yuffie Kisaragi has arrived!

Once she had completed her usual stretching routine, making sure to add a few extra poses for those really tough kinks, it was time for the training to begin. Effortlessly her body worked through her katas, flowing seamlessly from one pose and strike into the next. Mock walls, ramps, and ledges as well as a few trees quickly became part of an obstacle course as Yuffie leapt, flipped, spun, and kicked off of or around various points. Sunlight glinted off the assortment of small blades and ninja stars she threw at the many targets posted around the training yard, hitting the center every time. Each movement got more complex and complicated at time progressed. Soon she was aiming for targets located behind obstacles while completing a spin or doing handsprings backwards from a wall. Dummies became mock opponents as Yuffie aimed for imaginary pressure points, dislocating arms or even removing them completely. Sometimes there would be nothing left but a pile of straw strewn about the ground and a broken pole.

Eventually when there were no longer any weapons left to throw and all 'enemies' had been eliminated, Yuffie paused and surveyed the damage around her. Yikes, looks like she might owe Reeve a new training ground. Certainly she would need to replace the dummies she had destroyed. And a couple of the mock walls. Definitely some of the targets as well. Hmm, maybe he wouldn't notice? She had already started gathering her weapons, making them disappear in their respective pockets in the blink of an eye. That's it; she would use her powers as Empress and forbid anyone from viewing the now obliterated field. Too bad her planning was all for naught as it seemed she had gathered an audience. The intensity of her training had caused her not to notice.

It was the sound of someone applauding her that alerted Yuffie to the fact that she was not as alone as she had hoped. Turning around to face the complex behind her, the young woman was surprised to see the number of people who had arrived to witness her training. Besides seeing her friends standing at the entrance, many other people who lived and worked at the fort it seemed had come as well. Most were gathered around the front fence, some standing in the exits or at open windows. Even the roof seemed crowded as many had gathered up there to watch. Once it was obvious she was done though, the crowd started to disperse as people went back to doing their duties. Only her friends remain, minus one noticeable exception in the form of a certain gunman. But the one clapping wasn't who she had first suspected it to be. It seemed that Rufus had finally sent his representatives in the forms of Reno and Rude.

Reno's clapping came to a slow stop as Yuffie started walking over to them. Silver eyes that glinted with the excitement caused by her training took in the two additions to their group. Rude as always stood stoically by, looking impeccable as always in his suit even in a dusty training ground. Reno of course looked the exact opposite with his shirt half un-tucked and unbuttoned at the top while his jacket was left hanging open. His vibrant red hair blazed in the sunlight as he grinned at her approach and wolf whistled. "My my my, looks like little Yuffie is all grown up. Lovin' the new outfit by the way."

"Watch it, Piss Ant!" grumbled Cid

Reno of course ignored the pilot as his eyes continued to rake across Yuffie's body in a way that made her slightly uncomfortable and a blush rose in her cheeks. This seemed to only encourage the man though as a wolfish grin broke out across his face. Not liking the Turk's sudden attitude change towards her, Yuffie thought it best to ignore him.

"Sorry about your training grounds, Reeve. I'm a bit rusty and may have over done it in a few places."

"This is what you do when you are 'rusty'?" The leader of GCF asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I haven't trained in over a month. My skills and strength aren't quite back what they should be yet. I'll replace the dummies and targets for you though."

Reeve shook his head and held up a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about it. That's what we have new recruits for, besides, now this place looks like it has actually been used. You might be the wake up call our men needed to take this seriously. If a tiny thing like you could cause this much damage, it should hopefully make them step it up. Just, next time take it a bit easier. Try to keep the damage to a minimum."

Yuffie nodded and smiled as she watched Reeve take in the level of damage done once more before shaking his head and heading back towards the base. "Twenty minutes everyone for a briefing in the conference room."

Everyone made sounds of acknowledgement before departing their separate ways. Each person making a comment on Yuffie's fighting skills before doing so though. Eventually the only one's left on the field were Yuffie and Reno who hadn't stopped staring at her with that wretched grin on his face the whole time.

"What are you staring at?" Yuffie hissed.

"I should think that was obvious."

The kunoichi rolled her eyes before purposely going around him and starting for the back doors into the complex. Once there, Yuffie decided it would be best to take a quick shower. Where was Vincent anyway? Had he seen her training? Did he think her as out of practice as she felt? How strange that she hadn't seen him once today and it was already almost noon.

His behaviour lately had certainly been strange. He was almost chummy with her. Not typical Vincent behaviour. And most definitely NOT an adjective used to describe Vincent behaviour. What could it mean? Perhaps she had made more progress than she had previously thought in the whole 'friendship' thing with him? Well, hey, she really is the Greatest Ninja in the World after all!

"Reno, stop following me."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't escort the Lady of Wutai to her room?"

Yuffie snorted. "The kind that didn't get his ass kicked."

"Ah, don't go promising me a good time."

"I believe that is your cue to leave."

'_I know that voice.'_

Both the Turk and Yuffie turned around to see Vincent with an unreadable expression on his face. Was it just her or did his hand twitch towards the holster of his gun? Nah, these damn florescent lights must be playing tricks on her eyes.

"Hey, Valentine. Did you know about the meeting in twenty minutes?" Yuffie asked to dispel the strange tension that suddenly filled the air.

"Yes." Was his simple reply, his glowing crimson eyes never leaving the Turks.

"Ok. Then I guess I will see you all later."

Reno turned away from her and started walking the opposite direction of the hall, passing Vincent as he went. He looked over his shoulder at her and grinned. "Oh, you can definitely count on that."

There was a strange sound, almost like a growl from Vincent and Yuffie could tell Reno was trying as hard as he could to appear unafraid of the taller man. But the white sheen to his face gave him away. That and the added speed to his retreating steps. Really, could this day get any weirder?

Shaking her head and thinking she had already had about enough of this day, and it barely past noon, Yuffie turned and continued on her way. She didn't say bye to Vincent but since he didn't seem the type to really need it, the ninja just shrugged it off. He very rarely said anything so blasé as hello or good-bye. Why should she?

Finally making it to her room, Yuffie grabbed her bathing supplies and headed towards the communal showers. Men and women were separate but that was just about the only privacy. Not that it mattered to her. She had lived for over a year in the Wu Shang barracks and had been seen in various states of undress by her servants. But nonetheless she was glad to have them all to herself this time. Scrubbing down as quickly as she could, Yuffie tried not to let her worries take over her thoughts again. Instead she focused on the now. Like for instance the strange behaviour of first Vincent and now Reno. Although truth be told, the redhead had always been a little weird.

Drying herself off, Yuffie reached once more for her uniform and shook it out. Apparently it had been made of a waterproof material that not even sweat could touch. All that she needed to do was shake it out and viola, instantly fresh uniform. Came in handy on those missions where bathing wasn't an option and one had to go days in the same clothes.

Putting the uniform back on, Yuffie walked towards the nearest mirror and studied her reflection as she used her fingers to comb out her shoulder length locks. She turned her head from side to side, and even made a few faces at her reflection. Nothing. There was nothing new about her appearance that should warrant the kind of attention Reno started giving her. It didn't even enter the ninja's head to consider that as a reason for Vincent's change in demeanor. After all, she had already concluded this was just Vincent's way of returning her friendship. He was just a bit rusty and awkward on how to go about it. That was all.

But Reno, that was a chocobo of a different color. Usually it was Tifa getting the sly remarks and the attention. Perhaps the Turk had already heard she was taken and rightly feared Cloud's wrath? But then why turn his attention on to her? She probably just happened to be the nearest female body and years of man whore practice just took over. Well, Yuffie didn't have the patience for it. Hopefully he would find some other poor female member of the GCF to try his affections on.

Yuffie looked at the clock posted on the wall; ten more minutes. That would leave her just enough time to drop her stuff off back in her room before having to navigate the halls once more to the conference room. Hopefully she could avoid stressed out medics and obnoxious Turks. What was with the male population around here?

After quickly tossing her pack into her room, not really caring where it landed, Yuffie took off towards the other end of the complex and got to the doors the same time that Rude did. Normally she didn't have any problems with silent Turk, but in the ninja's current mood the sight of him instantly annoyed her.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

If the taller man was offended by her words he didn't show it. Instead he nodded in the direction just past her shoulder. Yuffie felt a presence coming up behind her but refused to turn around. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Instead she reached for the door handle and entered the room, Reno following closely at her heels.

"Miss me? Mmm, you smell good."

Yuffie ignored this and scanned the room. Almost everyone was there already so many of the seats were taken. There were three empty seats on one side and one empty seat on the other. The ninja grinned a thousand watt smile and took the empty chair next to Vincent.

She swore she heard a muttered oath behind her, and that Vincent apparently had heard it too since his lips almost curved up in a smile on one side as he watched her approach.

"Thanks for saving me a seat, Valentine."

"Of course."

Reno and Rude were forced to sit on the other end of the table a little ways down. It worked for her, the further the better. Reeve, Cait, and Nanaki were the last to enter. Reeve and Cait went to the front of the room while Nanaki sat in the empty spot next to Yuffie. They had pulled the chair out for him as his size made it possible for him to see over the table even when sitting on his haunches. Yuffie smiled at him and scratched his ear before turning her attention towards Reeve.

"Thank you all for meeting here again. We've had to wait before making any further plans until we had further information that was needed from Rufus Shinra. That was why I had requested the aid of the Turks. In this instance, any intelligence they have to offer on the current situation would be most helpful."

"Glad to be of service." Reno said with a smug smirk on his face as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table.

Rude, seemingly embarrassed by his partner's attitude, nervously adjusted his tie while clearing his throat. "Yes, well, our investigations have turned up some abnormalities that we find concerning. Tseng and Elena have also been looking into things. There have been several break-ins into many of our old warehouses. Most of these warehouses had been forgotten about or erased from our records. Stored in them had been various weapons and the blueprints for them."

"Yeah, apparently this Malakai guy has also gotten his nasty little hands on a few of our subs. Those missiles used to attack Wu Shang were Shinra mid-range missiles. Older models for sure, but they do the job."

Yuffie's hand tightened into a fist. "So glad you noticed."

Reno smiled apologetically at her but she ignored it. _'Ass.'_

"So what you're telling us is nothing we don't already know or guessed at?" Cloud said.

"Oh, so you know where three possible Purist bases are located?"

Everyone was silent at this while Reeve cleared his throat. "Actually, we only know the exact location of one. It is a concentration camp in the Mideel area. We had suspected there are three others but were not able to get the locations of them."

Reno nodded with a superior smirk on his face while Rude stood up and pointed to three different places on the map in the table. "The first one is located at Grand Glacier, about two hundred miles southwest of the Northern Cave Crater in cove. We suspect they have underwater facilities there as well as use of the caves. The second is in the Gold Saucer Area in the desert. And the third is on the northeastern coast of the Grasslands Area, almost a direct line east of Midgar and Edge."

"Yuffie, when you made public the attack on Wutai, why didn't you use the pictures of the concentration camp Cait had as well? Surely it would have helped in raising the public awareness of Malakai's wrong doings and cause an outrage. That would have helped us in taking him down."

"I had thought about it but decided against it for the simple reason the people weren't ready for that information yet and we didn't have the locations of the others. Let's say I did reveal those pictures to the public, obviously there would be a public outcry and people would go in search of this camp themselves and demand its immediate release of the people held there. In the mean time, while people gathered and organized, Malakai would have simply packed everything and everyone up and when people finally reached the location, they would have found nothing. The burden would be on us to prove it after that and he would claim the photos had been fabricated. Until we are ready to move and strike against _all_ of these bases, I thought it would best to keep Malakai thinking we don't know about these places. When the time is right, then we reveal our trump card."

"I had not thought of that. Good thinking, Yuffie."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "I've been known to have a good idea every now and then. No need to sound so surprised."

"I believe that after all is said and done, no one will make the mistake of underestimating you again."

Yuffie smiled at Reeve. "It would be their mistake if they do."

"What about Wutai? Even we weren't able to figure out Malakai's angle on that one. What did you do to piss him off, Yuffie?" Reno asked, eyeing her speculatively.

"I called him ugly. Apparently he's very sensitive."

"Apparently."

Cloud cleared his throat while nodding towards Yuffie. "We're still working on that. We'll fill you in if we ever find anything."

"Whatever." The redhead just shrugged.

"Yo man! So what da hell are we 'sposed to do now, huh? We know where they're at, why not attack?"

"Barret I'm afraid it is not that easy. If this is going to work it's going to have to be a coordinated effort. Like Yuffie had said before, if we don't get this right, Malakai will simply move the base and perhaps it may make him stronger for it. All the ducks must be in a row as they say. As much as I hate it, knowing that people are suffering for it, we must wait. Yuffie, I take it you are aware of the situation that is happening in Wutai at the moment?"

"Yes, very aware. Late November is the wrong time to try and invade Wutai. The Winter Monsoon should be starting anytime, if it hasn't already. It will be miserable for them. And Malakai's forces will have more to worry about than the weather. I figure that within the next twelve to twenty-four hours we'll have the final results of this invasion."

"Xyler Malakai has been strangely quiet through all of this. I had expected him to make an announcement or some kind of response during all this." Cloud pondered aloud.

"He's waiting to see how this all works out. He's betting on victory, but he wants to be able to confirm it before announcing it to the public. Then he's going to come out and portray himself as some sort of benevolent liberator freeing a country from the grasp of an inexperienced and unstable leader."

"Vincent, how do you know this?"

The gunman lifted one shoulder a single millimeter, the Vincent version of a shrug. "Shinra had similar designs some thirty years ago. They just took longer to invade than Malakai."

"What was Shinra's reason for invading?" Tifa asked.

"This was before my time you know, but from what I've been told in my training as a Turk there were rumors of some kind of ultimate weapon that Wutai had. Something no one else had ever seen before and the Former President of Shinra Corps wanted it. As far as I know it was just a rumor although the reports on our retreat that final day are very sketchy and most of it classified."

"Don't look at me." Yuffie held up her hands and shook her head at the redheaded Turk and everyone else in the room. "I don't know anything about an ultimate weapon. I've told you guys everything I know about Malakai's possible reasons for invasion."

"Either way, in the mean time we cannot be idle. We will begin coordinating efforts to invade these bases and hopefully weed out Xyler Malakai. It will be difficult because we cannot go in guns blazing. There are going to be civilians, most of them injured, all of them weakened though. It will be part raid, part rescue mission. We will need medics ready and supplies. We will need triage units and food ready for these people. This will take time, something we don't really have."

"If nothing else, Wutai will keep his attention long enough so you can plan. It will most likely mean we have to split up eventually, each pair or whatever taking a base. But Malakai will be found." _'And made to pay.'_

"Yuffie, you know we don't think of Wutai as a simple distraction. What is happening there is horrible."

"Thanks, but I know it's true. Besides, I'm confident Judoki will have things well in hand. When Malakai does decide to contact me, and he will, he will not be very happy. I'm fine with the idea of him focusing his anger on me. I can take it. And as Cid could tell you, I'm _very _good at getting under people's skin."

"Shit, that aint a lie."

Yuffie smiled at the pilot and turned back towards Reeve. "I think everyone agrees with me that there is nothing else we can discuss at the moment. While the GCF organizes things on their end, we'll just go along with whatever is best.

Thinking this was good idea, everyone got up to leave. Yuffie started to return the pile of paper clips she had lined up on the table into the small metal basket they came from. She was about to put in the last one when Reno spoke up from across the table.

"Is it just me or is it a tit bit nipplely in here? What do you think, _Lady Yuffie?_"

In a flash the paper clip was straightened out perfectly and Wu Shang trained woman flicked it at the Turk without taking a moment to even blink in his direction.

"SHIT! Ow! What the…a paper clip?" Reno asked while pulling it out of the center of his forehead where it stuck straight out. A small dot of blood appeared where he pulled it out and the ninja felt a thrill of satisfaction at the sight of it.

"Care for another free piercing?" Yuffie asked, four more straightened paper clips sticking out from between the fingers of her right fist.

The insufferable man just smirked at her before walking past the others and out the door; ignoring the glares everyone sent him. Rude just shook his head and followed quietly. Yuffie was tempted to aim a few more at his retreating back just because.

"What the hell has gotten into him?" She said aloud. "And not just him, either. What is it about this place that is making people act crazy? First that medic guy and now Reno." Yuffie was about to add Vincent to the equation but the man was following behind her so it was in her best interest to pretend she hadn't noticed any changes in his demeanor. "What's next? Cid!" she called down the hall towards the pilot. "You're not about to quick drinking are you?"

"What the…are you kidding? A woman drove me to drink and I'll be a son of a gun but I never wrote to thank her."*

"Thank Leviathan not everyone is loosing their minds here."

"What medic?"

Yuffie jumped a bit. No matter what, Vincent's ways of starting a conversation just when you forgot he was there always startled her. It always seemed so random too.

"Well," she tapped a finger against her lips while pausing to decide which direction she wanted to go. Ah yes, she hadn't seen to Shiva today. That would definitely be the next stop. If Vincent wanted to follow her, so be it. Might keep Reno off her back for a while. "This morning I bumped into a man and knocked all his papers to the ground. Turned out he was a medic but something about him was off. He was really paranoid. Acted like I was going to attack him or something when all I was doing was helping him pick up his paperwork. But honestly, who would harass a medic?"

"Hmm, indeed."

If Yuffie hadn't spent so much time in his company recently, she would not have picked up the slight inflection of his voice when he said that. But what did that mean? Had he run into the same medic?

"Do you happen to know anything about it?" she asked while looking at the gunman from the corner of her eye.

"No."

Hmm, no change. Not even an eyebrow twitch. But then again, this was Vincent Valentine and this man hid everything. If he had a tell, and Yuffie thought that everyone in the world besides this man did, she certainly didn't know what it was. But some gut instinct in her was insisting that Vincent and that medic's attitude this morning were connected. How she had no idea. Nor the why. Yuffie shrugged and decided not to think about it. She would just chalk it up to another Valentine mystery.

"Whatever. The point is people around here seem to be losing their minds. Maybe it's just stress? I mean maybe that would explain the medic but Reno? I understand why he would quit hitting on Tifa; the whole not wanting Cloud to kill you would do that to a person. But why me? Is he really such a man whore that he will hit on any female with two legs? He's never focused on me before. Must be the whole 'Crowned Empress' thing."

Vincent didn't say anything. Not that she expected him to. Something else she didn't expect him to do was stop mid-step and abruptly turn away from her and continue on in the opposite direction without a word. Huh. Way to prove her right, Valentine.

Deciding not to dwell on it simply because she wanted to keep her sanity intact thank you very much, Yuffie continued on her way towards Fort Condor's stables. The Chocobo breeder/trainer in her approved of the conditions of their stables and the food selection. Reeve knew that if he had slacked in any way in this he would have gotten an earful from Wutai's White Rose. Empress of Wutai was her occupation, Wu Shang ninja her passion, but Chocobo breeding and training was a hobby. And she was proud to say that she bred the best. She had partnered up with Chocobo Billy for use of his stables and he would sell them for her. And Yuffie had a long standing relationship with the Chocobo Sage so she got great deals on the best greens and knuts. There were waiting lists of buyers hoping for a chance to interview for her birds. No one got a White Rose Chocobo until you got a background check and passed the interview. As well as had the Gil. Her birds weren't cheap; unless you were a friend. Then they were free. Although there were some families out there that woke up in the morning to find an Amazing Chocobo of hers with a letter attached to its saddle telling them to enjoy the gift. Yuffie didn't tell anyone about her philanthropy work. The only one who might know was Billy but if he guessed, he never told.

Locating Shiva's stall, Yuffie quickly entered it and hugged the elegant looking bird around the neck. Shiva was by far the prettiest Chocobo she had ever bred. She was more platinum than golden with a slight blue hue to the tips of her feathers. Even her powerful legs and beak were almost white. Her eyes though were black but showed a keen intelligence Yuffie made sure was present in all of her Chocobos. Her large plume of feathers on both her tail and at the top of her head contained longer feathers as well as short. The full crest of feathers at the top of her head almost looked like a crown. And her tail was fuller than any other she had seen with a few random feathers being larger and longer than the others arching high up and almost sweeping the ground. Yuffie imagined that if Phoenix ever came in the Chocobo form, it would be her Shiva.

"How's my pretty girl? Someone's been grooming you I see." Yuffie said while taking note of the glossy sheen to the bird's feathers.

Shiva warbled happily at her and nuzzled her beak on Yuffie's shoulder. If there was one thing the bird loved more than her mistress, it was the dotting attention she got from random strangers.

'_Spoiled bird.'_

"How about we go for a ride? Are you up to it, You're Grace?"

For an answer, the Chocobo walked over to the saddle on the wall and poked it with her beak, turning back to Yuffie with an impatient look in her eyes. The ninja laughed and took it from the hook, setting the black leather saddle with silver thread inlays on the bird's back. Shiva bowed her head to accept the bridle as Yuffie set it over her head and set the reigns to lie over the back of her neck. After adjusting the stirrups, Yuffie opened to door to the stall and guided the great bird out. They passed Ruth's stall a couple doors down from Shiva's and the black Chocobo poked its head over the stall door to watch them pass.

"I'll see you later, Ruth. I promise."

Ruth gave a low whistle then turned its back to them. The Chocobo version of Vincent's 'Hn'. Yuffie laughed. The bird and man were more alike than either of them probably knew. The bird was just like its master in its ability to ignore everyone around it. Vincent was the only one Ruth showed affection to, besides Yuffie of course. But she did raise the bird so it was only right that it still loved her.

Once they left the stables, Yuffie easily sprang up onto Shiva's back and loosely held the reigns. "Come on, girl. Let's feel the wind on our faces." And with a light squeeze of her legs, the great bird took off like a shot down the dirt road leading up to Fort Condor. The almost howled in Yuffie's ears Shiva was running so fast. She's bet every piece of materia she owned that Shiva was the fastest Chocobo in the world. She knew the stats of all the birds that raced at Gold Saucer, many of them came from her stable, and their times. Shiva, though she had never raced there, was faster than the current champion by at least five seconds. Yuffie and Billy had timed her going around their practice track a few months ago. Average top speed of a Chocobo was 70-75 miles per hour. Shiva's was 85-90.

Yuffie leaned forward over Shiva's neck, feeling the bird release another burst of speed. "That's it, baby girl, let it out!" she encouraged to the bird.

The scenery around them became a green and brown blur as they zoomed past. Seeing an opening coming up, Yuffie slowed them down and directed Shiva to the left off the road and into the forest. The Chocobo made the turn easily without a break in her stride and her quick reflexes guided them through the trees at a still breakneck pace. Yuffie let the bird lead as they went, only making a change in direction when she felt like it. Couldn't get too far from the base.

Eventually Shiva slowed down to a smooth trot, not even appearing to be out of breath. The young woman took the opportunity to let her mind wander just as the Chocobo seemed to be doing. She knew what Reeve and Cloud were doing back at Fort Condor. Both men would be locked up in that conference room going over maps and attempting to organize everything. Reno and Rude were most likely on the phone with Rufus attempting to see what Shinra would be willing to offer. Cid would be getting his airship restocked and checking to make sure all weapons were in working order and that there was enough ammo. Red was probably sunning himself on the roof and Tifa was with Cloud in the conference room. Vincent was…well who knew where he was or what he was doing? More than likely he too was in the conference room with the others offering helpful strategies for entering an enemy stronghold. He was good at that sort of thing.

Yuffie though had her own plans. Malakai was hers. No one else could take him down but her. Though the problem lay in finding the guy, Yuffie knew how to go about getting a private audience with the Purist Leader. The only problem was how to get away from the others. Because she knew without a doubt her friends would not like her plan at all. Vincent seemed to guess that she was up to something and was probably going to be keeping both eyes on her where ever they went. Well hopefully when they split into teams they would put her with Barret or Cid. She knew Tifa would be with Cloud so they could watch over each other and that was fine with her. Barret and Cid though would be easy to escape from. Red would also follow her with that nose of his and his feline psychic senses. Vincent though would be down right impossible to escape from.

And the proof of it sat before her on the back of his black Chocobo. Even Ruth seemed to be staring at Yuffie with disapproval. Damn bird. The two stared at each other for a moment before Yuffie turned her back on the gunman and set Shiva walking in the direction they came from. Suddenly without warning the man following behind her, the young woman leaned forward and squeezed her legs sending a silent signal to her Chocobo. Like a silver bullet, Shiva took off through the trees, narrowing missing collusion several times. But Yuffie kept tight control on the bird this time. Eventually they made their way back to the road and the ninja turned Shiva back towards the base. Once on the open road, the Chocobo became even faster, leaving a trail of dust in her wake. Yuffie turned at the sound of Ruth breaking through the trees. She could see Vincent as she looked over her shoulder with a strange look in his eyes as he gave chase. Feeling a slight thrill at it, the young woman let out a peel of laughter as she turned to lean even further down on Shiva's neck, sending another impossible burst of speed through the bird. If the man hoped to catch her, he was going to have to work for it.

Seeing Fort Condor come into view, Yuffie's grin grew wider. She was going to win this impromptu race. People quickly moved out of the way as Yuffie steered Shiva towards the back where the stables were located. Once there, she pulled up on the reigns and sat down hard on Shiva's back, making the bird stop and spin around while flapping her wings and prancing in place. Both woman and bird were thrumming from the excitement and were ready to go again. A couple seconds later Ruth barreled into view, kicking up almost as much dust as Shiva had. Vincent pulled him up just in time to avoid collusion and Yuffie laughed while Shiva preened.

Hopping off the saddle, she ignored the glare Vincent was sending her and led Shiva back to her stall in the stable. There was young girl probably no more than 16 waiting for them. The look of adoration in her eyes as she looked at the bird told Yuffie this was probably the one who had groomed Shiva so well the last time.

"Miss Yuffie, I would be more than happy to take care of all that for you." She gushed, indicating the saddle and bridle Yuffie started taking off.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind."

"No. Really I insist. Shiva is just…we've never had Chocobos of such stock around here. Not that we have any poor ones mind you. But to have such fine birds as yours is something I've always dreamed of. I've never thought I'd see one up close, but the fact that there are three here is just amazing. Mr. Valentine's Ruth, Miss Lockhart's Dominai, and your Shiva. Although in my opinion, Shiva is the finest Chocobo ever bred. I've never seen one like her!"

'_Please tell me I didn't sound like that when I was her age. This girl is nice but doesn't she know I have to get out of here? I've got a demon possessed man to escape from!'_

"Then I can trust you to take good care of her?" Yuffie interrupted the girl before she could carry on further. Her quick words almost sounding jumbled to her ears.

The young teen stood at attention and nodded her head vigorously. "As if she were my own child."

Yuffie laughed. "That's better then I could have asked for. Have fun being spoiled, my beautiful girl." With a final rub of the beak, Yuffie quickly left the stall to an eager stable hand and very happy Shiva who just ate up the extra attention.

'_As if she were abused at home.' _Yuffie snorted as she snuck by Vincent handing over the reigns of his own Chocobo to a terrified looking young man.

"Behave yourself." The gunman warned Ruth just as he was getting ready to take a nip of the poor guy's arm.

Yuffie couldn't tell if the young man was more terrified of the bird or the man. Probably Vincent if the look on his face was anything to go by. Yikes. Now would probably be a good time to make a sneaky getaway while he seemed distracted.

In the blink of an eye, Yuffie was out the stable doors, across the gravel walkway, up the side wall, through an open window on the forth floor, past the startled men, out the door, across the hall, through a thankfully empty room this time, out another window, up a drain pipe, over the guard rail, till finally she was on the roof of Fort Condor casually strolling across it towards the landing pad where the _Shera _was grounded. Yuffie subconsciously patted her stomach as it made low rumbling noises at her. Then promptly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a voice behind her.

"You should have eaten today."

The kunoichi whirled around and with wide eyes took in the sight of Vincent as he stood there with his arms folded over his chest and his claret eyes glinting at her. How in the name of all that holy does he do that?! Did the man place a tracking device on her in her sleep that she doesn't know about? It wasn't right! She was a ninja for crying out loud! And a damn good one too!

"How the hell did you find me so fast?"

"You are becoming predictable."

What? That can't be right. She was the embodiment of spontaneity! Why the words Yuffie and predictable didn't even belong in the same sentence. To Yuffie that was damn near an insult. The only way he could make it worse is if he called her weak.

"Whatever. As you apparently noticed I'm hungry so I'm going to get something to eat. Later Valentine."

"Do you often make trips to the men's locker rooms?"

Yuffie blushed but refused to look at the taller man.

"It was an accident, ok? It just happened to be the first open window. How was I supposed to know?"

How serendipitous that they should happen to be so close to the very spot where they had their conversation last night? Thanking her blind luck, Yuffie headed down the stairs trying to ignore the accusing glares of the man following behind her. Once they were inside, Yuffie spun around and sent the former Turk a glare of her own. As if to say, 'See? I can do it to.'

"What is your problem Valentine? First you practically ignore me all day, when you do see me it is only for a moment before you hightail it outa there without apparent rhyme or reason, then you show up in the middle of no where looking all kinds of pissed off, follow me back to the base, and now you are still following me and glaring at me. Spit it out, Valentine." She finished with a hard poke to the middle of his chest before backing away and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You were not to leave the compound without an escort. You were gone for two hours without notifying anyone."

"Seriously? Your memory must be failing because I distinctly remember telling you a couple days ago that I did not need a baby sitter. And in case you failed to notice, even Ruth had a hard time keeping up with Shiva. So if I needed to get away I damn well could have."

"You were reckless. The speed at which you were going could have killed you and the bird."

"Well since I didn't I'm afraid that's just a moot point."

"You could have been captured."

"Poor bastards. Their master must really hate them to put them on that task. I was five miles tops from the base. They would have to be pretty desperate and lucky to show up at the exact place at the right time to capture me today."

"Malakai's actions are nothing but desperate where it concerns you."

Was it just her or was the place getting smaller? No…wait, Vincent was just getting closer. Was he trying to intimidate her by looming over her? Seriously, she knew him better than that. She wasn't intimidated by him in the least. The man wouldn't hurt her or even threaten to. Nor does he yell. All he ever does is glare at her and shake his head. So what?

"And I'm a pissed of ninja who happens to have almost 200 weapons on her that is desperate for a chance to take any one of these guys on and get revenge for her country and her people. Tell me Valentine, who's more dangerous?" She continued to stand there with her arms crossed over her chest and lifter her chin up a notch.

Vincent though didn't say anything. Instead his eyes ran over her form, apparently wondering where it was she kept hidden such a large number of small weapons. Yuffie couldn't help the shiver and the slight blush that rose to her cheeks as he did this. There was just something to his gaze that she couldn't place her finger on. He had never looked at her with such intensity before and when his eyes finally came back up to meet hers, Yuffie held back a startled gasp. Instead she decided to pretend she hadn't noticed. Sending a patented 'Yuffie' smile up at him, the ninja broke the silence that had suddenly settled upon them.

"Are you done lecturing me? After all, you're not my father. And I'm certainly not a child anymore."

"So you've told me."

By now Vincent seemed impossibly close, if Yuffie were to lean forward in the slightest, their bodies would be touching. Having no choice, the young woman was forced to tilt her chin up higher to continue looking Vincent in the eye as he leaned his head forward a bit. She could feel his warm breath on her cheeks and it sent another shiver through her.

His eyes had the strangest glow to them and a look whose meaning she could not place. Without thinking she licked her lips, noticing those mesmerizing eyes of his following the action. "Then why don't you remember?" came her whispered reply.

Ruby eyes slowly rose back up to meet hers as though reluctant to do so. They stared at each other for an immeasurable moment while Yuffie waited on a baited breath. For what she didn't know, but it felt like forever before she heard his own whispered reply.

"Because I'm trying to forget."

Yuffie blinked and suddenly Vincent was gone, the only thing indicating he had ever been there was the sound of the door to the roof slamming behind him. Feeling her legs start to give out from beneath her, Yuffie leaned back against the cold metallic wall and slid down it till she was sitting on the floor.

What the hell was that? Did what she thinks just happened actually happen? She couldn't breathe, her lungs were working over time and her heart was thumping like she had just finished her first 100 Man Kumite. What did it all mean? What did those words mean? Surely Vincent Valentine wasn't a heartbeat away from kissing her. Not Vincent Valentine and he certainly wasn't about to lay one on one Yuffie Kisaragi. No way. Not in a million years. So what if he seemed to be 'leaning'. He was taller than her. He would _have _to lean forward a bit in order to look her in the eye. No big deal.

Leviathan she could just feel how red her cheeks were. She was not a silly 16 year old who was going to blow things out of proportion and see things that weren't there. Nope. Vincent was NOT about to kiss her. Hell, she didn't even want him to. Did she? Again nope. Not at all. The thought had never even crossed her mind. Or it hadn't till a few seconds ago. But no, she wasn't going to think about it ever again. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She hadn't eaten all day, perhaps she just needed something in her belly and the world would feel right again. Just as soon as she remembered how to walk to she would go about doing that. And then she would find Reno and insist on a sparing session. Her nerves were now damaged beyond repair and the only thing that would help is if she kicked someone's ass. Reno seemed like the best man for the job. He had been asking for it really. Actually, now that she thought about it, all the craziness started with him in the first place. So it must be his entire fault. Yeah, that's it. He brought some sort of crazy flu thing that made people act crazy and think crazy thoughts like wondering what would have happened if Vincent really was about to kiss her and what it would be like if he did. Arg! She was _not_ going to think about that. No. No. No.

With an almost desperation about her, Yuffie quickly stood up and went down the short flight of stairs that would take her to the main corridors, sprinting down the halls as she went. Where was that insufferable redhead when you actually needed him?

"Hey babe. Where's the fire?"

Yuffie skidded to a stop and once again the manic grin was back on her face.

"Reno."

Poor man really should have seen it coming.

* * *

AN: Dun Dun Dun! Wowzers! I mean, really. I wasn't kidding when I warned you about the tension. Holy cow! (No offense to my Hindu friends out there) Could I have built up the anticipation more? Heh hee heh probably. That was fun to write. Why am I constantly surprised by what happens in my own chapters? I had meant to keep Vincent away from Yuffie in this one. Really I did. But it seems he just can't stay away from her. Even when I want him to. Some of you may be wondering where Malakai is. Don't worry. He'll be making an appearance in the next chapter. Good golly things are starting to roll along. I've already got plans in the works for the next five chapters. As always, reviews make the world go 'round and really help inspire me! So let me know what you think. Till next time readers! BTW *actual quote from W.C. Fields, actor and comedian. And that poor medic. Yes he was visited by Vincent after the end of the last chapter for those of you who might not have caught on. Wonder how it went? Hmm? LOL.

~Isa


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again. Here's a nice fresh chapter from me to you! This one was honestly the most difficult to write so far. Vincent is just so…self-contained. He internalizes _**everything**_ and way over thinks _**everything **_as well. It is because of this most people tend to paint him as an emotionless killer. But I don't think that is the case at all. I think that he is the exact opposite. I think that because Vincent feels things so intensely, perhaps more so than most, he holds himself back. He's always been that way, even when he was a Turk. Then he became a host to demons and they would have compounded things, only adding to the intensity. If he hadn't already had years of practice holding in his emotions, he wouldn't be so good at it now. Vincent is also a creature of habit. It helps him keep his sanity. Now change is happening in his world and he is struggling with it. But I'm done talking about it. How about I let you read it instead? Enjoy.

~Isa

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Not even my car. I'm still making payments on it.

* * *

Chapter 11

You're Not Insane If You Question Your Sanity.

It was too much. The rooms were too small, the halls too crowded, and the noise too constant. Thirty some years in a coffin made a man wary of enclosed spaces for any length of time. Vincent showed his intense discomfort by shifting half an inch in his chair. In truth he wanted nothing more than to head straight out those doors and into the forests beyond. Perhaps find a few monsters to vent his frustrations on. Instead he sat still once more as he listened with only half of his mind focusing on what Reeve and Cloud were discussing. Though he knew the plans they were forming were vitally important, Vincent could not help being a bit distracted. Not a common occurrence in his life and certainly one that didn't bode well for his peace of mind.

He did _not _want to think about what had happened the day before and his…uncommon behavior. And because he was so very adamant about not wanting to remember those events, Chaos took much delight in replaying them over and over in his mind only instead doing so from the demon's perspective. It was quickly turning into the most unpleasant of mornings Vincent had experienced in a long time. It did not help matters that he couldn't stop himself from wondering where a certain ninja was and what she was doing at the moment.

This lack of mental control bothered Vincent. He was not one to be distracted for any reason for any amount of time. Instead his thoughts were plagued by a certain young Empress whom apparently very effectively used her ninja skills and kunai-ed his brain. It was the medic whom had unintentionally and indirectly led Vincent to the conclusion he had been trying so hard to avoid the past couple of days. His inability to properly diagnose the gunman had forced him to confront his own conflicted feelings. Perhaps he had let a little of his frustration show through when dealing with that medic, but it could hardly be helped. It was unprecedented the thoughts and feelings that were bombarding his psyche, he was allowed to feel irritated.

All in all he could only be drawn to one irrevocable and terrifying conclusion. As impossible as it would seem, as impossible as it should be, the Vincent Valentine was attracted to one Yuffie Kisaragi. It had been hard enough to admit that the spirited young woman was even attractive; for it was one thing to acknowledge someone as being attractive, quite another to be attracted to them. Yet attracted he was and to the last person in the world he ever thought it would be to. It didn't help matters that Chaos held an intense fascination with the deceptively delicate looking kunoichi.

When it had begun he couldn't guess. Perhaps it had been that first time she smiled at him almost a whole month ago when he realized she had lost her childlike features. Or maybe it had been when she demonstrated her flexibility each morning that put strange thoughts in his head. Then again, it could have been the moment she first appeared in the Grand Hall of her palace wearing that luminescent white kimono and looking more regal and elegant than he had ever seen her. He couldn't deny the punch to the gut he felt when she walked through the portal and down the steps in Cid's airship wearing her Wu Shang uniform. Certainly she had exposed more skin in her previous outfits of tiny shorts and tank tops. But it wasn't the amount of skin exposed; it was where she was being exposed. He had never thought the sight of a woman's bare shoulder blades would affect him so. Nor the delicate arch of her spine. And a less observant man than he would have no trouble figuring out that with the extremely high cut in her pants that left her hips and thighs so exposed it could only mean that she wore no undergarments. Not that he _ever_ allowed himself to think about that. It was merely an observation.

In the end Vincent decided it wasn't fair. She was not allowed to grow up and certainly not allowed to grow up into the type of young woman that not only drew Chaos' attention and respect but his as well. Why couldn't she remain that spunky but annoying little brat that didn't threaten his sanity anymore than it already was?

"Vincent, what do you think so far?"

The gunman brought his attention back to the present and looked across the table to meet the similarly glowing eyes of Cloud. "I have found nothing wrong with the plans. Only you may want to make sure that E-VAC teams are kept a safe distance away till all hostile combatants have been taken care of."

"Yes, we do not need to turn it into an unnecessary blood bath." Reeve nodded while writing something down in his notebook.

"I think we should break for now. We've been going over this all morning and I could use some lunch." Cloud said while standing up.

Vincent nodded and did the same, following the two men out the door. He barely stopped himself from glancing around the hall to see if he would catch sight of Yuffie. He had to remind himself that he was avoiding her. Usually it didn't work. The harder you tried to avoid being found by the formally hyper ninja, the sooner she was likely to find you. But it wasn't the case this time. It would seem that Yuffie was working just as hard at avoiding him. Vincent honestly didn't know what to think about that. Should he be relieved? Or disappointed? One thing was for sure, Vincent did not like indecision.

Not feeling particularly hungry himself, Vincent decided to do what he had wanted to do all morning. Like magic, hallways emptied before him as he navigated his way through the building. Finding the doors he was looking for, the ebony haired man quickly exited them and went straight for the upper lofts of the stables. The sound of the birds was muffled up there and there was a comfortable spot on a pile of straw that looked out the open doors to the grounds and forests below.

Though he was still under a roof, he had the impression of being outside as the sun warmed up his seat at the edge of the open loft doors. He liked this spot because it gave him the chance to sort through his chaotic thoughts in relative peace. It was from this spot not long after his near lapse in judgment in the hallway that Vincent retreated and soon after was given a wonderful view of Yuffie's sparing match with the ill fated Reno. Apparently she had been feeling a bit out of sorts herself after their encounter, not that he could blame her, and Reno had chosen the wrong moment to test her temper. Vincent would be hard pressed to deny the perverse sense of satisfaction he felt at watching the petitee young woman beating the normally arrogant Turk into a shamefaced submission.

It had almost been like watching a cat play with a mouse before finally devouring it. She obviously, at least from his standpoint, started out going easy on man, giving the impression that he stood a chance. Even going so far as to let him have his choice of weapon and she would then use the same. Reno of course had chosen his favorite graphite rod and Rude had handed his over for Yuffie to use. The ninja had no trouble at all with what Reno had hoped would be an unfamiliar weapon. With the ease of much practice, she had deflected and dodged every attack sent her way, sent a few quick jabs of her own just to make the Turk angry. Only a couple times did his baton get past her and she had a few long bruises on her arms and one on her thigh to prove it. Reno though got the worst of it. After a few minutes Yuffie apparently got tired of her game and quickly changed course. Every time Reno would strike at her Yuffie would deflect it and knock it out of his hand. Even from where he sat, Vincent could see the smirk that would stretch across her face every time she would pause so Reno could recover his weapon. Even this apparently bored the Wu Shang kunoichi as instead of knocking the rod out of Reno's hand, she simply disarmed him another way by taking his weapon for herself.

"Since you seem to be having such trouble holding on to your little stick, I'll hold on to it for you."

The Turk had to move even faster to avoid both sticks as they came sailing for his head, torso, legs, and arms. Having studied martial arts himself for a time, Vincent was able to recognize the five angle approach she used to attack. But each arm would attack from a different angle at the same time so Reno would have a difficult time figuring out which arm to block and which one to evade as he wasn't fast enough to avoid being hit by both. After a few more minutes of this, Yuffie threw the batons into the ground, impaling them there and went straight to hand to hand. Already the Turk was beginning to show major signs of fatigue while Yuffie looked like a completely fresh fighter despite her intense training routine just a few hours prior. Seeing her like this, it was easy to understand how she was able to compete and win in the 100 Man Kumite. Reno was just one man, and though a strong fighter on his own and member of the Turks, he was not a member of Wu Shang. He hadn't stood a chance.

Vincent fought the smirk that wanted to stretch across his face as he watched the impact each blow had on Reno's body. He had never liked the man and lately he had been more annoying than ever. Twice that day he had almost pulled his gun on him. The first had been in the hall when he tried to follow Yuffie to her quarters, the second was when he had made the comment about the apparent effects the cold room had to Yuffie's body. Part of him had wanted to shoot the redhead for his uncouth behaviour; the other had wanted to shoot him for drawing it to _his _attention. Unbidden his eyes had traveled to the ninja's form not a foot away from where he was sitting. While she was standing, he had remained seated. His eyes had no choice but to look straight ahead and see exactly what Reno had meant by "tit bit nipplely". And yes, apparently it had been cold and the skin tight uniform did nothing to hide that fact.

Quickly he had averted his eyes in time to see the Turk pulling the elongated paperclip from the center of his forehead. That particular move on the ninja's part had gotten a round of applause from Chaos. While the situation in the courtyard below him had received a standing ovation. The demon apparently seemed to enjoy the acts of violence the petitee young woman could produce. The last Vincent had seen of Yuffie was her retreating back after she helped Reno to stand and told him that under no circumstances was he to _ever_ speak to her the way he had been ever again.

Looking back on his own reactions to the Turk's words and behaviour, Vincent couldn't help but wonder. Had he been jealous? But, what of exactly? Despite what many people may believe, Vincent wasn't a violent man by nature. And it usually took a lot to provoke any type of reaction out of him. But it had only taken a few choice words and heated looks on Reno's part to set his trigger finger twitching. Perhaps it wasn't jealousy that made him react so strongly. It was most likely due to the fact that Yuffie was now in a position of power and should be shown a certain amount of respect as the leader of a country. Not only that, but she had said they were friends now so was it not his duty to see to it that such behaviour was not to be tolerated? Not that he had cared when Reno had made such comments about Tifa but then she had Cloud to defend her honor.

Perhaps the worst part in all this was that Yuffie seemed to have no idea about the affect she had on the male species these days. Reno had not been the only man here to appreciate the new grown up appearance of the Empress of Wutai. Heads turned as she walked down the halls, eyes were constantly roving over her form, and ears were eagerly listening in for a chance to hear her voice or her laughter. And _she_ was completely oblivious to it all!

And what was Vincent going to do about it?

'_Nothing. I shall do nothing at all.'_

For the same instant he came to the dreadful conclusion that he was somewhat maybe sort of a little attracted to her, Vincent decided that the only cure for it would be to avoid Yuffie at all costs. And he had tried yesterday. Really he had. How was he supposed to know she would be at the training grounds so early in the morning just as he was preparing to watch the sunrise from the roof top? Or that they would both be heading to their quarters before joining the others for the meeting? He had no idea that she was planning on taking her chocobo for a ride just as he was on his way to the stable himself to check on Ruth.

The only time he had actively sought her presence was when she had disappeared for a little over two hours and no one had known where to find her. All anyone knew was that she had taken Shiva. They had all assumed the worst when her pack hadn't been found when they searched her room. Apparently who ever had searched it hadn't done a very thorough job of it since her pack had been brought out from behind the bed by Yuffie from when she had tossed it into her room. But no one had figured to look there at the time. All Vincent knew was that her pack was gone and that Yuffie had taken Shiva. Had he not been spending the past couple days fearing that she would have some crazy plan hidden up her ninja sleeve?

The time spent searching for her on Ruth made the worry grow smaller and anger start to take its place. How dare she? Did she have no sense of self-preservation whatsoever? Did she not care that so many people were now worried about her and were working so hard to try and help find a way to restore her country? How ungrateful could she be? She should have grown out of this. Didn't she realize how upset he would be by this? After all, he had made a promise and already he was being forced to break it.

Relief warred with that anger when he found her not five miles out from the complex and the safety of its walls. To his chagrin she didn't appear to be the least bit remorseful or even embarrassed about the situation. In fact, the look on her face when he came across her path told Vincent that he had interrupted whatever thoughts she was having at the time. Good. After all it's only fair he return the favor seeing as how she's interrupted his thoughts so many times.

He was prepared for the lecture and the excuses, but not the casual dismissal and calm demeanor as she turned her Chocobo around. Still confused and somewhat shocked by her behaviour, Vincent was thusly completely unprepared when Yuffie spurred Shiva forward and sent the magnificent bird shooting through the trees at a breakneck pace. It would take a stronger man than he to resist the silent challenge she presented him. And Ruth was quite eager for the chase. Part of him cursed the young woman for her reckless actions yet another part of him exulted in the challenge and the pursuit itself. The cheeky grin she sent over her shoulder at him when he crashed through the trees behind her brought an answering grin of his own. Not that she had seen it though for the laughing woman had turned forward again and somehow managed to make her Chocobo run even faster.

Vincent wasn't the least bit surprised that Yuffie would keep the best Chocobo she had ever bred for herself. While Ruth was impressive in his own right, he couldn't match the platinum bird before him. But Yuffie couldn't run forever, and when she stopped he would be there. And then…well he would be there anyway. For once in his life he hadn't given thought to his actions. Truth be told, though he was still very angry at her, Vincent was enjoying the chase. It brought out long dormant and somewhat primitive thoughts and feelings that Vincent knew he should not be having. Yet they could only be the result of chasing after a young and grudgingly admittedly attractive young woman.

Though her attempts to escape him had been amusing, it hadn't done much to help him gain control of the rampant thoughts ricocheting around his head and flood of foreign feelings coursing through his system. The blood had not stopped pumping and his emotions were running on high. He was a man very near the edge of his line and his control was slipping fast. Vincent was practically stalking her as Yuffie walked down to and entered the small hallway leading up to the roof. Her response about the number of weapons on her person and the amount of danger she represented had brought him up short. While his eyes roved her figure wondering where on Gaia she could hide that many weapons on her person, they couldn't help but linger on the swell of her hip she exposed even further when she cocked it to one side in her usual Yuffie stance. Against all reasoning he had found himself moving closer, not touching any part of her, but certainly close enough to feel the heat coming from her lithe body and see the slight jump in her pulse at her throat that his close proximity inspired. It was that devil may care grin she sent him that nearly did him in followed by the sight her tongue darting out to quickly lick her lips. Inside he had groaned while Chaos laughed at his internal self-inflicted torture. Vincent forced himself to remember who he was and who she was and brought himself back to the present.

He hadn't lied to her when he told Yuffie he was trying to forget. Forget that she wasn't a child. Forget that she was turning out to be a capable leader. Forget that she was in all actuality a trained and deadly fighter. Chaos' opinions on that particular matter were ineffectual and notwithstanding. Forget that she was one of the only people who ever looked him in the eye. Forget how she looks in that uniform while training, walking, riding, standing, or sitting. Forget that small bit of hope he felt at Tifa's announcement of a surprise party for Yuffie's upcoming 20th birthday; hope that he wasn't such a dirty old man after all because it meant that she would no longer have the dreaded word 'teen' attached to her age. Forget that he ever started to see her in the current light that he did now.

The only one getting any joy out of Vincent's current predicament was Chaos. His amusement at the gunman's internal struggle was endless and only fed into the fascination the demon held for the ninja. At Yuffie's previous admission that she looked forward to coming across any of Malakai's henchmen, the ancient demon was all for rounding a few up for her or taking her out hunting for them. Chaos adamantly looked forward to seeing just what she would do once she did get her dainty yet deadly hands on one. Add to it the fact that she seemed just as good at torturing Vincent as he was; well needless to say the sadistic demon was a fan.

But in the end it all went back to the same thing; what was he going to do about it? And the answer was simple. Vincent wasn't going to do anything. They would continue to avoid each other or pretend that yesterday and its strange events didn't take place and thusly go on with their lives. Despite her apparent competence as a fighter, it was still blaringly obvious that she was planning something. So it meant that Vincent would have to keep both eyes on her but from a distance. And eventually this thing, this attraction would go away.

'_**Coward.'**_

'_I will not hear it from you.'_

'_**You do not like that I speak the truth. Even now you struggle with yourself.' **_The demon's laughter filled his head as Vincent stared unseeing at the activity of the base below. _**'If it weren't so amusing, I would almost be jealous of the young woman's capacity to inflict such torture upon you. I have not had such fun in ages.'**_

'_Silence.'_

'_**You cannot get a tiny ninja to fear your wrath, why should I?'**_

Unbidden the image of Yuffie as she turned to face him with that grin on her face came to his mind and Vincent almost growled at it. Once more demonic laughter filled his mind and Vincent futilely tried to shake his head to clear it of the sound and the image. It only caused to laughter to become louder.

'_**Host, it is pointless. There is no escaping me. Just as for me there is no escaping you. How would your little Empress put it? Oh yes, deal with it.'**_

'_I would have thought I had been doing just that for the past thirty years?'_

'_**I wasn't referring to myself. Not in this case.'**_

'_It is a wonder I haven't killed myself before this.'_

'_**I would not let you. Our lives are tied now and though I am loath to remain caged as I am, my self-preservation instincts are too strong. I happen to love myself too much to allow even your death.' **_The demon chuckled darkly. _**'At least now you are providing me with adequate entertainment.'**_

'_So glad to be of service.' _Vincent bit out harshly in his mind.

'_**This new female is much better than that last one. I was getting tired of seeing her face flashing through our mind.'**_

'_You will not speak of her, heathen!'_

'_**Oh? But I must. Though they are not my memories, I have been privy to them for the past three decades and thus I can offer you the opinion of one who has no emotional attachment to the matter. You really should thank me for this rare show of generosity. It only happens once every few millennium.'**_

'_How fortunate for the world then.'_

'_**Think nothing of it, I'm still very selfish and do this mainly because I have grown tired of the sentimental drivel you inflict upon me with this subject. Your dear Lucrecia was not the saint you picture her to be. Any feelings you imagined you had for her were there only because she wanted them to be. She encouraged you to develop feelings for her even though she had no intention of returning them. If she had, why marry the man responsible for the state you are in now? Why carry HIS child and allow him to experiment on that child? You were too infatuated to notice her complete lack of sincerity when she claimed to care for you. What kind of woman claims to love someone yet subject them to me? Had she really seen you as more than test subject? She cared for you like one cares for a pet. Showing just enough affection to keep the animal happy and easy to handle.'**_

'_You lie, filth. You know nothing!'_

'_**As I said, these are the opinions of one who is seeing the matter from the outside. If I had known it would torture you this much I would have mentioned this sooner. And I know more on human nature than you give me credit for. After all, I have centuries of experience and observation to draw upon. You had perhaps a couple months of supposed bliss followed by betrayal then thirty years locked in a coffin? Oh yes, you know much more than I do.' **_Chaos' guttural laughter seemed to ring in Vincent's ears.

'_I will hear no more from you, demon.'_

'_**Do not worry. I was quite finished. My work here is done. Besides, my words do little compared to the torture you manage to inflict upon yourself. How that scientist was able to find the one human capable of such I will never know but I'm grateful for the endless hours of amusement it provides.'**_

Vincent waited on a baited breath but all he was greeted with was silence. In his mind leastways. It would seem the demon had meant it when he said he was done. For the moment anyhow. The former Turk wasn't so delusional to believe the sadistic demon was done torturing him completely. For now though Chaos had retreated to whatever confines he did when not bothering Vincent. His callous words and apparent amusement towards Vincent's pain served as further proof that Chaos was most definitely a demon and favored evil tendencies.

But he was wrong. As painful as it was to confront, Vincent gave thought to the demon's words. Despite what Chaos may think Vincent did not look at Lucrecia as a saint. He knew her faults and her imperfections. But then, she had also known his. When he had first taken the job with the Department of Administrative Research on the Jenova Project, he was already slightly jaded even at the young age of 26. His calm demeanor and steely nerves had moved him up quickly amongst the ranks of the Turks and made his presence the most sought after on missions. It was because of his success rate that they moved him on board for the Jenova Project. It was said that some security would be needed due to the delicate nature of the experiments. Vincent was never told what those experiments were and he had never asked. Though his father Grimoire Valentine had been a renowned scientist, Vincent hadn't heard the calling. Not that he had ever been particularly close to his father anyway.

His days working as Security for the Jenova Project tended to blend together. He had longed for the action and the release his previous missions had offered. Everything tended to bleed to shades of grey until one day _she_ came into his life and suddenly his world had color. To this day Vincent had no idea what it was that drew Lucrecia's attention to him, but he can't say he regretted it. Not even now knowing everything that he did. She brought softness to his harsh world that he didn't know he needed.

He had tried to ignore her friendly overtures at first, but like Chaos had said, she drew him out and encouraged him to shed his rough exterior. Around her he had felt freedom and a kind of peace he hadn't felt before. Sure he had been with other women. Several before her in fact, but he had never been drawn to them the way he had been with her. Unlike the rest of the scientists working on the project, Lucrecia seemed so human, so wholesome and good. While on relatively good terms with Professor Gast, Vincent had never cared for Hojo. Something in his eyes sparked a little too close to insanity for his peace of mind. He had never expected to have his theories proved so correct.

He remembered it was on his 27th birthday when he discovered that Lucrecia had worked with his father and had been there when Grimoire died. Vincent had also discovered that she had known all the time that Vincent was his son. Their words when he had confronted her about it had been harsh and painful. Though he had felt he was falling in love with her, the betrayal he felt at her omission had put a strain on their relationship, budding as it was. It was soon after that Hojo had singled him out for his experiments with Jenova infusion mixed Mako supplements. It had been said that his training and top physical condition made him a prime candidate. Many others had gone through the same procedure and were now being put together for a supreme fighting force to be called SOLDIER. It was a new project at the time but was on its way to being a major success for the Shinra Corporation. Vincent however felt he had been targeted by Hojo due to his close relationship with a certain female scientist Hojo had been eyeing from a distance.

The pain that came from having Jenova cells and pure Mako forcefully injected into the marrow of his bones had been excruciating. For days he had been tied face down to a metal slab of a table while they continuously increased the dosage of the lethal mixture. He wavered in and out of consciousness, undiscerning between reality and hallucinations. How long it had lasted, Vincent couldn't tell. What he did know was that when he finally fully awoke, everything had changed dramatically. His eyesight had increased many times over, his body had an immeasurable pain tolerance, and his strength had increased to that of perhaps twenty men. But the one difference that meant the most to him was the fact that he didn't see or hear from Lucrecia any more.

It was Hojo he saw more of than anyone else. And what Vincent saw sickened him. During his time recovering and adjusting to his new hyper senses, Vincent became aware of the ugly truth to Shinra's experiments. It wasn't just grown men who became test subjects, but women and children as well. Hundreds upon hundreds of people unknowingly and unwillingly became part of Hojo's experiments on the human genome. And many of them had died because of it. But Hojo hadn't cared. He refused to see them as human beings, simply instead referring to them as specimens. Often times insignificant ones at that.

It was two months after he recovered that he finally saw Lucrecia again. She had asked how he was feeling, apparently knowing about the experiments done to his body. When he answered an affirmative she had only nodded and started to walk away, preparing to leave him alone in the room. But before she had left she stopped at the door with her hand on the handle. Just as Vincent was about to ask her what was wrong her voice carried across the room. What she told him had very nearly brought the man to his knees. She was going to marry Hojo. It was best if they kept a professional distance. And then as if she didn't just deliver news that broke his heart, she walked out.

It wasn't long after that a quick marriage took place, followed soon with the announcement that Lucrecia was pregnant. Vincent realized he had underestimated her ambition as a scientist. He had confronted her on her choice to marry Hojo, asking if she knew just what sort of things were going on in Shinra's Labs at his behest. Oh course she had known. She knew what it meant when she had signed on to this project. But she believed it was worth it. They were going to recreate an extinct race, the Ancients. Bring them back and garner their secrets, figure out as they did how to bring balance to the planet once more. Then she had told Vincent that she to would be trying an experimental procedure by injecting Jenova cells into herself and unborn child. Vincent had been livid. He remembered all to well the pain he went through and disagreed completely with the idea of further experiments done on humans; especially an unborn child. He tried to reason with her but it had been no use. Lucrecia had refused to listen.

He watched helplessly as the child within her began to grow, developing much faster due to the Jenova cells. After six months she was already full term and suffering horrible side affects. Often she would be subjected appalling visions about the future of her unborn son, many times collapsing due to the pain these visions caused. But she refused to let him help her, instead keeping silent as she pulled herself back up or with the help of Hojo. Vincent desperately wanted to be reassigned somewhere else but they wanted to observe him due to his own altered state, and as much as he hated it Vincent didn't want to leave Lucrecia. So he suffered his own private hell for six months till it was finally time for Lucrecia to give birth. He had found out that she hadn't even been allowed to hold the baby afterwards as Hojo was quick to begin work testing the genetic make-up on his own son. When he learned that Lucrecia had almost died while giving birth due to Hojo's lack of concern for her wellbeing in place of the infant's, Vincent had been furious. He confronted Hojo about the inhumanity of his experiments and Lucrecia's condition. He told the mad man that he would take Lucrecia and the infant boy Sephiroth away from there and keep them safe from further harm and way from him. Vincent had even threatened to kill him if he tried to come after them. Hojo did not care to threatened and had pulled out a gun, fatally shooting Vincent in the stomach.

Vincent dimly remembers hearing Lucrecia as she cried over his prone form, "Please don't die on me, I love you!" But Hojo wasn't done with him yet. Instead the mad scientist had used the opportunity to perform one last experiment on Vincent. It was an experiment on metamorphosis, leaving the gunman with three demonic transformations. Because the previous experiments done on Vincent his body was able to become such a vessel. But it was Lucrecia who had implanted Chaos and infused pure Mako into his system to keep him alive. The procedure had left him in a state of stasis and Hojo, thinking him a failure, had sealed him in a coffin in the basement of Shinra Manor. Though the seal had eventually worn off, Vincent refused to leave the coffin. He believed himself to be a monster and that he had failed Lucrecia in some way. Perhaps if he hadn't confronted her about her knowledge of his father, or had instead admitted to his feelings for her, she wouldn't have gone to Hojo.

And while he knew that she loved him, he felt that perhaps it wasn't enough. She did not love him as much as her ambition. Did not love him as much he had desperately loved her. But he did not fault her for it. Even before he had demons implanted in him, Vincent was already a monster. He had done many terrible things and had committed various atrocities in the name of Shinra before he had met her. He hadn't deserved her love. But while he could accept that, it was still hard to understand why she would choose to be with Hojo. But it was too late to ask. Already her from as completely obscured by the Mako crystals in the Crystal Cave and her voice was permanently silenced. He hoped she finally found the peace he himself desired after all these years.

It wasn't until a strange band of people came across his self-imposed prison that Vincent began to actually feel alive again. He had the chance to redeem himself perhaps a little bit by helping to rid the world of Sephiroth and take his revenge against Hojo. He felt remorse at the fate that had befallen the son of the woman he had loved but Vincent knew his madness had to be stopped. The relief he felt when it was all over had been substantial. But he was still wary of being around so many people. He had always been a loner by nature and the years of solitude in a coffin had only made it worse. As much as he wanted to accept the friendship they offered, part of him wanted to rebuke it was well. Cloud had been the most understanding of the group, saying he was more than welcome to visit them when ever he wished and had left it at that. Both men were haunted by a troubled past and it wasn't hard to see the ghosts in Cloud's eyes in those days.

But now…well now despite the new threat of yet another mad man, things weren't that bad. If you didn't take into account the fact that it was getting more and more difficult to keep Chaos and the other demons in check that is. And the strange and sudden attraction he seemed to be suffering from towards a certain ninja as well. Yes, if one ignored these things Vincent was just about as close to peace as he was likely to get. If he could figure out a way to permanently silence Chaos his life would be just about perfect.

Noting the position of the sun, Vincent felt he had been outside long enough. Cloud and Reeve were most likely ready to once again continue with their planning and organizing. He honestly didn't know why they bothered to try and include him in these meetings. He never contributed much. Both Reeve and Cloud were more than capable in these types of situations. Though strategy had never been a problem, having had to plan and organize missions while in the Turks, Vincent preferred to be directed towards where ever the problem was and take care of it. And that usually meant putting a bullet between the problem's eyes; simple but very, very effective.

Vincent bypassed the stairs altogether and leapt down from the open ledge to the ground below. He may have startled a few GCF members but they would simply have to get used to it if they were going to be working with members of AVALANCHE. If someone had told him thirty years ago he would be allied with the terrorist group that had plagued the Shinra Corporation almost from its inception, they most likely would have gotten acquainted with the business end of his gun. But now he was glad to be able to consider these people his friends, or perhaps the closest thing he had ever had to the term. And knowing what he now knew about Shinra and its dubious activities over the years, it hadn't been that hard to join with them.

When Vincent had finally arrived in the conference room, he was surprised to see that most everyone else was already there as well. The only people who hadn't arrived were Yuffie, Cid, and Nanaki. Cid was the first to arrive followed Yuffie and the wise flame-tailed beast. When Cid moved to sit in the seat next to Tifa, Yuffie quickly pushed him aside and practically dove into the chair herself.

"I'll be taking this one, Cid. Find yourself another one."

"Lil' brat! What the fuck did you have to shove me for?"

Yuffie merely growled at him and pointedly ignored him thereafter. Cid turned away and grumbled something about PMS only to have a pencil hit the back of his head. Vincent thought that perhaps the man was suicidal. Long ago as it was, even he had learned never to bring up that topic in conjunction to a woman's behaviour. His mother had taught him that lesson well when his father had made a similar mistake. A mistake he had made only once. Luckily the pilot wisely chose to ignore the attack and instead took the only other chair available in the room, the one next to Vincent.

'_Ah, that explains it.'_

It would seem Yuffie was still avoiding him. Well, that was what he wanted after all. Perhaps it would be easier than he thought to get over this attraction if she were to avoid him the way he wanted to steer clear of her. Perhaps if he told himself that enough he would believe it.

"Well, it seems we have finally figured out what is it we are going to do. Now all that will be left is getting everything ready and in place. As it stands though, we are going to be splitting up into groups. Each group will be in charge of leading the attack and evacuation of their assigned base."

"As of right now, there are four bases that we know of. These attacks must be coordinated to take place at the exact same moment. We do not want any base to alert other preemptively." Cloud spoke and pointed to each base on the map before them respectively. "The first base, the one closest to Fort Condor in the Mideel Area will be Reeve's responsibility. From here he can lead the highest concentration of GCF soldiers to take down Malakai's camp. Cait of course will be with him as well as Barret. Reno and Rude, you guys along with the other Turks will be taking out the base in the Grasslands Area near Edge and Midgar. Tifa and I will gather forces and take out the one at Grand Glacier. Vincent, you and Red will be leading the group heading for the base in desert outside of Gold Saucer. Cid, we're going to need you to be in charge of organizing the other airships. We need them to be able to move our people in and get them back out, as well as carry those we rescue. At the moment Reeve has twenty and Rufus has informed us that Shinra has another thirty more vessels to donate. Think you can do it?"

"Psht, as if there was a single crew even half as good as mine. Yeah, I'll do it. Better let them know though that I won't be working with any pansy ass crew that can't take orders. As long as they know who is in charge we'll get along jus' fine."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Yuffie, you are to stay here at the base with Reeve and Barret until it is time to attack. And then you will wait here till it is over. The last thing we need is for you to get injured or killed during this. Wutai's leadership must be preserved. We can't afford to have anything happen to you."

"You didn't care when I was just the princess and joined you all to fight Sephiroth. I was the only heir to the throne."

"Meteor was threatening to destroy the whole planet at the time. If we had failed you wouldn't have a kingdom to inherit anyway."

"Do you think Reeve and Barret will be able to stop me from following anyone of you? I've already told you all, Malakai is mine. You all should know by now that I am not helpless or defenseless so please don't insult my capabilities to take care of myself."

"She is right you know." Tifa said. "There is no way we would be able to leave her here unsupervised by anyone of us while we are busy elsewhere. And no offense guys, but she could easily slip by either one of you two." The brunette nodded towards both Reeve and her gun-armed friend. "And there is no way any amount of GCF soldiers could stop her. They don't know all the tricks she is liable to pull. So that means we either leave her here knowing that she will escape and take off to find Malakai on her own, or she joins with one of our groups where we know we can keep an eye on her."

"She can come with us." Offered the redheaded Turk.

"No." came the unanimous voices of everyone else in the room.

"And Cid is not an option. They would kill each other in no time."

"I'm still here you know, you don't need to talk as though I am not in the room."

"And she would somehow talk in to or threaten the pilots of the other airships to the point where they let her off anywhere she wanted."

"So that means she either goes with Tifa and I or Vincent and Red."

"You and Tifa. Definitely you and Tifa."

Everyone turned to look at Yuffie. The pleading in her voice as she had said this was unmistakable. And everyone else besides herself and Vincent knew why. Though neither of them was likely to admit it.

Cloud shot a look to Vincent who merely shrugged his shoulders. The swordsman's eyes quickly glanced back and forth between the two, apparently coming to his own conclusions. "That settles it then. Vincent, Yuffie will be joining your group."

"What? Why?"

"Well, seeing as how he is the only one who has any luck keeping track of you, Vincent is the best choice. Something you obviously know and therefore didn't want to happen. It is a shame you spoke up the way you did. I was about to place you with Tifa and I. Vincent, is this ok with you?"

For the first time all day Vincent turned to look at Yuffie and their eyes met. It sent a jolt through his system but he chose to ignore it. He turned his head slightly to nod towards Cloud while keeping his eyes locked with the kunoichi across from him. "It matters not to me whose group she is in. But Nanaki and I will make sure nothing happens to her."

"Then it is settled. We all know our roles then. Now it will be up to Reeve and Shinra to organize things further on their end. Reeve says we should be ready in a little over a month. Remember, these attacks must happen simultaneously. In the mean time, we are to each travel to our respective targets and get exact coordinates as well as gather as much information as we can. We do not want to go in blind. We will leave in three days, any questions?"

No one did and so the meeting was adjourned. Just as he was about to exit though, Cloud called him back while everyone else left.

"Vincent, I don't know if you picked up on it or not, but I think Yuffie is up to something. She is planning something in that devious little mind of hers so you should be extra careful not to let her out of your sight."

"I too noticed the distracted air about her. Do not worry, as I said Nanaki and myself will be sure to keep a close watch on her."

"Good, I knew I could count on you for this. By the way, things seem a little tense between the two of you. I had thought you were perhaps on better terms since you had spent so much time together. What happened, if you don't mind me asking that is?"

"She is not too happy that I forced her to return yesterday." Vincent supplied, hoping the swordsman would buy it.

Cloud laughed, apparently he did. "Figures. Ah well, I guess some things never change."

'_And other things change too much.'_

Just then a member of the GCF barged into the room out of breath from running it would seem. "You're…-pant-…needed…-gasp-…communications room. –Pant- message from…-gasp-…Wutai."

Without waiting to hear anymore, Cloud and Vincent took off running through the halls and narrowly avoided knocking anyone down. Once the reached their destination, Judoki's worried face was on the screen and Yuffie was leaning on the communications board staring up at him.

"They what?!" she hollered.

"Claimed that they had you in their custody and demanded we stand down or they would kill you."

"Leviathan, Judoki please tell me you did not listen to them?"

"It was too late by then. We had already taken out two thirds of their forces by the time they had made it to the capitol. And by that time the battle was started and there was no stopping it. We left a handful of survivors to be interrogated and only a few made it past our line to escape. I cannot tell you how relieved I am to know we didn't unintentionally cause your death."

"Judoki, under no circumstances are you to stand down and let an invading army take over Wutai. Do you understand me? I would rather be dead then hand my country over to a mad man!"

"Yuffie, your life is more precious than that. Even if we were to be taken over, there would be hope for the people in the fact that you lived."

The young woman sighed heavily and sat back in the chair behind her while rubbing her forehead. Reeve had kicked the GCF members out of the room so all that was left were the members of AVALANCHE. Reno and Rude were busy on their cells phones arranging things with the other Turks and so hadn't known what was going on.

Judoki frowned sadly upon the form of the stressed out woman before clearing his throat. "The good news is that Procedure 616 was a success. We were able to keep casualties on our side to a minimum while having no trouble bringing down their numbers."

"What were their numbers?"

"The invading force numbered around four thousand. I'm sorry to say they did not find their trip towards the capitol pleasant. Someone forgot to tell them that monsoon season was a good time to travel across Wutai. Many accidents could happen when traveling those rough mountains paths. The general morale was almost nonexistent by the time they made it to the capitol."

"Good. That was as I wanted. What about our losses?"

"Very low. Only twenty men died and that was during the final battle. We had made them so paranoid that often times they took each other out. It made our work easier."

"Good, have Shia add those names to the list for me."

"It was already done. Yuffie, I am so glad that you were not captured. When Li had heard this he went into a rage, I think he killed about sixty men before we were able to calm him down. He cares, Yuffie."

"He is uninjured?"

"Yes. He is currently interrogating one of the prisoners. But Yuffie, we have received some information that honestly chills me to the bone."

"What is it?"

But instead of answering, the older man shook his head. "I do not believe it would be safe to broadcast it like this. But I must tell you what it is I fear."

"Then I will come to you."

"NO!"

Everyone in the room jumped at the vehemence Judoki's tone. Never had Vincent believed he would see the normally composed man so very worried. Obviously Yuffie felt the same way if the wide eyed look on her face was anything to go by.

"Judoki?"

"It is not yet safe for you to return. Please, the time is not right. But I must give you this information. Only I can give it to you."

Yuffie stared at her close friend and advisor before spinning in her chair and facing Vincent. There was a pleading look in her eyes that Vincent just could not ignore. And he knew, without even asking what she was planning, that he would agree to it. So he gave a slight nod of his head and the young woman smiled and mouthed 'Thank you' before turning back to the screen.

"Fine, I want you to meet me at the place where the stars meditate with earth. Leave Li in charge in your place. It will take two days for me to get there. Understood?"

"Yuffie is it safe for you to travel?"

"She will not travel alone."

"Ah, yes, thank you Vincent. Very well then, we shall meet in two days. Please stay safe until then, Empress."

"You had better damn well do the same, Judoki."

The man bowed before the screen went black and Yuffie stood up from her chair and headed towards the door. "Give me about 15 or 20 minutes and I'll be ready to go. I'll meet you and Nanaki at the stable."

"Yuffie, what is going on?" Cloud was the first to find his voice.

"Well, we're starting our mission a little early. You were here, you heard everything. I'm going to be meeting Judoki before we head to the base. Vincent had already agreed."

"Vincent?"

The dark gunman nodded. "It would seem that way, yes."

"What about you, Red?"

"I will need even less time than Yuffie to prepare."

"This is just friggin' great! Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Cid's booming voice filled the room.

"Vincent, Nanaki, and I will be leaving early to meet up with Judoki at Cosmo Canyon."

"What the…? I though you said you were going 'where the stars meditate with the earth' or some other bullshit place like that."

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to announce over airwaves where I was planning on being at a certain date now was I? Judoki knows where I'm going. He will meet me there?"

"And just how the hell are you going to get there? I can't have my ship ready in that amount of time."

"Way too conspicuous. I'm done talking now. 15 minutes guys." And with a jaunty wave the ninja walked out the door.

"Is anyone else totally confused as to what the hell is happening?"

"That would be all of us, Barret."

Reeve cleared his throat and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "To be clear, Yuffie was prepared for Malakai's forces to invade and had put together some sort of procedure that was able to halt the invasion. Furthermore, in doing so Wutai's warriors were able to destroy almost half of Malakai's fighting forces with very few casualties of their own. We had put him at about 12,000 followers that were also combat trained and ready. Although we have no idea how accurate those numbers are. But he is down now about 4,000 men. Also, Malakai is broadcasting that he has Yuffie in his custody, or at least that is what he is telling the people of Wutai, most likely hoping they will lose the will to fight. And now Judoki is leaving Wutai to meet with Yuffie at Cosmo Canyon to give her some sort of information he can only give her in person. But she can't go back to Wutai, not yet anyhow despite the fact that Wutai has driven out the invading forces. And Vincent and Nanaki are going with her."

"Well, alright then." Barret said while scratching his head and still looking slightly confused. "But can she do that? I mean, shouldn't we stop her?"

"You are welcome to try although I think Vincent and Red will have everything well in hand."

The large feline nodded its head before leaving the room as well and Vincent turned to Reeve. "I'm going to need some ammo."

"We have a full armory at your disposal. I will also make sure to have your Chocobos outfitted for the long journey and camping supplies. I'm going to assume she was planning on taking Chocobos since she asked you all to meet her at the stable and declined riding the airship."

"It makes sense but what about Red?" Tifa asked.

Vincent didn't have an answer to that. All he knew was that he had just resigned himself to quality alone time with Yuffie once again. Only this time he had volunteered. So much for his decision to avoid her. Having Nanaki there to act as a buffer only helped things a little. Perhaps there was still a way to salvage his sanity and avoid conversing with her. Not that they could go the whole time without talking. There was still a mission to do. But no more conversations like they had been having. Nothing personal, no laughing, no joking, (all from her end of course), and no random touching. Maybe he could find a cloak or something for her to wear over her uniform as well.

"You will have to ask Yuffie." was all he said before walking out the door himself and heading towards the armory.

Once there, Vincent had little trouble navigating around the room and gathering the supplies he needed. When he went to pay for everything the man behind the counter shook his head and told him that Reeve took care of it and that the supplies would be delivered to the stables. Vincent merely nodded before taking his leave and grabbing his pack from the small room he had used during his stay. He didn't really have any packing to do. Vincent had always traveled light and was always ready to leave at a moments notice.

With his pack secured and armed with both Death Penalty and Cerberus, Vincent took his leave of Fort Condor. The rest of the group along with Rude and Reno were already gathered in the stable waiting for him. Stable hands were busy loading down Ruth and Shiva for the journey. One of them, a young girl, was brushing Shiva's feathers till they gleamed even in the low lights of the stables. It seemed she was loath to say goodbye to the animal and was trying to fit in one last grooming session.

Yuffie was off to the side talking with Tifa and pointing to various parts of her outfit; most likely reminding her friend of the fact that she was well armed. The young ninja even pulled out a karambit from one of her many hidden pockets, expertly twirling the retention ring around her index finger before grasping the handle once more and sliding the wickedly curved blade into its sheath. Instead of pocketing it though, she handed it to the fellow martial artist.

"Yuffie I can't take this. Won't you need it?"

The kunoichi rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Teef. I've got plenty more were that came from." And she demonstrated by pulling out a second one, only this karambit had a slightly longer blade and what looked like an ivory handle.

Cid walked over and stood next to Vincent as both men watched the young ladies interact. "How long do you think it would take to totally disarm her?"

"Conscious or unconscious?"

"You have a point there. Well I sure as hell won't be tryin' any time soon. Here," Cid pulled out a small phone and handed it to the gunman. "I already gave one to Yuffie. This phone here is untraceable, so they won't be able to get a lock on your location with it nor can they cut into our lines. It has the numbers to the other phones already programmed in. Just hit a button and you will get any one of us. It is solar powered to. So just let it sit out in sun for a couple hours and it is good. Reeve's been working on these for a while now. I just tweaked it a bit." The pilot grinned at the last part.

"Thank you."

"It's nothin'. We all are doing our part to help, eh?"

Vincent nodded and pocketed the phone. Cloud walked forward and shook hands with the gunman. "Do you know what route you are taking?"

"I believe Yuffie already has one mapped out."

"I see. Well I wish you guys luck. Be sure to keep us updated and we'll be making sure to do the same. You'll have your hands full no doubt."

"Indeed."

"Take care, Vampy. Make sure that little ninja over there doesn't git her skinny self killed." Barret said while slapping Vincent's back with enough force to send a lesser man's spine through his chest plate.

"I'll have Cait monitoring all video and radio signals to see if we can keep track of the Purists' movements that way. We've also loaded the packs on both saddles with supplies, and a tent for each. I did not know if either of you had one of your own or not so I decided to error on the side of caution."

"Thank you, Reeve. It is very much appreciated."

Tifa was the last to say her good-byes to the gunman as everyone else moved on to Yuffie and Nanaki. "I hope you guys stay as safe as you can. I know that every one of us is an excellent fighter but I can't help but worry. If you guys need anything at all, let us know. We'll send Cid's airship to you right away."

"You should not worry about us."

"I know. I just can't help but wish that it didn't take the end of the world for us all to get together again. Either way, too much dillydally on my part. I'm sorry." The gorgeous woman smiled warmly at him and Vincent wondered why it didn't affect him the way a single glance from silver eyes did. It could simply be because he knew she belonged to Cloud and Vincent wasn't the type of man to poach. Especially from a friend. "Stay safe and hopefully by the end of the month we can bring this thing to an end. Or start to at least."

The group walked out together after Yuffie practically had to drag a certain young woman away so she could mount Shiva. Reno and Rude stood back and just nodded their heads as they passed. Vincent adjusted the strap of his saddle a bit before mounting up himself while Nanaki paced before them. With a final wave to their friends, the trio took off.

"Yuffie, do you know where you are going?" The giant feline asked after Yuffie determined the direction she wanted to go and lead the group that way.

"Of course, we'll continue southwest until we hit the coast, cross the small inlet before entering the Woodlands Area and pass by the Temple of the Ancients. From there we head to the coast again, maintaining a southwest direction and use a small chain of islands that will lead us across the sea and into the Gongaga Area. I'm pretty sure you can figure it out from there."

"Yuffie, how is Nanaki supposed to cross the water?"

"Well, Valentine, he'll have to hitch a ride won't he."

Nanaki slowed down a bit to run along side Vincent. "I do not like the sound of that."

Vincent shook his head, "For some reason, nor do I."

For the next few hours the trio basically ran in silence. Occasionally Yuffie would speak to Nanaki or Nanaki would speak with Vincent, but the ninja and the gunman maintained their silence with each other. If Nanaki noticed the slightly strained atmosphere between the two, he did not mention it. Vincent on the other hand was having a hard time remembering not to think about her. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that head of hers. Was she avoiding him because she had perhaps guessed at the thoughts running rampant in his mind these days? Did she realize just what exactly he had been tempted to do in that small corridor last night? If she did, was she repulsed by it? Frightened? Confused no doubt, but what else did she think? Or was she perhaps starting to feel the same things he was and therefore was just as confused and reluctant to admit to it?

As soon as that last notion entered his mind, Vincent just as quickly dismissed it. He had absolutely no reason to believe the young Empress was attracted to him in any way. It had been in her eyes last night. Or as was the case in this instance, hadn't been in her eyes. There wasn't the same spark attraction reflected in those silver pools. And he had certainly been close enough to tell. Instead there had been confusion, a whole lot of that, wariness, and surprise. And that perhaps was part what made Vincent stop him self in the first place. Her eyes did not mirror the same emotions his most likely had in that moment. What exactly he had stopped himself from doing, Vincent didn't want to admit to even in his own mind. But he nonetheless was glad that he had stopped. It would bring nothing but complications otherwise.

The sound of seagulls crying out to the winds brought his attention back to the present. There were apparently nearing the coast and making superb time. The credit went to Yuffie and the extraordinary Chocobos she bred. Plus Nanaki was proving to be able to handle the cross country running very well too. Once they reached the beach, Yuffie called for a halt and jumped off Shiva's back in a move that was difficult even for Vincent's eyes to follow.

"We'll break here for now, but I want to get moving soon. The goal is to reach the Temple of the Ancients by tonight. Tomorrow we'll cross the island chain and hit Gongaga. Then hopefully by the end of the third day we'll reach Cosmo Canyon."

"That sounds like a good plan, Yuffie. But how am I to cross the waters?"

"Valentine, bring Ruth over here please."

Vincent did as she requested and made the black Chocobo stand where Yuffie had indicated. He placed the reigns in her outstretched hand and stepped back, curious as to where this was heading. But very, vary wary was well. It was a good thing Ruth still loved his mistress so much. Vincent had a feeling she was about to test the bird's patience with her to its limit.

"Ruth, my love. I'm going to need you to listen to me and do as I ask, alright? Ok, Nanaki, here is what's going to happen. Ruth is going to kneel down and you are going to get on his back just above his tail."

"You want me to ride a Chocobo?"

Vincent didn't think he had ever heard the Guardian of Cosmo Canyon use that tone of voice.

"Kind of, yes. Actually you will have to sort of drape yourself over him."

"That will be very undignified, Yuffie. I will look like a fool."

"Who is going to see you? I promise I won't laugh and you _know_ Valentine won't."

No, he wouldn't. But he would be very tempted to.

"I won't fit."

"Ruth is easily twice the size of a normal Chocobo. Plus I will take some items from his saddle and tie them to Shiva's so he won't have too much extra weight on him. Trust me, I know this will work."

Nanaki turned towards Vincent with the closest thing to a pleading look in his eye. Vincent just shrugged. "I do not believe you have a choice in this matter. We need to get to Cosmo Canyon and this is the only way."

The wise Guardian sighed heavily before trudging up to Ruth. Both animals eyed each other warily before Yuffie gave the command and the giant bird kneeled down on the ground. Nanaki gingerly started to climb up till his front paws were resting on Ruth's back. The black Chocobo turned its head to watch as Nanaki then slid his paws forward and down till both legs were on either side of the bird with his belly resting on across its back.

"This is not only humiliating, it is unnatural."

Ruth gave a low whistle as if in agreement with Nanaki's statement. Yuffie just rubbed Ruth's beak before heading over to scratch her four legged friend's ears. "I promise I won't tell anyone. We'll say you hitched a ride on the back of a whale or something. Besides, think of it this way, you'll get to take a break and relax. In no time at all we'll be at the Temple of the Ancients and after that, Gongaga. Then you can run to your heart's content and forget this ever happened."

"I'm afraid the shame will haunt me for years to come."

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. Up, Ruth." And despite the added weight, the giant bird stood up with little effort at all. "I'm ready when you are, Valentine. Oh, and Nanaki, I'd say hang on but I really don't think Ruth would appreciate that. Luckily he has a very smooth gait and the waters look calm today. I don't think you will have a problem staying on." She said as though it were an after thought while mounting Shiva once more. Reaching behind her, she pulled a black cloak out from one of her packs with loose fitting sleeves and white edging. "Gotta try to stay dry you know."

Vincent felt both relief and disappointment as the cloak settled over her body. The gunman just shook his head at himself and mounted up in front of Nanaki. "I am sorry my friend." He whispered to both Ruth and the giant feline. "We are ready, Yuffie."

The ninja smiled at them, most likely at the strange sight they made, and lead the group across the small inlet. Just as Yuffie had predicted, the waters were relatively calm and Ruth was able to keep up with Shiva's pace with little trouble at all. A little over an hour latter, the sun was starting to set and the trio finished the crossing and started making their way across Woodlands Area. Vincent guessed it was close to 10:00 at night before they reached the Temple of the Ancients. They set up camp at the entrance to the sacred grounds and Yuffie opted to take first watch that night.

Vincent however did not sleep and when he relieved her around 2 a.m. the young woman hadn't said a word directly to him. She just nodded her head and crawled into her bed roll. The cloaked man spent the rest of the night contemplating how he felt about this new arrangement. Already he was missing the light banter and sense of camaraderie he had started to share with the young woman. He knew he should be grateful for the fact she was making it easier to maintain his distance. It was what he had been planning on doing anyway. What the former Turk hadn't counted on was how much he would hate it. No one had told him it would be this difficult.

Nanaki woke up about an hour before sunrise and joined Vincent near a fallen tree as they listened to the sounds of the forest waking up. For a long time the two were silent, neither wanting to disrupt the sense of peace they felt. It was as the first spots of sunshine started to poke through the thick woods when Nanaki decided to speak.

"Something troubles you."

"Perhaps."

The large feline lifted its great head and looked Vincent in the eye. "Perhaps a certain ninja has something to do with it."

Vincent turned away and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the tree trunk behind him. "It is inconsequential."

"I do not think so. I have observed everybody over the years and the three that have changed the most are you, Cloud and Yuffie. But especially you most of all in the past few days."

"How so?"

"You have finally started to join the living."

Vincent didn't say anything. He did not know what to say to that. He just hoped Yuffie wasn't awake for this conversation.

"But it seems you wish to stop. Don't. Living is a good thing. The past is the past and does not matter."

"Perhaps not, but it is complicated."

"You humans use that excuse too often."

"Only because it is true. Besides, how does one lecture someone older than they are?"

"I have more experience living than you do. Thirty years worth actually."

"Indeed." Vincent couldn't help the small smirk that threatened to lift the corners of his lips. "Yet by the measurement of your own people you are little more than a teenager so perhaps we are even."

Nanaki's whiskers lifted in his own version of a smile. "Perhaps. Yet it does not change the fact that I speak the truth. Do not forget to live, Vincent. Life is so much better than existence."

Neither spoke after that soon Yuffie was awake herself. She gave a distracted greeting before getting started on her usual morning stretches. Vincent watched for a moment before forcing himself to turn his eyes away. Nanaki seemed to give him a knowing look be said nothing. They ate quickly before gathering everything once more and destroying any evidence of their stay.

They gathered the Chocobos and started their journey once more. By afternoon they had reached the western coast and once again Nanaki was made to climb aboard Ruth behind Vincent. The journey was relatively pleasant despite the seriousness of the situation. Vincent listened as Nanaki told him of the many changes starting to take place at Cosmo Canyon. It was becoming a spiritual retreat of sorts. People from all over the planet gathering there seeking peace and ways to make amends for all the damage done to it over the years. Nanaki acted as a head councilman of sorts as well as Guardian. The other members of his tribe had started to come around to accepting humans and the people of Cosmo Canyon were grateful for their diligence in protecting them.

They continued island hopping all day and by nightfall they had finally made it to the Gongaga Area. The trio decided to bypass the town though since the Purists concentration was too high there to be safe. Instead they continued on around it even after the sun had set. They were an hour outside the town before they decided to stop for the night. Nanaki took first watch with Yuffie and Vincent suspected the animal was eager with the prospect of returning home.

Once again, Yuffie remained politely cordial towards Vincent during the journey and silent towards him when changing watch. The next day they woke up early since they were so close to their destination and were able to make it through the Ancient Forest with little difficulty due to Yuffie leading the way and remember how the group had navigated it the last time all those years ago. It was late afternoon by the time they made it to the outskirts of Cosmo Canyon only to be greeted by scouts of Nanaki's tribe.

"Greetings Chief Nanaki." The other two feline like creatures said in unison.

"Greetings Behron and Theus. These are my comrades, Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi."

The members of Nanaki's tribe bowed in greeting before turning to their leader. "Deneh will be pleased to see you. She took your sons on a small scouting run earlier this morning and should be back by now. So far there hasn't been any serious action from the Purists but we do not let our guard down."

"Good. We are expecting a friend of Miss Kisaragi's soon. He will be dressed similar to her I believe."

"Yes, Master Judoki is already here. He arrived earlier this morning. We shall take you to him."

The group followed the felines and Vincent hazard a question towards Yuffie. "Master Judoki?"

Yuffie turned to look at him for a moment with a small smile before facing forward once more. "Yes, they call him that here. Judoki comes here often to meditate and sometimes teaches people tai chi. I've been here a few times myself in the past couple years." She left it at that and sped up a bit to catch up with the others, leaving Vincent to contemplate her words and the jolt of pleasure her small smile had gave him; fleeting as it was. He was wondering when his plan to keep his distance from her would start to work so he could finally get rid of this strange attraction to her. Maybe it had to get worse before it got better? Like a cold, only much more annoying.

They arrived in Cosmo Canyon and word quickly spread that its hero and leader were finally back. Vincent dismounted in time to see two miniature versions of Nanaki come running through the small crowd followed by a lighter colored female. This most likely was Deneh; the one Nanaki sacrificed himself to Hojo's experiments for. Nanaki greeted his family warmly and told them he would meet with them in private later. For now there was business to take care of.

They continued on till they left the center of town and entered the outskirts of it. There was a small hut set up at the base of a cliff with a single tree growing beside it. Nanaki gave the word to send his scouts back to their posts as Vincent and Yuffie tied off their Chocobos by the tree

Yuffie was the first one to the door and swiftly knocked on it to a rhythm that had to be some sort of code. In an instant the door was swung open and the slight kunoichi was quickly gathered in the arms of her favorite advisor. "Oh Yuffie, thank Leviathan you are safe." The older man pulled back but still kept his hands on her shoulders. "You were not followed?"

"As far as we know we were not."

"Good, good. Quickly, come inside. There is much to discuss and little time I'm afraid."

The small group followed Judoki into the hut and Vincent had to stoop to fit through the door. Once inside there was little room for four people and a large feline but they made due. Vincent took his customary position leaning against a wall by the door while Yuffie and Judoki took the two seats available with Nanaki by their feet on the floor.

"I don't really know where to begin. I want to start by telling you how sorry I am."

"Judoki? I don't understand."

The old warrior sighed deeply then sat back in his chair. The man before him was not the same man who had told him to look after Yuffie in the first few days of their meeting. This was not the man who proudly stood next to her while she received her crown. And this was not the man who calmly and firmly took charge of a volatile situation while Wutai was under attack. This man looked as though he was carrying the weight of the world on shoulders that could no longer stand up to the burden, but was unable to give it up.

"What I'm about to tell you Yuffie, is something I have kept secret for a long, long time. My keeping it secret from you was a direct order given to ensure your safety and thus the safety of Wutai."

"Who gave this order? And if it is so important, why tell me now?"

Vincent could tell Yuffie was starting to get angry and obviously Judoki had noticed as well.

"Please calm down, Yuffie. When you know the truth, as I am about to tell you, I'm sure you will understand. But first let me tell you why I'm about to reveal this to you. During our interrogations, it came to our attention that Xyler Malakai has more in mind then an invasion of Wutai. During the war against Shinra, the company started to fear the Wu Shang warriors more and more with each passing year the war went on. Despite their far superior weapons and technology, we were still able to keep them from conquering Wutai.

"So in an effort to end the war once and for all while finally coming out the victor, Shinra started development on a super weapon. This weapon was completely unlike the Emerald or Ruby weapons. This weapon harnessed the very energy of the universe itself. Shinra had learned how to split an atom. And in doing so they discovered the destructive capabilities of the gods themselves. Once Goblin Island had been very large and almost a third of the size of Wutai. It was uninhabited and therefore made a perfect target to test the destructive forces of their new weapon. So they built empty towns and buildings, giving the impression of civilization. Cameras and various instruments were set up on and around the island. Everything was ready to go.

"And so, the summer before the war finally ended, Shinra tested its new weapon. The result was the near complete destruction of Goblin Island. All that is left is what you see today, a chain of five tiny islands that are little more than sand dunes. All plant and animal life was eliminated and the fake towns they built were turned to ash. Someone in the Shinra Company had a heart however and halted the use of this weapon upon Wutai. We however were not made aware of this till much later. It also turned out they didn't need it since Sephiroth had joined the battle and quickly turned the tides in Shinra's favor.

"Your mother though, the late Empress Mei-Zhen, had a plan to protect Wutai from this new weapon. But, like all things involving the Empress of Wutai, it came with a great risk to her own life. You are like her in that regard. Once she got an idea in her head there would be no stopping her. She did not give anyone details of what she was doing, but in exchange for Lord Godo allowing her to go with out protest; she took a small group of Wu Shang warriors with her. Being the Captain of the Wu Shang at the time, I was the one who headed up that small group."

"Judoki, you were with my mother when she died, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why has the truth of my mother's death been kept secret from me?" There was no denying the hurt and anger in the young woman's voice.

"She wanted to protect you. She did not want you having to walk the path that she did."

"What happened, Judoki?"

"We had been traveling around Wutai for many weeks, stopping at random locations and sometimes backtracking to places we had already been. Always when we stopped, Lady Mei-Zhen would order us to stand guard while she disappeared for an hour. Then she would return, always exhausted and pale. She seemed drained somehow. But she would be relieved as well. Like what she was doing was important. It was during one of these times that we were ambushed. Thirty SOLDIERS came at us from all sides. There were only six of us including the Empress. We chose to travel in small numbers to not draw attention to ourselves. It turned out to be a mistake on this day.

"And your mother, despite being so weak after whatever she was putting herself through, fought fiercely as if she had twice the energy and strength. She was amazing. And yet, it wasn't enough. Just when it seemed we might make it and the enemy was down to ten heavily wounded men, one of them pulled out a machine gun and opened fire. Your mother took the worst of it. Once the damage was done, they quickly retreated, most likely to report to their commander the death of Wutai's Empress. I had somehow managed to escape the worst of the gunfire and crawled over to the Empress." There were tears in the man's eyes now as he looked at Yuffie with pain etched into his face. "I held her as she drew her last breath and she asked me to look after you. Though she loved Godo, she feared that he would try to shape you into something he could control. He might want the Empress to have less power in the future. I promised her I would do everything in my power to prevent that. She also did not want you to know of the pilgrimage she made. She did not want anyone to know what it was she had been doing or where she had been when she died. I had no choice, they were the last orders she gave to me before she died."

"But why tell me this now?"

Vincent could see that Yuffie was trying very hard to keep her emotions in check. Her fingers gripping the arms of the chair showed how tense she was by her white knuckles. And her normally steady voice shook just slightly.

"Because I fear you may have to walk that same path as she did. One of Malakai's men let slip that their leader has gotten his hands on the plans for making one of these ultimate weapons. Though the making of them had been abandoned after that first test and Sephiroth's victory over Wutai, the plans for engineering them had not been destroyed even though any other such weapons that Shinra had made eventually were. Yuffie, I do not need to tell you that a weapon such as this in the hands of Malakai would only bring unimaginable horrors. He would hold the world hostage in order to make us all cave in to his madness."

Yuffie remained uncharacteristically quiet as she looked out the window towards the setting sun. Because it was nearing December, the days were getting shorter and shorter and the nights cooler as well. Though it wasn't so bad at Cosmo Canyon as it would be in Nibelheim this time of year, Vincent still preferred to opportunity to sleep indoors.

"Yuffie, I…"

"Give me a minute please."

Judoki nodded and to Vincent he suddenly looked much older than his fifty-five years. Which was strange indeed considering the people of Wutai somehow seemed to age better than the average person does anywhere where else. It wasn't that they lived longer necessarily, taking out a couple exceptions of course, but they did not show their age the way most people do. Judoki for example looked more like a man in his early forties instead of a man nearing sixty. Of course the martial arts probably helped as well. But now he looked like a man who had seen too many winters and despaired at ever seeing the spring again.

"Is that why you became my sensei?"

"Partly, yes. Your late father insisted on you being trained by the best, although he didn't want me to be so thorough in your training. He wanted you only to know the basics. Lord Godo felt you would be a more proper Empress if you didn't have such un-ladylike qualities. The former Empresses of Wutai had all been strong women who held the most power in ruling the country. The final word on any decision was always theirs. Godo had chaffed a bit at the restrictions to his power and he wanted to make it so the future Empress would be more docile and submissive, easier to control. I did what I could to prevent that."

"Was that the reason for making me run five miles further than everyone else? Do 200 more sit-ups than anyone else?"

"You weren't totally alone. My other student Li was always with you training just as hard. I wasn't going to make it easy on you just because you were the princess. I owed that much to your mother."

"You were in love with my mother weren't you?"

"…Yes."

"Did she know?"

"She may have suspected but she did not say anything. And I certainly did not tell her."

Just as Yuffie was about to say more, there was frantic scratching against the front door. Instantly everyone in the room as at attention as Judoki moved to stand before Yuffie while Vincent cocked his gun and opened the door. It was Deneh and she looked frantic.

"They are here. We are out numbered I'm afraid. The scouts barely had time to reach us before their trucks came barreling into town. We have evacuated most of the people to the caves and have set up a parameter around the hospital. They must have been waiting for you. They are searching every house and every building looking for you."

"We must leave. Quickly!"

"I know where you can hide. Come with me!"

The group ran out of the small hut and Yuffie pulled Judoki up behind her as she mounted up on Shiva with Vincent already seated on Ruth's back. Deneh took off at a run before them with Nanaki pulling up along side her. Soon they came upon an unremarkable metal storehouse.

"This place was once used to hide people from Shinra SOLDIERS. There is a small room built under this place with a secret panel in the floor that lets you in. You did good, Deneh. I will take them to it, you go to our sons."

The lighter female nodded before rubbing her check against Nanaki's and took off once more. Gunfire could be heard in the air as well as the sounds of answering roars from Nanaki's tribe. The fight for Cosmo Canyon had started.

Yuffie and Vincent set the Chocobos free, knowing they would be safer on their own than with them. Judoki walked over to the somewhat rusted metal door and pushed it open. He reached over and hit a switch and the low back up lights came on, making the space around them barely visible. The storehouse was filled with row after row large wooden crates that where stacked all the way to the ceiling in some places. A small path was created between the crates and the group followed Nanaki with Vincent in the rear sliding the door shut behind them and pushing one of the single crates in front of the door to block it. It would slow them down at least.

It was not a straight path and even from the back Vincent could tell that Nanaki was getting discouraged. He seemed to be counting the rows of crates they passed and every so often he would shake his head. The constant swish of his flaming tail showing his agitation.

"I made a mistake in choosing Mykle to be in charge of stocking our storehouses."

The gunfire was getting louder and Vincent reached for Cerberus, uneasy with the current situation.

"What is the problem?"

"It would seem they have accidentally covered the secret panel."

There was heavy pounding coming from the door they came through and the sounds of men shouting reached their ears.

"We have company."

The pounding continued to get louder and the sounds of several feet approaching came with it. Everyone drew weapons. And Judoki changed once more before Vincent's eyes. Not ten minutes ago the man had looked beaten and broken; old before his time. The man who stood before him now left little doubt that he had in fact been a Wu Shang Captain. The steely determination in his eyes as well as the expert way he stood with his weapon ready spoke of a man very capable of taking out his enemies.

"Nanaki, is there another exit?" Vincent asked as he trained his gun and his eyes on the path they had just walked down, ready to shoot at the slightest hint of movement.

"Yes, there is a second set of door straight ahead."

And just as he said that, the sound of doors being busted down before and behind them alerted the group to the fact they were surrounded. Feet pounding against the concrete floor and the shouting of men grew closer as the seconds ticked by.

"I guess that means we'll just fight them here." The kunoichi remarked as she spun her giant shuriken around her finger.

"It won't work. Our movements are limited and we are more likely to kill each other such an enclosed space."

"What are our options then?"

"They are here! I see them!"

Bullets whizzed by Vincent as he fired a shot straight at the first man to come around the corner of one of the tower of crates. It went right through the other man's head, spraying blood those around him and on nearby crates. More gunfire filled the air as the group took cover behind a shorter stack of crates.

Vincent kept returning fire, taking a man down every time. But whenever one man would fall, two more would spring up in his place. Yuffie and Judoki took many out as well with well thrown spikes and various kunai. But Vincent was starting to feel dread creeping up on him. He had left his pack of ammo on Ruth and was down to his last clip.

"We cannot keep this up forever. We are running out of weapons and Vincent will be out of ammo soon as well." Yuffie shouted as another round of bullets was fired into the crates around them.

"There are the windows above us. If we could somehow jump over these crates we can break out though the window."

Everyone as silent as they contemplated this. To try such an escape now would be suicide. But they would be dead if they stayed. It was Judoki who spoke first.

"You will need a distraction, won't you?"

"Oh no, you don't Judoki. Don't you dare!"

"It would be necessary in order for them not to shoot us down." Nanaki replied carefully.

"Don't even think about it mister! We all leave here together, you hear me?! That's an order!"

The wise man simply shook his head and reached forward to grasp Yuffie's hand. Vincent kept one eye on the pair and other on the enemy.

"There is something your mother wanted me to give you. Though she feared you following in her footsteps, she also knew that Wutai might come under the same threat once again."

"Give it to me later. For now we have to get out of here!"

"Every time she came back from her task, she would write in this book. She told me to hold on to it till the time was right and that I was not to look at it. I have kept my promise." Judoki reached into his robes and pulled out black leather bound book that was sealed shut on the side by a very complex knot.

"Please Judoki." There was desperation to Yuffie's voice Vincent had never heard before and it made him very uncomfortable and unsettled him greatly.

"Master Judoki, you don't have to do this."

"I swore an oath, Nanaki my friend. Someone must, and I honored to be able to help save you all this one last time."

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Yuffie was near hysterics.

The former Wu Shang Captain sighed heavily before the same steely determination as before entered his eyes. He grabbed Yuffie by the shoulders and gave her a slight shake. "That is enough. Though you are my Empress, I am still your Sensei and you will listen to me! I am invoking My Last Rite! You are honor bound to respect it!"

"I don't care!"

"You don't have a choice." There was a sad smile on the man's face as he pulled the anguished young woman into his arms for one final hug. "Go, you must. I order you to get out of here and live. Go, daughter of my heart." He looked up to Vincent as he was pressed up against the side of one of the crates and returning fire. "Get her out of here, Vincent."

The gunman nodded and with a heavy heart helped pry Yuffie out of Judoki's arms as she clung to his robes. The kunoichi struggled valiantly but Vincent kept a tight hold on her while Nanaki sent a few blasts of his own to keep their attackers at bay.

"You're a good man, Vincent Valentine. I've always thought so since the first time I met you. It was an honor to have met you."

Vincent shook his head. "The honor is mine."

"We must leave. They are bringing reinforcements!"

"It is time then."

"Judoki no!" Yuffie continued to cry out as she struggled against Vincent's tight grip. "You can't let him do this! Please!"

"I can give you about fifteen seconds, will that be enough?"

"Plenty."

The advisor nodded and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. Vincent slung the struggling Yuffie over his shoulder and she showed her anger by pounding furiously against his back. Vincent ignored it however. There were more important things to worry about than the bruises she was sure to be creating.

"Go!"

Neither Vincent nor Nanaki wasted any time. Quickly they leapt over towers of crates in various heights, doggedly working their way to the tallest of them and hopefully out the high windows in time to avoid getting hit by gunfire.

Chaos had erupted behind and below them as several shots rang out in a steady stream and the sounds of several men crying out in pain reached their ears. Whatever the former Wu Shang Captain was doing, it was working. All the enemies' attention was on him and they ignored the figures making their escape. Vincent dared not look back though for fear of slowing down and being turned into a target. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the gunman counted off the seconds in his head.

Vincent could see the glint of the glass windows as they finally approached them. He took aim with the arm that wasn't holding Yuffie and fired, breaking the glass and allowing them to pass through relatively unscathed. It was a hard landing from the near three story height with the extra weight of hysterical ninja but Vincent and Nanaki hit the ground running. Luckily there were no Purists stationed outside, it seemed they had all gathered inside to take their group out. By the time they had made it out of the warehouse and were about thirty meters away from it, the gunfire had ceased and there was an eerie silence air. The trio turned to face the warehouse and Vincent put Yuffie down. The ninja had a stricken look on her too pale face as she took a couple hesitant steps forward.

"Ju-Judoki?"

Just as Vincent was about to say something in an attempt to comfort her, the building in front of them exploded. Vincent put a restraining hand on Yuffie's arm as she made to run for the now burning building.

"JUDOKI! NO! JUDOKI!"

Suddenly the ninja crumpled to the ground before him, and Vincent crouched down, lifting the prone figure off the cold earth and in into his arms. He looked at the burning building and sent a silent thank you to the man who had sacrificed himself so that they could live. He would never forget it.

"We should leave. We don't know if there are any more Purists out here."

Vincent nodded and gave a low whistle Yuffie had shown him to call Ruth. The black Chocobo quickly came followed by Shiva. Both beasts appeared distraught at the condition of their mistress and Vincent made Ruth kneel down so that he may get on while setting Yuffie the saddle before him. He kept one arm tight around her middle and with the other hand he held on to the reins.

"Let's go." He said once he had her adjusted so she wouldn't fall.

Without a word, Nanaki took off running back towards the center of town and the hospital with Ruth and an extremely stressed out Shiva following close behind. It was another mark towards Yuffie's favor that she had trained these animals so well. It wasn't often you could let a Chocobo go and expect it to come back to you so quickly. If at all.

As they traveled, they encountered no opposition. For the most part the town appeared untouched. Several homes and buildings had been burnt down, but most of them remained. There were a few cloaked bodies scattered here and there where Nanaki's tribe had taken them down. But other than that the town seemed deserted. When they had reached the hospital though, they were greeted by various members of the tribe as well as a few armed civilians.

"Oh, Nanaki, we are so glad you are safe. When we heard the explosion coming from the direction you were heading, we all feared the worst." One the armed civilians remarked.

"Did they come here?"

"No, they had apparently followed the tracks left by your Chocobos heading outside of town. They didn't even come close to the hospital, thank Gaia."

"Is that Lady Yuffie?" One of the ladies, apparently a nurse, cried when she noticed the slumped figure in Vincent's saddle. "We watched her on the television not that long ago. It is so sad what has happened to Wutai and now she comes here and gets attacked. Is she wounded?"

"I believe she went into shock and fainted." Vincent looked down at the young woman passed out against his chest and fought the urge to pull out the various bits of splintered wood and broken glass out of her hair.

"Here, we'll get her looked at just in case."

The gunman made Ruth kneel once more and dismounted while moving Yuffie back into his arms. "Show me where you wish me to take her."

The nurse nodded and led Vincent and Nanaki into the hospital doors. Once inside the sterile walls, Vincent fought the wave of panic that threatened to consume him. The bleakness of hospitals and their corridors always brought up bad memories and set his teeth on edge. But he would deal with it this once.

Yuffie was given her own private room in the Emergency section and Vincent pulled up a chair while he waited for Yuffie to get checked over. Once assured that her health was fine, and that she just needed to sleep it off, the gunman left and asked Nanaki to stay with her. Nanaki gave him an odd look but did as he requested anyway.

The former Turk quickly made his way outside and saddled up on Ruth once more. He was on a mission. Vincent rode back through town with his destination set clear in his mind. There was a slight orange glow in the sky where the warehouse had been. Hopefully it wouldn't hinder him too much.

Once he reached his destination, Vincent sat back and stared at the smoldering remains of the warehouse. The fire was still burning brightly in some places but it wasn't going to stop him. Deftly and carefully, Vincent picked his way though the ash and debris. He came across many bodies but none of them were the one he was looking for. Just as he was about to give up, Vincent pulled up a metal sheet of the roof and found it, the broken and burnt body of Judoki. He recognized the Wu Shang insignia ring on the right hand that Judoki had worn. Plus of the sleeve had torn off and somehow the arm had remained relatively undamaged for Vincent could make out the symbol of Wu Shang tattooed on the bicep. There was one problem though. And Vincent felt rage bubble to the surface at the discovery he made. The body had been beheaded. Though it was badly burnt, Vincent could make out the clean slice where a blade had passed through and removed Judoki's head. And Vincent could not find it.

Not know what to do about it, the gunman pulled out the extra blanket he had packed and gingerly wrapped it around what was left of the honorable man's body. Carefully he lifted the body up and carried him over to Ruth where he laid him across the bird's back. Together man and bird slowly made their way back to Cosmo Canyon bringing with them precious cargo.

After about half an hour they finally reached town and many of its villagers and much of Nanaki's tribe had gathered at the sides of the road to pay their respect to the fallen hero. It would seem the Guardian of Cosmo Canyon had alerted the people of what had gone on. Once he made it back to the hospital, he was greeted with four members of the hospital staff.

"Let us take him from here. We will clean him up and prepare him. It is the least we can do."

Vincent nodded and the four staff members reverently carried the charred and brutalized remains of Judoki into the hospital. Vincent stood still in the courtyard staring up into the sky. But if the stars had the answers they kept their secrets to themselves. With a deep sigh the tall gunman led Ruth to the stables in the back in a stall next to Shiva before returning once more to Yuffie.

Nanaki was sitting outside the door to her room listening to reports from various people on the status of Cosmo Canyon. He nodded towards Vincent as he passed him by the door but remained in the hall. Vincent quietly closed the door behind him as he entered the darkened room. There was a small lamp left on beside the bed but that was all. The tired man pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down heavily upon it. Then he waited.

Vincent maintained his all night vigil and as the sun started its slow rise over the eastern hills, Yuffie finally awoke. She came to with a jolt and bolted upright in bed with Judoki's name on her lips. She then slowly turned to face Vincent who could only shake his head sadly. Her young face crumbled and a strangled cry seemed to get caught in her throat as she brought her clenched fist up to her mouth.

"Come, I shall take you to him."

Yuffie rose from the bed and followed him out the door. There were people gathered in the halls but they made room for the duo to pass by. Yuffie didn't acknowledge them, instead keeping her eyes fixed on the red cloak before her. Eventually they made it to the morgue where he had been laid out with beautiful blanket thrown over him.

Vincent stood by while the stricken woman slowly walked forward and gingerly lifted the edge of the blanket. He watched as she delicately traced the edge of the Wu Shang tattoo with a finger. Then she kissed her finger tips and pressed them to the middle of his chest before setting the blanket back in place. With nary a word to the man waiting beside the door, Yuffie walked out of the morgue without looking back.

She returned to her room and remained there through out the day, speaking only to Nanaki when asked if she would like a funeral pyre set up for the man. Vincent was at a loss. He felt he had to do something but didn't know what. That afternoon he called Cloud to relay the news.

"Judoki is dead."

"What?! How? When did this happen?"

The gunman recounted the events that had taken place the night before as well as relaying the fears Judoki had about the possibility of Malakai possessing an ultimate weapon. Cloud responded gravely and told him this changed things quite a bit and would perhaps have to move faster than planned. He sent the group's condolences for Vincent to give to Yuffie and hung up, telling Vincent to keep him updated.

As the sun was starting to set that night, Yuffie finally left the confines of her room to join the entire town as they paid their respects to the fallen warrior. She did not say a word as various people came forward to say a kind word or two about the man. Nanaki had given a great speech that moved many to tears yet Yuffie still stood quietly by. Not a single tear was shed as the torches were lit and set to the wooden structure Judoki's body had been set upon. The light of the fire cast its orange glow upon her and Vincent could see the stone set look of her face. He could only guess at what she was thinking and feeling at the moment.

Eventually the flames engulfed the entire pyre and people began to leave as it started to burn away. Only Yuffie, Nanaki, and Vincent remained. Yuffie still hadn't moved or said a word and Vincent was starting to worry. Slowly he walked over to her and hesitantly placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Yuffie?"

Slowly the petite young woman turned away from the fire and gazed up at Vincent. There was profound sorrow in the silvery depths of her eyes that nearly took his breath away. He was nearly knocked off balance as, with an anguished cry, Yuffie launched herself at him and proceeded to sob into his shirt. Vincent let instinct take over and swept an arm under he legs while he folded his beneath him and set her down on his lap with her legs dangling over his knee and forearm. Gently he began the age old process of rocking back and forth while rubbing slow circles on her back.

Wracking sobs shook her frame as she kept her arms flung around him and cried into his neck. Nanaki nodded sadly at them and proceeded to quietly walk away after sending a knowing look towards the gunman on the ground. Vincent however ignored this and instead focused on the woman in his arms. He had never comforted someone in this way before and wondered if he was doing it right. Surely if it were working she would be better by now, right?

But she only clung tighter and Vincent felt the slight press of her lips and tickle of her eyelashes against his neck and knew that he was doomed. He had been for awhile now. Avoiding her hadn't worked at all. Maintaining an emotional distance had backfired. He had already lost his mind to the slight woman in his arms. He only prayed he didn't lose anything else.

* * *

A/N: Whew! What chapter, eh? It was so hard to write this. It really took a lot out of me. Hopefully I kept Vincent in character for you all. I tried. Really I did. Things are really going to get exciting from here on out. It will get a bit graphic as far as the violence goes and the things they encounter just to warn you. Xyler Malakai is really, really evil. And you will find out how evil soon. I really hope you all liked this chapter. I know it is longer than the rest but I wanted all this to happen from Vincent's point of view. Forgive me. Oh and let me know what you think. Please? With a cherry on top? LOL.


	12. Chapter 12

So, are you all ready for the next chapter? I hope so because here it is whether you are or not. Again, fair warning, this chapter will be graphic. And not in the sexual nature. So if you can't handle it, skip this chapter about part way through. Here is where I earn that M rating I put on the story. Bet you all had been wondering why it was there besides Cid's cursing huh? The really sad part is that the things that Yuffie sees happening to people here are very similar to things that have actually happened in human history. If you look up what happened during the Holocaust and the Andersonville prison camp of the Confederate Army during the American Civil War you will see what I mean. And then you will be proud to know that I did my research! Yay research! Hey, I do it all for you! 'Cause I love you guys. Anyway, I do wish to say thank you to all the wonderful people who have sent reviews. The words of praise and critiques do help. And to those of you who sent those amazing and inspirational PM's, you know who you are and I am indebted to you. Thank you. So now on with the story.

P.S.- Thank you Shtit! You are Great! Fantastic! Wonderful!

~Isa

Disclaimer: Did we perchance enter some alternate reality when I wasn't looking? No? Then obviously FF and its characters are not mine. Nor do I work at or for Square-Enix as has been hinted at. LOL. I'm just a lowly Assistant Manager for a retail store. Oh, with a high school education. Yikes. And not a very good high school at that. Double yikes. LOL.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The Female Of The Species Is More Deadly Than The Male. And Don't You Forget It.

About a few things Yuffie was absolutely certain. One, those bastards could have picked a nicer rope as this one chaffed something fierce. Two, it was dark but the blindfold easily accounted for that. Three, her left cheek itched like crazy where the edge of the blindfold touched it but she doubted the men sitting in the van with her would like her reaching up to scratch it seeing as how she was supposed to be tied up an all. Amateurs. And Four, and this was the most important part, Vincent was going to be pissed. Scratch that, Vincent was pissed and when he finally found her, because she didn't doubt that he would, there would be hell to pay. Or as was the case in this situation, Chaos would come collecting. Either way Yuffie wished she didn't have to be there when it happened. But that would be impossible since he was searching for her right at this moment and wouldn't stop until he found her,even if he had to drag her royal ass from the Life Stream. Oh, he would do it to and shoot the person who doubted him.

The person responsible for Vincent's anger was currently trying to wiggle her nose and cheek in order to alleviate some of the irritation. Sure it may have resulted in her making ridiculous faces at her captors but she didn't care at the moment. That itch was going to drive her crazy! Besides, were they really considered your captors if you let yourself get caught? Yuffie didn't think so. But they had served their purpose. Already she had heard one of them, the leader most likely; alert someone that they had captured her. And after that it had been non-stop about how 'His Lordship can't wait to see you,' or 'You should be grateful for an audience with His Divinity,' and so on. Oh yeah, she was grateful alright. She kept quiet as she listened with only half an ear to the men gush with praises about their leader and how He was going to lead them all out of the dark times and restore the planet to the proper order.

In her head though she thought back to the past couple of weeks that led to her being tied up and blindfolded (was that really necessary?) in a van with six of Malakai's goons. So far everything was going according to plan. They came, she pretended to fight back, they knocked her upside the head hard enough to give her a slight headache, and injected her with something that was probably supposed to knock her out. Again, amateurs. They had been in the van for about two days now steadily traveling east before turning slightly north after she had been picked up almost due north of Cosmo Canyon. Even blindfolded in a moving vehicle, a ninja never looses their sense of direction. Especially not one trained by Judoki.

Her thoughts were brought to a shuddering stop. Judoki. Her days had been but a blur the week of his death, punctuated only by the sharp pain that would not leave her heart. She had refused to leave her room at the hospital after that first day of heading out to the ruined warehouse. She had searched around it looking for certain signs. And sure enough, she found them. Her former master and advisor had managed to take out nearly all of Malakai's forces that had invaded Cosmo Canyon that night with the explosive tags he had thrown at the last moment. All but five. Five tracks had led away from the warehouse before it had blown up. And they seemed to carry with them a bloody prize. Yuffie had kneeled down to examine the tracks and stood back up, staring over the horizon towards the direction they disappeared in. With her fists clenched tightly at her sides, she turned back to Vincent and Nanaki who had waited quietly in the background; partly to give her space but also, she thought, to make sure she didn't chase after those tracks. As though she would ever do something so obvious.

When they had returned to Cosmo Canyon she still hadn't said a word to either of them. She had even pushed from her mind the strange sense of peace and comfort she derived from the safety of Vincent's arms the night before. Things were changing between the two of them. In fact, something imperceptible already had but she didn't spare a thought towards it as her mind was filled with Judoki and the last words he shared with her.

'Daughter of My Heart' he had called her and Yuffie would forever regret that she hadn't reciprocated those same feelings aloud. For though it was Godo's blood that ran through her veins, it was Judoki who held the honor of father in her own heart. And now he was gone. But he had left something for her, the journal her mother wrote was now in her possession and Yuffie had spent six days sequestered in her small room pouring over her mother's words. The truth of her mother's death released a burden from her chest Yuffie hadn't known she carried. But what her mother was doing, what she had hoped to accomplish…was it even possible?

'_If this works, dearest Yuffie, Wutai will be safe forever from such attacks. And that will be worth any amount of pain or fatigue on my part. Even perhaps my very life should it come down to that. My biggest fear is that if I should fail, you will have to start over in my place.'_

She too hoped it didn't come down to that but if it turned out Judoki's fears were true, well she would cross that bridge when she came to it. Her birthday had passed on the fourth day she shut away the world but for once Yuffie paid it no mind. Nanaki and even Vincent had passed by several times in an attempt to get her to come out. Nanaki had been pleading, saying she needed to come out and eat something at least. Eventually they gave up and simply left trays of food by the door for her to grab at her leisure. Vincent on the other hand had been more subtle, saying that Tifa was on the phone for something or other. But again, Yuffie had refused to answer, even on her birthday. The only sign they had of her being there were the empty trays of food left outside her door each night.

On the seventh day Yuffie resealed the journal and set her ninja brain to work. Though she still carried a heavy weight of grief in her heart, anger consumed the rest of her mind and body. A burning anger, the kind that made her knuckles white and her jaw rigid, settled like a cloak over her. Someone, one of Malakai's men, had made off with Judoki's head as some sort of sick trophy and it was only fair she return the favor. And she would find them alright. The tracks indicated one of men was pulling up short on his left foot and that it twisted inward slightly. Most likely the person was born this way for the tracks indicated he moved fairly quickly despite the handicap. And it was these tracks that had a slight blood trail beside them. This man with a limp would hopefully be where ever her captors were taking her.

But before allowing herself to be "captured" she had needed to sneak out of Cosmo Canyon. A task made much more difficult by the fact she had two babysitters in the form of Vincent and Nanaki. Yuffie knew that as soon as she opened her door either one of them would be there in an instant. So Yuffie made sure her pack was ready and all her weapons in place. She hadn't really been eating everything. Some things like the wrapped bread and bottled water had made it into her pack, along with her mother's journal. After throwing the pack under her bed, Yuffie waited till the sun was just about to set before pushing the little red nurse's button on the side of the bed. The speed at which a nurse arrived clued the ninja in on just how worried they were about her and confirmed her suspicions that Vincent and Nanaki were always close-by. Both the gunman and the large cat had been following right on the heels of the poor woman. If it wouldn't give her plan away, Yuffie would have rolled her eyes.

"Look, could you ah, I don't know, give me something to help me sleep? I haven't…I haven't slept since…I tried and I can't."

She tried her very best to sound believable and it really wasn't all that hard. Yuffie hadn't been telling a full lie. She really hadn't been able to sleep for more than an hour each night. Luckily the nurse had been full of sympathy and had left right away saying she had just the thing. Vincent and Nanaki just continued to stand there, one looking just as sympathetic as the nurse and the other looking suspicious as well. Stupid cloak wearing man. What did he know?

"Yuffie…"

"Not now Nanaki." The young woman said as the nurse came in and injected something into her arm. "I just can't yet. But in the morning we'll talk. I promise." Yuffie wondered if Gaia would swallow her whole for telling such an outrageous lie.

"Very well." The big cat said as the two turned to follow the nurse out the door with Vincent shutting it quietly behind him after looking at her one last time.

Yuffie listened carefully as she heard the nurse explain to them that she had given her enough tranquillizers to knock her out for a couple days. She couldn't help but smile at that. The ribbon Godo had given her, combined with the strange effects that started to take place on her birthday, rendered whatever that entered her system quite useless. It seemed that what ever caused the Kisaragi women to outlive all other mortals started to take effect once they reached their twentieth year. Kind of a nice little bonus. No one would be poisoning her anytime soon.

But at the moment all she could do was wait. Once the sun had fully set, Yuffie started to reach under her bed when she heard movement outside her door. Quickly she had repositioned herself under the covers and feigned sleep. She continued to fake it for three hours as her visitor had come in had pulled up a chair and made themselves comfortable in her room. The slight swish of a cloak alerted the ninja as to who that uninvited guest was. Did he suspect her somehow? Why the hell would Vincent be in here at this hour anyway? It wasn't till almost midnight when the ever silent gunman finally left and Yuffie gave a sigh of relief as she flung back the covers and grabbed her pack. Then, using all the stealth skills she had acquired through her years of training, Yuffie pried open the small window to her room and eased herself out of it. Luckily she was on the ground floor allowing her to silently drop to the dirt below. The ninja made sure not to leave any tracks as she darted unseen between the buildings on that moonless night.

Luck was with Yuffie as she headed to her destination, Judoki's small hut. It was difficult, more difficult than she had imagined it would be, to walk in there and be bombarded with memories. The place still smelled like him though already it was starting to fade away till, just like the man, it too would be no more than a memory. Quickly, before she lost herself to her grief, Yuffie found a floor board that ran under a bookshelf she was able to pry loose. Once she did so, she carefully almost reverently placed her mother's journal in the space below before setting the board back in place and sliding the bookshelf back over it. Even going so far as to rearrange the dust on the floor to get rid of the tracks made from moving the shelf. It was what ninja do, even if it takes time; and Judoki had trained her well.

Finally she was all set. With one last glance around the tiny dwelling, Yuffie took a deep breath and slipped off into the night. She traveled quickly while in stealth mode, able to go a fair distance from the town before needing a break. She stopped at sunrise to take a short nap under a small outcropping of rock that could be found in the last stretch of the canyon. After a couple hours she rose, ate and went about getting herself a chocobo. Under no circumstances had she planned to bring Shiva with her on this journey. For one thing the enemy would just love to get their hands on a bird of that caliber and secondly, she knew she wouldn't make it out of town for surely the stables were being watched for just that reason. So instead Yuffie was forced to put her wrangling skills to the test and in no time was able to catch a wild one and keep it under moderate control.

After two days of wandering around in the middle of nowhere getting closer and closer to the desert, they found her. Or rather, she allowed them to. It turned out they hadn't even been looking for her. They were just a scouting party sent from the nearby base on their way to Cosmo Canyon to gather what information they could. It was just their lucky day that they found her wandering around in the desert, apparently delirious from the heat and broken by grief. All this she had learned while listening in while she was supposed to be knocked out from the head injury. Yuffie thought that if ever there were awards given out for acting she surely deserved one for her wonderful performances lately.

The sudden stop and sounds of voices coming from outside the van brought Yuffie back to the present. It would seem they had arrived at their destination. The kunoichi hoped with all her being that her luck was still with her and that she was at one of the bases they had been searching for and that Malakai would be there waiting. She listened as the rear van doors were pulled open and she was roughly pulled up from her seat and shoved out. Only her quick reflexes kept her from toppling over completely, but then she remembered she was supposed to be drugged and stumbled a bit, making sure to fall heavily into the nearest heat source. That man wasn't nearly so stable on his feet.

"Damn it, Quinn, watch it! You shoved her right into me!"

"Well if you weren't so damn busy lookin' at her tits bouncin' it wouldn't have happened!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes beneath her blindfold. These two had been the worst to listen to during the last two days; they made Reno look like a saint. A paperclip to the forehead was much too nice for these two.

"Brothers, please. You forget we have royalty among us." This was a new voice and came from the right. It obviously was one who had authority of some kind as well. Yuffie could hear the man come closer and instinctually stiffened. There was a low chuckle and suddenly the blindfold was removed and Yuffie had to blink back tears at the sudden glare of the light. "Welcome, _you're Highness._ Please, allow me to escort you to where Our Lord and Master awaits. He has been very much looking forward to meeting you."

Yuffie didn't say anything as two men; luckily it wasn't perv one and two, came up on either side of her and forced her to follow the black cloaked man who had removed the blindfold. The ninja hadn't paid any attention to his looks, only watching his gait. He wasn't the guy she was looking for. Oh well. Since one of her targets wasn't in the group walking up the steep incline, Yuffie decided to look around her. They were near the coast it seemed for there were seagulls in the air. Apparently the Turks were right about the general location of one of the bases being off the gulf by Gold Saucer. They had actually taken her to their base.

The first thing that struck Yuffie as she walked towards what she assumed was the base was the smell. Even though they were far enough away that Yuffie could barely make out the tops of guard towers at the top of a steep hill, it took all of Yuffie's self-control not to retch. Her stomach turned and her eyes watered but she refused to give in. The man before her turned back with an almost cheerful smile on his face.

"Oh, don't worry. You almost get used to it after a while."

The young woman fought back another gag as the men on either side of her gripped her elbows harder and continued to drag her ever closer to the stench. Before them loomed a tall steel wall with look-outs placed fifteen feet apart facing either side. The man acting as their escort saluted someone in the tower and the enormous gates started to lift up but just enough to allow them to duck under and pass. Once inside, Yuffie saw the cause of the stench and felt her anger nearly boil over as tears gathered in her eyes but refused to fall.

The pictures Cait had shown her in the palace did little to prepare her for what she saw now. For while the camp in the Mideel Area had been fairly new, this one was obviously well established. The awful stench that filled the air came from massive amounts of death, rot, decay, sickness, and hundreds of people with nothing to bathe in. Like the Mideel Camp, it too had a small stream running through the middle. Yet unlike the one in Mideel, there were no buildings for people. In fact there was no shelter at all. Here and there were remnants of tents, but for the most part people were forced to make shelter out of whatever material they could find. Some even dug holes in the ground in a desperate attempt to escape the elements.

The camp itself consisted of an open yard of sorts with the stream running through the middle. A raised platform ran perpendicular to the stream and formed a bridge over it. The platform was on the left side of the yard with only about forty feet of space between it and the closest wall while the rest of the encampment was on the right. Many of those that could move had gathered to the shaded area on the left or under the bridge. And none dared go on the walkway.

Dead bodies littered the ground everywhere. Some floated in the water with raw sewage, some left wherever their last breathe took them - in their hole, by a fire pit - it didn't seem to matter. Yuffie could see in one corner where people had attempted to make a graveyard but apparently had given up. Now there was just a messy pile of bodies in various states of decay. And though the place was huge, it obviously held more people than it had room or supplies for.

Everywhere she looked, people in nothing but rags, sometimes with nothing at all, could be seen fighting with each other for little scraps of food. People cried, people begged, and most looked like they had just given up. Many were so malnourished they looked like nothing more than skeletons. The only thing indicating they were alive was the slow blink of their empty eyes. The worst part was seeing the children in these conditions. Yuffie could hear them crying to their parents wondering why this was happening to them and why they didn't have any food. Some children just cried for parents that weren't there. The worst just sat there staring off into space; too weak and sick to do anything else.

As Yuffie and her escort continued walking on the raised platform, she could make out signs of various diseases affecting the people here ranging from small pox, malaria, open sores that had turned into gangrene, and a plethora of others. She also noticed that as they walked, the prisoners never once looked their way.

It was when they reached the center and Yuffie was trying to take in a small gulp of air through her teeth that there was a commotion at one of the closer walls to her left. The base had two walls running around the perimeter. There was the main wall that housed the look-outs and another wall, set inside of it, that was nothing more than a chain link fence lined with wicked looking barbed wire. Someone had written in cruel handwriting, 'Dead Line', on signs set in the middle of each inner wall on all four sides. Yuffie quickly discovered what that sign meant.

There was a woman in rags holding a weakly crying infant in her arms. It was impossible to tell her age due to the distance and the state the woman was in. Her arms looked like little more than twigs as she shook from the weight of the infant, slight as it was. She looked as though a soft breeze would knock her over. Her ribs and pelvic bones could easily be made out through the holes in what was once a dress. Greasy stringy hair covered her face but it was impossible to tell what color it might have been. But the thing that stood out most about her was the desperation in her voice. The whole camp came to a stand still as the woman walked closer and closer to that inner wall.

"P-please…it's…my baby. Please. She's sick. I just want…I just need some medicine or even some fresh water for her. Please. That's all I ask."

"Lady, get back from the Line." Called out a voice from the look-out tower before her.

"Please, it's just…it's just for my daughter. Just one tiny cup. Please." The woman took a step closer.

Their escort had stopped as well and turned to watch the proceedings. "Oh, it's been a while since we had someone approach the Line. This looks interesting."

Yuffie felt absolute horror at the callousness of the man's words but could not turn her eyes away from the woman to glare at him. Even the men that held her arms gripped her tighter with each step taken. They were definitely going to leave bruises but Yuffie couldn't care less. What were bruises compared to what these people had to deal with?

"Lady, I will tell you one last time, step away from the Line!"

"Please." And though she had whispered it, it carried though the silent camp as though she had shouted it.

Suddenly a single shot rang out and birds, startled by the sound took off to the skies at once. Yuffie was too shocked to move as she watched the body of the woman crumple to the ground and the squalling baby land hard beside her. Now in the silence the infant's cries seemed even louder till they rang in Yuffie's ears. She knew that sound would forever haunt her dreams. Still nobody moved till one man, looking no better than the woman had slowly stepped forward.

"Please sir, I only wish to retrieve the baby. Than I will leave the area."

"No."

"Please, it will only take a moment for me to grab…"

"Quiet, filth! I said no."

"But the baby…she's crying and…"

A second shot filled the air and the infant's cries were heard no more.

"There, now you don't have to worry about it. Everyone get back as you were!"

This time Yuffie didn't have to pretend being dragged away as they continued their journey across the walkway. Rage very nearly consumed her being and begged to be unleashed. She wanted nothing more than to race over there and slit that man's throat. Yet as much as she may desire that man's death, she knew he was but an extension of the monster that was Xyler Malakai. And in order to kill the beast known as the Purists Organization, one had to chop off its head. She was more than ready for the job.

"It is such a shame. When will they ever learn? Usually animals are easier to train than this. We put that fence there for their protection. Can't they see how generous Lord Malakai is? It is all for their own good you know. Like Lord Malakai says, they are contaminated and as such need to be kept separate from the rest of civilized society."

Yuffie's hands were clenched hard into fists behind her back till the warmth of her own blood seeped between her fingers. If this was how all of Xyler's followers thought she hoped they all rotted in hell. And she was more than willing to send them all there.

Soon they came to another set of steel doors that seemed to lead underground. Once the doors were pulled open, a fresh wave of death, despair, and decay hit Yuffie anew that made the outside seem like a pleasant valley. She was led through winding corridors going ever deeper till they came to a large open holding area. Though it was kept pretty dark, there was enough light to make out cages. Hundreds of metal cages stacked one on top of the other up to three high. Each cage was probably only three feet tall and four feet wide and deep. They were filled with people. Or what once might have been people. Here instead were shadows of human beings, their skin grey and sallow looking from the lack of fresh air and sunlight. They seemed to hover between this world and the next as they awaited whatever doom Fate and Malakai's men had in store for them.

Some cages only had one, but most had three or sometimes four people stuffed in them. All were naked, all were starved, and all had anguish etched deeply into their faces. Yuffie could tell from looking in the cages nearest to the procession, open sores and gashes most likely left from beatings were infected with gangrene much like on the outside. Only here it was worse and more abundant. The blackened flesh and noxious odor made for an easy diagnosis. People were forced to sit or lay in their own excrement and sometimes share the cage with dead bodies. All ages and sexes were forced to be in the same tiny cages. Men, women, and even children were made to endure these horrible conditions. Many cried while some muttered unintelligibly to themselves while rocking back and forth. But most just sat or laid there, their doom already written in their dead eyes as they stared sightlessly out of their cages. Yuffie could make out one prisoner huddled in the back of his cage slowly peeling the rotted flesh off his leg with the same detachment used as though he were peeling fruit.

The escort must have noticed the horrified look on Yuffie's face when he turned to look at her and gave her a pleasant smile. "This is where we keep the ones who insist on disobeying Lord Malakai's simple and good rules."

There was the sound of footsteps coming closer, footsteps with a slight drag to them. Slowly Yuffie turned her head to the sound as a man with a club foot came forward. He too wore a black cloak but kept his hood thrown back, not at all ashamed to show his face. He grinned a lecherous smile and nodded towards the tied up ninja before addressing the man leading the group. "Got a new one in today." He said, banging a metal stick against the bars of the nearest cage. The people in the cage didn't even flinch, didn't even acknowledge the man as they continued to sit, far removed from the situation.

All but one; a little boy, no more than eight years old, whimpered and crawled to the furthest corner of the cage to get as far from the man as he could. Pressing his bony body against the bars, he tried to force himself into the wall beyond, eyes wide in fear as he stared at his jailor. Tears he could no longer shed had left dingy watermarks down the sides of his hollow cheeks. There they had mingled with the mud and filth that coated his face, serving as temporary scars and a harrowing testament of what his life had become. Tears would not come to this little boy because he was empty. Dehydration and despair had taken their toll on his little body. And now he was just too tired, even to cry.

"Ah, it is good to see you, Brother Mathis. I hear you recently returned from a trip yourself?"

"Yeah, brought back a little something for the Master."

"I'm sure he enjoyed it. He always does enjoy your gifts. What's this about a new one?"

"Caught him trying to steal more food than was rationed."

"I-i-it was for my little sister, sir." Came a quiet voice.

"Lying is a crime as well, runt!" Another bang of the metal stick against the bars and the boy cowered further in the cell. "Don't worry, Brother Brevin, we'll have this one falling in line soon enough."

"You do have the touch, Brother Mathis. We must be off though. One mustn't keep His Holiness waiting."

"She your gift to him?"

That genial smile was upon the wretched man's face again. "In a way, yes. Good day, Brother Mathis. May Lord Malakai's light shine upon you."

"Good day, Brother Brevin. May Lord Malakai's light shine upon you as well." The cloaked man saluted with his baton before slowing raking his eyes over Yuffie's retreating form.

The ninja kept her eyes on him as long as she could, memorizing his face as she nodded once in his direction. _'I will see you later.'_ She promised in the glare she sent over her shoulder at him.

She brought her face forward once more as they entered a brightly lit hallway this time. There were a few more twists and turns, but Yuffie had no trouble keeping track of them all. They passed various doors leading to sleeping barracks, and a mess hall, and the smells coming from it let Yuffie know Malakai's followers lacked for nothing as far as food went. All the time the gears in her head were spinning, and her anger continued to maintain meltdown levels.

Finally they reached a white metal door with a small window in it. "Ah, here we are, _Empress_. I hope you find your accommodations suitable." With that infuriating smile still in place, the man reached forward and opened the door, stepping back with a low bow as the other two forced the young woman into a sterile looking room. There was a door at the opposite end with a wide window beside it that had the curtains drawn. The room was nothing but shiny white tiles, a hook in the ceiling, a low metallic table, and a large drain in the center of the floor. It didn't take a genius to figure out what this room was used for - they intended to interrogate her here.

But Yuffie was not afraid. She had counted on something like this happening for she knew Malakai wouldn't see her until he was certain she would be incapable of attacking him. Torture did not bother Yuffie, she was trained as a member of the Wu Shang after all. It was only due to the healing properties of the Sacred Spring that healed the scars of her trials that otherwise would have riddled her body. Besides, she wasn't concerned for herself, but for the people kept in those cages, kept outside at the base, in all the other bases, and on the people of Wutai and the fate that would befall them should she fail. Torture only worked if the mind accepted the pain. That lesson she had learned well.

So when the men on either side of her brought her bound hands up from behind her back and over her head, causing a horrendous pop and crack as the sound of both arms popping out of socket filled the room, Yuffie didn't even blink. Her face remained completely composed even as they lifted her bound hands onto the hook in the ceiling, suspending her off the ground creating more stress on her dislocated limbs. The whole time her metallic eyes never leaving the brown eyes of the ever pleasantly smiling man in front of her.

Yuffie still didn't say anything to him as he indicated with his hand for the other two men to leave the room. Once the door clicked shut behind them, the man slowly began to pace around Yuffie and the ninja had no trouble identifying the tactics he was using. She knew that building the anticipation built the fear, especially when the person being interrogated couldn't see you yet knew you were there.

"I must say that is an interesting tattoo you have on your back. I've never seen the like, and I have seen many, many tattoos."

There was the feeling of a cold finger tracing the edges of the tattoo on her back and Yuffie used all her self-control not to shudder. There was no way she would let a slime ball like this know how much he affected her. Instead she continued to hold completely still while staring at the door in front of her.

Once again the man came around before her and slowly started to pull open the edges of his robe till he removed it completely and stood in front of Yuffie wearing only simple black pants. Not that the ninja would have noticed, she was too busy staring at the man's bare chest and arms, wondering just what sort of man she was locked in with. From the neck down he was covered with tattoos of every kind, color and shape. However, none of the tattoos were his own. Pieces of skin had been sewn or graphed onto his own body till he looked like a twisted human patchwork quilt.

"I'm a collector, you see. And I wonder if the Master will let me collect yours when he is done with you. I even have the perfect spot picked out."

Yuffie spat at him. That infernal grin faded a bit and became more forced as the man slowly wiped his face while staring back at her. Then he pulled back a fist and caught her square on the right cheek, the force of the blow causing her to swing erratically on the hook while the rope dug into her writs and hands. Yuffie tasted blood and spat that on him instead. This time she smiled and it wasn't nearly as pretty as his with her teeth looking a more grisly pink than white.

The man stood back and looked at the tied up ninja speculatively while once more cleaning off his face. "So you are going to be one of those then? Very well, I will do what I can to make sure you show better manners for Lord Malakai's arrival." While he said this, he reached behind his back and pulled out black leather gloves that had metal tips on each of the knuckles. "You are just like those dogs outside, refusing to acknowledge your betters."

Gunmetal gray eyes narrowed as Yuffie watched the man come forward and move to the left side. This time his fist hit the left cheek and as she spun around on the rope, it cut further into her wrists causing warm blood to run down her forearms. Her arms and shoulders felt as though they were on fire, she could almost feel muscles tearing. But still Yuffie did not make a sound. Instead, once the rope stopped twisting around, she faced her assailant and proved just how much a certain gunman was rubbing off on her by lifting a single eyebrow and saying with one look, 'You bore me.'

"You really shouldn't antagonize him so, Empress. Brother Brevin doesn't take kindly to being mocked."

Yuffie slowly turned her face to notice the curtains of the window had been pulled back revealing Xyler Malakai, reclining in a chair and looking for all the world as though he were perhaps witnessing an afternoon play instead of a young woman getting beaten. "Well I don't take kindly to my country being attacked so I guess that leaves us at an impasse."

"Ah, she speaks. My people had informed me of your…reluctance to utter so much as a single word. I was starting to wonder where that infamous temper of yours was. Although, speaking of attacks, I'm afraid that is a rather touchy subject for Brother Brevin here. You see, he lost many of his friends and brothers to the hands of your Wu Shang. I would show a bit more discretion when mentioning it if I were you."

Yuffie prepared herself just in time as another fist landed hard on her stomach. Slowly she released a breath as she continued to ignore Brevin and focus all her attention on the man behind the glass. If she were to guess, she would say he was in his mid to late forties with straight black hair and green eyes. There were a few bits of silver here and there but he still looked young. And while Yuffie normally associated green as being a happy color, his eyes were nothing but cold and calculating as they stared at her.

"If you were honestly stupid enough to think I would hand Wutai over to you, your men deserved what they got." Another blow, this time to the kidneys, had Yuffie arching her back slightly but she still did not cry out or even wince, just a low hiss between clenched teeth.

The pleasant smile on Malakai's face darkened a bit and his eyes got even colder. "The last person to insult my intelligence did not survive to see the sunrise the next day. I would be more careful with my words if I were you."

Yuffie would have shrugged if it were possible. Instead the corner of her mouth twitched in what might have been a smirk if that blasted man wasn't so quick to try and wipe it off her face. She would be lucky to have any teeth left in her head after this was over.

"So noted." she said while spitting out another mouthful of blood.

"It saddens me that we must meet like this, you know. I am not the monster you and your friends portray me as. If you just knew the vision I had for the world, if you would let me share it with you, you would see that we are not that dissimilar."

"If what I saw out there is any indication of the 'Perfect World' you are trying to create, I'm quite sure I've seen all that I need to."

"Ah, you judge too quickly, Lady Yuffie." Malakai turned his head to speak to someone else in the room that Yuffie couldn't see and suddenly the door by the window opened and a small monitor was rolled in and placed right in front of her. The black cloaked individual quickly turned and shut the door behind their retreating steps. "There is more, always more. How fortuitous that you should be here for this."

The screen in front of her came on and was blank for a moment before showing the area where the cages were located. Yuffie had no choice but to watch as Brother Mathis, the man with the limp, came forward and opened one of the cage doors. The people within the cage were urged to leave, sometimes having to be prodded with the metal stick in order to get their tired bodies to move. Even standing in the open, their backs remained hunched over and their knees bent, having been forced to contort themselves for so long. Brother Mathis seemed to be indicating that they were free and pointed towards the exit with his metal baton.

The people looked back and forth between the cage and the exit, seeming to debate the matter and Yuffie couldn't figure out why. Even from the angle of the security camera, she could see the resigned set to their bony shoulders as a man, two women, and a young girl slowly made their way to the exit. Practically crawling, they left the view of the camera and suddenly the screen switched over to another shot. Just as they were about to turn the first corner, a ringing alarm sounded. Though Yuffie didn't know what it meant, the poor people in the hall did. Yuffie watched as fear settled over their faces and the prisoners attempted to force their tired and abused bodies to move at a faster pace. The man kept an arm around one of the women urging her on while the other woman kept looking back at the young girl, wanting to help the slower child but unable to.

The group kept looking over their shoulders as though fearing a pursuit, the camera views switching as they kept turning the various corners. Panic was starting to set in and the people gave up looking over their shoulders and instead focused on getting to the exit. The child was the first to go. Yuffie couldn't make out much but from what she was able to see, an animal of some kind had come up from behind the girl and grabbed her. There was no sound attached to Yuffie's monitor for which she was grateful. The single woman was the next to go. This time the ninja was able to make out the shape of a Nibel Wolf before it disappeared from view, dragging the terrified woman away. The remaining couple hurried on as best they could and Yuffie felt a moment of hope as it looked like they were about to make it to the doors. In her head Yuffie cheered them on, urging them to make it those last few steps. But it was not to be. The half starved wolves had launched themselves at the couple just as their hands started reaching for the doors. She closed her eyes as the screen went blank before finally turning off. The cart was rolled away and the door once more locked before Yuffie opened her eyes to glare at the monster behind the glass.

"My pets do so love their treats."

"You keep monsters as pets?"

"Yes, you've seen many of them wandering around outside and of course locked in the cages. Do you not recognize a monster when you see one?" Malakai said, obviously referring to the people instead of what Yuffie had intended.

"A starving Nibel Wolf will do what it is in its nature to do. What is your excuse?"

This time Brevin aimed directly for her spine and Yuffie bit her lip hard enough to draw blood to keep herself from making a sound. She kept her silver eyes pinned on the man on the other side of the glass as he stood up as though to get a better view. The serene smile never leaving his face.

"Your resistance to pain and reluctance to even cry out is commendable. I'm sure you do Judoki proud." There was no mistaking the sneer in Malakai's voice as he said this and Yuffie's façade nearly faltered. He looked away from Yuffie though and directed his next words to the man who was intent on turning the petite woman into his personal punching bag. "She is completely disarmed?"

"Yes, Lord Malakai. The acolytes Quinn and Davis disarmed her themselves before they arrived while she was passed out in the truck."

"Ah, a thorough job then?" Seeming to know full well the grasping hands those two men possessed. Yuffie just thought they were damn lucky she was pretending to be unconscious.

"To be sure, Divinity. And I have detected no further weapons on her person."

"Very well then. I trust in your judgment, Brother Brevin." Malakai left the window and a moment later the door to the room opened and he stepped in with his hands clasped behind his back. "I have a gift to give to the Empress and wish to be alone. Leave us and turn off the microphone."

"But, my Lord…"

"I will not repeat myself."

With a stiff bow, Brother Brevin left the room with a frown on his face. But she paid him no mind. Her focus was entirely on the man now standing before her. With a casual air Malakai brought one arm out from behind his back and released the edge of a black cloak before dropping the soggy cloth to the floor. Its contents arched slightly in the air before landing with a sickening thunk on the concrete floor where it rolled lopsidedly till it came to a stop just under Yuffie's feet. She could not hold back the strangled gasp as Judoki's head looked back up at her. Or perhaps it would have if someone hadn't gouged out the eyes.

"Your former Master, I presume?"

"You fucking bastard!" Yuffie spat out venomously.

"Now, now, language dear. I wasn't the one who chopped off dear old Judoki's head. You'll have to thank Brother Mathis for that. You've met him, I think, he's in charge of looking after the inmates who misbehave. Every now and then though he goes on a special mission and he always brings me back a present. Frankly I think it is an improvement," he said as he took a few steps closer to look down at it.

Yuffie wanted desperately to get loose of the ropes so she could snap his neck. But her arms, due to the condition they were in and the length of time she had been suspended by them, were refusing to cooperate, giving her a hard time getting her hands free. Instead her leg swung out in an attempt to kick him but he stepped back just far enough so that it sped past his nose.

"Pathetic. Perhaps your father should have rethought his edict on discouraging woman from joining the Wu Shang. Even the mediocre training you would have received as princess should have produced a better ninja than the one currently strung up before me. Your grief has made you weak. Judoki must have taken pity on you to have bothered training you in the first place."

"You are not worthy to speak his name!"

"No? You are the third person to say I was unworthy of something. The first's head lays at your feet. The second I'm sure is dead by now as well. I wonder what that says for your prospects?"

Yuffie didn't know what to say to that, instead she just glared at him as she continued to discretely try and restore feeling to her hands.

"You seem perplexed, my dear. Perhaps you wonder how it is I know Judoki and of Wutai's policies. You see, it is really quite simple. I was born there."

"You lie!"

"No, I assure you I am not. But the surgeons did do a wonderful job of removing signs of my nationality. Changing one's name helps as well and happens to be amazingly easy. Shall I expound upon my past for you so that you may better understand why it is I say we are not so different? Yes, I shall. After all, you certainly aren't going anywhere. Besides, I'm sure you are wondering, why me? Why Wutai? Let me tell you.

"I was born 47 years ago in a small village just south of the capital city. Like all Wutainese children, I grew up surrounded by stories of our illustrious rulers, ageless and invincible. How the god Leviathan chose the Kisaragi clan out of all others and gave his blessing with their rule. The stories went on about how the daughters of the Kisaragi line bear the mark of this blessing in their silver eyes. No other Wutainese native has those eyes except them. Of course, those were only legends, except apparently the part about the eyes. Though perhaps if your face wasn't so swollen I would see yours better and be able to attest to that myself. No matter."

Yuffie growled at him. "So articulate. Where was I? In my youth I was enamored with the idea of becoming a member of the glorified warriors and personal guard of the Empress, the Wu Shang. And I wasn't the only one. Every boy in my village shared that same dream, even a few of the girls. There was one boy, Judoki, a few years older than I who had just been accepted into their training program. I thought that if a half-wit like him could make it, surely someone of my caliber would have no trouble. A few years passed and it was almost time for my chance to prove my skills in the entrance exam. Judoki had just returned the conquering hero; apparently he had survived the training and was set to receive his mark. Knowing I was far superior, I wanted to prove to myself and the others that I was ready for the training. So I challenged him. I will say this about him, he was the first and only person to defeat me. After, he told me I was not good enough. That it had nothing to do with my losing, but more of my manner and how I had lost. The next week was the exam and the Captain of the Wu Shang at the time told me the same thing after failing me. Perhaps the worst part was watching that imbecile move quickly up through the ranks till he took over the position of Captain when the previous one retired.

"I left soon after, had the surgery and changed my name. Shinra was quick to hire me as I showed so much potential. I was in charge of their records and during my time there, I came across many things, secret things I wasn't supposed to see but looked at anyway. Hojo, despite how much people hated him, was a genius. His notes on his experiments, so clear, so concise, how could I not see the madness yet applaud the genius. The Ancients, the secrets they took with them, the power they had; like Hojo I wanted it for myself.

"In the wake of Sephiroth's Meteor, I found my calling. I spoke of the truth we all knew but were too weak to speak out against. All those people, the many thousands of them, all posed a threat to our planet. They all had the same experiments preformed on them that had been done on Sephiroth. Slowly, more and more people began to listen. First at the office, in restaurants, even on the streets. But it was not enough. It wasn't until a little over a year ago when those three freaks sent out their Geostigma that people really began pay attention to my words, my teachings. Fear is a wonderful inspirational tool for those that know how to use it. Why, the planet may as well have been handed itself to me. I have power, I have people and yes, dear Yuffina Kisaragi, I have weapons. Weapons I am not afraid to use unless you give me what I want."

"Wutai will never accept you as a leader!"

"While that is not entirely what I meant, we can start there if you like. While it is true Wutai will not accept me, alone as a leader, there are ways around it."

"Wouldn't that just make you one big fucking cliché. Force the girl to marry you to get the country."

"I wasn't talking about marriage, Highness, though I am honored that you would even consider it. No, I propose you simply rule as a figurehead and cede all power to me. The people have their beloved Empress, you have your country, and the serpent is kept happy. That and you share with me the secret power of the Kisaragi clan."

"Power?"

"Do not play coy with me. It is too late for that. I want the world, yes, but you posses the crown jewel to my empire; immortality."

"You're out of your mind!"

"Am I? I have Hojo's notes and have seen what Mako and Jenova can do a person. Your friend Vincent Valentine is a prime example of this. And Wutai has more hidden Mako springs than anyone else on the planet. Plus, I remember those stories told to me when I was young. And I remember learning the history of Wutai. For centuries the empress of Wutai would have one of two names, Ai or Mei-Zhen, each time it was said the daughter was named for the grandmother. Then that tradition stopped and they kept the name of their mother. Each year of their rule, the people would see less and less of the Empress until it was time for her daughter to take over. And every few years this would repeat itself, until you were born. But the people never questioned this and were happy. I though, began to question it. Especially after reading Hojo's notes, I became convinced Wutai had been under the rule of a single person for centuries; first your grandmother, then your mother. I want that, I want what the Kisaragi line has been granted."

"Fuck you!"

"That was entirely the wrong thing to say, Empress. Especially considering I'm holding all the cards." Malakai came around till he was standing beside Yuffie and kicked Judoki's head out of the way. "As I'm sure your Master probably told you before he died, my men are working on an ultimate weapon as we speak. It is the same weapon that Shinra was going to use on Wutai during the war, but I have improved upon it. Nothing, not even a sandbar will be left of your country." He said in her ear before moving away again.

"No." came a weak whisper.

"Oh, yes. But I am a generous man. As of yet the weapon is not completed. I will give you a month in one of our 'Special Cells,' room service included of course. During that time you will have to decide whether or not your precious secret is worth the lives of your people. And just think of the example I could make of them to the rest of the world. They will see the power I have and the consequences of what will happen should they try to oppose me."

"I will kill you." Yuffie said, working out the last knot of the rope, made more difficult by the fact only one hand wanted to work properly.

"I'm working on making that impossible. Until such a time, I do hope you enjoy your stay."

Just then Brother Brevin burst through the back door followed by five cloaked figures, quickly filling the small room and surrounding their master. "Lord Malakai, there is word of a breach and several vehicles have been spotted heading this way, including an airship."

'_No! No! No! No! No!' _Not yet, she was so close!

"That would be my cue to leave. I did so enjoy our conversation. Do not forget Yuffie, one month. We'll be in touch. "

"My Lord we must leave."

"My Lord, permission to collect something before I go?"

Xyler turned away from the door to give Brother Brevin an indulgent smile. "If you can be quick, but be sure to leave her alive. For now."

"Thank you, Divinity." The masochistic man bowed low as the others hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind them and the sound of a steel bar sliding into place to seal it followed.

"Hello again, Patches." Yuffie said almost sweetly despite the fact the anger from Malakai's escape was pulsing in her veins. Five more seconds, was it too much to ask for?

"I wonder, for an empress your manners are terribly lacking." He pulled out a wicked looking carving blade from his robes and proceeded to roll up his sleeves. "You obviously do not know who I am. I am one of Lord Malakai's most trusted servants. And because I serve so faithfully, he indulges my…whims."

"And you obviously do not know what this tattoo means if you think I'm going to let you cut it off me. That and your ignorance is truly epic if you think this pathetic rope protected you." As she said this Yuffie grasped the hook with both hands, brought her legs up so her ankles were wrapped around his neck, and using the hook for leverage, swung her lower body towards the nearest wall. When her momentum was at it's fullest, she released her grip and sent the man hurtling head first into the wall where his head was pushed into his spine with a sickening crack and his body slumped to the floor; a pool of blood starting to spread out from under his head.

"By the way, you hit like a pussy."

Just as Yuffie was about to slip her hands out from the rope, the main door to the interrogation room burst open and she looked over her shoulder to see a three barreled gun followed by what was obviously a very pissed off Vincent Valentine. His crimson eyes darting quickly around the room before finally landing on her suspended form. They seemed to soften momentarily before a different kind of anger set them ablaze once more; an anger Yuffie had never seen before.

"Yuffie…"

"Not now, Valentine. I'm not the happiest person in the world right now. In fact I'm downright pissed off!" Her usually nimble fingers released the final knot and her body dropped to the ground below. She landed in a crouch before quickly standing up while Vincent stood in the doorway, one eye on the hall behind him, the other on her.

"You are angry?" He turned away from the hall to look at her fully, noticing for the first time the condition she was in as her limbs hung limply at her sides. "Yuffie…!"

Was it just her or did his voice sound slightly animalistic? "Yeah, yeah, give me just a sec. In the meantime, make yourself useful and see if you can shoot that window out for me."

She ignored the two gunshots as she rolled first one arm, than another into socket before slamming her shoulders into the wall. Each popped back in with a disgusting crack and she rolled each shoulder experimentally. Pain warred with relief as blood once more started flowing into the limbs.

"It is bulletproof. Malakai?"

"Escaped just as I was about to take him out. Thanks for that by the way." Yuffie all but shouted as she wiped her mouth on her arm.

Vincent's mouth turned down into a frown and Yuffie felt some of his anger directed towards her, then his hand shot out to grasp her chin, turning her battered face this way and that.

"If you think this is bad you should see the other guy. Pool of blood about five feet behind me. Can't miss it. Do you mind though?"

Vincent release her chin. "We must leave. Then we will talk."

"Whatever."

But Yuffie wasn't paying attention. She was too pissed off herself to give a damn about any temper tantrum Mr. Tall, Dark, and Mysterious might be having. Instead she cast her eyes about the floor, searching for something she would not be leaving without. Finding it in the corner by the door, she bent down to pick it up reverently, grabbing the same soggy cloak Malakai had used and wrapped it back up. Vincent was standing by the body on the floor, staring down at it with his frown growing deeper.

"Are those…?

"Tattoos from other people, yeah. Apparently he is a collector and Malakai gave him permission to collect mine before he left."

The gunman didn't say anything, just pulled back the hammer of his gun and fired, causing the back of the already dead man's head to explode. When he looked up Yuffie noticed his glowing eyes were pulled directly to the makeshift sack gripped tight in her hand. He nodded his head towards it, apparently unable to speak at the moment.

"Yeah, we're taking it with us."

"You need weapons." He reached inside his own red cloak and pulled out her pack, the weapons still inside. The man must have paid the perverts a visit. Yuffie didn't feel sorry for them.

Instead she pulled the weapons out and gently placed Judoki's head inside. Then she slung it over her shoulders, wincing slightly as she did so, before re-arming herself once more. Not that she had been totally disarmed, but it was nice to have the tonto and Conformer back in her possession.

"Let's mosey."

"Still no improvement."

"You just have no imagination, Valentine."

Whatever the man said after that, Yuffie didn't know as gunfire and shouting started echoing down the hall outside towards them. Vincent reloaded his gun and stood with his back to the edge of the door. The ninja rolled her neck and twirled the giant shurikin in her hand.

"You know, if you would have just waited five more seconds all of this would be over." She said through gritted teeth.

"I will not discuss this with you now." Said the man who seemed dangerously close to transforming.

Yuffie rolled her eyes but didn't say anything further as she breezed past Vincent and took off to meet the enemy head on. She heard the gunman curse behind her and she almost smiled. Various cloaked figures tried to stop her but they were grossly unprepared for an assault from within. Especially when that assault came in the form of one very pissed of Yuffie Kisaragi. Everything, all the pent up anger and disgust at what she had witnessed and heard all came rushing out through the use of fists, arms, feet, and the multitude of weapons she had at her disposal. Those imbeciles hadn't even come close to disarming her.

Eventually she made it to the inner holding area where the people were kept in cages. While her eyes adjusted to the lower light, Vincent appeared right behind her. Quickly she moved to the one cage that drew her attention, the one with the little boy. She pulled out a pin and started picking the lock.

"You can't free them all, we must leave."

"I am not leaving without him!"

"I don't think you will be going anywhere, period."

Yuffie shot up and kept Vincent from firing just in time as the man with the limp came out from behind one of the cages. The little boy behind her whimpered, and from the corner of her eye should could see fresh marks from where he had been beaten recently. The man stepped further out and Yuffie squeezed Vincent's forearm in a silent plea to hold his fire. He gave her a strange look, but did as she asked, keeping his gun trained on the man just in case.

"Is Lord Malakai done with you already? That's a shame, I would have spent more time with you if it were me." The man laughed at his own wit and pulled out the keys to the cages and jingled them between his fingers. "Looking for these?"

The ninja smirked before swinging open the cage door.

"Bitch." he snarled.

Yuffie smiled beatifically as she pulled out her tonto once more. "You have something I want, Brother Mathis. And I'm here to collect." She said while running her finger along the edge of the blade before crouching down into an attack position.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mathis pulled out his metal baton and brandished it like he would a sword. Yuffie's smile only got larger.

"You aren't the only one who likes to take home trophies." And with that she pushed off and shot forward towards the man. With ease she avoided his attempt to disarm her as she spun quickly, bringing the blade around with her. Hot blood shot up like a fountain, spraying Yuffie's outstretched arm as the body crumpled and jerked around on the floor while the head landed with a dull thud on the concrete floor and rolled towards Vincent.

An eyebrow shot up as he regarded the ninja while she cleaned her blade on the man's cloak before tearing part of it off to make another sling. She came forward and wrapped the bleeding thing up like she had Judoki's but handed it to Vincent. "Mind tying it to my pack for me?"

He didn't say anything as he did so and quickly stepped back. Once she was sure he was finished, Yuffie turned back to the cage. The people within still hadn't moved although there seemed to be some sort of life returning to their eyes. But perhaps that was wishful thinking on her part. Her main concern however was for the little boy, still huddled in the corner with his forehead pressed into his drawn up knees.

With her heart in her throat, Yuffie called out to him. "Hey there, it's ok. Really it is safe. You can come out now."

"Yuffie, we must leave. Others are coming."

Yuffie just pretended to be royal for a moment and ignored him. "Come on, I promise I will not hurt you. And neither will the man next to me. My name is Yuffie and this is Vincent. You know…from AVALANCHE?" She normally didn't play that card but she was desperate to get that little boy out of there. Her current battered appearance probably didn't help matters but she had to try.

It seemed to work though as his head came up a little and empty brown eyes looked over bony knees to meet hers. "AVA-LANCHE?" Vocal chords weak from disuse and dehydration caused his voice to crack and sound as dry as dead leaves on the ground.

"Yeah, you know, the guys who fought Sephiroth. Look, we need to get you out of here. Don't you want to see your sister?"

She could barely make out the movement of matted hair before the boy slowly started crawling towards her. He stopped just at the open cage door and looked around. "You…you won't let the monsters eat me?"

Yuffie shook her head. "That much I can promise you."

"I-I-I can't walk though." the despair in his voice broke her heart anew.

"I know sweetheart, I know. That's why I'm going to carry you."

A red cloak came into view as Vincent held his over her head. "Here, wrap him in this."

Yuffie looked up at him from her crouched position on the floor. "Thank you…Vincent Valentine."

The gunman said nothing, just nodded his head before returning his attention to the room around them. Yuffie grabbed the cloak and quickly wrapped the fragile child up in it before gently picking him up to carry in her arms. "I'm not going to let you go. I promise."

She left the door open for the others in the cage but they made no move towards it, their minds had already gone on it seemed and their bodies would soon follow. Yuffie ignored the tracks of blood in the corridors leading out of the underground as they followed the many twists and turns. Vincent kept his gun drawn and periodically would look behind them to search out any pursuit. There was none. It would seem that all of Malakai's men were already topside preparing for the reinforcements Vincent had brought along. Yuffie didn't need more than one guess to know who was piloting the airship that had been mentioned.

Once they finally made it to the double doors of the exit, Vincent pushed her back a bit and went out before her. After a moment he gave her the clear and she stepped out into the sunlight. Gunfire and shouting filled the air as cloaked figures ran to and fro, ignoring the man and woman standing by the door in their haste to deal with the oncoming attack. The duo ducked around various prisoners who were in a state of panic. Yuffie looked down at the little boy in her arms. "Where is your family?" she asked, wondering how in the name of Gaia they would find them in the chaos.

Under normal circumstances she knew her arms would be shaking from the burden of a small boy, especially after having to pop her arms back in place. But he was so malnourished Yuffie felt as though she were carrying a sack of air. What had he ever done to deserve this?

"My sister is all I have. She…she should be over by that fire-pit." An almost skeletal hand came up and weakly pointed in the direction she was to go before falling limply down once more.

Yuffie's eyes followed the line his finger had made and could see the fire-pit in question. "Valentine, this way!" She shouted as she took off towards it. Once they reached it, Yuffie looked around for a little girl. "How old is she?"

"She just turned five before…before we came here."

Five years old. And already she had seen and experienced more in her young life than anyone ever should have. Yuffie wanted to lay into Malakai anew but first she had to find a little girl.

"Yuffie, it is no use. We must leave."

"Not yet!"

"You can't save them all."

"Damn it, Valentine! Help me look, please!"

He didn't say any more as they continued to look around the mass of bodies everywhere amongst all the confusion and chaos. Yuffie swore she would never take for granted the smell of fresh air ever again. She would never take anything for granted after seeing this.

Finally they found her, but by then it was too late. Her little body was huddled into a small ditch with what looked like a ragged doll still in her hand. It was easy to see that starvation had been the cause. The little boy just stared down at her. "Molly?" But the girl did not answer. He let out what might have been a sob if his body were able to fully produce one and Yuffie just clung to him tighter.

"Let's get you out of here," she said over the din.

Vincent nodded as they made their way over to the gate that was just shutting behind a group of Purists that had gone out to meet their attackers. Yuffie crouched down against the wall as Vincent ran towards the control tower. She didn't watch what was going on but heard the distinct shots of Cerberus and suddenly the gate was opening once more, only this time it would stay open. She looked up in time to see Vincent coming out of the tower and motioning them forward. They ran out together, dodging bullets as they went.

Yuffie hissed in pain as one grazed her upper thigh but she continued to run and ignored the stream of blood now running down her leg. Vincent followed behind her and continued to shoot at various targets around them. She didn't doubt that he hit them all.

Finally they crossed the line between Purists and the good guys and Yuffie let out a sigh of relief. The sound of airship engines soon drew precedence as Cid's booming voice filled the air. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, you fucking brat!"

Yuffie and Vincent stood back as the airship touched down and Yuffie brought the bundle in her arms closer to her. Men and woman in blue uniforms fanned out around them and continued on up the hill followed by many members of Nanaki's tribe. It would seem they had Malakai's men on the run.

'_Wow, they brought the whole army.'_

Once the _Shera_ landed, the hatch came down and the door opened to reveal some very pissed off and worried friends. Vincent put a hand to the small of her back as though to guide her up the ramp and Yuffie was in no mood to fight it. She was emotionally and mentally exhausted. And over a weeks worth of sleep deprivation was struggling to take over. Instead she wearily put one foot in front of the other and ignored the crewman who offered to take the now sleeping child out of Yuffie's arms. It seemed his body couldn't hold up to the moment either. That and the fact that for the first time in months he felt safe enough to actually fall asleep.

Cid of course was the first one to lay into her. "Are you outa your fuckin' mind? What the hell were you thinking takin' off alone like that?" Once he took the time to actually look at her, he choked on his words. "Kid…what the…what did they do to you?"

"Yuffie you've been shot!" Tifa rushed forward and pointed to her leg.

The ninja just continued walking towards her cabin. "I'll deal with it later. But I just need to sit down a moment."

"She's lost too much blood. She's delirious."

"Holy…is that a child she's carrying?"

"Fucking sick bastards!"

Yuffie didn't hear anymore though. Instead she walked calmly over to her bed, dropped her pack at her feet, propped herself up against the wall, and fell asleep with the little boy still in her arms. Just like she had promised, she wouldn't let go. And she didn't. Not even when gloved hands came and wrapped her leg. Not even when those same hands put a blanket over her to keep out the cold. She never noticed the claret eyes that roved over her face and arms, silently taking in the damage. Instead she dreamed of Judoki's rolling head and an infants cries in the background.

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this. I wanted to show just how evil and horrible these people were. By the way, this is a special note to Clairer55: Look! Look! Notice anything? Say perhaps a lack of spelling mistakes, or typos? Or any other little problems that drove you crazy? And honestly they drove me crazy too. I have a beta now! Yay! You should all thank Shtit for taking time out of his busy, busy life to help me on my story. I was stuck on a very crucial part and if not for his help and guidance, this chapter would not have come out the way it did. Most likely it wouldn't come out at all I was that stuck. So thank you so much Shtit and everyone who has reviewed or even taken the time to read my story. I would have posted this chapter sooner but a bad storm rolled through our area and I was out of power for a week. I couldn't work on it. But the next chapter is already in the works! You all should thank Shtit for being so awesome a beta. I'm looking forward to hearing from you all on what you think of this one.

-Isa


	13. Chapter 13

Here it is, the long awaited Chapter 13. I would like to take a moment to dedicate this chapter to a certain Drama Queen. If it seemed to take longer to update it is because I wanted this chapter to be absolutely PERFECT. Perfect I tell you! So enjoy and as always let me know what you think! And of course, a special thank you to my BETA Shtit. He's really quite talented at catching my stumbling fingers.

~Isa

Standard Disclaimer: This particular story line is mine, not the characters or any other part of FFVII.

* * *

Chapter 13

I Seem to Have Given the Impression I'm a Gentleman.

For That I'm Sorry.

A red haze of anger seemed to cloud Vincent's vision and forced him to tighten the grip on his control as he stood outside Yuffie's cabin waiting for her to wake up. The ninja probably had no idea what kind of grisly image she had presented to everyone as they had trudged up the ramp to Cid's airship. Bruised, battered, and covered in enough blood that it was hard to tell how much was hers and how much belonged to her enemies, she had slowly made her way to her cabin leaving a bloody trail behind her from the still dripping parcel tied to her pack.

Chaos had both rejoiced and raged at the sight. Though the demon had hated the fact that anyone would dare damage his current source of amusement; watching Yuffie unleash her rage upon the various Purists they had come across only strengthened his fascination with her. But Vincent had been too busy dealing with his own emotions to care about the delight Chaos had in Yuffie's head collecting talents.

The fear, fury, desperation, guilt, horror, and finally relief that had been building up during the last few days had the gun slinger's emotional state in turmoil. All of it was culminating to the breaking point and soon Vincent felt he was going to snap. It was a miracle it hadn't happened yet. By now the former Turk was wishing he had followed the others in their hunt for any remaining Purists that might be holed up in the base or around it. He _really _needed to shoot something right now.

But nothing would be able to drag him away from his post by the door. Tifa had kicked him out so she and a member of Cid's medical crew could take care of Yuffie and clean her up. His fists clenched hard once more thinking about the state he had found her in. His normally superhuman control was already unraveling by the time he made it to the interrogation room they had taken her to. Vincent was replaying in his mind the overheard words of two men he had come up behind near a van just outside the base. It seemed they had taken great joy in searching the ninja for any concealed weapons and hoped to pay a special visit to her cell when Malakai was done with her. After retrieving Yuffie's pack from them and finding out she had been taken to the interrogation rooms, Vincent had made quick work of the two. His only consolation was that the last moments of their life had been filled with fear.

The rest of his journey into the base was in a slight fog as he had borrowed some of Chaos' powers to get in with as much stealth as he could. He did though take in all of the atrocities Malakai's followers where committing against their fellow man. Years in Hojo's presence had little prepared him for what he saw. But he had forced himself to move past it in his search for the infuriating ninja. He took aim at the two men standing outside a white door and figured that was where they were keeping her. It turned out he had guessed right.

His crimson eyes had scanned the room quickly for enemies before finally coming to rest on the strung up form of Yuffie. Her arms were held above her head at an odd angle with blood coursing down from her wrists. And when she looked over her shoulder at him revealing the shape her face was in, his tight control on Chaos had nearly snapped then and there. He kept one eye on the hall for pursuit and the other fully trained on Yuffie as she released herself from her bondage and went about putting her arms back into place. His enhanced eyes had no trouble picking up the other parts of her body that had been damaged. There were deep purple bruises on her upper arms that looked like fingerprints. Her back was also turning sickly hues of the same shade. He could tell that who ever had punched her had used metal tipped gloves as the skin was broken in some places. Seeing her like this he didn't know whether to shake her for leaving in the first place or gather her in his arms and get her the hell out of there. Instead he had stalked over to her, and grasped her chin to better survey the damage done to her face.

When she had indicated the body behind her and told him the plans the now dead man had in store for her, his rage had climbed again. Part of him had been relieved that she had been able to take care of the matter herself, another part of him had wanted to be the one to deliver the killing blow. He couldn't help but put one bullet into the back of the corpse's head as a way of relieving some of that mounting tension. It had only helped fractionally.

The gunman had actually done the unthinkable and cursed aloud when the infuriating woman had the gall to run past him to take the enemy out head-on. Only Yuffie could make his control slip like that. The various Purists they had encountered in those narrow corridors had been no match for the fury unleashed between the ninja and the gunman. In different circumstances Vincent might have been in awe of how glorious a sight Yuffie had made taking out one enemy after another, or marvel at how well they fought together.

But it was in the area where the cages were kept that one of Yuffie's most overlooked characteristics came to light. Like most members of AVALANCHE, and those outside the group, Vincent had forgotten just how big a heart Yuffie really had. It was easy to forget how generous and giving she really was when dealing with the spunk and attitude. Yet watching her interacting with the boy and gently cradle the broken body in his cloak had forced Vincent to acknowledge this rarely seen facet of the enigma that was Yuffie. A piece of a heart long thought frozen had thawed and broken upon hearing the despair in that little boy's voice when confessing to an inability to walk and later when he had called out to his dead sister.

And right now that little boy was still wrapped in his cloak and Yuffie's arms. Arms that held bruises from rough hands and torn wrists. Arms that had been pulled out of socket so she could be strung up like a makeshift punching bag. But thinking about that wasn't going to do him any good. He had to remind himself that she was safe, she was secure, and she wasn't leaving his sight ever again. Yuffie Kisaragi had just unintentionally signed herself up to be under 24 hour surveillance. And there was not a damn thing she could do about it.

Vincent heard frantic movement from inside the cabin before an anguished cry came through the door. "NO!" In an instant he was through that door, gun out, eyes scanning the room for a possible breach, before taking in the sight of a very distraught Yuffie huddled up in the corner of her bed while clutching the boy to her chest like a lifeline. He lowered the weapon and turned to Tifa askance.

Tifa just frowned at him and shook her head before kneeling down on the bed next to Yuffie. "Hey, it's just a dream sweetie. You had a nightmare, it's not real."

The ninja looked up, the ghosts of her dreams still haunting her eyes. "No, Tifa. It wasn't just a dream. It was real. Horribly real." Grey eyes traveled down to the bundle in her arms and Yuffie stiffened before looking back up at Tifa. "He's…but…when?"

"About an hour ago. His heart just stopped. His little body was just too weak to go on. We're sorry, Yuffie. We tried to take him from you so we could clean you both up but you refused to let go."

Yuffie closed her eyes and laid her swollen cheek against the top of the boys matted hair. "I tried. I wanted so bad to save him. But it was all for nothing. I should have given him straight to a medic when we got here. Instead I let him sleep and passed out myself. And now…I was too late."

"Don't you dare start to think like that! It was not all for nothing! What you did means far more than you can possibly know to this little boy." Tifa said while pounding a fist on the bed. "And don't think we've been idle this whole time. Cure materia can only do so much, even Curaga. And Cid's medic has been doing everything she could try to save that little boy."

"It's true. I tried for over an hour to get an IV started but he was so dehydrated his veins kept collapsing. And he couldn't take more than a small mouthful of water or his stomach would seize and he would gag it back up. It was a miracle he had lasted as long as he did. I'm sorry I was not able to do more."

"I know the odds were stacked against him." Yuffie said. "And I thank you for trying. It's just…I wish I could have done more for him. I…I don't even know his name."

Vincent honestly couldn't stand the dejected look on her face. "Yuffie." She opened her tired eyes and looked up at him, causing that now familiar jolt to go through his system. "Look at the boy's face. He is at peace. You made sure the last moments of his life were peaceful and safe. That is worth something. That is the gift you have given him. Do not forget this. It was better that he died here in the arms of his hero than locked in those cages below."

"He is right of course." Tifa said. "You gave this little boy the greatest gift anyone could have given him. Now, please, let us take him."

Yuffie looked down at the little boy one last time before looking back up at Vincent. "Valentine?"

"I will go and find his sister." How was it that he was able to figure out what she was asking for before the words ever left her mouth? And when did it start?

"Thank you. I think…they should be buried together at least."

Vincent nodded and strode off, intent on his mission. His anger could be put on hold for the moment. Leaving the still grounded airship, Vincent braced himself once more before beginning his ascent towards the base. During his time waiting for Yuffie to wake up, EVAC crews and medical teams had begun the process of clearing the people out and starting treatment. He wondered how many would actually make it rather than succumb to the weakness of their bodies like the boy had. And though the base was mostly cleared of the living, the stench was still there and the dead had yet to be touched. Vincent hoped he would still be able to find the little girl.

He passed by various members of the GCF on his small trip as well as members of Nanaki's tribe. Nanaki himself had come to check on Yuffie's condition for a moment before heading back out to command things on the ground once more. Much of the organized effort that was there today was due in part to Nanaki's hard work. Cosmo Canyon had been quick to offer aid when they had been informed on the type of place Yuffie had disappeared to. It had one of the best medical facilities in the world with the best staff as well. The temporary triage tents they had set up were already working hard at taking care of the sick and wounded. Vincent passed by one harried looking medic with his arms loaded with supplies and stopped him.

"I need a blanket."

The young man just indicated with his head to the top of the pile in his arms and Vincent took one. "You heading back up there?"

"Yes."

A visible shudder ran through the medic's body as he glanced over his shoulder at the base before turning once more to face the gunman. "I hope I never see anything like this ever again. I've seen many things in the ER at the hospital but nothing compares to this. We are doing what we can for the survivors but…some of them…in the cages…it was like they were already dead. I just…" at a loss for words the man slowly shook his head as a single tear ran down his face. "Tell me you guys are going to stop this."

"That is the goal."

With a single nod the medic left and continued on his way while Vincent resumed his own path towards the base. Even when it was mostly deserted, despair hung in the air like a thick fog. Medics continued to move to and fro amongst the bodies, searching for signs of life in those who might be too weak to move. Carefully the gunslinger moved across the field, hoping to find the small divot in the ground where a little girl took her last breath. After half an hour he finally found her. Little Molly, for that was the name the boy had called out. Vincent unrolled the blanket and kneeled down to carefully wrap the little girl up in it, making sure she kept her doll with her. Once he had her secure he stood back up and walked out of the camp, hoping never to set foot in it ever again.

He met a member of the GCF at the gate. "What are they going to do with the bodies?"

The woman looked down at the little girl in his arms and shook her head sadly. "They are going to bring a bulldozer in to dig a massive trench. There are too many bodies and burning them just seems so…wrong and impersonal after all that was done to them. We've opted for a mass grave. But we will be tearing down this base once everyone has been removed. Such a place cannot continue to exist. The citizens of Cosmo Canyon have volunteered to create a memorial to honor those that have died here."

Vincent nodded at this. "Where might I find shovels? And wood?"

"We have a supply van at the bottom of the hill here. I'm sure you can find something. The little girl, did you know her?"

Claret eyes looked down at the small bundle in his arms. "Her name was Molly and she had a brother. That is all I know."

With a nod the woman saluted Vincent as he continued on past her. Upon returning to the airship he went straight to the medical bay and found the boy was already laid out on one of the exam tables with a white blanket set over him. Vincent walked over to the table next to the little boy and gently laid his sister down on it, being sure to keep her securely wrapped in the wool blanket.

The medic that had been in Yuffie's room entered behind him and looked down on the little girl. "So that is his sister?"

Vincent only nodded.

"It was good of you to find her and bring her here. Yuffie told us a little of what happened. A few things about the little boy. They deserve to be buried together."

"Yuffie?"

"Is being forced to take a shower and eat something. Well, it only took a little prodding. She seemed worried that the smell of the base would linger on her. As far as her wounds go, I bandaged what I could but time will have to take care of the rest. Miss Kisaragi doesn't seem bothered by it though."

'_Of course she isn't.'_

"I would recommend the same for you. Even going further than that and adding a good night's sleep. But you don't seem like the type to take my advice. So instead I will just have to console myself in the fact that I did mention it at least. I've got a few of Cid's crew together to help you with the digging. We all want to do something."

"Thank you."

"It is the least I could do. Better hurry though, if my guess is right your ninja will be down here soon and you only have so much daylight left."

Unable to make a comment to that, the gunman just gave her a stricken look before nodding slightly and heading towards the door. Surely that older woman hadn't meant anything by that statement? He couldn't think of anything that would cause her to assume Yuffie was 'his' ninja. Nothing could be further from the truth. Vincent ignored the demonic laughter he heard in his head.

Once he was back outside, he noticed five members of Cid's crew leaning against shovels apparently waiting for him. They stood at attention when he approached but Vincent waved it off, uncomfortable under their scrutiny. "I know of a place, there is a small clump of trees. I noticed it when I first approached."

"We saw it too, Sir. About 100 yards east heading towards the coast? I noted it from the airship. It will be a good location. Alright men, you know what to do. Let's move out."

The progress was fairly quick as they were working against the sun and the men wanted to finish this task as soon as they could. It was depressing work and a thankless task made even worse by the heat. A couple of Cid's men had divested themselves of their jackets. Vincent had rolled up his shirt sleeves and was thankful for the lack of a cloak. After a couple hours they had the graves dug, two empty rectangular holes representing the final resting place of two innocent children.

The men paused to look at their work before taking leave, each with a hollow look in their eyes as if they just couldn't take more grief that day. Vincent took his shovel and the two large boards and set them up as grave markers; a final testament to the purpose of those holes. He would let Yuffie fill them out as she wished.

Finished with his task, Vincent picked up his shovel and returned once more to the airship. The sun was just starting its decent and Vincent felt as though he had never experienced a longer day. With his emotional state still in turmoil, the silent man slowly walked up the ramp while making his way to Yuffie's cabin. Tifa found him and stopped him in the hall.

"If you are looking for Yuffie she is down in the medical bay. She wanted to clean the children's bodies and prepare them for burial herself."

Was he becoming that predictable? Of course not. It would only be logical for anyone to assume he would be looking for Yuffie to tell her of the completed task. That was all. He was becoming paranoid over nothing and for nothing.

"I see."

"Vincent are you ok? You seem…on edge somehow. I haven't seen you like this since the first run-in with Hojo those years ago."

On edge? That was perhaps a mild way of putting it. But there was no way he was about to explain it to Tifa when he couldn't even explain it to himself. Instead he shook his head, saying nothing, and hoped the martial artist would leave well enough alone.

And Tifa, apparently picking up on the cues learned after years of dealing with Cloud, smiled sadly at her taller friend before continuing on down the hall. "There are a group of us coming to pay our respects. We'll follow you and Yuffie to the grave site."

Not knowing what to say, Vincent watched the young woman turn the corner before changing his own course and making his way to the medical bay. Once there he found Yuffie gently rewrapping the little boy, this time in a white cloth, before walking over to the sink and washing her hands. After quickly drying them off, she turned to face Vincent while leaning back against the counter.

"So."

"Your face is healing." And it was, very quickly. It was a relief to be able to look upon her and see the diminished swelling and lightening of the bruises on her face. Her outfit was changed as well. Her Commander uniform was gone, most likely being cleaned, and soft looking black pants with a long sleeved blue shirt had replaced it.

"Judoki had placed a vial containing some of the Spring water in the box holding my crown. He must have figured I would need it. In about a day you won't even know I was ever hit in my life."

"I will know."

"Well, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about that."

Unable to stop himself, Vincent strode over to where Yuffie was standing and yanked up a sleeve. Sure enough, the purple welts were still on her arm from where she had been rough handled and white bandages covered her wrist. He didn't have to check the other arm to know it would look the same.

"You could have prevented this." The anger he felt leaked out and made his voice harsh and cold.

Yuffie shoved him back and pulled the sleeve back over her arm, glaring at Vincent the whole time. "And? What is your point? I will not have this discussion right now with you, Vincent Valentine! If you want to yell at me later for your damaged pride, fine. I just might let you. But not now." Her grey eyes traveled over to the metal exam tables. "Please, just…not right now."

Caught between a strange tug-a-war of emotions, Vincent nodded and walked over to one of the beds. "You are correct, now is not the time."

Seeing Yuffie reach down to carry the little boy, he did the dame for the little girl once more. Vincent took the time to study her features before covering her face with the cloth once more. She'd had pretty blonde hair once upon a time. And curly. Following Yuffie outside, Vincent was somewhat surprised to see a large number of people had gathered to join them in paying their respects while laying the children to rest.

Cid, Barret, Tifa, and Nanaki made up their group of friends that were there as well as several members of the GCF and Nanaki's tribe had joined in with other citizens of Cosmo Canyon. The medic who had given him the blanket was there, along with the woman who had met him leaving the base and the men who helped him dig the graves. All who could be there were present as together they made the silent journey to the gravesite.

Once there, some of the members of the GCF took over in helping to lower the tiny bodies into the grave before beginning the arduous task of covering it back up. It hadn't taken nearly as long to fill them as it had to dig. The repetitive sound of the shovel going into to the earth and depositing it back filled Vincent's ears. Finally the task was complete and everyone took a moment to grieve the loss of these two lives and the live of the countless other victims of this tragedy. No words were spoken for no one could think of any to say. The sun was just beginning to sink into the horizon as one by one people started to leave till only Yuffie and Vincent were left.

Just as the sun was becoming nothing more than a sliver of golden light and the sky was filled with various shades of violets, blues, and deep red, Yuffie stepped forward and kneeled before each marker. Taking out a kunai, she silently began carving into the wood. First in one, then other. After a few minutes she stepped back to survey her handiwork. In the dying light, Vincent was able to make out these words.

**Molly**

**Beloved Sister**

**May she find peace in the Life Stream**

And on the other one.

**Brother**

**Forever Looking After Molly**

**May he find peace in the Life Stream**

Yuffie continued to step back till she was standing next to Vincent. And as the last rays of the sun faded away and the stars started to glitter in the twilight of the sky, Vincent felt a small warm hand slip into his. It had sent a jolt through his hand and up his arm. Unprepared for this, he looked down at the petite woman standing at his side to gage her reaction. Yuffie was staring straight ahead, as though pretending he wasn't there. But her tight grip on his hand told otherwise. Figuring he was most likely damned to hell anyway, the gunman wrapped his longer fingers around hers and held on. And for the first time in his life, cursed the presence of his leather glove.

"I didn't know his name. But…I just couldn't leave it blank."

Not really knowing what to do, but figuring the young woman had to get this off her chest, Vincent said nothing.

"He was put in those cages for trying to steal extra food for his sister. That was all he was worried about. You could practically see through the boy and he wanted the extra food for his little sister. When he told them why he wanted the extra food they called him a liar and must have beat him for it when I was in the interrogation room. He didn't have all those bruises on him when I first saw him."

"Yuffie, you tried to save him."

"But it wasn't enough, was it. He must have decided it was time to go on after discovering his sister had died. He lost the will to live. Why would anyone do this to a child? Why do this to anyone? What did any of these people do to deserve this?"

Vincent didn't have the answers to these questions as he had been asking them himself since they had arrived here. Unable to think of anything to say, the duo just stood there a little while longer. Neither noticed the fact that they were still holding hands. Finally it was time to leave and together they turned once more to walk back to the airship. Once the Shera came into view, Yuffie hastily dropped Vincent's hand and he immediately felt the loss of it but said nothing.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I held onto you like that. I just…needed it I guess."

"It is of no consequence." He could ignore the tingles in his hand and arm.

The lights from the Shera settled over the two as they walked up the ramp and through the corridors. They were mostly empty and their footsteps made strange echoes on the metal floors. Once they reached Yuffie's cabin, the ninja smirked at him. "I'm still pissed at you, ya know."

"I have not forgotten."

"And I take it you are still pissed at me?"

"Hn. Very."

"Good. Than I look forward to our shouting match. I'll win of course."

"Doubtful."

Yuffie shrugged at him before turning and reaching for her door handle. Like lightning Vincent's hand shot out to grab hers before she could touch it. Ignoring the indignant cries of the ninja, Vincent slowly started to pry open the delicate looking fingers and turning the palm towards him as his glowing eyes took in the state of her hand. Despite the thorough attempts at cleaning them, dried blood still lingered in the crevices between her fingers and caked under her nails. In the palms of each hand, four tiny red crescent shapes could be made out. Apparently Yuffie had been putting enough force into making a fist that she broke the skin. Crimson eyes looked up to the ninja's face in silent question while his thumb unconsciously ran along those marks as though trying to erase them.

The young woman bit her lip and looked away for a moment before returning her gaze to meet his once more. "I did not cry out. I would not cry out. Not once. They couldn't get me to make so much as a whimper." That triumphant smirk was back on her face once more and Vincent nodded before releasing her hand. He was proud. And glad that at the very least her screams wouldn't figure into his nightmares like he had feared they would.

"I see."

The two continued to stare at each other for an unfathomable moment before they both seemed to come to their senses and stepped back; Yuffie into her now open door and Vincent into the hallway.

"Look, I'm beat; literally and figuratively. So if you don't mind I'm going to go crash. Perhaps you should do the same, Valentine. You look like shit." That damnable grin was still on her face.

"I believe the mirror in your room will make my argument for me."

"Yeah, I happen to have an excuse though. What's yours?"

Vincent considered the young woman standing in her doorway with her arms crossed, her hip cocked to one side, and her eyes filled with mirth . Her shirt was falling off the shoulder to one side, revealing the creamy top of the delicate curve. The rest of the shirt flowed over her form while the black pants clung to her hips before loosening up at the bottom. It was entirely too appealing an image and Vincent had a hard time tearing his eyes away from that creamy shoulder. A thousand and one scenarios ran through his mind as he took a step towards Yuffie once more.

"Hey! Wha-What are you…"

One gloved hand reached out and grabbed the top of her shirt to cover that tempting bit of flesh while the other hand gently pushed Yuffie into her room and proceeded to shut the door between them. It wasn't much of a barrier as far as those went but it would be enough to stop him this time. "Perhaps one day I will tell you." Was all he said as the door clicked into place and Yuffie's indignant cries carried through the thin metal door.

"I ought to kick your ass for manhandling me like that, Valentine! That was entirely unnecessary!"

Perhaps, but he wanted to actually deserve the ass kicking first. Not that he was going to tell her that.

"Good night, Yuffie."

The gunman didn't stay around to hear any further outbursts as he went in search of a couple of volunteers to guard Yuffie's door so he could get some sleep himself. He found someone even better as he rounded the corner. "Nanaki."

"Greetings, Vincent. You look like you are on a mission of sorts."

"I am. Are you busy?"

"No, we have done all we can for the night. All Purists have been driven out and our medics are working over time to help the rescued. I was thinking of finally getting some sleep myself but how can I help you?"

"Yuffie."

A knowing gleam came into the animal guardian's eyes as he looked up at Vincent. "Ah, she is well?"

"Yes, and in her cabin."

"You wish for me to stand watch outside her door so you can get some sleep?" Vincent's silence was answer enough it seemed. "I can sleep in front of her door if need be. She will not leave again without my knowledge."

Vincent had almost forgotten how much burden and guilt his four legged friend carried for Yuffie's first escape. The Guardian of Cosmo Canyon had been just as frantic in his search for his ninja friend. "Thank you."

"Go find your bed, friend. I promise Yuffie will be here in the morning when you wake up."

With a nod, Vincent turned towards his own cabin before Nanaki's voice stopped him for a moment. "You did well, Vincent. And you are a good man. Do not forget this."

Not knowing what to say, the gunman just continued on his previous course. Once inside his cabin, it was easy for sleep to overcome him as it had been sneaking up on him the past few days. His dreams were restless and filled with darkness but when he awoke before sunrise he didn't remember any of it.

There was something hanging off the hook to his cabin door that gave him pause though. The fact he was able to sleep through someone entering his room gave testament to just how exhausted the former Turk really was. Five days straight of no sleep and only a couple hours here and there before that could do that to a person. He stared at the object hanging on his cabin door and wondered at the feelings it gave him.

She had returned his cloak. At some point yesterday or during the night, Yuffie had found the time and energy to clean his cloak and snuck it into to his room. He reached out to touch it and noticed it was still a bit damp around the edges but otherwise was good as new. Unable to keep back the slight uplifting of his lips, Vincent slipped it back on and went in search of a certain well meaning but very sneaky ninja. She was supposed to be sleeping and recuperating, not doing laundry.

Barret was the first to meet Vincent in the corridor. "Yo man! Glad I caught ya. Reeve is on the line wanting to hold a video conference this morning. Somethin' about getting updates on the status of things. You know how he is."

Vincent nodded, not at all surprised by this. Of the AVALANCHE crew, only Cid, Barret, and Tifa had been able to join Nanaki and himself in the search for Yuffie. Cloud and Reeve had elected to stay at their assigned posts to keep an eye on things and the Turks were continuing to organize things on their end. They all hoped that Yuffie's disappearing stunt didn't affect the ultimate outcome of their mission.

"Are we reporting to the Bridge then?"

"Yeah, I was just coming to get ya. It's a bullshit time if ya ask me tho'. The sun ain't even up yet. Not like we haven't been keeping shitty hours anyway. Damn kid shoulda known better than to take off on her own like that. I'll be real honest with you, Vampy, I aint never seen nothing like what I saw here. I hated Shinra for as long as I can remember but nothin' they did compared to this. That bastard Malakai is gonna pay. No doubt about it."

"Indeed."

"I'll meet ya there then. I gotta grab me a cup of coffee. Tastes like fuckin' axle grease but it works, yo!" The big man held up an arm in almost a parting wave over his shoulder as he continued on his way.

Vincent shook his head at him as he turned to head to the Bridge. He had figured Reeve and Cloud would want updates on the situation. It hadn't been pleasant to call and notify the group of Yuffie's disappearance. They had debated over what exactly to do for there was no doubt about the purpose behind Yuffie's actions. But there was the worry not only about her safety but whether or not it would lead to Malakai guessing their plans. Vincent hoped he would prove too arrogant to bother seeing anything beyond Yuffie's actions and quick rescue.

Upon entering the Bridge, Vincent nodded towards Cid in his usual spot behind the wheel. The pilot grinned back at him. "Mornin'! Ready for a word from our fearless leader?"

"How much longer?"

"Just waitin' on that big oaf to get back here. I sent him to get you, where the fuck is he?"

"Coffee."

"Ah. Well find a comfy corner or something cause the jackass might be a while."

Vincent continued down the steps to the lower deck of the Bridge. Tifa smiled at him from the front looking out the massive window and Nanaki swished his tail when he saw the gunman. The person he was actually looking for was sitting in one of the crewmember's chairs with her legs drawn up and her cheek resting on the arms wrapped around her knees. Still in the clothes she wore last night, the ninja let loose a mighty yawn before wiggling her bare toes and laying her cheek back down. One grey eye opened to acknowledge his presence before closing once more.

"Much better, Valentine. Red is a power color you know and it fits you."

"You should have been sleeping."

"What do you think I'm trying to do now?"

Vincent paused to take in her baby pink painted toe nails before lowering his voice for her ears only. "Thank you."

Yuffie's head shot up and Vincent fought hard not to smirk at her bewildered expression. But almost instantly it left her face to be replaced by a look of sheer triumph and her own self-satisfied smirk. "Will wonders never cease? You're actually thanking me for cleaning your cloak? You didn't last time you know."

"You used the correct soap this time."

"Psh, it was still rude."

"Is it not customary to say 'you're welcome' after someone thanks you? Or is it perhaps your turn to be rude?"

"I'm basking in the moment."

Her shirt chose that moment to fall off her shoulder again and again Vincent's hand shot out to put it back before he realized what he was doing. Gaia help him for he certainly didn't seem to be able to help himself. "You still should have been sleeping."

"Thanks, Dad."

She may as well have punched him the gut for that was the impact her words had. Dad? Chaos chuckled with glee in the back of his mind and Vincent knew the demon was looking forward to torturing him with this. "I am not your father." The vehemence in his voice, did she notice it? Could she guess the reason? He hoped not.

"Then stop lecturing me and treating me like one."

It was then that Vincent remembered there were others in the area and a quick glance around made him realize the interest they were generating. Sure people looked busy but their eyes kept shifting towards Yuffie and himself and conversation was almost hushed in hopes of hearing what they were talking about. He could see Tifa watching them through the reflection of the glass with a small smile on her face and even Nanaki seemed amused by current events with his whiskers raised in his feline version of a grin. Cid on the other hand was staring at them with outright confusion on his face.

Great, he was becoming fodder for the gossip mill. Was it really so strange for him to be holding a conversation with someone? If the look on Cid's face was anything to go by, then yes, it was indeed very strange. Where was a distraction when he needed one?

"YO! Let's get this show on the road! The man is here! I swear your coffee tastes worse every time, ol' man!"

"Quit fuckin' drinking it then."

"Sir, we have Reeve and Cloud on the line waiting."

"Well open up communication! Let's get this over with."

Once again the on-ship projectors came into play and there was a side by side image of Cloud and Reeve looking larger than life. Cloud was on another airship it seemed while Reeve was in his Communications Room back at Fort Condor.

"Can you hear us? Are we coming in loud and clear?"

"Yeah, Spiky, we can hear ya! Nice of you to remember we are six hours behind you!"

"We apologize for the inconvenience but I'm afraid it could not be helped. Where is Yuffie now?"

Vincent stepped aside when he realized he was blocking their view of her. The young woman was now standing and her bare feet made no sound on the cold metal floor as she got closer so they could get a better look at her.

"I'm here."

"Yuffie, I cannot begin to tell you how relieved I am that Vincent was able to get to you in time and get you out of there."

"What don't you understand about 'No Solo Missions', Yuffie?" said the angry blond.

"In case you haven't noticed guys, I'm fine. Look, hardly a mark on me."

Vincent stepped forward and ignored the angry glares Yuffie would be sure to send his way. "When I found her, her arms were dislocated and pulled above her head where she was suspended from a hook in the ceiling."

"Valentine."

"She was also treated for torn writs where the rope holding her up must have been cutting into them as well as swelling and bruising around the face, kidneys, and one direct hit to her spine it would seem. Also there was a gunshot wound to her thigh but the bullet had just grazed it."

Vincent looked over and saw that Tifa had joined him upfront and smiled at him while Yuffie just glared at the two.

"Hey, he doesn't need your help."

"No, but you did." There was genuine hurt in the brunette's voice as she said this and Yuffie looked down unable to face her friend.

"It would seem we got there at just the right time then." said Reeve.

"Not really."

"Care to explain that?"

Though Cloud had posed the question, Vincent was the one who really wanted to know. He wanted to know the reason for her anger with him. And he desperately wanted to know what had happened to her during her time with The Purists as much as he was loath to hear it. Vincent knew it would only serve to feed his anger but he had to know.

"Start from the beginning please though, Yuffie." the GCF leader said.

"Fine. I take it Valentine informed you of what Judoki had told us before the attack?"

"Yes, and I was sorry to hear about what had happened. I had talked to him a few times and I had always respected him."

Yuffie just nodded and moved on, apparently she still wasn't ready to talk about that incident. "Well we needed confirmation on whether or not Malakai really had this weapon and the status of it. He had mentioned wanting to talk to me in person so I figured this would be a prime opportunity."

"You've been planning this all along, hadn't you? You little shit!"

The ninja ignored Cid's outburst and continued to tell everyone about her capture and the things she saw and experienced. Everyone was silent as Yuffie told her tale. Vincent felt his anger renewed as she mentioned their searching her person for weapons and knew she was glossing over it. She described the camp and how she pretended to be incapacitated as they dragged her along the walkway. When she told everyone about the mother and the infant, her voice dropped to a whisper and she had to pause for a few moments before continuing on. Yuffie told them about the cages and the words exchanged between Brother Mathis and Brother Davis. There were many times she was forced to pause to allow for other's reactions and comments, sometimes having to go back to previous statements. Though she didn't tell them much about how she got into the shape she was in when Vincent found her, his mind had already supplied the missing pieces and his blood couldn't help but start to boil again. Leaving out certain key things due to the fact that people outside of AVALANCHE were in the room, Yuffie told them the brief history of Malakai and his reasons for wanting Wutai as well as the rest of the world. She told them everything, finishing her story at the point where she is walking up the ramp to Cid's airship.

"All of this was for one thing. And I knew Malakai wouldn't show up till he thought I was no longer a threat."

"But surely he had to know. Being from Wutai he had to know that as a member of Wu Shang you would be dangerous even tied up like that."

"Brother Davis learned it quick enough. The problem that Malakai has is that his information on Wutai is outdated. When he left, Godo did have an edict discouraging women from joining the Wu Shang and being given advanced training in martial and ninja arts. It was acceptable for us to learn the basics but nothing beyond that. It was after my mother's death that Godo put this new reform into effect. Judoki insisted on training me the way my mother would have wanted me to be trained and after a couple years Godo finally caved in. I used Malakai's ignorance to my advantage. And the one thing I was waiting for, the one piece of information I needed, he didn't give up till the end."

"The Weapon?"

"He is planning to destroy Wutai if I do not give him what he wants. I have a month and by then he says his bomb will be ready. His words indicated he had only one but I can't guarantee that. Either way he thinks he will get what he wants; Wutai or a chance to make an example to the world of the power he now holds."

Everyone was silent as they contemplated Yuffie's words and the impact they had. Reeve was the first to speak up. "Do you think he suspects anything? As far as our mission goes, do you think it is compromised?"

"_Nothing_I did or said would have given it away. As far as he was concerned I was letting my grief and anger get the better of me and had easily fallen into his trap. He knew I wanted to kill him, no doubt about that. But he didn't believe I was capable. And you guys showing up was just further proof of my incompetence as you all had to come and save the helpless Empress of Wutai."

"This complicates things. Do you think it is a bluff?"

"I would rather assume not."

"Yuffie is right on that account. It would be pure stupidity on our part to underestimate the desperation a man like Malakai has to get what he wants. If these camps of his are anything to go by he is too dangerous to be ignored." Cloud said.

"Fuckin' sick bastard. All of them. They can't be allowed to treat people this way!"

"Yo, that ain't no lie!"

There was a general consensus in agreement to this statement from the various crew members stationed on the Bridge. Everyone who had witnessed the cruelty done to those innocent people wanted desperately for it all to stop. Many of them were still choked up from Yuffie's tale of the woman and her baby. If these were the things Yuffie had been forced to see and do nothing about, it was no wonder she apparently had nightmares.

"So the question remains, what do we do now?"

"I think you should continue on with your mission. There is no doubt these camps have to be shut down. More than likely this weapon is being made at one of these bases. We can only hope that is the case and we can get there in time to halt its production and destroy it. In the mean time I think that I need to return to Wutai and coordinate an evacuation."

"Evacuation?"

"Yes, on the off chance that the weapon does not get destroyed because it isn't at one of the bases, I will not have my people sacrificed. You forget that Marlene and Denzel are still there as well. The monks can only protect them from so much. In a way, my part in the mission is already done, my base is taken care of. I don't think my leaving for Wutai will interfere with our plans for the other bases."

Vincent pulled his mind away from the baby pink toenails of the dangerous ninja next to him to focus on her words once more. She was planning on leaving. Again. Her plan made sense in that it was something that needed to be done. Yuffie did have an obligation to her country and her people after all. And she would know the best way to go about coordinating an evacuation of Wutai. But, she was leaving.

"I believe this is the most prudent course."

"Vincent?"

The gunman chanced a glance down at Yuffie before returning his attention to Cloud's image before him. "I do not think Malakai has reason to believe as of yet that we are planning an attack of this magnitude on his bases. Nor would the evacuation of Wutai interfere with our efforts elsewhere."

"You have a point there, Vincent."

"Of course when he says it you all think it makes sense."

The others ignored this comment from the disgruntled ninja and Reeve continued on. "The evacuation process might even draw his attention away from our movements. Not that I like the idea of using people as targets as it were, but it will be as Vincent suggested as well as provide an adequate distraction."

"It will still require massive efforts and organization to evacuate an entire country."

"What if there is no reason for all this? Hell, do we even know if this weapon or bomb can do what Malakai says it can?"

"In this instance I'm afraid you are wrong, Cid. I had Cait hack into the old Shinra files and he downloaded video of the first bomb created almost 12 years ago. It left nothing and destroyed the land itself. And with technology being what it is today, I have no doubt the weapon would be more powerful."

"Well fuck."

"My sentiments exactly." said Yuffie.

"I think we need time to think about all this and consider our options. Red, what is the status of the released prisoners?" Cloud asked.

"There are about 18,000 total survivors that we are currently treating. We have only just begun a count on the dead but we believe that there are around 7,000. We do not know how many will ultimately make it as their bodies have been made so weak due to diseases and malnutrition, but our medics and doctors are doing all they can. We have several transport vehicles set up to bring them back to Cosmo Canyon for continued treatment there. It will put us to the edge of our capacity but we will make due."

"Any supplies you need be sure to let me know. The GCF had already set a large amount aside for this. Though the numbers sadden me, I am only relieved we were able to rescue so many. I can hope we are so lucky with the other bases but we do not know what all we will find there."

"It is much appreciated, Reeve."

Cloud heaved a great sigh and looked around the room once more, his eyes lighting up briefly when they landed on a certain martial artist before quickly returning to normal. Vincent wondered if the man knew how much he gave away with his body language. But then Cloud's attraction to Tifa had always been obvious from the start, no matter how much the swordsman had tried to hide it. Vincent also wondered how Tifa had been so blind to it. Perhaps they were oblivious because they chose to be? Not that it mattered now as they had finally admitted it to themselves and each other.

"So that is it for now I guess. I suggest we meet again later this evening or perhaps tomorrow morning to discuss how we will deal with the evacuation on top of everything else. Yuffie, you're still in trouble. And we will have a long private chat about what you did and the worry you caused. Though I'm glad you are alright and am grateful for the information you were able to get; the ends do not justify the means. Next time you plan on doing something so stupid I suggest you tell us."

Yuffie rolled her eyes but grinned up at her blonde friend. "Aye aye fearless leader."

Cloud shook his head and signed off while Reeve did the same and the sound of static filled the air before it was cut off as well. Cid's crew went back to their usual duties and the slight but deadly young woman next to him yawned once more before rising up on her toes and arching her back while lifting her arms above her head. There was an impressive crack that made a few of those near by cringe but Yuffie just grinned at them.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, let's get this show on the road. We're takin' off in 30 minutes for Cosmo Canyon so get done what ya need done before then." bellowed the pilot.

"We're leaving?" Tifa asked.

"The fur ball here wants to get a head start on the medical transports and make sure the hospital is ready. So that means we're heading out."

The group nodded at this then went their separate ways. Tifa walked with Yuffie back to her cabin, Barret stalked off to Cid's private kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat most likely while Nanaki left the airship to be sure things were still running smoothly. Not knowing what to do with himself, Vincent retired to his own cabin to wait for their arrival at Cosmo Canyon. It would take less than an hour to get there and he figured he would be able to listen for Yuffie's door as it was only a couple rooms away.

In the meantime he would contemplate the strange appeal of Yuffie's choice in nail polish and the affect it had on him. Perhaps it was just so strange seeing such a feminine color on one so very strong and deadly. Nothing about her warrior attitude suggested any softness, but that hint of color did strange things to him. Gaia what was wrong with him that he would spend any amount of time thinking about a woman's painted toes?

An hour and a half later the gunman was no closer to his answer as the ship landed at the top of the canyon and the group took the stone stairs leading down into the town itself. His frustration with himself was feeding into his growing frustration resulting in putting Vincent on edge again. He had a few things he wanted to say to that infuriating and frustrating ninja. A ninja who had changed back into her Commander uniform so he was forced to stare at her bare back as they descended the narrow stairs. The gods must truly hate him or they might show him a little mercy every now and then.

Various people they came across expressed their relief at Yuffie's safe return and eagerness to help those who would be arriving at the hospital in a couple days time. While Nanaki left to get started preparing Cosmo Canyon for the influx of such a large amount of sick and injured people, Tifa stayed behind while Barret and Cid offered their services elsewhere. After being told there was nothing for them to do at the moment, the duo went off to the nearest pub to discus current events and make plans of their own. They had invited Vincent and Yuffie to join them but Vincent wasn't feeling social and as Yuffie had declined, he knew he had to as well. She was still not to be left alone to her own devices.

"Is Shiva still at the stables?"

"Yes, and has converted another stable hand to worship her."

"That's my girl."

"What did you do with…your pack?"

"You mean that bleeding soggy mess? I put it in the shower stall of my cabin. Tifa complained about the mess it was leaving on the floor but didn't ask any questions about it."

"Hn."

The pair walked in silence for a while on their way to the stables before Yuffie looked up at him as they continued on. "So I take it you're my new shadow?"

"Yes."

"Think you can keep up this time?"

"Without a doubt, yes."

"I don't like the idea of having a babysitter, you know." She was starting to sound irritated. Good. That would make two of them.

They entered the stable doors and walked down the freshly swept aisle as various chocobos 'warked' or whistled at them from their stalls. One chocobo in particular was louder than all the others as it pranced in place and flapped its silvery wings as they drew nearer. "Perhaps you should have considered that before you left without a word."

The ninja ignored him in favor of opening the stall door and cooing over her favorite and very spoiled bird. "Did you miss me? I missed you too. Look at how shiny you are! Are they taking good care of you?"

Unable to handle being ignored, Vincent brought up something that had been eating at him for a while now. "You never did answer the question."

"What question? What are you talking about?" Yuffie looked up at him while rubbing a hand along the adoring Shiva's beak.

"You did not explain your comment to Reeve about the timing of your rescue."

"Ah, you want to know why I'm mad at you then? Are we going to have this conversation now?"

Vincent nodded but would not say anything further. Everything that had been building up the last few days was slowly starting to come to a head and he did not trust his words at the moment. He wanted to hear her side first.

"Fine." Yuffie walked out of the stall and closed its door behind her to stand before Vincent. "Right before you got there I was two seconds away from snapping Malakai's neck, much like I had done to Brother Davis, and effectively ending this whole thing. Just a few more moments and it would all be over Valentine! He was right there! But you guys just couldn't trust me to get the job done on my own and now who knows when the opportunity will present itself like that again! The bastard got away!"

"Perhaps you should have informed us of your plans in the first place."

"Would you have let me go? Would any of you have allowed me to carry out my plans knowing them ahead of time?" Vincent didn't have to say anything for Yuffie to already know the answer. "See what I mean? I knew you all would have tried to stop me any way you could have. But I had to go."

"Revenge is a useless reason to get killed."

"If that is how you choose to see it and think it was all about revenge then screw you. I'm still here though aren't I? And now, so is he."

"They would have killed you had you succeeded."

"I fail to see how that matters. We want him dead, remember? It is the only way a man like him can be stopped."

Vincent's anger went up a notch at her words. That she would care so little about whether or not she would have survived the ordeal bothered him greatly. How dare she? Did she not care about the effect her sudden disappearance had on himself and Nanaki? Did she not know the hours and days of agony and anger he suffered because of it? Could she not grasp the fear and anguish he felt when he found her stung up and battered? "You are being selfish."

"Oh yeah? Would you have gone instead? Say our roles had been reversed, would you have done what I did?"

"That is beside the point."

"No it isn't. Now who is being selfish?"

"I will not allow you to risk your life like that."

"Oh? And just what are you going to do to stop me? If my death means others have the chance to live, than so be it. I'm ready to die for my country and this planet if I have to Valentine. I'm not looking to anytime soon but if it comes down to me and the planet, guess who I'm choosing."

"It won't come down to that."

"No? If something happens and I can't get Wutai evacuated in time I will not leave my people. I'm leaving for Wutai in a couple days and no matter what you guys try to say or do you can't stop me."

"You will not be going alone."

"I do not need a babysitter or a father. How many times must I tell you this?"

Vincent's jaw snapped closed and he had to force the words through clenched teeth. "I am _not_ your father."

That damn smirk was back on her face as she put her hand on her hips with a challenge shining out from her metallic eyes. Gaia help him, he would not be held accountable for his actions if she kept this up. "You sure aren't doing much to convince me of that."

And just like that the line on his control snapped. In two strides he had crossed the distance between them, one hand at the small of her back, the other buried in her hair as he took a moment to acknowledge the combination of shock and that warm sliver of awareness in her eyes before giving in to a desire that had been plaguing him for days, if not weeks now.

Once, twice, he brushed his lips across Yuffie's, relishing in the texture and little shocks of pleasure before pulling her closer and settling his mouth fully over hers. One of her hands gripped his bicep while the other rested just above his racing heart as he swept his tongue along her bottom lip. He reveled in that small taste of her and took advantage of her resulting gasp to deepen the kiss. Vincent figured he was most likely going to hell anyway so he may as well enjoy the trip.

She tasted just like she smelled, wild and sweet and oh so addictive. It was a flavor that screamed "Yuffie" and left him wanting more. For the second time in as many days, Vincent cursed the fact he was wearing gloves for he wanted nothing more than to feel the soft and inviting skin under his hand with his own finger tips. But all too soon Vincent realized what he was doing and reluctantly released the young woman and stepped back.

"_Vincent_?"

His name came out as breathy sigh and he was nearly undone once again. How long had it been since she had called him by his first name? And to have it said in such a manner, it made him want to hear her say it again and again. Her eyes were still closed for the moment but his attention was drawn to her throat where her pulse beat erratically under her skin. Vincent wanted nothing more than to place his mouth there and feel that erratic beat against his tongue but instead dragged his eyes and thoughts away from the temptation and turned to leave. He could not believe he had lost control like that. He fully expected her lash out at him for forcing himself on her like that. He had given in to his desires and crossed the line. And now she would most likely never want to see or speak to him again.

Just as he had turned to go, he felt a tug once more on his cape. Perhaps she wanted to kick his ass instead? Reluctantly he turned to face her and was unprepared for the look in her eyes. His mouth suddenly went dry and he tried to swallow but found it impossible.

"And just where do you think you're going? I bet I can figure it out. You're off to brood aren't you? You should know better than to kiss a girl like that and attempt to walk away."

"Yuffie I…"

"Better not be attempting to apologize. If you say you are sorry for it I just might have to hit you."

Vincent was rooted to the spot as Yuffie used the cape to pull herself closer. "Before you go to contemplate what just happened and force yourself to feel guilty about it, let me just add one last thing."

In that moment she sprang on him, pulling the lapels of his cloak till his face was brought down to hers then her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him for all she was worth. And Vincent had to admit to this much, she gave as good as she got. She crushed her mouth to his in a bruising kiss that sent his senses reeling and his heart pounding. She ran her tongue along his lips and pulled the bottom one into her mouth with her teeth to suck on it for a moment before releasing it. Sparks of pleasure went straight to his brain as his hands dug into her hips in an attempt to pull her closer yet keep her back at the same time. He was given a tantalizing taste once more for an instant before the ninja nimbly sprang away and out of his reach for the moment.

His lips tingled, his neck where she caressed him in small circles with her fingertips tingled. He heart would not stop racing and his hands ached to reach out and pull her to him once more. But all he could do was stand there in utter shock at what had just occurred.

"There. Now think about that when you go off to your corner to brood. I'm going to go help Nanaki. I take it back by the way, I am now thoroughly convinced you are not my father."

And with a wink Yuffie was out the door and heading out in the direction of the hospital. Vincent forced himself to take a deep breath. That was certainly better than the ass kicking. Trust Yuffie to get in the final word. But what did it all mean? His world was suddenly tilted on its axis and for once, Vincent had no clue how to proceed. He'd had no intentions of ever letting Yuffie know of his growing attraction to her. But now there would be no denying it, to himself or her.

Things had suddenly gotten a lot more complicated. For the next few hours Vincent kept himself occupied pretending to listen to Cid and Barret as they discussed various ways they wanted to kick Malakai's ass. His mind was occupied with replaying the events in the stable over and over and the possible ramifications of it. Yuffie had been right about one thing, he was feeling guilty. He should never have kissed her. While he wouldn't deny the intense and unexpected pleasure it brought, he knew it could never happen again and that nothing could ever come of it. He was too old, too damaged, weighed down by too many sins of the past. Yes, she did kiss him back. But she is young and foolish and he should have known better. Perhaps they could pretend it never happened?

And perhaps it was too late for that. Already he craved another taste and knew that any further time spent around her would be the sweetest kind of torture. And here he was volunteering himself to join her on her trip back to Wutai; to stay there for who knew how long. That night, after making sure she was fully asleep in her cabin aboard Cid's airship with Nanaki standing guard once more, Vincent had the first of what promised to be many dreams starring himself and a certain Miss Yuffie. It would be a restless kind of sleep.

* * *

A/N: So…? Was it worth the wait? I will admit to clapping and laughing to myself as I wrote this. I look forward to hearing from you all. Really. And things only get better from here! Miss Drama Queen…I hope you like it and it meets your approval.

Isa


	14. Chapter 14

So, here it is. The long awaited update. Yeah I know, I deviated from my usual two week update but life got busy. Once again, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. You guys are greater than great! Stupendous! Magnificent! Some other word that exceeds those things that hasn't been invented yet! Hmm…you want to read the story now huh? Very well. Fine then. I'll leave you to it. Sheesh. Don't forget to thank my splendiferous beta. Really, he's a swell guy. Just swell I tell ya! Have you heard about how swell he is? Enjoy this latest chapter friends.

~Isa

Disclaimer: Wow, so much has happened in the past few weeks. I took over Square-Enix, told them to get to work remaking FFVII for the PS3 because buying the original version from their on-line store to play IS NOT the same thing, ordered my own fully operational Fenrir for my own fun and enjoyment complete with swords, became a multi-millionaire and have decided to spend my days trying to figure out how to genetically engineer real live chocobos. It should also be known that this particular author, having written this, is expecting lighting to strike her at any moment for telling such a blatant lie. Yup, any minute now.

* * *

Chapter 14

One Step Forward, Two Steps…Sideways. Can You Follow?

Metallic grey eyes scanned the room quickly, found it lacking, and turned away as a sigh was heard. The next room yielded the same results, and the next, and the next. The stables had been a disappointment as well. And now so was the airship, hospital, Emergency Triage Center, Judoki's cabin, Nanaki's library, and the caves. No matter where Yuffie looked she could not find the current object of her interest.

Feeling not a little bit frustrated, the ninja left the _Shera_once more and stood at the edge of the canyon looking down on the town below. The slight wind blew her hair back and felt refreshing under the glaring sun, but Yuffie paid it no mind. Her thoughts were going through a mental checklist of all the places she had been.

'_What the hell?'_

It was getting ridiculous and Yuffie decided she'd had enough. It was now two days since 'The Incident' as Yuffie had dubbed it in her head and since then she had seen neither hide nor hair of a certain gunslinger. Not even a bit of red cape fluttered by her. Yuffie could only come to one conclusion about this, Vincent Valentine was avoiding her. Again.

'_The big scaredy cat.' _

Certainly not a term one would normally think to apply to the silent gunman but damn it, if the cape fits. What could he possibly be afraid of? The man was acting as skittish as a new born chocobo. It was just a kiss for crying out loud. Lots of people shared them. Although, if Yuffie were being honest with herself, something she generally tried never to do, it was one hell of a kiss. Had she been wearing socks they would have come right off. For a man that spoke so little, he certainly knew when and how to put that mouth to good use.

But the question remained, where was he? Here she was trying to be adult about the situation and find out what exactly the situation was and the man had pulled the disappearing act. Well, if she couldn't talk to the man himself about it she would have to do the next best thing.

Spinning around, Yuffie turned her back on the stunning vista below and returned to the airship. There was one person she knew she could talk to about this and by all that was ever holy in this world she would get some kind of answers. Rounding the corner, the ninja came to a skidding halt just inside the doorway of Cid's private kitchen.

"Tifa!"

The taller woman jumped slightly and dropped the plate she was rinsing in the sink. "Yuffie! What in the world? You scared the daylights out of me! What is the matter?"

"We need to talk. Now preferably but definitely not here."

"I don't understand. Is there some kind of problem?"

"That is what you are going to tell me. Now lets go, these walls have too many ears and I only need yours."

Tifa was reaching to turn off the faucet as Yuffie had grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her out. "Ok, Ok! Just let me turn this off first!"

"Well hurry damn it! I've been waiting two days and I need answers now."

"Two days? Why have you been waiting to talk for two days?"

"Because I was hoping to go to the source but the source has decided to be stubborn and stupid and ugh! So now I'm talking to you."

"Source hmm?" The brunette said aloud as the pair left the airship and continued to the opposite edge of the canyon. "Would a certain man of the cloak wearing persuasion have something to do with this 'Source'?"

"No names, Teef. Not yet. We aren't in the clear."

Yuffie looked around searching for the ledge she had discovered the previous day. Finding it, the ninja leapt down to it and indicated for Tifa to do the same. It was a narrow ledge that led to a shallow indent into the canyon wall where the two could sit in relative shade created by a slight overhang. Yuffie had found it during her 'Great Hunt For the Red Cape', and figured it would be a good spot as there was also a cooling breeze blowing by.

"Nice place." her taller companion noted.

"Thanks. I figured this place would be as good as any. Now…hmm…now that I got you here I don't know how to begin. Damn it all to hell!" The young kunoichi said as she sat cross-legged on the warm stone with Tifa following suit. "Wouldn't it just figure?"

"Why don't you start with the beginning? I find that usually helps."

"If I knew exactly where the beginning was don't you think I would do that already?" Suddenly the ninja shot up and managed to avoid banging her head on the low ceiling. Cursing inwardly, she suddenly regretted her location choice as it lacked the room required for her to pace. "You know what? Fine. I'll just spit it out." And with her back turned towards Tifa so she wouldn't have to see the reaction, Yuffie took a deep breath. "Vincent kissed me."

There was silence. Yuffie braced herself and chanced a peak over her shoulder at her friend. Tifa was staring at her with the strangest look on her face. Her chocolate eyes were wide and her mouth looked like it couldn't decide if it wanted to fall open or break out in a huge grin, so it was trying to do both. It was very comical and under different circumstances Yuffie would have laughed. But this time all she could do was groan and sit back down with her chin propped up on her hand and her elbow resting on her knee.

"Say something!"

"I'm working on that. All I can manage so far is…wow."

"I need more than that, Teef!"

"Well give me a moment. After all, you've had two days to come to terms with news like this. I've only had a minute!"

"Oh, you think those two days have helped?"

"Have they?"

"No."

Silence again, and then, "He really kissed you? The Vincent Valentine right?"

"Mmyeah."

"Huh. Well what did you do?"

"Kissed him back."

A sly grin broke out over the brunette's face. "Really? And then?"

"I told him to think about that when he went off to brood or whatever. And walked away."

"Just like that? You just walked away?!"

Yuffie wondered if she should mention how she had basically collapsed against the side of the stables in an attempt to calm her racing heart and get her legs to start working properly because they had suddenly turned to jell-o. It had taken a good fifteen minutes. It was a miracle she had made it out of those stables at all with even a shred of her dignity intact. "Yup. Just like that."

"You are a terrible liar. Are you telling me there was nothing there? No fireworks? No happy feelings? No tingles? Nothing? You just kissed him back and walked away?"

Fireworks? Check. Happy feelings? Check. Tingles? Double check. Raging inferno that nearly consumed her in the span of a few moments? Check, check, and check. And of course, absolute surprise that all of it was happening in the first place? Big fat check. Survey over. Results confirmed: Kissing and being kissed by Vincent Valentine had quite literally turned her universe inside out and became the best moment in her young life thus far. But to Tifa all she could say was, "It was…unlike anything I would have ever expected. And better. Definitely better."

Which was the absolute truth. Had she imagined what it would be like to be kissed by the tall gunman? Until the past couple weeks, no. Hadn't given it serious thought really. But lately, in the dark recesses of her mind, and sometimes at the very forefront, it became a curiosity that had quietly grown stronger till it became a desire. One she hadn't even acknowledged she had till that very moment when she saw the look in his glowing crimson eyes as he took those final steps towards her. It had been startling, to say the least, to realize that she would be very disappointed if he didn't kiss her right then and there.

"So? What is the problem?" Tifa asked.

"Besides his sudden disappearing act, you mean?"

Her martial artist friend shrugged. "Well, yeah. Besides that. How do you feel about it? Do you have feelings for him?"

"For Valentine?!"

"We weren't talking about Cid were we? Come on, Yuffie. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you two interact with each other. Especially when you think no one is looking."

Yuffie sighed and turned to look out at the canyon laid out before them. It really was a stunning view as the desert winds and sun had turned the stones into a stunning array of colors in various shades. It was just too bad her mind was miles away and unable to fully appreciate it.

"Things have been changing between us. Things have changed, irrevocably. Besides in the obvious way." And here the young woman hesitated for she felt she was at a cross roads of sorts. Part of her wanted to tell Tifa everything, but another part of her wanted to keep it all to herself. She wanted to tell her friend how Vincent had finally started to open up to her, but the stronger part said to save it for her own memories. She felt privileged and honored to have seen the rare sides of Vincent Valentine's dry sense of humor and strange yet enduring quirks. Luckily Tifa must have understood that hesitation because she didn't press or ask for those details.

"I noticed. I saw the changes taking place in him at least. It was subtle at Fort Condor but it became more apparent later. The way he worried about you when Judoki died, and then when you disappeared, I had never seen Vincent so on edge and so close to losing control as he was when we were searching for you. He didn't sleep the entire time while we tracked you down. He was basically a one man search party. I think the reason he is avoiding you right now is because you have shaken him up. Messed with his equilibrium as it were. Not that I can claim to be an expert by any means on Vincent Valentine behaviour. But the question remains, how do you feel?"

"Honestly? I don't know. But I would like to be given the chance to find out. What do you think, Teef?"

"Well…I think you could do a lot worse than Vincent Valentine. Though I've never been able to picture him in a relationship with anyone. But then when I see the way he seems to open up around you I don't see how it could possibly be a bad thing if that is what you are worried about."

"Hmm, I guess. I just…he's being so selfish right now! He's not the only one thrown for a loop here ya know! Ugh!"

Suddenly there was a beeping noise coming from one of Tifa's pockets. Reaching down she pulled out one of the phones Cid had given everyone for emergency contact. Tifa looked at Yuffie apologetically then hit a button. "This is Tifa…right now?" Yelling was heard coming from the phone and Tifa had to pull it away from her ear for a moment. "Yuffie's here with me." More shouting was heard even though Yuffie couldn't make it out. "Don't worry, we'll be there in five minutes" Tifa pulled the phone away to give it a dirty look. "Damn insufferable man, Cid hung up on me."

"Well what's the old windbag want now?"

Tifa stood up and dusted herself off. "According to Cid we are to get our skinny asses over to the airship pronto. Something important has come up."

Yuffie got up and followed suit as the two made their way back to the top of the canyon. Nanaki ran up behind them as they got ready to enter the airship. "I see you have received the call as well." The ninja said as she reached down to scratch behind his ears.

"Yes. Cid sounded…agitated. I assumed it would be best to get here as quickly as possible."

"It is probably about our departure later this evening. Reeve and Cloud are ready to continue things since Cosmo Canyon is managing well enough on their own now."

"I bet you're right, Teef."

Yuffie noticed a certain man in a red cloak hadn't joined them and wondered if he was already there. It figured it would take an emergency of some kind to get him to show his face. Typical.

When they reached the Bridge, the whole room was buzzing with activity and everyone there seemed on edge. Cid noticed them and waved them over. He was practically chewing on his cigar he seemed so upset. Barret stood to the side with a grim look on his face. There was no sign of Vincent.

"Just got a message about an hour ago. It was sent out on all the airwaves but was encrypted. We'd been workin' our asses off trying to break the code on it and well…shit! The thing is addressed to you kid. It is a video message. You ah…damn it!" The blonde pilot ran a shaky gloved hand through his short hair then slammed a fist down on his console.

The lights dimmed and the ship's projectors started to replay the message. Malakai's face loomed bigger than life before them. Yuffie's hands fisted at her sides as she took in his sneer. The desire to wipe it off his face ate at her as she waited to hear what he had to say.

"Greetings my dear Empress Yuffie. I hope this message finds you well and in good spirits. It is a shame our meeting had to be cut short and that I wasn't able to further extend my generous hospitality to you. It was with a heavy heart I was forced to leave you and our discussion unfinished.

"I wish to take this opportunity to clear a few things up. The deadline has not changed, my dear. You have a little less than a month now to agree to the previously discussed terms. I am of course an honest man and those terms have not changed. Nor will they. However, should any attempts to renege on those terms happen on your end, results will be disastrous. You should know that I have submarines stationed a discrete distance from Wutai's beautiful shores. They are there simply for your protection dear. Should any outside forces attempt to take advantage of your country during this trying time, we are there to prevent it. It is also in your people's best interest to remain where they are. We wouldn't want any accidents to happen. I would just hate to destroy a boat of innocent civilians because I mistook them for your enemies. I'm sure you can understand what I mean and also know I am sincere in this. Any and all boats or airships will be seen as enemies of Wutai and be treated as such.

"I hope that clears things up for you my friend. Should you desire to contact me at anytime, the airwaves are always open. I'm sure your industrious little friends can help you with that. I look forward to hearing from you, dear Yuffie."

And then the projectors went off and silence filled the air. Everyone had turned to look at her with both shock and pity in their eyes. Yuffie found she couldn't breathe and her blood had frozen at his words. Xyler Malakai would not allow her people to evacuate. They were trapped.

"Yuffie…"

"This changes nothing, Tifa. You guys will continue on as planned and I will travel to Wutai."

"But you heard 'im! Asshole says no boats or airships. I'm a damn good pilot and if you want I can try to get you there…"

"No. That will not be necessary. Have Reeve and Cloud been told about this?"

"Yes. They still want to try other ways to evacuate."

"We don't have time. If we do as we have planned all along, there is a strong chance we will find the bomb at one of the remaining locations. Regardless, I will go to Wutai."

"To do what? To die?"

Yuffie winced at Tifa's words. She didn't know how close to the truth her words may very well prove to be. No, Yuffie would not think like that. Her mother's journal, it told her how to save her people. She just hoped it worked. She hoped she had enough time.

"I have a plan of course. There…may be a way to save Wutai. That doesn't mean you guys get to slack off on your end."

"Plan? What the hell you talkin' about?"

"Look, I can't tell you guys because I don't know everything myself. But I have to try this. You guys just take care of things on your end and let me take care of this. Trust me."

"Do we really have a choice?"

The shinobi woman smiled at her slightly taller friend, "No. At least I'm giving you all a heads up this time." That smile faded though as she looked around the room once more. Things were beyond serious and it was all coming to a head. People had already died and more would continue to fall in this effort to stop a mad man. She wanted to believe it was worth it. That the sacrifice of so many would not be in vain. How many of the soldiers at Fort Condor had already died? How many more before all was said and done? And would she journey to Wutai just to see the last of her wonderful people? With a furious shake of her head, Yuffie turned away from everyone without a word and rushed out of the air ship. She didn't notice the red cloak that came out of the shadows to follow her.

It was probably rude to leave like that without a word to anyone but Yuffie needed air. That Malakai would prevent her people from evacuating just made things that much worse. It further cemented the undeniable fact that the man was a bastard. His voice, his sneer, the way he kept calling her his 'friend' or 'dear' caused her to grit her teeth and her fists to clench. She could honestly say that she had never wanted to kill a person as much as she did Malakai in that very moment.

But…she did have a backup plan. Her mother's journal, still under the floorboards in Judoki's cabin, it would guide her. She didn't have much time though. It had taken her mother several weeks to map out the sacred locations and Yuffie at best had just a little over three. At least there was a detailed map to follow and she wouldn't have to spend all her time searching like her mother did. But what a mess. She would have to leave early in the morning and there was still a lot of packing to do.

And then there was Judoki's head. She could not return to Wutai without it. The first day they had arrived here, Yuffie had taken it to one of the springs in the caves around Cosmo Canyon and had spent over an hour cleaning it of all the grime and filth that had covered it. She had even combed out her mentor's hair as a last sign of respect before wrapping him in one of the gorgeous hand-sewn quilts Cosmo Canyon was becoming famous for. It was gruesome work but she wouldn't have anyone else take the honor of doing so away from her. The head of the man responsible was still wrapped in it's black cloak and would remain so until she handed it over to the Wu Shang. She would bring proof that she had avenged her beloved Sensei and advisor.

Without realizing it, Yuffie's thoughts had guided her feet through town till she ended up standing outside Judoki's door. She hadn't been here since she had made her escape almost two weeks ago, only peaking in the windows to confirm Vincent's whereabouts. Taking a deep breath, Yuffie reached forward, turned the door handle, and stepped in. Nothing had changed. She could see boot prints, most likely Vincent's, making a small circuit through the cabin in the dust. But the floorboard where she had stashed the journal remained undisturbed. Walking over, Yuffie pushed back the book shelf and lifted the floorboard. Quickly pulling out her treasure, she stood back up and plopped herself in her usual chair when visiting the cabin.

Unsealing the journal, Yuffie started to read through it once more. This time paying extra careful attention to the map her mother had drawn. It was a very detailed drawing of the geography and topography of Wutai. Yuffie took a moment to admire her mother's careful hand and attention to detail. Various points were pinpointed on the map, locations of sacred and holy places hidden in the landscape of her precious home. They were all marked in order too, indicating the correct path Yuffie would need to take. Dare she do this? Dare she hope this works when her mother hadn't even known for sure? Did she really have a choice? Could she stand knowing there may have been a way to prevent the complete and total destruction of her home and people and not even try? The answer to that was easy. She would do this and hope that Leviathan would at least meet her half way.

Not realizing how much time she had spent pouring over her mother's journal, Yuffie hastily re-sealed the book and pocketed it. Tifa and the others were set to leave in a couple hours and she still had some packing to do herself before she set out in the morning. Standing up from the chair, Yuffie did a quick stretch and took one last look around the room. There were many great memories tied to this place. But the man who helped make them was forever gone. A single ray of sunlight fell through the partially closed curtains and landed on a picture frame. It glinted off the glass and Yuffie walked over to investigate it.

It was one of the few pictures Judoki had allowed to be taken of himself. Yuffie had just completed her Wu Shang training and was grinning widely at the camera holding up her fingers in the victory sign while Judoki stood next to her with his arm over her shoulders looking for the world like a proud father as he too grinned at the camera. It had been one of the happiest moments in her life, for while she was exhausted physically and mentally, Judoki had pulled her aside and told her how proud he was of her. It was the first time he had told her so. And those words had meant more to her than anything in the world and had made it all worth it. Before she could change her mind, Yuffie reached forward and grabbed that frame, tucking it under her arm before heading out the door. With one last look at the cozy but small cabin, the young woman shook her head but held it high as she shut that door one final time before she walked away. She hoped Judoki would still be proud of her.

Deciding that her packing could wait till her friends were gone and that the remaining time was better spent with them, Yuffie decided to skip the stables and instead climbed the numerous stone steps leading back up to the airship. She found Tifa in her cabin going over her supplies and leaned against the doorframe. So engrossed was she in her task, that Yuffie had to speak up for Tifa to notice her.

"Hey."

Tifa spun around and held a hand up to her heart. "Damn you and those ninja shoes of yours. Are you always going to just come and go as you please?"

Yuffie jerked her thumb towards herself, "Empress, remember? Need help?"

The brunette just shook her head. "I'm actually just finishing up. I didn't have that much to pack as most of my things are with Cloud at the other base. What about you? Do you need help packing?"

"Nah, I'm waiting till after you guys leave. I don't have that much to pack either."

"Well, we don't leave for another couple hours, are you sure?"

"Positive. I noticed you didn't pack an extra blanket. Do you have them there or are you two managing to keep warm in another fashion?" Yuffie said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Tifa's cheeks turned pink as she spun away from her friend under the pretense of stuffing more items into her pack and zipping it shut. "For your information, we have all the necessary supplies already there. Plus, not that it is any of your business, but Cloud acts as a sort of space heater on his own. His temperature is always so much higher than anyone else's. Comes in very handy sometimes."

Yuffie chuckled. "I'm sure."

The doe-eyed martial artist moved her pack to the floor and patted the space on the bed next to her as she sat down. "So, was there a purpose to this visit? More girl talk?"

The ninja shook her head as she remained standing in the door. "Actually I wanted to know if you wanted to join me on a special mission."

"Oh? What kind?"

"A very important and covert one. You in?"

Tifa stood up while proceeding to put her gloves on. "Oh yeah. I'm in." she chimed as she followed her younger friend out the door into the halls beyond. "So where are we going?"

"To find Cid's cookie stash. He moves it every time."

"We're going to steal Cid's cookies?!"

Yuffie spun around and slapped a hand over Tifa's mouth. "A little louder next time Teef, I don't think they heard you in the Life Stream. Sheesh! That man has spies all through this place. Covert mission, Tifa. Remember that." The young woman rolled her eyes as she removed her hand and continued walking down the hall, her eyes darting everywhere hoping no one had heard that outburst.

Tifa sped up to catch up with her. "Are you insane? He threatened to kill you last time."

"Are you going to chicken out on me?"

"And miss out on Shera's homemade cookies? Absolutely not! Lead on fearless one!"

"Alright! We're going to the cargo bay then." Yuffie said as she checked around the corners to make sure the coast was clear before darting over to the elevator and punching the button. With a ding the doors slid open and the two women zoomed in. "Going down!" The energetic ninja said as the doors slid closed again.

"Why the cargo bay?"

"Because Cid's been going down there for smoke breaks all the time lately."

"And? Cid smokes all the time, what is the big deal about that?"

"Exactly, he smokes ALL the time. Since when has he ever excused himself to go smoke his cigarettes? In his own ship no less?"

Tifa paused as she seemed to consider this. "You know, you are absolutely right!"

Yuffie snorted, "Of course I am! Know thy enemy and all that jazz."

When the elevator came to a stop, both women checked to halls before cautiously exiting the doors. Such action wasn't really needed as no one would question either of them as to their business anywhere on the ship but it made it more fun. Going down a second hallway and down some steps, they came at last to the cargo bay. Taking a deep breath, they opened the door and stepped through.

The place was empty except for a couple members of Cid's crew. They looked up from their work as the two stepped into the brightly lit area. "Carry on, carry on. Cid just sent us to uh…check a few things. Last minute details and all that. You know what a slave driver he is."

Tifa nodded behind Yuffie in a poor attempt to back up her words but it seemed to work as the others just shrugged and continued on with their jobs. They were used to the strange antics of their Captain and his friends. Especially Yuffie's.

"So what now?"

"Now we go to that back corner over there where those crates are stacked super high. I think I found something last time I came here searching." Weaving in and out amongst the various stock piles and crates lined up throughout the bay, the duo slowly made their way towards the corner Yuffie had indicated. Under the pretence of working under Cid's orders, the ladies ducked around the crates that formed a wall of sorts between them and the rest of the cargo area. There was a small cutout of what looked like a door in the floor near the wall. It had a small insert for a handle and what looked like a key hole next to it.

"I found this the other day when I followed him around." Yuffie whispered as she kneeled down on the metal floor next to it with Tifa leaning over her. Slowly, as though expecting Cid to show up at any moment, the ninja reached forward and slipped her hand under the small handle and gave a tentative pull. Nothing. "Just as I thought."

"Now what?" Tifa breathed as she rose back up and placed her hands on her hips. "It looks like it takes a…"

"Key?" Yuffie said as she pulled it out of one of her many pockets.

"Yuffie! How in the world did you get that?!"

The young woman just shrugged as she proceeded to slide the key into the slot. "Thief, remember?" Yuffie answered with a cheeky grin as the lock turned and she looked up at her older friend with triumph in her eyes.

"Is it possible to be an Empress and a thief?"

"Apparently."

The pair focused on their task once more though as Yuffie put the key back in her pocket and lifted the now unlocked door. Excitement and anticipation coursed through the young woman's veins as she slowly lifted the hatch. A manic grin spread across both of their faces as they eyed the prize below them.

"Jackpot."

With greedy fingers Yuffie reached into the small hole and pulled out a large metal canister. Popping the airtight seal, her nose was greeted with the awesome scent of Shera's homemade oatmeal raisin cookies. Mouth watering, Yuffie plopped herself down on the cool metal floor while making room for Tifa to do the same.

"Yuffie, you are a diabolical genius." Tifa managed to say as she popped a delicious cookie into her mouth.

The young ninja could only nod enthusiastically as she savored the flavor and pure joy that came from one of Shera's cookies. No wonder Cid went through such trouble hiding them. It was a real shame all his efforts were for naught though.

"Mmm, how in the world did you manage to get the key?"

"I watched Cid leaving the cargo bay patting his right front jacket pocket. He keeps his cigarettes in the left. So I pretended to have a klutz attack while skipping down the hall one day and crashed into him. While I picked myself up I picked his jacket pocket. And the rest…" Yuffie paused dramatically while taking a bite out of her second cookie. "Mmm, Mmm, Mmm, is history."

The pair shared contented laughter after that and proceeded to dig in. They continued to chat and munch away, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. It was the sound of heavy footsteps and a shadow falling over them that brought them back to reality.

"Yo! I thought I smelled somethin' good! Are those what I think they are?

"That depends. This could all be just a figment of your imagination."

"Is that Cid's cookie stash?"

"Yeeess."

"Shera's homemade oatmeal raisin cookies?"

"Yeeess."

"You gonna share?"

Yuffie eyed the tall gun-armed man, "If it will guarantee your silence, then yes. Please have a seat, Barret."

"Scoot your skinny asses over then!"

And so the martial artist and ninja did just that as they made room for the larger man. Was it cramped? Yes. Were they perhaps attracting way to much attention? Yes. But was it just what Yuffie needed to take her mind off their impending departure into promised danger? Most definitely. So as the laughter grew louder and the cookie stash got smaller, Yuffie decided it was one of the best moments in her life. A memory that would forever be cherished in her mind and her heart.

All laughter came to an abrupt end though as a booming voice rang loud and clear in their ears. "WHAT THE SAM HELL?! WHO FOUND MY DAMN STASH?!"

Three heads shot up and looked towards the fuming pilot standing over them with a lit cigarette clenched in his teeth. Yuffie had paused mid-bite bringing the last of the cookies up to her mouth. She grinned sheepishly as she held it out to him instead. "Heh heh, care to join us? We, uh, saved you the last one."

"YUFFIE!"

"Barret did it!"

With an angry shout Cid attempted to leap over Barret and Tifa in a futile attempt to strangle the sneaky young woman. Barret though was in the way because he too was trying to get his hands on Yuffie for just the same reasons while Tifa was trying to press herself further into the wall. "Ah hell no! Don't go blaming this on me you little Brat!"

"Yipes!" Yuffie had quickly stood and leapt straight up to catch the edge of the tall stack of crates and pulled herself over. Cid and Barret scrambled to detangle themselves as she took off towards the exit. Both the Pilot and the former AVALANCE leader were hot on her heels. Yuffie though couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips. She had almost forgotten how much fun this was. "Shera said you were supposed to share!"

"Bullshit! Them are mine!"

"Correction, they were yours."

"Argh!"

With all the speed and agility of her youth and training, Yuffie tore through the halls and out the doors to the lower deck. Sure it was a dead end, but she had to give the guy a fighting chance. After all, he deserved the last cookie at least. Barret though had given up before he had even left the cargo bay.

Once outside on the lower deck, the shinobi woman spun around and waited. She didn't have to wait long for a moment later Cid burst through the door and stalked over to her with his hand held out. For a chain smoker the man sure knew how to run when called upon. With a smug smile on her young face, Yuffie made a grand show of placing the last remaining cookie in Cid's gloved hand. The pilot angrily chewed on it while continuing to glare at his thieving comrade.

"You know, if you didn't want me to have any you really should do a better job at hiding them."

"Fuck you."

Yuffie just laughed more as she looked out over the railing at the edge of the canyon. A hot wind blew through the canyon and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes while savoring the moment. "It worked you know."

"Huh? Your breaking into my stash and eatin' all but one?"

"Well, that too."

"What the hell else are you talking about then?"

"For just a moment, we were able to forget. Forget that we are going to be parting ways soon to go to war and fight for the planet…again. Forget that there is a mad man on the loose who wants to swallow the world with his cruelty and insanity. Forget that I'm leaving for my country in the morning with the desperate hope to save it and my people from total annihilation. We were allowed this last moment to be free of that."

Cid didn't say a word and when Yuffie opened her eyes to look over at the pilot she found his eyes trained on her with a strange look on his face. There was sadness and acceptance of her words, but there was also more than that. There were some other emotions playing behind the eyes of the often times gruff man that spoke of a softer heart than he usually cared to let on.

"You know, I think it's those moments that give us the reasons and strength we need to fight. Even when the world is goin' to hell in a hand basket and all the shit is hittin' the fan, there is always someone like you to remind us all of why we can't let it get us down. And hell, this Malakai son of a bitch is throwin' enough shit into the fans we'll be getting hit by shrapnel for years. But you know what? We'll make it. We're tougher than that. You're tougher than that." And then the pilot grabbed Yuffie, pulling her into a tight one arm hug before adjusting his grip and putting her in a headlock then giving her a Full Nelson. Rough knuckles dug into her skull for a moment before finally letting up.

"What was that for?!" Yuffie protested while rubbing the sore spot on her head and trying to calm her hair down.

"That was for only saving me the last cookie." Cid chuckled before stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets and turning to walk back inside.

"Hey, Old Man! You forgot something!"

The blonde pilot turned around and barely had time to catch the key that came hurtling towards his face. Luckily for his nose though, his hand shot up in time to intercept and he sent a glare at the grinning kunoichi. "Fuckin' Brat." he grumbled before pocketing the key once more and resuming his previous course. But the small grin on Cid's face as he turned to leave did not go unnoticed by Yuffie.

"Better luck next time, Cid!" she shouted to the door as it slammed shut. Yuffie couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

Two hours later the sun was starting to set and Yuffie was standing at the top of the canyon with Nanaki waving to the speck in the sky that was the _Shera_. Vincent had reappeared long enough to say his good-byes to everyone else yet had elected to remain behind for undisclosed reasons. Not that they all hadn't guessed already. Everyone seemed to accept this as normal Vincent behaviour and had simply told him to stay safe. Tifa had whispered something in his ear that had caused the gunman to stiffen and hide behind his cloak. The brunette had simply smiled and patted his shoulder before walking away.

Then she had cried a bit while she told Yuffie to stay safe and that they would come get her and the children as soon as it was all over. Barret had said roughly the same thing before stalking off to stare out the main navigation window. His worry for his adopted daughter plainly visible in how stiffly he held himself. Cid had been wary and somewhat surprised when Yuffie pulled him in for her own tight hug.

"Remember what I told you, Kid. Stay strong. And if I have to, I'll find a way to fly this bird into Wutai to find you. Aint no fucking missiles that could stop me, you hear?"

Yuffie could only nod before releasing him. She then departed the airship with Nanaki as Vincent had already left and the two stayed behind to watch it lift off into the heavens and take their friends towards danger. Yuffie had continued waving long after she was able to make them out in the ever darkening sky.

She looked down at the fury head that bumped into her thigh. "Now what my friend?"

"We do as we always do and fight while hoping for the best."

The young woman sighed as she stood there looking out across the canyon under the twilight sky. "Meet you at the Candle?"

"Of course. I assume you two need a moment alone."

"Huh?" Yuffie spun around to question her four legged friend on what he meant by that but Nanaki was already gone and instead she found Vincent standing a couple yards behind her. The petite young woman just rolled her eyes while she shook her head. "Figures when I'm not even trying to find you that you would just suddenly appear."

The two eyed each other for a moment before Yuffie was the first to speak. "You've been avoiding me."

"Perhaps."

"Why?"

No answer. Yuffie sighed as she glared at the taller man who refused to come any closer to her. '_Chicken_.' "Well are you done then?"

"Apparently."

Ugh! The man was being impossible! And Yuffie decided to tell him so. "You're being impossible. You know that? Why are you here if not to annoy the hell out of me?"

"I came to talk."

"Well you're doing a real bang up job so far."

"I'm coming with you to Wutai."

Yuffie snorted as she folded her arms across her chest. Even in the darkening light she was able to catch Vincent's eyes following the movement before snapping back up to her face. It took extreme effort but Yuffie was able to keep the triumphant smirk off her lips. "I had already figured that one out, _Valentine_. What else were you wanting to talk about?"

The gunslinger had narrowed his eyes slightly at Yuffie's renewed use of his surname and the ninja put another mental tally under her name on the scoreboard. "It can't happen again."

This time Yuffie was the one to narrow her eyes at the taller gunman. "What can't happen?"

"The incident."

"What incident?" Yuffie took a step closer to him.

"Down in the stables."

"The stables?" another step.

"Two days ago." Vincent was starting to sound annoyed but Yuffie was having nothing to do with it. The man had no clue how annoyed he had made her the past couple of days. Instead she continued to walk towards him. Vincent hadn't moved back but she could see his fists clench tighter at his sides with each step she took.

"Two days ago? You mean when you kissed me?" she was only two steps away from him now.

"Yes."

"And I kissed you back?" one step.

Slight hesitation then, "Yes."

"And why can't this happen again?" Now she was able to look directly up at him, trying to find some sort of answer in his eyes.

This time Vincent did step back, several in fact as he turned his gaze away from her. "Because we can't."

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?"

"That is not the point here, Yuffie."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

Vincent slowly turned to face her and Yuffie felt the full intensity of his gaze as it burned into her. "Because it would be a lie. And I regret that I have no regrets about it."

"But you want nothing to do with it." It wasn't a question and Yuffie knew the truth of her words.

"I don't do…relationships…Yuffie."

"So you are saying you are not even willing to give us a try? You're willing to kiss me like that and just walk away? What about how I feel?"

Vincent refused to answer as he gazed sadly upon her and Yuffie could think of nothing to say as she watched him turn away from her and head towards the winding stairs leading down to the village. "I assume you are wanting to leave around sunrise. I will be ready." And with a flap of his cloak he was gone.

Yuffie stood there for a few moments taking in what had just happened. She kicked a small rock unfortunate enough to be in her path and sent it sailing over the edge. She hoped it hit the big jerk on the head. If he thought that was going to be the end of it, he had another thing coming!

After stomping around the top of the canyon for a few minutes, Yuffie turned and stomped down the stairs as the stars were finally starting to come out that night. Several steps and ladders later, the very annoyed young woman finally made it to the Cosmo Candle where Nanaki was already waiting for her with her bedroll laid out. She had wanted to spend this last night in the canyon with him at her favorite spot but now she felt her current mood would sour the rest of the evening.

"You seem troubled." Nanaki said as she threw herself down onto her spot and proceeded to glare at the fire.

"You could say that. Although that would be putting it mildly." Yuffie said as she sat down for the first time in several long hours and began to feel the emotional strains of the day catching up with her. Exhaustion was coming on strong but she felt too worked up to sleep just yet.

"I take it you spoke with Vincent."

"Yes and it was very enlightening let me tell ya."

"I myself have spoken with him many times during the past couple of days. He is a man who has much on his mind."

"What? I had been looking all over for him trying to talk to him and you knew how to find him the whole time? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was under the impression he didn't wish to be found. Sometimes we must work things out for ourselves before we can confront others with our thoughts."

"He talked to you."

"Yes, but I am an unbiased party."

"Humph. I just don't get it though. Sometimes he seems to finally start to open up around me, let me in you know? And then he'll just slam the door in my face and pretend nothing has changed." Yuffie let loose a gigantic yawn as she laid down and pulled the blanket up over her. "He runs hot, he runs cold. He draws me closer then he pushes me away. What is he so afraid of? Why does he only keep me at arms length? What did I do wrong?"

"It isn't something you did wrong. He still chose to go with you. That is what is important my friend." Nanaki looked over at the shinobi woman and sighed before turning his gaze to the stars above. "Maybe he does not let you in because he is afraid of falling in love?"

But the wise beast's words fell on deaf ears for the young woman was already asleep.

* * *

A/N: So…now that I finally got that one out of the way on to Wutai! I really can't tell you how excited I am about the upcoming chapters. Woo boy! Don't I say that every time? But it's true I tell ya! I just can't wait! I'm more excited than you all are and I KNOW what is going to happen. Which in retrospect would most likely explain my excitement. I happen to like this chapter. I think of it as the deep breath before the plunge. I like exploring the relationships of these people. All so different from each other with different backgrounds and personalities. Yet they are a family. I like knowing where they get their strength from. Makes them more human. I'm babbling…now I'm done. As always, I hope you liked it and can't wait to hear from you. Till next time!

~Isa


End file.
